


Wavering Destiny

by StrawberryMoonRose



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sailor Stars - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Love Triangle, Manga, Romance, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Stars, Seiya and Usagi, Three Lights - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Yaten and Minako, Yuri, naoko takeuchi, yuri anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 162,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMoonRose/pseuds/StrawberryMoonRose
Summary: It's been one year since the Starlights left. Sailor Moon and the others go to visit them on Kinmoku. What happens when sparks start to fly again between Seiya & Usagi? Can Sailor Moon give up her destined future to be with her? Even if it means losing Chibi-Usa? *Yuri*
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Aino Minako/Yaten Kou, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Mizuno Ami/Taiki Kou, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. When Fate Trembles

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. This first chapter is just the beginning... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: When Fate Trembles

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful morning on the faraway planet of Kinmoku, yet Seiya Kou didn't know what the hell she was doing with her life.

"Fighter Star Power! Make...UP!" In a flash, her civilian form, groggy eyed and hair disheveled, was replaced by the sailor guardian form she took on the majority of the time. Stifling a yawn, Sailor Star Fighter stepped out of her bedroom only to bump right into Princess Kakyuu.

"P-Princess!" Fighter's blue eyes widened. "I apologize," she said with a bow.

Princess Kakyuu smiled. Her eyes were kind. "It's alright. Come now, the others are waiting for you."

"Yes." Fighter continued down the hall. _Hopefully Taiki won't be too angry with me, this is the second time I've been late this week..._

Everything was back to normal on their planet. The Starlights bid their farewells to the guardians of Earth and the trip back to Kinmoku was a distant memory. On their journey back, Fighter kept replaying the past few months over and over, like a broken record. It was okay, it _had_ to be okay. After all, they got what they wanted back; their Princess. What more could she ask for?

Healer and Maker couldn't have been more excited to return and rebuild their home. Their time on Earth was over and everyone would continue to live in harmony on their home planet just as they had before they departed. With each passing star, they grew farther and farther away from Earth. Farther away from Sailor Moon and the others.

It had been almost a year since that day. Seiya still tried not to think about her. After all, she stood no chance. Usagi got her boyfriend back. There no longer was room for the Starlight.

Fighter had a destiny of her own too. She was to live on Kinmoku and protect their princess alongside Healer and Maker. That was her destiny. Their princess was everything to them, and she couldn't deny the joy of knowing everything back home returning to normal. Well, a new normal.

If only she didn't miss Earth so much. More specifically... _her._

Seiya had fallen in love before she realized it. She was always the flirty type, but the way she felt about Usagi was different. A feeling so strong that left her feeling hollow now that she was trillions of miles away, and a year had put more distance in her heart. Seiya wished that she could see her face just once more. She was terrified that without even a photograph, she would someday forget her features all together. Those wide blue eyes, ocean-colored and full of love...

Fighter stopped short in the middle of the hallway. _No, not again. Why did I just think about her?_ She bit her lip and made her way to the palace's large dining room. _Get a grip!_ She scolded herself.

Just the memory of Bun Head left a painful throb of longing echoing in her chest.

Healer was sitting lazily at the table picking at an omelette when Seiya entered the dining room. The ceilings were tall and the hallways seemed to stretch on and on into an intricate labyrinth. Taiki liked the architecture of their palace. To Seiya, it only made her feel even more alone.

"You're late again," Healer stated flatly.

Fighter grumbled something incoherent and took a seat at the table.

Healer peered over at her. There were dark circles under her blue eyes. "You look tired."

"Insomnia. Not a big deal."

Healer shrugged. "I guess."

Fighter looked down at the silver-haired guardian raising a glass to her lips. _Not a care in the world... I wish I could relate. Maybe she'd understand if the one she loved was in the arms of another man, worlds away..._

"What?" Healer demanded. "Is there something on my face?"

"Eh? No. Sorry. I just...spaced out there." Fighter quickly turned back to her plate.

"You've been doing that a lot recently," Healer commented. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Doing what?"

Healer gave her an exasperated look. "Spacing out," she said, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"You know, it's probably best to just forget all about her. All you're doing is torturing yourself. I'll listen if you want to talk about something, but you already know how I feel about it. I just think think it's best if-"

Fighter slammed her curled fist on the table, rattling the silverware. "What do _you_ know?"

Healer flinched. She knew she had crossed the line.

Fighter brought her gaze up, features relaxing. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just been bothering me lately, you know? It's been so long since we've seen them and I've found myself wondering how are they doing. Have any new enemies shown up? Are they okay? That sort of thing."

Healer nodded. "I know what you mean, but it's really no longer our business. We have to focus on our own planet and ourselves."

"I know. You're right."

"What is taking you two so long?" Maker called, appearing in the room. "We have work to do, please hurry."

"Coming," Fighter replied.

Healer sighed and pushed her chair back. She could see the pain in Seiya's eyes. She could see that Seiya still missed that girl, no matter how she tried to cover it up. _She seriously needs to move on. There are plenty of people on this planet. She just needs to meet the right one and she'll forget all about her, once and for all._

* * *

"Usagi! U-SA-GI!"

Usagi looked up startled. "Huh?" She and the girls were sitting in the corner of the CROWN cafe, one of their favorite hang out spots. Usagi was sipping on the drink in front of her when Rei interrupted her from her day-dreamy thoughts.

"What?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell," Rei snapped.

"You have been staring off recently," Ami added, taking a nibble of her sandwhich.

Usagi forced a smile. "No, what are you guys talking about? I'm totally fine!" She waved her hands in front of her in a "don't worry" motion.

Minako tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Did you and Mamoru have a fight?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Usagi..." Luna sighed.

"Well, there haven't been any enemies since Galaxia," Artemis stated, "so we know that can't be it."

"Artemis!" Minako hissed, whacking him lightly.

Usagi gazed out the window. It was summer vacation. Couples walked together hand in hand outside. She noticed a young girl exiting a nearby music shop, holding a CD to her chest.

"The Three Lights seem to be a thing of the past now, don't they?" Usagi murmured. "Everyone is all over the latest bands and artists. It's almost as if everyone has forgotten all about them..."

"Now that I think of it, I haven't heard their music on the radio in a long time," Makoto added, her thumb to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well they _did_ disband," Rei said.

Usagi sighed. _But nobody knows what really happened to them. I wonder how they are. What is their planet like? Is it like Earth? How is Seiya doing? Why haven't they visited us yet?_

"You know, it's been a year since they left," Usagi said to no one in particular.

Everyone nodded. The thought had crossed everyone's mind at some time or another, but no one had spoken of it.

"They said that they'd come and visit us," Usagi went on, "you don't think anything happened to them, do you?"

"I'm sure all is well," Luna assured her.

"But how can we be sure?" murmured Minako.

"I'm sure they're fine, Usagi. Cheer up!" Makoto placed her hand on the moon princess's shoulder.

Usagi swallowed hard. "It's just the last time Mamo left and didn't reply..." She didn't have to say anything more. Everyone understood.

"I'm sure they're busy," Ami offered gently.

"Yeah, yeah! They've got their princess and all," Minako chimed in.

Rei glanced at Usagi. She seemed depressed lately. She had spent the majority of summer break at home reading manga, and declined a lot of invites even to the arcade. It wasn't until Rei surprised her that afternoon and practically dragged her out by one of her pigtails she finally got her out of the house. Rei wanted to say something, but Usagi did have a point - they hadn't heard from the Sailor Starlights at all.

"You don't think they could have forgotten about us, do you?" Minako pondered.

Rei elbowed her hard.

"Hey!" Minako squealed. "That hurt."

"How long do you think it'll be before we see them again? A month? Another year? Five years? What if they really _have_ forgotten about us?" Usagi's voice danced up the scale. She stood abruptly, as if that would somehow help the situation.

"Perhaps you're over analyzing the situation," Ami said quickly.

"Maybe," Usagi whispered. "Or maybe something's happened to them. Aren't you guys worried about them too?"

Minako nodded. "Of course we are! I miss them too!"

"I'm sure they have their reasons for not returning. After all, it's only been one year, Usagi. We have no clue how their planet faired after the war with Chaos," Luna told her.

"But still..."

"Can't _we_ go visit _them_?" Makoto offered.

Usagi's blue eyes widened. She grinned. "Yeah! Mako, you're a genius!" _Why didn't I think of that earlier?_

"That may be a wonderful idea, Mako!" replied Luna. With the way Usagi had been acting, a quick visit would do her some good. She'd come back refreshed and ready to take on the rest of the school year, all in preparation for the looming future of Crystal Tokyo, just a few short years away.

"Really?" Usagi asked in excitement. "Can we really, guys?"

"I don't see why not," Artemis chimed in, exchanging glances with Luna.

"This should be interesting." Rei smiled.

"I'm so excited! It's gonna be so much fun." Minako giggled. "I've always wondered what Yaten's home is like!"

"Minako!" they all said together.

Usagi beamed. "Thanks guys!" _I can't believe this! Am I really going to se_ _e them again? Although it's only been a year, it feels like forever. I am so excited! Seiya, how have you been? I've missed seeing you at school. There's so much I want to tell you..._

* * *

The next day, at the Hikawa Shrine, the girls stood hand in hand in a circle. They were transformed in their guardian form, ready to use their Sailor Teleport to travel to Kinmoku. They had spent the earlier part of the day discussing their plan, and they were ready to depart.

"Don't stay too long!" Artemis reminded them.

"Say hi to Yaten for me!" Luna added.

"Luna!" Artemis glared at her.

"Hehe what?"

"We'll be back soon," Eternal Sailor Moon promised. She inhaled deeply and looked at the four girls around her. _I'm ready._ She turned to Luna and mouthed, "Thank you."

Luna nodded.

The five soldiers closed their eyes and let the warm sensation encompass their bodies. Each girl began to glow their individual color. A rainbow of light rocketed towards the heavens. The next instant they were gone, leaving only the rocks and brick disarrayed on the ground where they had stood.

"Good luck," Luna said aloud. _I hope I don't regret this..._


	2. Storms

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 2: Storms

* * *

Fighter trudged down the palace's long hallways to her room. The day was nearly over. The setting sun spilled in through the cathedral-style windows giving everything a soft, pink glow. She had finished her guardian duties and was heading straight to bed. The lack of sleep was starting to give her a throbbing headache. In a flash, Fighter let her transformation go, returning to her civilian self.

"Seiya!" a distinct voice echoed from the end of the corridor. A petite figure approached her from the shadows.

It was Yaten, walking slowly as if she expected the world to wait for her.

"What is it?" Seiya asked tiredly. She didn't want to deal with anyone. All she wanted to do was lay her head on her pillow and close her eyes. Her dreams were much better than reality lately.

"The Princess wants to talk to you," Yaten replied. There was a serious edge in her voice.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure what it's about. She seemed worried though. She wants you to come to her room." Yaten raised her eyebrow as she spoke.

Seiya was shocked. Rarely did the Princess ever invite anyone there. _What could this be about?_ She gave a nod to Yaten and made her way to the Princess's quarters. _Have I done something wrong?_

At the end of the hall, she raised her fist and gently knocked.

"Princess?" she called softly.

"You may enter," replied Kakyuu.

Seiya pushed the door open and stepped into the Princess's room. The walls were a soft pastel orange, accenting the plush cream carpet at her feet. It was large and dimly lit by candles along the walls. She'd only been in there a few other times, and the exquisite interior never failed to take her breath away. Kakyuu was sitting on a sofa in the corner. She motioned for Seiya to come and sit next to her.

_This is weird. I feel out of place in here. What's going on? Did something happen?_ She sat uncomfortably on the edge of the soft sofa. "You called, Princess?"

Kakyuu nodded. She raised her orange eyes to meet Seiya's. The dim light made them sparkle like rhinestones.

"Fighter... I know you are most likely tired, so I will get straight to the point. Something has been bothering you lately. Do you wish to speak of it?"

Seiya was taken aback. She wasn't expecting this. First Yaten, and now the Princess. Was she being that weird lately?

"I'm fine, Princess," she answered quickly, realizing Kakyuu was waiting for a response. She held her gaze steady to be more convincing.

Kakyuu smiled warmly. "You can tell me anything. You do know that, right?"

Seiya nodded without a moment's hesitation. "Yes, of course."

"You know, it's almost the anniversary of our return. Perhaps you're reminiscing of your time on planet Earth? With Sailor Moon?"

Seiya flinched, but hid it well. A bloom of pink tinted her cheeks.

Noticing the subtle reaction, Kakyuu said, "I understand. It was an interesting journey for you three. Through Chibi Chibi's incense burner, I only caught glimpses. Now that things have returned to normal, it may be difficult to adjust to our previous lives. But I have a feeling that that isn't what this is about..." Her voice was soft and nurturing.

"Yes," Seiya admitted.

"Sailor Moon... You were very close to her, weren't you, Fighter?"

Seiya hesitated and found herself whispering, "Yes. I...loved her." There was no point in trying to hide it, the Princess knew them better than anyone.

Kakyuu sighed, not surprised at all by her confession "That is what I was afraid of," she said.

The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I know it's wrong and I should let her go by now." Seiya looked up desperately. "But I've tried, believe me. I think about her everyday. I'll never forget her." Tears started to swell up, blurring her vision. _No..._ _I can't cry like this in front of the Princess..._

Kakyuu placed her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "It's alright to love her. Sailor Moon is a good person and we all respect her for what she's done. But you and I both know very well that she already has somebody dear to her."

Seiya nodded. "I never meant for this to end up like it did. Before I knew it, I had fallen for her. I was selfish and wanted her for myself, even though I knew she had a boyfriend overseas. Some part of me was holding onto the idea she'd choose me over him. But to think she could possibly fall in love with a girl from different stations in the galaxy..."

Seiya looked away, hiding her eyes. Tears were trickling down her face now. She clenched her jaw at her lack of control. She'd tried so hard in the last year to keep her feelings from the others, and her cool had been dwindling slowly with each passing day.

Kakyuu brought her hand to Seiya's face and gently brushed away a tear. She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Princess Kakyuu always had a soothing aura radiating from her. She shined like the sun because of her dear Starlights, and she had to care for them. She silently comforted her protector, wishing there was something she do.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," Seiya apologized. "I promise I'll try to forget her quickly. I won't let it interfere with my duties any longer." Seiya rose from the sofa, wanting nothing more than to disappear from the room, she was so embarrassed.

"Fighter... I do not wish for you to forget her. We are all alive thanks to Sailor Moon. I do not like seeing you hurt. I just want you to realize the reality of the situation, that's all."

Seiya nodded and knelt before her. "I understand now. Thank you, Princess."

"Get a good night of sleep tonight, alright? If you ever need to talk, I am always here."

"Yes." Seiya managed a smile. She turned and exited the beautiful room as quickly as she could. She pulled the door shut behind her with a click.

Seiya hurried to her bedroom. The last thing she needed was to bump into Yaten or Taiki at a time like this. The sound of her footsteps were in sync with her racing heart. _I can't believe I've worried the Princess now. I'm such an idiot..._

Luckily, she made it without seeing more than a few passing maids who gave her a concerned look. She ignored them and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She reached for the lights, but her hand stopped midway. The darkness seemed too inviting and her emotions got the best of her. She leaned against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and began to cry silent tears.

_This is the last time. This is the last time I will dwell on her like this. From now on, I'll live my life as if I don't remember her at all. It's the only way to conceal the pain. It's the way it has to be._

* * *

"This is it," Sailor Mercury declared, punching a few numbers into her blue, mini computer. "According to my data, the palace is just up ahead." Pinching her earring between gloved digits, her Mercury visor disappeared. She clicked her computer shut and pointed in the direction.

"Whoa, I can see it!" Sailor Venus cried in excitement, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"It's huge!" Sailor Mars breathed, taking a step in the direction.

Everyone had just arrived on Kinmoku and were taking in their surroundings. The trip was long, but they made it just at the break of dawn. They were standing in a quiet, cool street. From the little they had seen of the planet so far, it didn't seem to be much different from Earth. There were some oddly shaped buildings lining the streets, but it looked like a peaceful town. Trees danced in the winds, their colorful leaves rustling.

Sailor Moon stood in the middle of her friends in awe. _This is it, I'm really here! Oh, I can't wait to see them!_

"They don't know we're coming. Don't you guys think it'd be rude of us to show up so early in the morning?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Moon giggled. She was sure they'd be more than happy to see them, at any time of day. She was even more ecstatic to find that their planet seemed to be in one piece. The chances that they were well looked good.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon waved to them, taking charge.

Everyone nodded and followed their leader towards the palace in the distance.

* * *

Healer yawned as she walked down one of the many spiral staircases. The morning light streamed in through the windows and reflected off her glossy, silver hair. Her stomach rumbled with each step she took. _I wonder what the Princess had to say to Seiya last night..._

Suddenly, she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Look who's up on time again! You should really make this a regular habit," Maker teased, coming down the stairs behind her.

Healer brushed her hand away. "Shut up," she muttered.

Maker's expression become serious and she lowered her voice. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"Feel what?" Healer grumbled. "The only thing I feel is my stomach demanding breakfast... Ugh, what're you talking about?" She wasn't a morning person.

Maker brought her hand to her chin. "No, I'm serious. I just...never mind." She hurried ahead, making a sharp turn to the corridor that led to the front gate.

Healer watched her go suspiciously. _What's with her? So early in the morning..._ She entered the massive dining room and made her way across the shiny marble floor.

"Good morning!"

Healer jumped in surprise. She was really tired of people startling her. It was Fighter this time, sitting at the long dining table. She hadn't expect to see her up already, at least not with her unusual behavior as of late.

"Um, morning," she mumbled and pulled out the chair next to her. She heard Fighter humming quietly. It was a familiar tune that she hadn't heard in a long time. _"Todokanu Omoi",_ one of the songs they'd written and performed as the Three Lights. It was strange to hear it coming from her this morning. Although they still did music occasionally, they tended to avoid singing any songs they wrote on Earth.

Healer eyed her suspiciously. "Hey, are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm fine. Hey, are you gonna eat that sausage or can I have it?"

Healer shook her head, noting her obvious attempt to change the subject. "So what did the Princess say to you last night?" She casually poked at her food.

"She just wanted to remind us of the party and the preparations for it," Fighter lied smoothly.

"Oh." The party was next week, and everyone had been getting ready for it. Most of the town was invited to celebrate one year of their return and progress in rebuilding their planet. "I see..." Healer raised her glass of juice to her lips.

"Guys!"

Healer almost jumped out of her skin. She snapped her head in the direction of the interrupting voice. The tallest Starlight was quickly making her way towards them, her chestnut ponytail swinging over her back with each step.

"Geez, what the hell?" Healer complained, wiping her face with a napkin. She'd managed to slosh the juice against her chin when Maker had startled her.

"Come here quickly," Maker commanded when she reached the table.

"What's wrong?" Fighter asked, her voice sharply inclining with a tint of alarm.

"Did something happen to the Princess?" Healer pushed away from the table.

Maker shook her head. "I...there's..." She looked uncomfortable. Her amethyst eyes lingered on Fighter warily.

Fighter raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

"Spit it out already!" Healer snapped.

"There is a visitor," Maker said calmly, "at the front gate. The Princess is already outside. She wants us to come there immediately."

Healer sighed. "Is that all? God, you had me worried. Is it-"

"No," Maker said stiffly.

Healer narrowed her eyes. She knew something was up when Maker, who was usually so calm and collected, started acting funny. "Then who is it?" she demanded, frustrated with her riddles.

"It's...Sailor Moon."


	3. The Watercolor Sunrise

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Things are starting to happen! Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this fanfiction, it really means a lot to me.

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Watercolor Sunrise

* * *

_Clink!_ The glass slipped between Fighter's fingers. It shattered on the table, hundreds of shiny shards in a snowflake pattern. Orange juice seeped into the thick table cloth.

"S-Seiya!" Healer's eyes widened in astonishment.

Fighter stared blankly ahead, as if the words stunned her when they'd left Maker's lips. _No. I heard wrong. My mind's playing tricks on me._

"You're...joking," Fighter said quickly, finding her voice. She said it as more of a statement than a question.

Maker frowned. "I am very much serious. She and the others are outside the gate. I just heard it from the Princess herself."

Fighter felt as if the room was spinning. A ringing buzzed in her ears. Everything looked as if it was splashed with bleach, stealing the color from the room. Was she going to be sick? This couldn't be happening. Sailor Moon couldn't be on her planet. Impossible.

"Fighter, come on!" Healer urged her.

Fighter let the reality of Maker's words sink in. _Sailor Moon is here. At the palace. On Kinmoku..._ Bun Head _is_ _here!_

"Yes!" Fighter jumped up from her seat faster than anyone thought was possible.

The Sailor Starlights made their way out into the hallway that led to the main entrance. Fighter felt uneasy. _This can't be happening. Just as I promised myself to forget about her... Why is she here? Did something happen? What am I going to say to her?_

The excitement got the best of her and she hurried ahead to lead Maker and Healer down the hall. Ultimately, she was the leader. She needed to act like it. With every step, Fighter become more anxious. _Bun Head, I..._

They reached the entrance doors of the palace to find them held open by two workers. Fighter gave them a nod of acknowledgement and continued outside at a brisk pace, Maker and Healer following at her heels. The sweet scent of freshly cut grass floated through the air. The sun had just peeked over the horizon, illuminating the dark sky with its radiant rays. The sunrise was watercolors of blue and purple. It was a beautiful morning in more ways than one.

The Starlights had just stepped outside the palace when Fighter spotted the Princess. She was wearing her usual gown and had her back turned to the three guardians as they approached her. Her red hair fluttered over her back in the slight morning breeze.

"Princess?" Fighter started.

Kakyuu turned around gracefully. With a smile she said, "We have some visitors. Follow me." She held her gaze to Fighter, giving her a meaningful look. But Fighter couldn't read her expression and dismissed it.

Kakyuu led them down the stone stairs and towards the gate. As they got closer, Fighter could see five silhouettes standing in the distance. The rising sun behind them made the figures difficult to make out. _Thump. Thump._ Her heart was racing. _Could it really be...?_

"We are so happy you came so far to visit us," Kakyuu greeted them. "I'm sure the journey has been a long one."

"We're glad we made it," answered a familiar, high-pitched voice.

The voice rang through Fighter's ears faster than a gunshot. With each step, the silhouettes became clearer. Standing before them were five pretty guardians. In the middle stood the familiar girl with golden hair tied in space buns.

Fighter breathed. _Bun Head... She's actually here..._ She wanted to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

Sailor Moon peered over Kakyuu. "Starlights!" she cried in excitement. When her eyes fell on Fighter, her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Fighter's knees suddenly felt weak. It had been a year since she'd last saw her. With her white angel wings sprouting out of her back, and the pink, gold, red, and navy of her eternal uniform, she was just as she remembered.

Sailor Moon's blue eyes were large and round, glittering and wide in excitement. Her tiny lips were shaped into a cute grin. Curled, golden bangs fell just below her eyebrows, moving slightly in the breeze on each side of the yellow crescent moon marked on her forehead.

"What brings you here?" Maker asked, all business.

"We wanted to see you," Sailor Moon answered, eyes not leaving Fighter. Her smile was as lovely as ever.

The months Seiya had spent imagining traveling to Earth, yet she never considered the idea that the guardians would show up on _their_ home. The idea seemed out of reach.

"We were worried something had happened to you," Mercury added. "We had no way to contact each other."

"We appreciate your concern," replied Maker to the blue-haired girl. "As you can see, we are doing just fine."

"I'm so glad," Mercury told her.

Venus caught Healer's attention and gave her an excited wave. The shortest Starlight blinked at her, unsure how to respond. Finally, she offered a small smile that made the blonde beam.

"We should welcome you to the palace," Kakyuu said. "Please, come in. We can talk inside where it is more comfortable." Kakyuu turned and motioned for everyone to follow her. Healer and Maker trailed immediately, pulling their eyes off of the guardians. Fighter waited as Sailor Moon approached her. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter lingered back.

Fighter's mouth felt incredibly dry. "Welcome to Kinmoku, Bun Head," Fighter managed with a smile. If it had only been a day since they had left, she would have scooped her up and spun her around. But months of pain from a one-sided love had taken a toll on her confidence. She wasn't sure where she stood anymore.

"Fighter..." whispered Sailor Moon. She let her eyes fall on the Starlight before her. Her glossy black hair was tied back in the same signature low ponytail, reflecting blue as the rising sunlight hit it at the right angle. Her short, choppy bangs fell above her beautiful, navy eyes. Her leather Starlight uniform showed off her figure, leaving little to the imagination. Although she looked nearly the same, something was different. She couldn't sense the confident attitude surrounding her like she had a year ago. In fact, to Sailor Moon, she almost looked like she was holding back tears.

"I missed you," Fighter said quietly.

"Me too."

Fighter couldn't take it any longer. She stepped forward and pulled Sailor Moon into a tight hug. The golden-blonde didn't hesitate. Sailor Moon pressed her body against hers just as tightly. Their shadows became one.

To Fighter, it felt like home. The moments she'd spent with this girl on Earth suddenly came back from the dead. She was warm and smelled just as she remembered: of vanilla and strawberries. Fighter ran her gloved fingers through her hair. The feeling was sweet and dangerous simultaneously. She knew it would only hurt her later on, but Fighter didn't stop herself.

Sailor Moon didn't know how long they had been embracing, but she felt it was probably time to pull back. But Fighter wasn't loosening her grip. Sailor Moon smiled and closed her eyes again. She wouldn't admit to herself how amazing it felt in her embrace. Being close to her stirred an emotion she couldn't quite place. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Any day now!" Mars snickered. She and Venus were suppressing their laughter.

Fighter opened her eyes and saw the two of them cracking up. She pulled away from Sailor Moon, embarrassed. "Um, sorry," she said quickly. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she scratched the back of her head. She had been so caught up she had forgotten the others were standing there.

Sailor Moon giggled and stood back awkwardly. "It's okay..."

"Um, we should...probably follow the others," Fighter said. She quickly turned around so they wouldn't see her flustered face.

Sailor Moon smiled sheepishly and followed her. Venus gave Jupiter a look that said ' _Did you see that?'_ Mars elbowed Venus and led the rest of the guardians behind Sailor Moon, lingering far enough back to give the two of them some privacy.

Sailor Moon said, "I'm glad you three are okay. There was no way to know for sure."

Fighter smiled down at her. "I'm glad _you're_ okay. And I'm happy you came. Really."

"Why didn't you guys visit us? It's been so long! You said you'd come to see us!"

"It hasn't been that long," Fighter lied, staring straight ahead.

"I think it has been."

Fighter couldn't help but feel happy with her reply. "Did you come just 'cause you wanted to see _me?"_ she joked.

"What? As if! We're here make sure you guys were okay."

"Is that it?" Fighter tried to hide her disappointment.

"Well, no, but..."

Fighter grinned. "So you did come just to see me."

Sailor Moon looked away from her dancing blue eyes. "What makes you happy, you go ahead and believe it then!"

Fighter smiled. For a second, she was starting to feel like herself again. _Don't get used to it!_ A voice in the back of her head commanded. _She still has her boyfriend and she's not going to be here forever._

"So, how long are you guys planning on staying here?" Fighter asked casually as they walked.

Sailor Moon scratched her head. "Well, to tell you the truth, we're not sure!" She laughed. "I figured you'd let us stay for a couple days or so?"

Fighter didn't reply. _This is bad. This is really bad. The moment I swear that I'll forget her, she shows up. Is the Universe playing some sort of cruel joke on me? I don't know what to do now. If I get close to her again, I'll be devastated when she leaves. I can't handle that once more. But I don't know if I can help myself, it's different when she's actually here. So close that I can touch her... If only she felt the same way... Why can't she see me the way she sees him?_

"Something wrong?"

"Eh?" Fighter shook her head. She hadn't realized they had reached the palace already. "No, it's nothing." She and Sailor Moon stepped into the entry room. Venus and the others were behind them.

"Fighter?" Kakyuu called.

"Yes, Princess?"

"It is safe for you three to undo your transformations if you wish," she told the Starlights.

Fighter nodded. It was more natural for them to be themselves when they weren't on Sailor Guardian duties.

Sailor Moon nodded to her squad. Everyone detransformed.

"You are more than welcome to stay here in the palace while you visit, " Kakyuu said to Usagi.

"Thank you very much. We really appreciate it," she answered.

"I would love to stay around, but I'm afraid I must be going now," said Kakyuu with apologetic smile. "I must work on the preparations for the upcoming party. Fighter? Healer? Maker?"

"Yes, Princess?" they answered together.

"You may have today off from duties to visit with the guardians. Also, could you please show them to the guest quarters? I'm sure they are very exhausted. Feel free to show them around the town if they wish as well."

"Of course," Yaten said with a bow. She watched Kakyuu exit the room before turning to the girls. "Come on, the guest rooms are just down that hall. You can rest there if you're tired." She motioned in the direction.

Minako caught Yaten's green-eyed gaze and winked. "I wouldn't mind staying with one of you guys!" she blurted.

Rei felt a sweatdrop on the back of her head. _You're kidding me! She's still into Yaten, even now?_

"Um, as tempting as that sounds..." Yaten looked uncomfortable. She brought her eyes to Taiki, silently pleading for help.

"Come on," Taiki said quickly, "let's go." She took the blonde's hand and started to lead her away.

"H-hey! You _do_ know I was kidding, right? It was a joke!" Minako objected through giggles.

"I'm going with them," Rei rolled her violet eyes.

"This place is beautiful." Ami's voice echoed as she followed.

"No kidding!" Makoto agreed.

One by one, they filed out of the room and it was suddenly quiet. Usagi turned to Seiya, spinning on her heels. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now!"

Seiya smiled. She liked the sound of that.

Usagi let her eyes take in Seiya for the first time as a girl, no, a _woman_ , not in her guardian form. She was very handsome wearing a simple, dark blue v-neck shirt and tight jeans. _She reminds me of Haruka,_ Usagi thought with a small smile. _She's beautiful._

"What?" Seiya asked, feeling self-conscious.

"'What' what?"

"You were staring at me."

Usagi turned her head. "N-no I wasn't!"

"You were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too. Why?" She furrowed her brows and looked down to be sure she hadn't spilled anything on her shirt. "Oh. You're used to seeing Seiya as a man, aren't you?"

"I guess..." Usagi admitted. "You look good both ways, though."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I mean, it wasn't an insult."

"Well then, thanks, Bun Head. You look pretty good yourself." And it was true. Usagi looked more mature than the last time Seiya had seen her.

"But if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay a woman. That's who I am, after all." _Although maybe if I really_ was _a man, I'd have a chance with you..._

Usagi bounced on her heels. "Come on! We better catch up with the others."

"Alright, alright. Let's go, Bun Head." _I can't believe she's actually here, standing right next to me. Even if she's leaving in a few days, it's more than enough._

"Wow, your palace sure is something!" Usagi gaped, her high-pitched voice echoing off the high ceiling and looming walls. "Amazing! You guys are so lucky to live in a place like this!"

Seiya beamed. "We're lucky the palace wasn't too destroyed from the war. We've worked hard to restore our planet."

"Well, you should be proud!"

Seiya suddenly had an idea. "Hey, let me show you something really awesome, 'kay?"

"Really? What is it?"

Seiya winked. "It's a secret." She grabbed Usagi's hand and tried to ignore the electrical spark it sent though her body. She hoped Usagi felt it too.


	4. Acknowledgement

Wavering Destiny

by Strawberry Moon Rose

If anyone is interested, the music that has inspired me to write this fanfic is the album "Joyride" by Roxette. If you like the 90's songs of Sailor Moon like "My Only Love" from the English dub, or "Ai no Senshi" that's kind of how they sound and I love it. It's very inspiring :)

This chapter was inspired by "Fading Like A Flower" off of that album. It very much explains Seiya's feelings of wanting to be close to Usagi, but not wanting get hurt by doing so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 4: Acknowledgment

* * *

"Seiya, where are we going?" Usagi asked as Seiya led her up one of the palace's winding staircases.

"You'll see."

The two girls advanced through the palace. They passed multiple rooms and workers hurrying on with their jobs. Usagi could hear Rei's voice echoing down the hall. It sounded like she was arguing with Minako about who would share guest rooms.

Usagi's legs were starting to get sore from climbing all of the stairs. "Are we there yet? Cardio's not my thing."

"Yep." They stood before a white door. "This will be where you can stay for the next few days, Bun Head." She pushed the door open and they stepped inside.

"Whoa..!" Usagi cried in amazement. The bedroom's color scheme was soft pastel colors of light pink and white. Minimalist decor with a feminine touch. It was gorgeous.

"Come here." Seiya guided her along through the room to the sliding balcony door. The two stepped out onto the small balcony together.

The sun hung higher in the morning sky and the air was growing warmer. This side of the palace faced west and the stars were still hanging in the dark sky at daybreak. Where the sky met the horizon, waves shifted in the distance. The ocean spread out before them, roaring quietly to itself in the darkness. The ocean breeze carried the salty air to their lips.

"Wow..." Usagi was speechless. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and took in the beauty.

"Isn't it something?" Seiya asked. "This room has the best view of it. And look." She pointed over the edge at the rocks below. The foamy tide sloshed up and over them. Among them grew unique, bright red flowers.

"Are those roses?"

"No. Rozamokus. They are a flower that only grows here on Kinmoku. In land or water. I figured you like them."

"They're beautiful."

_Like you,_ Seiya thought. She watched Usagi take in the sights of her planet in child-like wonder. Seiya stepped close, and their shoulders touched, skin on skin. She was instantly reminded of sitting beside her on a bench after softball practice, admiring the stars. That was before they knew each others identities, and everything got complicated.

"Bun Head, I..." Seiya didn't know what to say. No matter what she did, it wouldn't change anything.

"Thank you, Seiya," Usagi said. Her wide eyes met Seiya's.

"For what?"

"For everything. But this view is spectacular. Thanks for giving me this room to stay in during our visit."

Seiya remained silent. The pain was unbearable. The ocean calmed her. It was a chilly morning, but being next to Usagi warmed her soul. Their touching shoulders still sent her buzzing.

Then Usagi pulled away.

"We should probably go see the others," she said.

Seiya unwillingly followed. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Thank you, Yaten, this is perfect," said Rei.

"Yeah, yeah. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Yaten replied before walking out of the room. She pulled the door shut behind her.

Rei collapsed onto one of the two queen-sized beds with a sigh. "I'm exhausted!"

"Me too," Minako agreed. "Intergalactic travel between planets really wears you out."

She and Rei were sharing the double-sized guest room. Makoto and Ami where sharing one in the room across from them. "Look, look! You can see the town from here," she peered out of the window.

"Really?" Rei sat up from the bed.

"Yeah! It's a great view."

"Kinmoku seems like an interesting place. I wonder if the others will want to go check it out later," Rei thought aloud.

"Hey, Rei..." There was a sudden change in Minako's tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Seiya still has feelings for Usagi?" she asked as she watched two birds playfully chase each other outside the window. "I don't know about you, but I think it's as obvious now as it was back then."

Rei bit her lip, unsure how to respond. _So I wasn't the only one who noticed..._

Minako brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Maybe I'm imagining things, but you don't see Usagi act that way towards any of _us_ , do you? All giddy. And I think we both know that any hug longer than five seconds means something more than just friends."

Rei hugged her knees to her chest _._ "Yeah, but I don't think Usagi thinks about her in _that_ sort of way... After all, she's well aware that Seiya isn't really a man. Not to mention she's crazy for Mamoru. They are destined to end up together. So why complicate things?"

Minako shrugged. "Who says you can't love more than one person at once?"

"I never said you couldn't," Rei countered.

"Well, how come we're on Kinmoku and not Earth?"

Rei raised her eyebrows. "I don't know where you're going with this, Minako. We came here to check if they were okay or not, did you forget?"

"Do you really believe that's the _only_ reason she wanted to come here? If so, can't we leave right now? Since we know that they are fine?" Minako pointed out.

Rei sighed. "I think you're thinking too much about this. Be serious, it'd be stupid to come all this way and then leave right away."

Minako collected her light blonde hair and brought it to one side of her shoulder. "I'm just worried about her, that's all. I think coming here was just an excuse to see Seiya again. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time. I believe that a part of her really loves Seiya."

"Are you saying you think Usagi is gay?"

"No. Well, I don't know..."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Hey, weren't you just flirting with Yaten a moment ago? Wouldn't that make you-"

Minako laughed a little too loudly. "Ahahaha! What-what are you implying, Rei? No, that's totally different! I just am used to seeing Yaten a man, that's all!"

"But-"

"Oh, Rei, stop it. You're so silly. That situation is _completely_ different!"

_Creak!_

The door suddenly opened, making Rei and Minako jump in surprise. They looked up to see Seiya and Usagi standing in the doorway.

"Ah! You scared us!" Rei said nervously. _They didn't overhear our conversation, did they?_

"Ahaha yeah, what are you two doing here? By yourselves? Just the two of you? _Alone?_ " Minako sputtered.

Seiya raised a confused brow. "The Princess has prepared everyone with breakfast downstairs. I'm supposed to let you guys know."

"Ami and Mako are already downstairs with Taiki," Usagi informed them.

"Okay. Thanks," replied Rei. She gave Minako a meaningful look.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Earth..._

"Oh! Mamoru! How are you? I haven't seen you around here in a while!" Motoki chirped.

"Hey! How's it been?" Mamoru greeted his old friend. He had just finished his shift at his part-time job and was on his way back to his apartment when he decided to stop in at the CROWN arcade.

"Not too bad, thanks. Oh? Where's Usagi?" Motoki raised his eyebrows, peering around for the short blonde.

"Well, she and her friends..." _They teleported off across the galaxy to check up on some old friends on a faraway planet._ The mere thought of telling his friend the truth made him chuckle. "They're on a vacation up in...Hokkaido. Visiting some friends," Mamoru answered.

"Oh? You didn't go with?"

Mamoru laughed. "I don't know really know the friends she's visiting very well." _It_ was _the truth..._

"I see. I wondered why I hadn't seen any of them around here lately." Motoki ran his fingers though his sandy blonde hair. The arcade was slow at this time of the day.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for her," Mamoru said absentmindedly. He plopped down on a nearby stool.

"Huh? Why is that?"

Mamoru sighed. "Well, she seemed really down. It was like there was nothing I could do to cheer her up. I think a change of scenery is just what she needs."

"Is that so? Did you do anything to make her upset with you?" Motoki questioned. He brought out a broom from behind the counter and began to sweep.

"No, I don't think so. I can't believe it has anything to do with me."

"That's not good," Motoki commented.

Mamoru gave him a look. "It's not like that," he assured him.

"Can you be so sure with girls?" Motoki retrieved a dust pan and began to collect the dirt. "If she's acting distant and not telling you anything, that's never a good sign in a relationship. I think you should just give her some time."

"Time?"

Motoki nodded. "Time to figure out what's best for her."

Mamoru smiled. "What's best for her, huh? Okay, well I guess you're right. But I'm telling you, I have nothing to worry about. In a couple of days, she'll be back here in Tokyo, her usual energetic self real soon."

"If you say so," Motoki replied with a small laugh.

* * *

"What's wrong, Michiru?"

Michiru brought her hand to her chin. _This is so strange. I'm feeling some sort of mysterious energy. What is happening?_ She gazed down into her mirror in her lap. She studied it intensely. Suddenly, images replaced her reflection. The mirror displayed pictures like a television channel being switched every couple of seconds. It was Eternal Sailor Moon! She and the others were using the Sailor Teleport. Another glimpse of them in a sophisticated palace flashed before her. Three familiar guardians in black leather uniforms, and a Princess with long, orange hair flowing freely...

_They traveled to the Starlights' home planet? This can't be true. Why would they do something like that so suddenly? It looks like they are fine, but...  
_

"Michiru?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Michiru shook her head. She was sitting on the corner of her bed, waist deep in thought.

"Please don't space out like that. It makes me feel alone," Haruka said. She had just gotten out of the shower and her wet hair was tied up in a towel.

Michiru smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? What did you see in your mirror?"

Michiru hesitated. She didn't want to worry Haruka, but she figured it would be best to be honest with her lover.

"She _what_? Are you sure?" Haruka asked outraged, when Michiru repeated what she saw.

Michiru nodded, bouncing the aqua curls framing her face.

"This isn't good," Haruka declared, "who knows what sort of trouble that girl could get in? And so far away. I can't _believe_ she didn't tell us first."

"Haruka...she knew that you would just oppose the idea, that is why of course," Michiru pointed out.

"Yes, because it's dangerous. It's our duty to protect her from things like this."

"Really, you're so overprotective of her, it makes me jealous. She's a strong girl. Strong enough to protect herself. The Starlights aren't that unreliable of people. They've proved that already."

"That's not the point," Haruka said. She gave a heavy sigh. "How did we end up with such an unreliable Princess?"

"You know that's just how she is. And from what I've seen, it looks as if they are just visiting. They are safe," Michiru assured her. "It's been a long time since they've seen the Starlights. There's no need to be hasty, Haruka."

Haruka sat down on the bed beside her. "You're right. I'm sorry. But it would have been nice for her to let us know where she was at."

"I agree _._ But it really doesn't have anything to do with us."

"I suppose. But if anything happens to her..." Haruka shuddered.

"She's fine. I'll keep an eye on her."

Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru, "I can't help but feel like there's something bigger unfolding right before our eyes..."


	5. Inside the Sunlit Garden

Wavering Destiny

by Strawberry Moon Rose

Title of this chapter from the beautiful piano song from Revolutionary Girl Utena.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 5: Inside the Sunlit Garden

* * *

After breakfast, everyone split up. Taiki showed Ami the palace's library while Minako insisted Yaten show her the music room. Seiya decided to give Usagi, Rei, and Makoto a tour of the large garden. They walked down a stone path, surrounded by greenery and blooming flowers of all unique shapes and sizes. The sunlight shone on their backs, warming the morning. The sweet fragrance of plants hung in the air.

"Oh Seiya, what are _these_ called?" Makoto asked, "they're lovely!" She rubbed the purple petals between her fingers. They felt like velvet.

"Those are Lisoisas," Seiya answered. "At least, I think. Better check with Taiki."

"I wish we had these on Earth!" Makoto exclaimed. Her excitement was contagious as she bounced from plant to plant, kneeling and peering to examine them all.

"It smells so nice out here," Rei said.

"Hey, Rei! Come look at these ones! They almost look like flames!" Makoto called.

"Really?" Rei and Makoto continued on. The faint trickle of a nearby fountain added to the tranquility. One of the palace's gardener's slipped by, pulling a wagon full of bags of mulch and fertilizer.

"What do you think of the garden?" Seiya asked, turning to Usagi. She was taking everything in with a grin on her face.

Usagi bent and brought her nose to an alluring pink flower, breathing in its fruit-like scent. "Everything is so pretty! You're so lucky. I would love to live here."

"You could. The Princess would let you," Seiya said.

"Huh?"

Seiya's expression turned serious. She closed the distance between them. "You can stay here."

"I..." Usagi gazed into Seiya blue eyes. _Is she serious? I can't tell..._

Seiya reached out and placed her hand on Usagi's cheek. She sighed. "Of course, you couldn't do that, I know. You have important people on Earth."

Usagi was quiet.

"Don't look so serious, I was only half-joking," Seiya lied. She smiled playfully for good measure.

Usagi felt very relaxed. She blamed it on the enchanting floral scent, but Seiya's hand on her face left her feeling content. _Why do I feel so at peace right now? Such a natural feeling. It's nice..._

Seiya knelt, then held up a flower in her hands. She offered Usagi the red rozamoku. "Here, Bun Head," she said. "For you."

Usagi accepted the flower. "Thank you, Seiya. It's lovely." Her voice was small.

Seiya blushed, faintly. "It's nothing." She took the flower out of Usagi's hand and fastened it to one of her buns. "What kind of a person would I be if I took you here without giving you a flower?"

Usagi smiled at the ground. _Why can't I look at her right now? What's wrong with me?_

Seiya reached for her hand. She intertwined their fingers and leaned in close to her. There were only inches between their faces. "Let's catch up with the them," she whispered.

Usagi nodded, her heart rate increasing. She still couldn't meet her eyes.

Seiya stepped back with a laugh. "Come on, Bun Head!" She led her along the garden.

"Um, Seiya," Usagi managed after a moment.

"What's up?"

"Um, I don't know if I'm okay with this..."

Seiya stopped. "Okay with what?"

"With... _this_ ," Usagi said glancing at their hands.

"Oh? How come?"

"Because... I think it means something to else to you than it does to me," Usagi answered quietly.

Seiya felt her stomach drop. She tried her best to hide the pain the words inflicted. "Hey, I understand. I got carried away."

"I'm sorry, Seiya."

"Hey, why are you apologizing, Bun Head?"

"I...I don't know."

Seiya couldn't help but smile, just a little. "Come on, Rei and Mako will wonder where we're at."

Usagi nodded and followed the taller woman. With each step, she began to feel more and more uncomfortable. The silence was killing her. _I hurt her feelings, I know I did. I didn't mean to. It's not that I didn't like holding her hand, but I just couldn't. What would Mamo think if he was here watching me? I suppose it would have been harmless enough. Even so, why do I feel so nervous around her? I don't know what to do. This is so awkward._ _  
_

* * *

"Oh hey, guys! We lost you back there for a while!" Makoto greeted them again. She pushed her brown bangs from her eyes, somehow smearing dirt on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked. She shifted her gaze from Usagi to Seiya. Even without her psychic powers, she could sense the shift in energy.

"We're good," Seiya assured them.

Usagi smiled. "Yeah." She didn't sound convincing. Just conflicted.

"Well, we were just looking at the lilies when we noticed _that,_ " Makoto pointed to the entrance of a hedge maze at the end of the garden. The bushes were bright green and twice as tall as Usagi. The maze of hedges immediately broke off into three paths.

"Oh? I take it that you want to go in?" Seiya asked.

Makoto nodded excitedly. "I've always wanted to try one! But you don't get to see them often in Tokyo."

"Are you sure? It's confusing," Seiya warned. "Taiki designed it herself. There's more than one way out. The end leads back to the palace door we came out here from." Seiya turned to Usagi. "You want to try?"

"Sure."

"Don't get lost," Seiya teased.

Usagi pouted. "Haha. Not."

Seiya grinned. "Hey, first one to make it out wins. Ready...set..."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Makoto said. "You've done it before!"

"GO!"

Seiya sprinted off. Makoto dashed after the long, ebony ponytail.

"I hate running!" Usagi yelled after them.

Rei turned to her friend. "How about we just walk and enjoy it?"

Usagi smiled. "Let's go." She and Rei stepped into the labyrinth.

"Did you happen to see which one Seiya or Mako chose?" Rei asked.

Usagi shook her head. "Nope! Let's go this way," she said pointing to the right. The two girls strolled along the stone path. The hedges were tall, and walking in their shadows was cooler, despite the sun beating down above them. After walking for a little bit, the path branched off to three more choices.

"Let's go right this time," Rei commanded. A minute later, they came to a dead end. The tall hedge loomed before them as if it were laughing in their faces.

"Maybe we should have picked the middle one," Usagi offered.

Rei sighed. "Why didn't you say that _earlier_?" The two of them back tracked until they were at the point where it forked off.

"Actually, which way did we just come from?" Usagi wondered. She did a slow 360. All of the thick hedges looked identical.

"It was definitely-"

"This way!" they both declared at the same time, pointing in different directions.

"Usagi, I'm telling you, we came from _that_ direction!" Rei argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure we need to go this way!"

"You're wrong," Rei stated bluntly.

"Hey! Am not!"

"Well, I'm going this way." Rei marched off in the direction she was pointing at.

"I'm telling you, that's not right!" Usagi called after her. She stood for a second in her place, expecting Rei to come back because she hit another dead end. But she didn't.

"Rei?" Usagi called. There was no reply. She hurried off after the raven-haired girl. She picked up her pace. It was like a giant corn maze! She hadn't reached Rei yet, or the others, and was starting to panic. _She wasn't that far ahead of me. Where did she go?_ Usagi came to yet another fork in the path. _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..._ She picked one at random.

"Rei, where are you? This isn't funny anymore!" Silence. "Mako? Seiya? Anyone?" Usagi's heart started to race. _This isn't good! What if they are out of here by now? What if they forget about me? I don't know how to get out of this thing! No, they'll know that I haven't reached the end eventually and have to come looking for me. But Rei will tease me if that happens. I can make it to the end by myself!_

Usagi dashed around each corner and chose paths without much thought. She hit dead end after dead end and had to turn around. _Curse you Taiki, for making this so complicated!_ Usagi wasn't sure how long it had been since she and Rei had split. Five minutes? Fifteen minutes? "REI WHERE DID YOU GO?!" she called. She picked up the pace. _I should have just gone with her! Then we'd be together right now!_ She made a sharp turn and _BAM!_ ran right into someone. At the speed she was taking the corner at, she fell forward, knocking the other person down with her. _  
_

"Uah, ahh!" Usagi cried. They hit the ground together with a thud. Usagi laid on top of the tall girl she ran into. "Ow... I-I'm, so sorry, Mako-chan, I was just-"

Usagi lifted her head to see that the girl she was on top of was not Makoto. "Seiya!?"

Seiya managed a smile even though she just had the wind knocked out of her. "Hey there, Bun Head. You should really consider joining the football team back home," she joked.

"I'm so sorry! I just lost Rei and was trying to..."

"Is this payback for the time Chibi Chibi opened the door, and _I_ fell on top of _you_?" Seiya laughed at the memory.

"Eh?" Usagi realized the position they were in and suddenly became aware of all the places their bodies touched. Her face burned. Their faces were just inches apart. She stood up in a hurry. "I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Seiya replied.

Usagi extended a hand and helped her up. "Are you hurt anywhere? Did you hit your head?"

Seiya ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She untied her cloth ponytail and threw her head backwards, sending her long mane swaying freely behind her back. Usagi had never seen her with her hair undone before. She found herself blushing even more, though that didn't seem possible.

Seiya gathered her hair and retied her ponytail. She noticed Usagi staring. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing," Usagi said quickly. "I'm just glad I ran into you."

" _Literally_ ," Seiya joked.

"Oh shut up," Usagi mumbled. "I got lost from Rei and I was starting to worry I'd never make it out of this maze! If the hedges weren't so thick and tall, I'd just climb right over them!"

"Yeah, I heard you yelling, that's why I came back this way," Seiya said. "Makoto is already at the end. She beat me, actually." Seiya laughed.

"And Rei?"

"I thought she was here with you, but I guess not. Don't worry, she's probably at the end by now."

"Okay, well we had better not keep them waiting."

"Hold on." Seiya came close, reaching for the rozamoku in her hair. It had come unfastened from her bun and was hanging crooked.

"Oh, thanks," Usagi mumbled. _Thump. Thump._ Her heart hammered in her chest. Seconds ticked by. _She's standing so close to me... Why am I so nervous?  
_

"There!" Seiya stepped back and admired her work. "It suits you very well," Seiya told her. "The color brings out your eyes."

Usagi turned her head in the other direction. "W-What is that? Some new way to compliment girls? Well, I'm not buying it."

"Of course not."

Usagi frowned. "Let's...let's just go see the others already."

Seiya shrugged. "You're funny, you know that?"

Usagi ignored her and continued to march on.

"You're going to get lost again! And this time I won't save you!" she teased.

"I don't need saving. I can take care of myself," Usagi called behind her. She took a right and stepped straight into a bush.

Seiya tried her best to suppress her laughter. "Hey, Bun Head! Are you alright?" she called.

Usagi stepped back and rubbed the side of her face. "I'm fine... But maybe you should lead..." She brushed the leaves out of her hair.

Seiya grinned. "I think so." The duo made their way through the maze of hedges. Seiya pointed out the right direction when they came to a fork. Usagi didn't question her. The sound of birds chirping filled the morning air.

"Seiya, I'm sorry," she blurted.

Seiya looked over her shoulder. "For what?"

"For...before. I hurt your feelings, didn't I?"

Seiya furrowed her brows. She had no idea what she was talking about. "It's okay, Bun Head, you weren't looking where you were going. And I already told you, now we're even!" She winked.

Usagi shook her head. "No, not that. I meant _before_. You can...you can hold my hand if you want to. I don't mind."

Seiya uneasily stared ahead. "No, that's okay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." _She's just saying that to make me feel better._

Usagi bit her lip. "No, really. I'm okay with it. We _are_ friends, aren't we?" she asked. Usagi leaned in as they walked so that their shoulders touched. She reached for Seiya's hand and wrapped her fingers around them. It was a perfect fit.

Seiya became flustered. "Bun Head, really, you don't have to-"

"It's okay," Usagi assured her. They walked together, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. _I feel it again,_ Usagi thought, i _t's comforting, even if it's just for a little bit. I know it's wrong of me to take advantage of her like this, but I...I like this feeling. I'm selfish... But Seiya's hands are soft and warm. Our hands are almost the same size. Mamo's hands are too big, and always rough and somewhat...cold. This is a nice. It doesn't mean anything...  
_

Seiya didn't know what to say. Their hands together felt so right. It was as if they were connecting their bodies as one. Seiya could feel a heart beat pumping through her veins. But she couldn't tell if it was hers or Usagi's.


	6. A Song For You

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Song For You

* * *

As they approached her two friends, Usagi started to feel self-conscious that she and Seiya were holding hands. She didn't want to give them the wrong idea, so she unclasped her fingers and took a step away.

Usagi said in a low voice, "I don't want them to get any ideas or anything."

"You know, most girls would have killed to hold hands with me in public when I was part of the Three Lights."

"Well I'm not most girls," Usagi whispered back.

"I know. That's why I like you."

Usagi blushed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? And there's nothing going on between us!"

"If you say so, Bun Head." Seiya felt her flirty side coming through, just like old times.

Usagi ignored her. On some level, she was asking herself the same question. She'd been asking it since before Seiya left last year.

They emerged from the maze to find Rei waiting with her hands on her hips, and Mako studying a nearby climbing rose bush.

"It's about time!" Rei complained.

Usagi frowned. "Rei! If _you_ hadn't taken off without me, this wouldn't have happened!"

" _Me?_ What's that supposed to mean? If you had just followed me like I told you to...!"

"You just left me there, Rei! You're such a meanie!" Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"You are so immature!"

Seiya gave Makoto a look. "Do they do this often?" she asked.

Makoto sweat dropped. "Unfortunately."

"Let's head in and see what Taiki and Yaten are up to," Seiya suggested, interrupting their squabble.

Usagi turned away from Rei childishly. "Sounds good."

"Yeah. Just don't get lost again," Rei instigated with a sly smile.

"Why you-" Usagi started, but she felt Makoto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Usagi, let's see what Ami and Taiki doing," she offered.

Usagi followed her taller friend. Seiya led everyone back inside.

Two maids, clad in classic black and white frills, passed by them, arms full of linens. "Good morning, Fighter," one said politely.

"Good morning, ladies," Seiya replied.

"Will we see Princess Kakyuu again soon?" asked Makoto.

"Most likely not. She's working on preparations for the party next week," Seiya answered. "A lot of work is going into it, especially these last few days. You might see more workers than usual in the halls."

"A party? What kind of party?" Usagi asked with interest.

"We're celebrating one year of our return to Kinmoku after the war with Chaos," Seiya explained. "While we were lucky here at the palace as far as desctruction went, I can't same the same for the rest of our planet, especially here in Olivian, the capital."

"I see," said Rei.

"Is there going to be lots of yummy food?" Usagi asked. Her mouth watered as she imagined different kinds of foreign dishes.

Seiya chuckled. "Yes, of course there will be. Our chefs are working hard on that. You guys should stay for the party, it's going to be a lot of fun. The midnight fireworks are my favorite."

"Fireworks?" Usagi repeated excitedly. _I love fireworks!_

"It does sounds like fun," Makoto agreed.

"I'm sure we can stay for it, right guys?" Usagi clasped her hands together in a _pretty please_ gesture.

"We'll have to double check with Ami and Minako," Rei told her.

Speaking of the blue-haired guardian, she and the tallest Starlight appeared in the hall ahead.

"As I would expect from you," they heard Taiki saying.

"Oh you really surprised me there at the end. I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"That was really something. I enjoyed it. We should play again soon."

"Most definitely," said Ami. She hugged a stack of ancient-looking books to her chest. With her other hand, she removed her reading glasses and hooked them on the front of her blouse.

"Ami!" Usagi called, catching up to her friend. "What was the library like?"

"Oh, Usagi! Sorry, I didn't see you there." She smiled coyly. "Why, it was just wonderful! So many interesting literary authors to learn about. In fact, Taiki is letting me borrow some Kinmokian history books."

"Sounds fun," Makoto teased with a touch of sarcasm.

"Very!" Ami beamed without missing a beat.

Taiki cleared her throat. "Ami and I enjoyed a competitive match of chess."

Seiya raised a brow. "Who won?"

"It was a draw." Taiki smiled knowingly at Ami.

Ami blushed and looked at the floor.

Taiki adjusted her chestnut ponytail absentmindedly. "I'll admit I haven't had an equally skilled opponent like her in a long time. I have missed having a friend on a similar level, and I enjoyed our chat..."

Usagi wiggled her eyebrows at Ami, but the shy guardian was still facing Taiki like they were still the only two there.

"Well, I was just going to my room to write poetry since we have the day off. I'll see you around, Ms. Mizuno," Taiki said with a smile. She spun on her heels and disappeared.

"I think I'm going to check up on Minako and Yaten," Rei said suddenly and started off towards the music room.

Makoto yawned. "I'd like to take a nice, long nap in my room if that's okay. I think I'm still on Tokyo time."

"I'll join you," Ami said and hurried after her.

Seiya and Usagi were alone once more. It made Usagi anxious. _How come it always ends up just the two of us? It's like my friends are doing this to me on purpose, like some kind of test._

"Well then," Usagi said nervously. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with Mako. I'm always down for a nap. A snack too. I'll be in my guest room. See you later, Seiya!"

"Bun Head, wait-" But she was already gone.

* * *

"Wow, this place sure is amazing! I would die for a studio like this of my own!" Minako breathed. She stood in the middle of the music room, admiring all of the instruments and equipment. It was a small, intimate studio with a records on one wall. A large glass window gave view to the recording room which held three microphones. Rows of dials and buttons lined the desk on the outside.

Yaten sprawled on the red velvet sofa with her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "Yeah, Seiya wanted it built here after we returned from Earth and we all use it to write songs from time to time. Who would've known that we'd come to like music so much?"

"That's really amazing, Yaten," Minako told her.

Yaten shrugged.

"Do you miss being a part of the Three Lights?" Minako asked. She leaned against the side of the couch.

"No, not really. All of those crazy girls were really annoying. It's nice to be treated normal here. Though with our relation to the Princess, I can't say we don't some sort of status."

Minako grinned. "Aw come, I'm sure you liked the attention, just a little bit."

Yaten shook her head vehemently. "They were just interested in our looks anyways. They didn't understand the message in our music." Yaten shifted her weight. "What about you? How's _your_ music career coming?"

"Me? Haha, well it's coming along. Slowly..." Minako answered. She stared off at the wall, deep in thought. Without the demanding schedule of being a sailor guardian, for the first time in her life, Minako had the opportunity to focus on other areas: her friends, her hobbies, volleyball, and the path to becoming an idol. But as it turned out, the path was filled with hurdles and the competition was more fierce than Minako had ever imagined.

"Hey, don't give up," Yaten assured her. "After all, isn't it your dream? You shouldn't give up on your dream. Well, that's what _you_ told me anyway." The memory of talking to Minako at the idol competition a year ago made her smile. She pretended like it was the first time she'd recalled that memory. It wasn't.

Minako's features settled into a smile too. "Thank you, Yaten."

"No problem." She stretched her arms behind her head lazily and closed her lime-green eyes. "I like to come here from time to time, but honestly Seiya spends the most time in here. Becoming idols on Earth was her idea after all."

"Oh, I never knew that." Minako wrapped a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "Hey, could you sing me one of your songs?" she asked.

"What?"

"You know, one of the new songs that you've written here," Minako said motioning to the studio they were in.

"I...I don't know." Yaten hesitated. She'd never shown anyone her personal music before besides her Princess. Not even Seiya or Taiki. It was too close to her, and being vulnerable was her greatest fear.

"Please..?" She gave Yaten her best puppy dog eyes.

Yaten frowned. There was something about this girl. Yaten had felt it before, how she truly shined from the inside and out. And if there was one person she wanted to sing for besides her Princess, it was Minako. She couldn't explain it, but she knew she was safe around the Venusian guardian. _It's her light,_ Yaten thought. _I like her light._

"Fine," she said at last.

"Yay!"

"Go bring me that guitar over there, I'm not getting up," Yaten said and pointed across the room.

Minako fetched the instrument without complaint.

Yaten sighed and sat up. She slipped the guitar strap over her head and held it properly. She twisted the dials at the top, bringing it into tune.

Minako sat on the sofa beside her, trying to hold in her excitement. _I can't believe I get to hear one of her songs! Eek! I'm so lucky!_ While she waited, she admired Yaten's side profile. _Oh gosh, she's so pretty._ _Why can't I be that beautiful? Such delicate features..._

Yaten took a deep breath. She could feel Minako's gaze on her. Her palms felt moist. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.  
_

"What's wrong?" Minako asked. She leaned closer to the pretty girl.

"Nothing," Yaten mumbled quickly. "Just...just don't let Seiya or Taiki know that I'm showing this to you, or they'll make fun of me."

Minako held out her pinkie. "I promise."

Yaten stared. "What're you doing?"

"Eh?" Minako blinked. "You're supposed to lock pinkies with me. You know, for when you make promises?"

Yaten had never heard of such a thing. "You people are so strange." She shrugged and wrapped her pinkie around Minako's. When their skin touched, Yaten felt a strange feeling settle over her. _There it is again..._ She brought her emerald eyes to the girl sitting close to her. _What's going on? There's butterflies dancing in my stomach... Nervousness? Yeah that has to be it, I'm afraid she won't like my song. Or...you'd almost think that I... No, that can't be it._

"What?"

Yaten's cheeks burned a soft pink. She quickly pulled her hand back to herself. "It's nothing," she muttered, gaze swiftly falling away. She turned back to her guitar and focused on her song. _Get a grip!_ she told herself. _I'm almost as bad as Seiya, for crying out loud._

She began to strum the guitar, playing a sad, beautiful, tragic tune. Her fingers danced across the strings in perfection. Yaten parted her lips and words began to pour out. Her voice was husky, and warm, yet sweet like honey. The lyrics told feelings of being unable to express herself to others. She sang of hoping to find something or someone that would make her more likable. Her voice was strong and full of passion. She did not falter once.

Minako listened in silence, letting the music enter her ears and direct to her heart. It seemed as if Yaten had entered her own world. The song was different from the Three Light's music, but contained the same amount of stinging emotion.

Yaten shrugged when she finished the song abrubtly. "That's all I've written so far. Seiya and Taiki are usually the one who writes lyrics, so they may not be that good."

Minako's eyes were wide. "Are you kidding? That was _amazing._ I can't believe you wrote that! It really suits your voice. You really pour your heart into your music, don't you?"

"I guess." Her silver bangs hid her eyes.

"That song would be really popular back home!"

"You think so?" Yaten asked, looking up.

Minako nodded. "When you finish it, I want to hear it again, 'kay?"

"Sure." She continued to look at Minako with a strange smile on her face. "You know, you're the first person I've showed this song to," she admitted. _  
_

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That makes me really happy." Minako leaned in. Perhaps it was Yaten opening up a bit, but something gave her courage."Yaten...there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..." she said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Yaten asked.

"Well...I've always felt this...I don't know...'thing' between us," Minako started shyly. _Oh, God, what am I saying! Too late to stop now!_

Yaten leaned in too. "What do you mean?" She could feel the girl's warm breath as she spoke. _Is she going to confess feelings for me? Sheesh, why am I leaning in too!_

"And I know it's kind of silly to think this...since I know that you aren't _really_ a boy, but..." Minako's voice broke off.

Yaten felt her face grow hot. _This_ is _a confession._

"But...I guess that doesn't change the way I feel anyway..." Minako stumbled over her words. She twirled a finger around her hair again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I really like you and-"

Just then, the door of the music room swung open, making them both jump in surprise. Rei stood in the doorway. Her violet eyes widened when they fell on Minako and Yaten, looking like they were about to kiss. Rei's heart faltered. _  
_

Yaten quickly pulled away. "Y-you could knock, you know," she snapped.

"I'm sorry" Rei apologized, surprised at Yaten's tone. "We just got back from visiting the garden and I came to see what you two were up to."

"We're not up to anything. Anyway, I have...things to do," Yaten mumbled. She stood and exited the room, avoiding eye contact.

Rei lowered herself on the couch next to the blonde. "What was _that_ about?"

Minako sighed. "Nothing apparently..."

* * *

Seiya stopped outside of Usagi's door. _She's probably asleep by now_. _I'm sure she's really worn out. I'd better let her rest._

Seiya replayed the morning's events over in her head. She was still in somewhat of a shock, and half expected that it all was a dream. Seiya remembered the scent of her hair when she hugged her, overjoyed that she really was here. She recalled how soft Usagi's hand felt inside her own when they walked through the garden. Seiya smiled when she recalled the look on Usagi's face as she fell on top of her.

_I_ _really missed you, Bun Head._

Seiya sighed and continued to her own room. She was just about to enter when Yaten stormed past her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Yaten replied shortly.

"Whoa!" Seiya grabbed Yaten's arm and pulled her close to her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Yaten snapped.

Seiya placed her other hand on Yaten's forehead. "I think you might have a fever," she said worriedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your face is all red," Seiya observed. "Do you feel alright?"

Yaten blushed even more and knocked Seiya's hand away. "Mind your own business," she grumbled.

"Geez! What happened to you?" Seiya asked surprised. Yaten was moody, but she hadn't seen her so flustered before.

"Nothing," Yaten muttered and continued to her bedroom. She slammed the door.

Seiya stood in the hallway confused. _Well that was weird, even for her._ She shrugged it off. She didn't have time to worry about her comrade. She had plenty on her own plate.

_Tonight I'm going to have a talk with Bun Head. I have so much I want to ask her about. I've already decided that it's too late to hold back to protect myself._ _Instead, I'm going to enjoy every second that I have with her, because when the time comes for her to leave again, I'm going to have to find a way to live without her, no matter how painful it'll be._


	7. Pushed Into Love

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I've had this chapter in mind from the beginning ;)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 7: Pushed into Love

* * *

After dinner, Usagi was combing her hair in the vanity mirror of her guest room when there was a knock on her door. It was Seiya.

"Hey," Seiya said with a crooked smile. "I just wanted to swing by and see how you were doing. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thanks." Usagi motioned for her to come on in. The maids had come by earlier and left all the necessities for their stay including pajamas. Usagi hugged the silk nightgown close, loving the way the material felt on her skin.

"Beautiful sunset," Seiya commented. The sun's rays touched everything in the room with a mystical glow. It reflected orange on Usagi's hair, which was out of her normal updo and down around her shoulders.

Usagi turned around. "Oh, you're right. It is pretty."

"Come on," she said.

Usagi followed her and stepped out onto the balcony for the second time that day. Seiya slid the glass door shut behind them.

The evening air was cool, but comfortable. The ocean rolled towards them in the distance, bringing a faint breeze. The waves crashed against the rocks below them with a salty fizz.

Seiya leaned against the edge of the balcony, putting her elbows on the cold, hard surface. She exhaled, the moist air exploding from her lungs.

Usagi joined her. The sky was painted a beautiful blend of orange and pink. "It's so nice to see the sunset without buildings in the way," said Usagi, thinking about Tokyo. She realized that it was not the same sun she saw on Earth. Kinmoku revolved around its own star. She really was a long way from home. Yet she did not feel homesick.

"Twilight is my favorite time of day," Seiya said. The wind swayed her black bangs into her eyes.

The sun dipped further into the lapping ocean. Usagi watched her out of the corner of her eye. The warm colors washed over Seiya's face, making her eyes sparkle the same color as the blue water.

Seiya seemed deep in thought. Usagi sensed it.

"You didn't come by just to check on me, did you?" Usagi said it like it wasn't a question.

Seiya remained quiet for a moment, as if contemplating her response. "No. I just wanted to be with you," she admitted.

Usagi felt color heating her face. Under normal circumstances, she would have figured Seiya was just messing with her, but she could tell she meant it. Usagi couldn't bring herself to say anything witty back.

Seiya looked over at her, finally taking her eyes off of the sunset in front of them. "I've missed you, Bun Head."

Usagi met her gaze. Right in front of her, she saw one of her very best friends. They had been through so much. From the day Seiya had transferred to her school, to the moment she bid them farewell on the rooftop, and the tangle of emotions in between. They shared a special relationship, and Usagi knew deep down that it went somewhere past the lines of friendship.

"Seiya..." It was all she could say back.

Seiya closed the distance between them and pulled her into an embrace. Usagi didn't object. Seiya pressed their bodies against each other tightly. Usagi wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "I really missed you too, Seiya," she whispered into her chest, feeling all sorts of emotional.

"Bun Head..." Seiya ran her hands along Usagi's back.

"I kept waiting, but you never came. I thought you might've forgotten about me," Usagi heard herself mumbling.

"There's _no way_ I could ever forget about you, Bun Head." Her voice was solid.

Usagi breathed in her rosy scent. It was sweet, with a hint of pomegranates. She turned her head and rested it on Seiya's chest. Her ear was to Seiya's heart. _Thump. Thump._ "Then...why? Why didn't you come?" she whispered.

Seiya rested her chin on Usagi's forehead. She wished they could stay like that forever. "Because it would only have hurt me," she murmured.

"I...don't understand."

"That's okay, I wouldn't expect you to."

Usagi's fingers clenched the back of Seiya's shirt. "I felt so alone for so long. After you left, it was hard to go back to normal."

"But you weren't alone. You had all of your friends, didn't you? And you had your boyfriend back too."

"Yeah..."

Seiya could sense her distant tone. _I wonder if something happened between her and Mamoru..._

"Did you...tell everybody that you're here?" Seiya asked into her hair. There was a weight in her words that implied more.

Usagi pulled away from her embrace and stared at her feet. "Sort of..."

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell Mamoru?"

Usagi shook her head quickly. "No, I told Mamo. I don't think he could've cared less, actually. I just left it a secret from Haruka and everyone."

"I see..." Seiya agreed it was probably best they didn't know she was here. Seiya could still remember the fierce grip the tall dirty-blonde gave her when they first met. Although they weren't really on bad terms when they left, they weren't exactly friendly either.

"Did something happen between you and Mamoru?" Seiya asked before she could stop herself. _Don't go there. It's none of your business and you know it,_ the voice in her head echoed.

Usagi frowned. "Not really..."

"That doesn't sound too convincing."

"Nothing happened. But that's the problem. Everything has settled down since Galaxia, and we both finally had the time to be together for real, without something tearing us apart again. I was so excited to finally be a normal couple." Usagi's gaze fogged over. "But..I've come to realize that what we have is kind of empty." She looked up quickly. "That sounded wrong! I mean, I still love him, of course, but..."

"But...the spark's gone?" she guessed.

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows. "The spark..?"

Seiya cocked her head to the side. "You know what I mean, don't you? The chemistry at the beginning that turns into... well, love."

Usagi's features turned down. "I'm not sure we had that to start. Now that I think of it, Mamo and I didn't fall in love like normal people," she concluded.

"Huh?"

"He was always a real jerk to me, I didn't even know him. And then one day we were told of our sailor guardian fate and our past lives. I mean, what other choice did we have? It's not like we could have told each other 'no' when the future of Earth depends on it." Usagi was more talking to herself than Seiya. "It's just fate."

Seiya watched her ponder among herself. _They never had a choice? Is she serious?_ _That isn't falling in love. That's being pushed into love._ "I think you should always have a choice who you love," Seiya said softly.

"I think so too. And I do love him. But I think he still sees me as a child. I think he always will, no matter how old I get. I noticed a long time ago that we've always had more of a brother-sister love. Mamo always seems annoyed when I'm around."

Usagi gave a nervous laugh. "Oh what am I thinking anyways? I shouldn't be worrying you with my silly problems... Anyway, I'll figure it out somehow."

The sun dipped into the ocean. The sky grew darker and the air grew cooler. Stars began to flicker like tiny fireflies. A breeze cut through them, making them both shiver.

Seiya said in a low voice, "I think you can change destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"Destiny isn't a matter of chance." Seiya looked Usagi right in the eyes. "It's a matter of choice."

The words sank in while she studied Seiya's expression. Her eyes were strong and unwavering.

After a long pause, Usagi finally whispered, "You could be right..."

Seiya broke her gaze. "Come on, let's go inside." The Starlight gently put her arm around Usagi, guiding her back indoors. The quiet was loud without the ocean filling their ears.

Seiya scratched the back of her head. "I had better get going."

"Oh, okay..." Usagi pushed up the sleeves of her pajamas nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We can show you around our town if you'd like?"

"Sure."

"We can leave right away after breakfast," Seiya added. "There are some nice stores downtown I think you may enjoy."

"That sounds great. Thanks, Seiya."

Seiya hesitated. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she couldn't stay. She was probably already being too overbearing.

She took a step towards Usagi and playfully ran her fingers through her bangs. She wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her to a place just for the two of them _._ But there was so many reasons why she couldn't do that, including the fact that Usagi's heart belonged to someone else. At least, she thought it did until tonight.

Seiya leaned in. She closed her eyes, parted her lips, and gently pressed them against Usagi's forehead, giving her a soft, sweet kiss. "Good night, Bun Head," she whispered into her ear as she pulled away.

Usagi felt her cheeks grow hot. "Goodnight, Seiya," she murmured. Her heart was starting to race again. _Why...does this always happen?  
_

Seiya gave her a wink before closing the door behind her. With that, she was gone.

Usagi stood in a daze. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and the spot on her forehead where she was kissed tingled. "Seiya..."

Usagi walked over to the vanity where she had set the rozamoku Seiya gave her earlier. She cradled the flower in her palms. It was similar to a red rose, but more enchanting, with softer, playful edges. Usagi raised it to her face. The petals were soft and tickled her skin. She breathed in its fragrance. It was sweet and gentle. _Just like the person who gave it to me._


	8. The Boutique

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Wow, eight chapters already! I'm actually pretty proud of my motivation. Actually I haven't had a lot of free time. I've just been working on this every chance I get (I've been writing some of it at school...lol). I had the most fun writing this chapter ;D

Thanks for the kudos!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Boutique

* * *

_Pitter patter._ Rain fell in sprinkles from the foggy morning sky. Yaten watched the droplets run down the outside of the hallway window in silence. She turned away from the dreary sight and continued to the front of the palace where she met up with the others. The Princess had asked the Starlights to accompany the girls into town.

"It's not going to storm is it?" Yaten heard Usagi saying.

"No, it's only a light sleet. It's supposed to let up soon," Taiki informed her. Everyone was gathered at the main door, ready to leave.

"Good! Oh, I hate storms!" Usagi shuddered. She was wearing her clothes from yesterday and a rozamoku tied in her hair.

"Don't worry, Bun Head, I'll protect you." Seiya put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Makoto chuckled. "Good luck with that, Seiya. She's terrified of thunder."

"Well, we won't have anything to worry about, it'll be clear soon," Ami assured them, repeating Taiki's words.

Yaten silently joined the group. If the Princess hadn't asked her to do this, she would have objected. It meant she would have to awkwardly avoid _her_ all day.

Rei was standing next to Minako and sensed her grow tense. She crinkled her forehead in confusion. Minako had been quiet all morning. _I wonder what happened between them yesterday in the music room.  
_

"Okay everybody, let's go!" Seiya said, taking charge. She opened the big umbrella she had under her arm. Everyone stepped outside into the chilly mist. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her under the umbrella.

"Hey!" Usagi opposed.

"What? You'd rather walk in the rain than share an umbrella with me?" Seiya pretended to be offended.

"No, but... Never mind," Usagi grumbled.

Behind them, Taiki and Ami walked together, followed by Minako and Rei together. Yaten shared one with Makoto. Their feet sloshed over the damp cobblestone path as they approached the front gate. The morning air was crisp and smelt sweetly of fresh rain. The tinkling sound of the falling drops against the roof of the umbrellas was refreshing. Seiya nodded to one of the guards and they stepped outside of the palace's grounds.

"Where will we be going first?" Ami asked Taiki. She tucked a blue strand of hair behind her ear.

"There is this nice boutique not too far from here," the tall Starlight answered. "I figured you girls may like some clothes for your stay."

Yaten walked silently beside the curly brunette. Makoto tried to be polite and made small talk, but she picked up on Yaten's mood and kept to herself. Yaten sighed and watched Minako walking in front of her. _What do I do? She's waiting for a response. I don't want to hurt her, but what can I say? Than even if I do have feelings for you, which I don't, it would never work, because we live on different planets? I don't do long distance? Ugh, this is why I don't get involved with people._

The walk into the town was a short one. Olivian was a small town by Earth's standards, a stark contrast to Tokyo. Most of the businesses were family owned, passed down from generation to generation. Everyone had a community attitude, and it was all-in-all a peaceful place to live, tucked up on the coast.

Taiki and Ami led everyone down the sidewalk and past various stores and shops. There weren't many people outside because of the weather.

"I don't know if I'm okay with you guys paying for everything," Usagi told Seiya when they approached the boutique.

"Don't worry about it."

Usagi shrugged. Even if she had money with her, she was positive they wouldn't take yen on Kinmoku.

"Okay everyone," Taiki announced. They stood outside a designer boutique with tall glass windows. It was well lit on the inside. Mannequins dressed in chic fashions were visible behind the glass.

Seiya shut their umbrella and pulled the door open, causing the bell to ring. She held it open for Usagi and the others.

Usagi stepped inside of the store and was immediately in awe. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, making everything glow and sparkle. The hardwood floor shone. Rows of racks held expensive-looking garments.

"Whoa...!" Minako's blue eyes lit up. _Now this is what I'm talking about!_

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Seiya asked when everyone filed in. She ran her fingers through her short bangs, shaking off the raindrops.

The girls split up and headed towards different sections of the store. There were some other people quietly shopping among themselves. They eyed the girls curiously, but politely. It was obvious they weren't from around here. One woman bowed when she saw the Starlights.

Seiya stayed close to Usagi as she rummaged through a circular rack.

"Seiya, why did you pick such an expensive place? We're just hanging out at the palace. This is going to cost a fortune!" She snagged the price tag of the pink shirt she was looking at, she realized it was in a language she couldn't read.

Seiya leaned against the rack. "Don't sweat it. It's on us."

Usagi sighed. She realized there was no point in trying to argue with her.

"Hey Bun Head, you'd look nice in this." Seiya pulled a ruffly purple dress from the rack behind her. She held it up in front of her. It was a halter-top and fell just above her knees.

Usagi gave her a doubtful look. "I was thinking something more casual..."

Seiya shook her head. "No, I meant to wear to the party."

"Is that what people wear to it?" she asked.

Seiya nodded and handed her the dress. "Here, go try it on."

Usagi clasped the hanger. "What about you? Do you have something for the party?"

Seiya shook her head sheepishly. "No, not yet. I should really get on that, shouldn't I?"

Usagi grinned excitedly. She walked over to a mannequin wearing a long blue dress. "You should wear this," she said, motioning to it.

Seiya gave her a skeptical look. "I don't know, it's not really my style..."

Usagi rubbed the material between her fingers. Tiny blue sparkles glistened when they hit the light. "Really? I think it'd look good on you." It reminded her of her Sailor Starlight uniform for some reason.

"Okay, then I'll try it on." Seiya pulled one off of the rack in her size.

"But I thought you just said it wasn't your style?" Usagi asked, confused.

Seiya grinned. "That was before you said I'd look good in it." She flirted with her eyes.

Usagi turned away. "You're weird, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. C'mon. Let's try these on!" Seiya grabbed Usagi by the hand and led her to the dressing rooms in the back of the boutique.

* * *

"Finding anything, Minako?" Rei asked. She stood searching through a stack of trousers.

"Ugh, I guess you could say that..." The blonde had her hands full of clothes stacked so high she could barely see over them.

"Wow, that was quick!" Rei looked over her shoulder and laughed.

Minako grinned. "I can't help it, everything in here is just so cool! I'm going to try these on before I drop them all." She turned and walked towards the dressing rooms. She was humming the song "Route Venus" cheerfully to herself. Shopping took her mind off of things and before she knew it, she was genuinely having a good time. She took a step around the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Minako apologized.

"Watch where you're-" The girl that she'd run into stopped in mid-sentence.

Minako peered around the stack of clothes in her arms. _Eek! You've got to be kidding me!_

Yaten looked at her and opened her mouth, but no words came out. She then skirted past her without acknowledgement.

Minako sighed and stepped inside one of the stalls. She slid the velvet curtain shut behind her and dropped the pile of trendy clothes onto the cushioned bench. The dressing room was small, but decorative. She gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her hair was curly at the ends because of the rain's humidity. The light-blue eyes staring back at her were large and held a faint glimpse of sorrow in them.

She shook her head quickly. _No, I'm shopping and I'm supposed to be having fun. I won't let anything bring me down from now on.  
_

* * *

"Bun Head, what's it look like?" Seiya called. She leaned against the outside of one of the dressing rooms, waiting patiently for Usagi to emerge. She was currently changing into the purple dress Seiya had picked out for her.

The curtain slid to the side and Usagi stepped out. "Well? How do I look?" She walked in front of Seiya and did a little twirl. The violet dress ruffled out at the edges when she spun. Usagi examined herself in the three mirrors facing her. "Hmm, are you sure about this? I don't know..."

"You look beautiful, Bun Head," she said honestly.

Usagi laughed. "Ahaha! Thank you. So I should get it?"

"Definitely."

"Alrighty then. Now it's your turn, Seiya." Usagi grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

Seiya cringed. "Bun Head, really? Do I have to?"

"Yep!"

"Fine." Seiya stood up and took the silky blue dress with her into one of the small rooms.

Usagi turned back to the mirror while she waited for her. _I do look pretty cute in this! I can't wait to wear it to the party. It's gonna be so much fun!  
_

"Okay, you ready for this?" Seiya called from behind the curtain. There was a faint zipping sound.

"Yes." She waited for the taller girl to emerge.

"Just don't laugh," Seiya warned her. The velvet curtain slid to the side and she stepped out.

The long dress looked gorgeous on the mannequin, but did no justice for how breathtakingly stunning it looked on Seiya. The glittery mermaid dress matched the color of her eyes. It was tight and figure-forming. Seiya's large chest held up the tube front of it up effortlessly.

"Wow..." she breathed. Usagi always had thought of Seiya as being handsome. But right now, she looked downright beautiful. There was no use in trying to deny it.

"Have I left you speechless?" Seiya joked.

Usagi's face flushed light pink. "Shut up," she mumbled and crossed her arms. "You look really...good."

"You think so?" Seiya eyed her reflection. She flipped her ebony ponytail over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "I suppose this could work."

Seiya sauntered over to her. "I can see it now - us dressed like this at the party, dancing the night away." She took Usagi's hands and placed them on her own shoulders. She slid hers to Usagi's waist. The Starlight pulled the girl close to her and gently swayed back and forth as if they were dancing.

"S-Seiya! What are you doing?!" Usagi whispered. She nervously looked around.

Seiya laughed into her ear. "What does it look like I'm doing, Bun Head? We're dancing."

"There isn't even any music!"

"We don't need music, just follow me..."

Usagi's heart began to thump louder. Seiya was so close to her, it made her feel dizzy. _She's always so cool and collected, it makes me mad that I'm the only one who gets flustered when she acts like this._ Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes. She never noticed how thick her eyelashes were until now.

Seiya smiled at her shyly.

Usagi glanced away. She rested her head on Seiya's shoulder as they danced so she didn't have to look at her. She could feel her face growing hotter with each passing second. She was sure her heart was trying to take off and fly. She remembered Seiya holding her like this when the power went out at the dance club on their date.

_What's going on? Why...why am I letting this go on? I have someone special to me, don't I? A normal person would push her away._ _Why do I like this too much to pull away?_ _What's wrong with me?_

Seiya brought her face closer to Usagi's. _This is bad! Do something,_ Usagi told herself. But she couldn't move. She was a deer in the headlights. With each second, the distance between their lips grew smaller and smaller. Usagi felt her eyelids slowly begin to close...

"Usagi! Seiya!" Minako stepped out of a stall to see the two of them standing _very_ close. They were staring into each others eyes like they were holding some sort of secret conversation.

"Ah! Minako!" Usagi pushed Seiya away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What brings you here?" she laughed uneasily.

"Oh you know, just trying on these clothes!" Minako motioned to the skirts and tops in her arms. She flitted her gaze back and forth between the two of them. "What about you two? What...were you guys doing just now?"

Usagi's face was bright red. "Well, I was trying on a dress to wear to the party and Seiya..." She shot the Starlight a look. "She was..."

Seiya took a step forward. "I was showing her the dance we're gonna do at the party."

Usagi sighed in relief. "Yeah, that."

Minako smirked. "I see. That makes sense, I guess..." She looked at both of their dresses. "By the way, you both look fantastic! Love them both."

Usagi did a small curtsy. "You really think so? You need to go find one too, Minako!"

"Fabulous idea. See you two around then!"

Usagi watched her go. She couldn't believe the bad timing. She knew Minako well and could see her imagining something crazy.

Behind her, Seiya just lauged.


	9. Black Eclipse

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

If you enjoy Seiya & Usagi and Minako & Yaten shipping you should follow me on instagram where I post my drawings of them: taylorlynn04art

Let me know you came from Wavering Destiny :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Minako swerved through customers and mannequins. _Oh my god!_ _I can't believe it! They were standing so close! 'Dancing', huh? More like they were about to kiss back there!  
_

"Hey Minako, did any of those fit?" Rei asked when her friend returned.

"Eh? Oh. Yeah, most of them did," she replied nervously. She dropped the pile of clothes into the small shopping cart.

The sky outside grew darker and the light sprinkles of raindrops melted into a downpour. The rain splashed off of the cold sidewalk outside.

"Wow, I thought it was supposed to let up. It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Minako said, looking out the store's large front windows. She shook her head, "Anyways, you wouldn't believe it! I just ran into Seiya and Usagi back there..."

"Yeah?"

"They're definitely up to something. You should have seen them."

Rei pursed her lips. Before she could reply, Makoto caught her attention with a wave. She approached with Taiki and Ami at her sides. Yaten was nowhere in sight.

"I was just coming over here to tell you two about the party's attire. It is a bit formal, so you should pick something nice out," Taiki told them.

"Yeah, look at mine!" Makoto held up the dress she had chosen. It was a long and flowing light pink gown.

"Wow! That's gonna look great on you, Mako!" Minako gushed.

"It's really pretty," Rei agreed. She turned to the tall Starlight. "Do you have something Taiki?" The thought of her in a dress was kind of strange to Rei. She imagined her in a white tux instead.

Taiki folded her arms across her chest. "Unlike Seiya's decision to wait until the last minute, I have had mine picked out well in advance."

Ami smiled. "You two should go get yours! We were just going to look at the jewelry," she said motioning to the glass case on the other side of the boutique.

"Okay, sounds good!" Minako waved to them and headed over to a rack full of dresses. She begun to rummage through them excitedly. Rei nodded to the others and followed Minako.

"Oh wow! These are _so_ cool!" Minako pulled five dresses in her size off the clothing rack. Her eyes were lit up like a child in a candy shop.

Rei eyed a fire engine red dress. "I definitely want this one! Let's see how it fits."

The duo returned to the dressing rooms, and Minako found they were empty. _I wonder what Usagi's up to now._

Minako slipped into the short, black dress that caught her eye.

"I think I found which one I want," Rei called. She stood outside of the stall and critiqued herself in the endless mirrors.

"Really? Let me see," Minako stepped outside and gawked at Rei. The bright red dress fell just above her knees, showing off her toned calves. The spaghetti straps accented her shoulders. Red was definitely her color.

"That's it! That's the one!" Minako told her.

Rei blushed and examined her reflection. "Oh, you really think so?" She gathered her silky black hair and bunched it up as if it were in an updo. "I was thinking the same thing myself, actually."

"What about me? How does it look?" Minako struck a pose. The black dress was as short as her guardian uniform and had a plunging neckline that revealed ample cleavage.

Rei's mouth fell open. "Minako, you can't be serious, can you? I mean sure, you look hot...but who are you trying to impress?"

Minako's face fell. "N-nobody," she said quickly. _It wouldn't do any good anyways..._ She stepped in front of the mirrors. "Is it that bad?" She tilted her head to the side. It was quite stylish.

Rei shook her head. "No, it's not bad. It's sexy," she admitted, blushing a little. "But I think it's for the wrong occasion. I mean, look how short it is!"

Minako sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." She headed back to her dressing room and slid the curtain shut behind her, dejected.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Rei called after her, while she changed back into her clothes. She wanted to find some heels to match.

"No, you go on ahead. I won't be that long," Minako replied. She sighed and reached for the pile of other dresses she'd chosen. She begun to change into a glittery maroon one.

"Okay, I'll be at the shoes when you finish," Rei told her and strode off, leaving Minako alone in her stall.

Minako eyed herself in the dressing room mirror. The maroon dress was longer than the black one and had sleeves. It was full of sequins and threw prisms of light when she moved, but it was skin-tight and the thin material was somewhat transparent. _Rei's right, what the heck am I thinking? I can't wear something like this! Ugh!_

She turned around and let out a small scream. Someone else was in the dressing room stall with her!

A hand flew over her mouth, drowning her voice into a muffled cry. Minako's eyes widened.

"Shh! Be quiet, would you?" Yaten hissed. She flitted her eyes around nervously. Luckily, there was no one else around, so she dropped her hand from Minako's lips.

Minako was frozen in surprise. She wasn't sure if she should feel scared or ecstatic. After a few seconds, she composed herself. "How the hell did you get in here!?" she hissed.

Yaten shrugged. "It wasn't that hard." She looked over her shoulder at the velvet curtain that served as the door behind her.

Minako blushed. "You don't just walk into a girl's dressing room, you perv!"

Yaten looked her up and down. She crossed her arms. "But you're dressed, so what's the problem?"

"Yeah but...what if I wasn't?" The thought amused her.

Yaten looked away, face warming. "Well, that would've been pretty awkward," she admitted.

Minako lightly slapped the Starlight's shoulder.

Yaten grasped her arm. "Ouch! Hey, take it easy!"

Minako couldn't help but smile. She didn't really care if she came into her dressing room. She was just happy that Yaten wasn't not ignoring her.

Yaten brought her emerald eyes up. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday," she said, tone turning serious.

Minako didn't think she was ever going to talk to her again, yet here she was, right in front of her. "It's okay. I put you in an awkward position with that confession. I should have kept my mouth shut..."

Yaten shook her head and took a step towards her. They were standing right in front of each other. "I didn't sleep at all last night," she continued, "I kept thinking about what you said."

Minako felt her heart skip a beat. "Really?" She inched closer to Yaten.

"Yeah." Yaten looked away. "I wish I would've acted on my feelings back then, but I didn't have time for that kind of stuff. We had a mission to find our princess, you know?"

Minako nodded. She understood how important it had been. It was the sole reason they came to Earth in the first place.

"And it pissed me off when I'd see Seiya falling head-over-heels for that girl," Yaten went on. "We had to focus!" She sighed and ran her hand through her silver bangs. "I don't know, I just guess that deep down I was always jealous of her determination, or something like that. She hates giving up."

Minako nodded, thinking back to all the times Seiya would relentlessly hit on Usagi. She remembered getting them all in trouble that first day they transferred to their school. Seiya sat behind Usagi and kept teasing her and the teacher finally told all three of them to be quiet.

"Me on the other hand, well I give up far too easily. I'm selfish and I hate working for things. But..." Yaten smiled faintly. "I think that's just been a lame excuse this whole time. If I want something bad enough, I need to find a way to get it. I just wanted you to know that, Mina." Her eyes flickered.

Minako stared into them. The colors were a deep swirl of light green surrounded by long lashes. She seemed to get lost in them. _She...she called me 'Mina'... Oh my gosh, what am I supposed to do? She's standing so close to me, I can barely breathe!_

Yaten sensed her discomfort and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

Minako was startled. She closed her eyes and hugged her back. She had never been so close to Yaten before, ever.

Yaten whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I want, but I know you're right, that there is something between us. And you're going to leave soon, but even if it's just for a little bit..."

Minako felt dizzy. Yaten's breath was hot against her ear. The words seemed to penetrate her system, leaving her stunned. _I'm dreaming, aren't I? This can't really be happening!  
_

Yaten pulled back so their faces were inches apart. Yaten still had her hands on Minako's shoulders. "I've always let things hold me back. But I'm gonna change that. I think I'll start here..." Yaten brought her face closer, hesitating for a moment to see if Minako would object.

Minako sensed her coming in and closed her eyes. _Oh my god, she's gonna kiss me! She's really gonna kiss me! Wait- what do I do?!_

The distance between their lips closed. Yaten slid her hand up from Minako's shoulder and rested it on her cheek. Her touch was soft and sweet. Yaten closed her eyes and kissed her. Their lips softly brushed against each others, sending sparks flying between them both.

_Flick!_ The lights suddenly went out, leaving the entire store in darkness. They might not have noticed if it weren't for the worried murmurs of the customers.

Minako felt Yaten tense up, then pull away.

"What's going on?" Minako asked, starting to panic. It was too dark to see a thing. "Yaten? Where are you?"

Yaten felt blindly in front of her. "I'm right here, don't worry." She ran her hands along her shoulders until she found Minako's hand. She held it tight.

Minako tightened her grasp on the Starlight's hand. "What just happened?" she asked in a small voice.

"Probably a power outage. It must be because of the storm," she answered calmly. "It's not a big deal, just stay by me and don't freak out."

Minako nodded. She realized Yaten couldn't see her so she whispered, "Okay." She brought her free hand up to her face and traced her index finger along her lips. _My first kiss...does it count?_

* * *

" _Ahhh!"_ Usagi screamed. She was standing with Seiya and the others in the shoe section when everything went black.

"Bun Head!"

"Seiya! What's going on? Where are you?" Usagi cried. A bright flash of lightning crackled across the sky. A few seconds later, a deafening clap of thunder boomed, rattling the windows. Usagi shrieked again. She brought her hands to her ears, dropping the box of flats she was holding. They hit the floor with a thud.

"Attention customers! Please remain calm!" a woman's voice commanded them. "We are experiencing a city-wide power outage. Please stay patient."

"Bun Head, it's okay! I'm right here!" Seiya said and reached through the darkness.

"Where?" Usagi whimpered. She waved her hand in front of her face, but couldn't see a thing. It was worse than a nightmare.

"I'm right beside you, I think..." Seiya said. She outstretched her arms, feeling blindly in the empty air. Her hand finally met something. "Bun Head, is that you?"

"Yeah."

Seiya moved her hands up her slowly, trying to find Usagi's hand. It was pitch-black and she couldn't see a thing.

Usagi flinched. "D-don't touch me there, you pervert!" she hissed.

"What?" Seiya realized she was touching the back of her thigh. "I'm sorry! I didn't know, I swear!" She quickly fumbled for her wrist.

"I'm sure you didn't!" Usagi shot back. She slapped Seiya's hands away.

"Bun Head, it was an accident!"

_Boom!_ Another explosive thuder crash sent the chandelier clinking together.

"Ahh!" Usagi cried again.

"I'm right next to you, don't worry," Seiya said in a soothing voice. _Makoto sure wasn't kidding, she's really terrified of thunder.  
_

"Seiya!" Usagi threw herself around the taller girl. She wrapped her arms around the Starlight.

Seiya hugged her tight. "It's okay, they'll have the lights back on soon."

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"I would never do that," Seiya assured her. Usagi was warm in her arms. It was a nice feeling hugging her and she wouldn't mind if the lights stayed off for a little while longer, if Usagi weren't on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Taiki, you said the weather was going to clear up!" Seiya heard Rei complain.

"That's what the forecast said," Taiki replied from somewhere in the darkness.

"Rei, you can't blame her for this," said Ami quickly.

"Oh whatever, Ami. Why are you defending her?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hey guys, where're Minako and Yaten?" Makoto asked from somewhere.

"Oh no! Minako's back there in the dressing rooms by herself, probably freaking out! I've got to go back there!" Rei cried.

"Rei, don't! It's too dangerous," Ami warned her. "You'll-"

Rei took one step and stumbled right into a mannequin. "Uah!" She quickly caught it and stood it back upright.

Two beams of light cut through the blackness, moving across the ceiling. The cashiers had found flashlights. "The lights will be back on momentarily. We ask that you do not leave the store. Please try to stay in the same spot until the lights come back on. Thank you."

Seiya leaned her face down to her Usagi's level. "You see? Everything's going to be okay. I've got you."

"What if it doesn't stop thundering? How'll we get back?"

Seiya had never seen her so frightened before. "Don't worry about it, we'll contact the palace and have them send a car."

"But what if it doesn't stop? What if it keeps on storming until tomorrow? I can't sleep when it's like this, it's too scary!"

Seiya whispered into her ear, "If that happens, you can sleep with me tonight."

Usagi remained quiet, contemplating. She looked away from Seiya, forgetting that she couldn't see her expression anyways. "Okay..." she said.


	10. Fearless

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

As far as characters go, I'm basically going off of the anime. I've only read the manga once, and that was years ago. I really like the relationship between Minako & Rei in PGSM (the live action) so I sort of incorporated that into here as well.

This chapter was inspired by the song "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. I listened to it the entire time I wrote this chapter.

Okay, on to the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 10: Fearless

* * *

_Crackle! Kaboom!_

The brewing storm was relentless.

Usagi inhaled, filling her lungs with Seiya's rosy scent. _I wish it would stop! It's so dark, I can't see a thing!  
_

"How are you doing?" Seiya's voice was smooth.

"Better," she admitted. She settled down now, despite the thunder. _Could it be because of Seiya? I'm really glad she's here with me. I feel so relaxed right now...  
_

The lights flickered, then illuminated the store. Seiya blinked, allowing her eyes adjust.

_"_ The power has returned. We apologize for the inconvenience," a saleswoman announced over the intercom. Sighs of relief and joy whispered throughout the boutique.

Usagi lifted her head from Seiya's chest. Four blue eyes met.

"See? I told you it was going to be okay."

Usagi nodded and pulled away. "Thank you, Seiya."

"No problem, Bun Head." Seiya patted one her hair buns playfully.

* * *

_Boom. Boom. Boom._ Minako's heart was racing 100 miles per hour in her chest. She was holding Yaten's hand when the lights came back on.

"Oh hey, they're back!" Minako didn't know if she could take it any longer. Being so close to Yaten in the dark... Anything could happen.

"Yeah, they are," Yaten stated obviously. They met each others gaze and both looked away.

Minako kept playing their kiss over in her head. It made her so nervous she couldn't think of anything to say. She wondered if Yaten was just as flustered, despite her collected attitude.

"Um, well I guess I'd better finish trying these on," Minako blabbed uneasily. "I've gotta find something to wear to that party, don't I? Ahaha..."

Yaten turned to the heap of clothes and pulled out a strapless orange dress. It was glittery and ruffled out at the bottom. She held it up in front of Minako. "Here, wear this one. I think it'll look...er, good on you."

Minako accepted the dress from her. "Okay...thanks." She felt her face warm.

Yaten shrugged coolly.

Minako tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are _you_ gonna wear to the party?" She was used to seeing Yaten in a light blue tux back when she was in the Three Lights.

"Hmm, you'll have to wait and see." Yaten gave her a knowing smile.

Minako felt her stomach flip flop. _Ah! Does she realize every little thing she does drives me crazy?  
_

"Minako?" Rei called from outside.

Minako and Yaten froze. Their eyes met in alarm. If Rei knew Yaten was in there with her...

"Um, yeah Rei? I'm still in here," Minako called nervously.

Yaten made a face, causing her to giggle. The Starlight pressed her finger up against Minako's lips, silencing her. Her touch was soft, but firm.

"Are you okay? I was worried about you back here all by yourself in the dark. You almost done?" Rei's feet were visible under the curtain.

"Yes!" she replied quickly. _Too_ quickly.

"Do you need help? Rei asked, unconvinced.

"No! Don't come in, I'm changing!" Minako blurted.

Rei took a step back. "Okay then. It looks like we'll have to wait for the storm to pass before we head back anyways, so no rush."

"I wasn't planning on it," Minako whispered, looking directly into Yaten's lime-green eyes.

Yaten smiled shyly and looked away. Her cheeks were bubblegum pink.

"Well, I'll be back with everyone."

Minako held her breath and listened to Rei's fading footsteps. When she figured she was out of hearing distance, Minako breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That was close!"

Yaten nodded. Too close. We can't let anybody know about us," she urged.

"Why not?"

Yaten ran her fingers through her silver bangs, a habit of frustration. "Because...everyone would disagree. They just wouldn't understand..." she grumbled to the floor.

Minako understood. She could imagine everyone saying things like, 'It'll never work out!' or 'Minako, Yaten's not really a guy' or 'You can find someone back home!' She didn't care what her friends would think. It wouldn't change the way she felt. But she knew one thing for sure; if Yaten was going to try anything to make a relationship work, whatever _this_ was, she would too.

"We'll keep it a secret. I promise." Minako held out her free hand and raised her pinkie.

Yaten felt herself smiling and wrapping her finger around Minako's. She understood what the gesture meant this time around.

* * *

"Hey look, it stopped storming!" Makoto said.

"You're right, Mako," Ami agreed. The thunder had stopped, making the skies calm. But the clouds still looked an untrustworthy gray.

"Here you go." The salesgirl handed Ami their bag of clothes. She accepted it with a polite nod.

"Do you think we can make it back to the palace before it starts to rain again? I can call for a car," Taiki suggested.

Rei walked to the front door and pushed it open, clinking the chimes. The cool air blew softly into her face. She held her hand out. "I think we can make it back. It's just sprinkling," Rei declared.

Taiki stood behind her. "Are you sure? Our driver wouldn't mind."

Seiya joined them with their bag in one hand, umbrella in the other. "What do you think, Bun Head? Should we head back now or wait a little bit longer and see what it does?"

"I think it'll be okay if we walk quick," she said. On foot the palace was a mere fifteen minute stroll.

Taiki looked over her shoulder at the cashier ringing up Minako. Taiki brought her hand to her forehead. "Good grief, how many days does that girl think she's staying for?" she whispered to Yaten. Minako decided to be polite and put most of the clothes she'd picked out back, but she was still ringing up twice as many garments as the rest of them.

Yaten shrugged indifferently. "Who knows..." She stole a glance at the blonde beauty when Taiki wasn't looking. "I'll go pay for her," she mumbled.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, let's go before it starts to rain again!" Seiya declared, holding the door open as everyone exited the boutique.

"Come again!" the salesgirl called after them.

Usagi stepped outside into the chilly drizzle. She pushed open the umbrella and held it over her head, shielding herself from the sleet. Seiya joined her underneath it. Their shoes sloshed over the damp sidewalk as everybody walked back to the palace. Taiki and Ami were ahead, leading everyone.

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this thing," Seiya said, breaking the silence. She held up the shopping bag that their dresses were in.

"I can't wait until the party. How many days away is it, again?"

"Four," Seiya answered. "Everybody is preparing for it back at the palace. It's going to be getting pretty busy around there."

Usagi was eager to eat more of the palace's extravagant food and meet new people. It was going to be so much fun! Then after that, she knew their inevitable return would await, but she tried to push that fact from her mind.

The sky growled in the distance. Usagi's knuckles turned white around the umbrella handle.

Seiya peered at the darkening clouds above. _This doesn't look promising._ They were halfway between the boutique and the palace.

"Hey, Taiki!" Seiya yelled ahead. "Should we turn around?"

Taiki looked over her shoulder as she spoke, "We will reach the palace before it starts to..." Her voice was drowned out by the gradual pitter-pattering of rain.

Usagi cringed under the umbrella. Seiya pulled the bags closer to the center so their dresses wouldn't get ruined. They had been folded pristinely into boxes, but she didn't want to take their chances and tied the handle in a knot so water couldn't get in.

Everyone picked up the pace. The umbrellas protected them from the downpour, but as the wind sped up, cutting through them at an unavoidable angle.

"Come on!" Seiya grabbed Usagi's free hand and they started to jog. They dashed through puddles, splashing icy water at their heels.

"This is ridiculous! We should stop somewhere and let it pass!" Yaten complained.

"I second that!" said Makoto.

_Kaboom!_ The ear-splitting roar shook the ground. It was so deafening, it made their insides echo as if they were hollow.

"Ah!" Usagi's hands instinctively flew to her ears. The umbrella fell to her feet, hitting the sidewalk with a _clank._ A gust of wind blasted through, whipping her pigtails all around her.

"Bun Head!" Seiya cried and reached back for her. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and continued to press her hands to her ears, trying to block out the thunder.

"Seiya!" Usagi dropped to her knees. The wind carried their umbrella off behind them.

"I'm right here! Come on, let's go! If we hurry we can make it before it gets worse!" Seiya knelt down beside her. The pouring rain drowned out her voice. Water trickled into her eyes, making it hard to see.

"The umbrella!" Usagi turned around, but it was already gone. Her hair was dripping wet, and she could feel her mascara running.

"Forget it! We've got to go now or-"

A flash of lightning, too close for comfort, made Seiya stop mid-sentence.

"Usagi, are you guys okay?" Makoto yelled from in front of them.

"We'll be right there, go on ahead!" Seiya turned and helped Usagi up.

Usagi nodded and continued on through the rain beside Seiya, this time with no umbrella. The shower drenched them both. Their heavy clothes made it feel like they were walking through a pool.

Seiya paused and shrugged off her red jacket.

"What are you doing?" Usagi cried.

Seiya spread out the jacket and held it over Usagi's head. It acted as an umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

Usagi stared. Seiya as wearing a tight, black tank-top underneath. Her shoulders were broad and her arms toned. Water droplets slid between her full cleavage. She turned away and said, "Are you stupid? You're going to catch a cold!"

"You're the one shivering," was her response.

Usagi had been trying to ignore her chattering teeth. She glared up at the dark clouds. _Why can't rain be warm like a nice shower?_

"Seiya, put your jacket back on right now. I'm fine!" Usagi argued. As nice as it felt to not have water dripping in her eyes, she didn't want Seiya to freeze in just a mere tank top.

Seiya shook her head, sending an array of droplets from her glossy black hair. "You're the only one I care about."

A light bulb lit up above Usagi's head. "I have an idea! C'mere," she motioned for Seiya to get under the jacket with her. Usagi grabbed one side of it and Seiya grabbed the other.

"Hey, nice thinking, Bun Head!" Seiya grinned.

Usagi opened her lips to reply, but when she looked up she realized how close they were now. Their faces were only inches apart. She hadn't considered that before she offered the idea.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"N-nothing! Geez, back up, would you?" Usagi whispered. Heat rose to cheeks.

Seiya frowned. "But this was your idea! Why are you yelling at me now? Besides, it's warmer this way now."

Usagi noticed that huddling so close made her goosebumps go away. She could feel Seiya's body heat off her bare arms. "I guess, but..." Usagi looked back up and noticed how the rain had slicked Seiya's bangs into her eyelashes. They were so long and beautiful. A teardrop of rain slipped off her bangs, down her high cheekbones, and dripped from her lips. _We're so close under here,_ Usagi thought.

Suddenly the world slowed. It was as if the rain and cold, and everyone with it vanished.

Seiya noticed Usagi's eyes on her. An untouchable, wordless moment passed. Seiya moved in instinctually at he invitation, hesitating for a brief second, and when Usagi didn't object, she kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Usagi's eyes widened. She felt her, so close, so warm, so sudden...

Seiya tasted raindrops on her skin. She pulled back, making brief eye contact that sent her stomach into somersaults.

"What... what was that for?" said Usagi softly. Her fingers touched her cheek mindlessly.

Seiya didn't reply. She just pursed her lips as if suppressing a small smile. "Oh, the rain's let up a little," she said.

Usagi bit her lip. Her heart was pounding so hard, it almost hurt. It choked her up, devouring any response she would have come up with. Usagi focused on the sidewalk the rest of the way. She stole a glimpse at the Starlight once and noticed her face was notably flushed too.

_This feeling... Why can't I breathe whenever I'm with her? My head's spinning... What is happening between us?_


	11. Tug of War

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 11: Tug of War

* * *

"My gosh! What happened? Fighter! You two are soaked!" Kakyuu exclaimed when everyone stepped inside of the palace, shaking off the raindrops from their hair. The tall entrance doors shut behind them.

Seiya rolled her jacket into a ball. "Well, we started to downpour on our way back, and we lost our umbrella," she explained.

Kakyuu eyed poor Usagi, dripping wet. "That is terrible! Why didn't you call the palace? We would have sent a car."

"Taiki assured us that we'd make it back before it started again..." Seiya grinned over at her fellow Starlight.

Taiki closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't try to blame this on me, Seiya. I offered to call."

"Oh, whatever." Yaten closed her and Makoto's umbrella. "Taiki, you're the one who said it was only going to sprinkle this morning. And that we'd make it back in time before it started to rain again. You shouldn't be a weather girl, that's for sure!"

Minako chuckled at her comment.

Yaten glanced over at her and suppressed a smile. She looked away before anyone noticed.

Taiki's eyebrow twitched, irritated. "Drop it, Yaten."

"Either way, it's done," Kakyuu interrupted their bickering. "We must get you two changed!" she said to Seiya and Usagi. Kakyuu motioned to a worker standing nearby. The boy nodded and walked off down the hall, returning a few seconds later with maid who appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Ria, please take care of her," Kakyuu nodded to Usagi, who stood shivering.

"Yes, Princess." The short girl bowed. She smiled politely at Usagi before taking her hand. "Please come with me. I shall show you to your bath."

Usagi followed the maid down the hallway. She glanced over her shoulder at Seiya as she was led away.

Seiya held up their shopping bags. "I'll bring these to your room later!" she called after her.

Kakyuu turned to Seiya. "Fighter, please change out of those wet clothes immediately. We do not need you to be ill before the party."

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

Usagi lowered herself into the steaming water of the bathtub. "Ahh," she moan, completely relaxed. The toasty-warm water defrosted her frozen body. Her personal bathroom was connected to the guestroom. It wasn't a large room, but the claw-footed tub was roomy enough for two people.

 _This feels so good! So warm. I feel bad that I lost our umbrella. I didn't mean to drop it, the thunder just startled me and it slipped out of my hand. Rei's right, I_ am _a klutz._ _And a crybaby too for freaking out like that._ Usagi untied her space buns, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders and dip into the ends into the soapy water. She closed her eyes and lolled her head back while running her fingers through her tresses.

 _Oh no!_ Usagi frantically patted the top of her head. _Where's the flower? It's not here! The rozamoku - it must've fallen out somewhere! What am I going to do? Seiya gave it me..._

Usagi's chest felt tight when she thought of her. _I wonder if it fell out in the downpour._ The rain reminded her of cuddling close to Seiya under her jacket. The way the raindrops slid off her bangs... The way her piercing blue eyes seemed to look right into her heart... And the way her warm lips felt gently pressed up against her cheek.

Usagi brought her hand to the side of her face. She chewed on the inside of her lip. _What's going on? I...I don't know why I'm acting this way. Every time Seiya gets close to me...or touches me... It's the same as last year, all those times then too..._

Usagi strained her ears, listening for any sign of distant thunder. All she could hear was the sloshing of the bath water. _Thank god it's not storming any longer._ She blinked. _Oh that's_ _right, I guess I won't have to sleep in Seiya's bed if it's not storming anymore._ Usagi reached for a bottle of fruity shampoo that read "Cherry Blossom & Peach" and began to lather the pink goo into her scalp. _But that's good, isn't it?_ Her stomach told her otherwise. A part of her was looking forward to sleeping in her room, even though she couldn't bring herself to admit it. _I didn't want to sleep with Seiya anyway._

The shampoo bottle slipped out of her hands and plopped into the water. It bobbed up and down for a second before Usagi hurriedly put it upright on the shelf. _W-w-wait just a second!_ Sleep _with Seiya?! That's not what I meant! I meant sleep_ next _to her. Geez, why did I even think of that? Ahaha, maybe I'm just overtired... But I did nap all day yesterday..._

_This is bad._

Usagi nervously laughed to herself and continued to lather her hair into suds. _Besides, two girls can't sleep together anyways, right? How does that even work?_ She remembered Haruka and Michiru, her important friends. Judging by the way they talked...

Usagi shook her head quickly, erasing any mental images. _Seiya doesn't think of me that way, does she? I know she had a little crush on me back then, but I can't imagine us actually doing stuff like that..._

Usagi quickly submerged herself below the water, trying to drown her dirty thoughts. She resurfaced and reached for the conditioner.

_What's wrong with me? I have a future husband! I can't possibly be thinking of her in that way. We're just friends, aren't we? Although I'm never this nervous around Rei or the others..._

_No, this is definitely different._

_I've gotta stop this tug of war right now. I have a promised destiny, and I can't let my feelings get in the way. Whatever those feelings are... This can't go on any longer! I don't care what the weather does, I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, by myself!_

* * *

_An hour later...  
_

"Usagi! It's lunch time! I know you're hungry!" Makoto pounded on the outside of Usagi's bedroom door. "Guess what's for dessert? Chocolate chip cookies! I made them myself-"

The door flung open before Makoto had even finished her sentence.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered. She hugged her curly-haired friend. "Did you say cookies? What's for lunch, Mako?"

"I helped the cooks make a traditional Japanese meal. Rice-balls too!" Makoto smiled proudly.

"Sounds yummy!"

"Well, come on! I want you to tell me how it tastes!" She led her friend down the hall. They spotted two shorter girls ahead of them, walking side-by-side. One had long, light-blonde hair tied back with a bow. The girl beside her had a sliver ponytail swaying with every step she took. Her arms were behind her head leisurely as they strolled.

"Hey Minako! Oh hi there, Yaten!" Usagi greeted them.

"Oh, Usagi! Mako!" Minako jumped nervously. She turned around and sighed. "Ahaha, you scared us!"

"What's up?" Usagi couldn't read Minako's expression.

"N-nothing! You...didn't overhear our conversation, did you?"

Yaten sighed. "Smooth..." she muttered.

Usagi shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Minako, but _guess what?_ Mako said she helped make lunch for us!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

The four girls continued to the dining room. They approached the long table, which was set for nine, but the room was empty.

Minako happily lowered herself in the chair beside Yaten. It was harder than she expected to pretend that there was nothing going on between them. But a promise was a promise and she intended to stick to it and keep her mouth shut and the flirting to a minimum.

"Oh, where's Seiya?" Usagi looked around the room. The lead Starlight was nowhere to be seen.

"Ami and Taiki aren't here yet either," Makoto noted. She glanced at the empty seat beside her.

Minako piped up. "I thought they said something about playing chess again in the library. And Rei was in our room a while ago."

A server appeared carrying bowls of miso soup. The salty, tangy aroma made Usagi's mouth water.

"Where were you two at?" Usagi asked, looking at Minako and Yaten.

"Eh? Ahaha, just hanging out, Usagi," Minako gabbed. "Nothing suspicious or anything. Just the two of us...alone...doing nothing, though! Why do you ask? Ahaha..."

Yaten face palmed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I see..." Usagi said. She sensed something off, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What about _you_?" Minako shot back. She nervously folded her napkin while staring at her soup. "Did you get any more 'dancing' lessons from Seiya?" She bit back a smile.

Yaten raised her eyebrow, curiously.

"Minako!" Usagi whispered, embarrassed. "All I've done since we got back was take a bath!"

Minako raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Alone?"

"Of course alone! Who else would I be taking a bath with?!"

"Um, should I go check on everybody?" Makoto interrupted, half-standing from her seat. She felt left out from the conversation.

"Sure, why not?" Yaten put her feet up on Seiya's empty chair across from her.

Makoto nodded and stepped out into the hallway. A couple minutes later, Seiya entered.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! The Princess wanted me to tell everyone to go ahead and eat without her. She wanted to apologize for missing one of Makoto's homemade dishes-" Seiya cocked her head to the side. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"Not sure," said Usagi. "But Mako just went to check."

"Hopefully she doesn't get lost," Minako said. "I have already, once or twice. This place is huge and all the halls look the same."

Seiya lowered herself beside Usagi, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. "Hey, look at you! Kinmokian fashion looks cute on you."

Usagi gave a small smile. She had changed into an outfit they bought earlier - a short pleated white skirt and pink top with ruffled shoulders.

Seiya reached over to muss her bangs. "You should come shopping here more often!"

Usagi flinched away from her hand, then regretted it. _I'm sorry Seiya. I just can't right now. I'm so confused...  
_

Seiya was taken aback. "What's wrong, Bun Head?" she asked in a low voice so only Usgi could hear.

"Nothing..." She avoided her blatant stare.

Seiya frowned. "You're not upset about earlier are you?" she whispered.

"No, not really," Usagi mumbled. _You've got it all wrong, Seiya... But I can't keep leading you on. Oh, w_ _here are Mako and the others?  
_

Seiya turned back to her seat and sighed dully. She looked up at the two girls across from them. Yaten was staring off, wearing a bored expression as she dug into the soup, not even bothering to wait for the others. Minako was studying her nails. Seiya suddenly got an idea. _Maybe I just need to try a different approach..._

"Oh Minako, there's something in your hair," Seiya said.

"Ew, it's not a bug, is it?"

"I don't think so. C'mere, let me see." Seiya stood and leaned across the table towards her. She brushed Minako's bangs back ever-so-slowly and gazed into her eyes, really over doing it.

"There," she said. "Just a leaf. I got it."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I just noticed, your eyes have flecks of grey in them," Seiya told her. "It's pretty."

Minako was taken aback. She flushed at the compliment. "Oh, yeah they do. Uh, thanks, Seiya."

Usagi shifted in her seat. _They're so close! Back up Minako! Don't look at her that way, Seiya!_ Usagi chewed on her fingernails. _Where are the others at anyways!? Hurry up.  
_

"Hey!" Yaten sat up in her seat when she realized what was going on. She grabbed Minako's wrist and yanked her back into her seat. Yaten gave Seiya a dirty look.

Seiya wrinkled her nose. "Is something wrong, Yaten?" She was usually so indifferent about everything. It was odd to see her getting worked up. And for what reason?

"Nothing, just leave her alone," Yaten grumbled, sitting back and folding her arms across her chest. She stared off, her cheeks were visibly turning pinker by the second. "Where's the rest of the food, anyways?" she muttered, changing the subject.

Seiya peeked over at Usagi. She was bouncing her feet under the table. _Anxiously, perhaps?_ she wondered.

Secretly, Usagi was thankful for Yaten's intervention. Seiya flirting with someone else, especially right in front of her, hurt worse than getting her heart crystal stolen by the Death Busters.

Minako glanced between Yaten, Seiya, and Usagi. She didn't fully understand what was going on, but she could feel the tension hanging thick in the air. Yaten glared at Seiya. Seiya eyed Usagi. Usagi watched Minako. Minako sneaked a peek at Yaten. It was awkwardly silent. The only sound was the faint ticking of a grandfather clock on the other side of the room. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Ami called, making everyone jump and turn at the same time.

"It's about time!" Yaten complained.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. _I was just thinking the same thing..._


	12. Starless Night

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thank you for reading this story so far.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 12: Starless Night

* * *

Everybody dispersed to their own activities after lunch. Yaten headed off to nap. Makoto told Usagi to come to her room and hang out, and Seiya needed to work on party preparations. Minako and Rei returned to their room. That left Taiki and Ami standing alone in the center of the dining hall as workers scurried around them, retrieving the plates and bowls from lunch.

"I finished that book you suggested." Ami pushed her bangs out of her eyes coyly.

"Is that so? I'm glad that you found it to your interest. I have other recommendations to show you if you'd like," she offered. Her purple eyes sparkled.

"That would be great!"

"Shall we return to the library?"

"How about we have another game of chess while we're down there?"

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"I suppose you could put it like that." Ami chuckled.

"I won't hold back this time."

"What do you mean by that?" Ami playfully narrowed her eyes.

"I will give it everything I have got," Taiki replied in a low voice. Ami looked at the swirls in the marble floor shyly as they walked. When they reached the palace's library, Taiki held open the door for her.

"After you."

"Thank you." Ami stepped into the quiet oasis. She inhaled the sweet, musty scent of books. It was like home to her. She felt even more at peace when she was with a certain Starlight.

* * *

"So Mako, what do you wanna do?" Usagi plopped down on the edge of Ami's bed that afternoon.

"Whatever is fine. I just didn't want to be alone since Ami went with Taiki again. I always feel like a third wheel."

"I know, we could go look at the garden again! But it's still raining isn't it? Shoot. How about we just walk around the palace and try not to get lost?" She laughed.

Makoto played with the ends of her cinnamon curls. "Actually Usagi, I wanted to ask you about something first..."

"Okay." Usagi pulled her feet up and sat cross-legged on the bedspread.

"How long are we going to stay on Kinmoku?"

Usagi blinked and scratched her head. "Oh...well, I'm not exactly sure."

"I was just wondering," Makoto replied. "Of course we'll be here for the party, but I meant after that... The others will start to worry if we don't return soon."

"That's true. I wouldn't want to worry anyone." Usagi knew they would have to leave eventually, but hated thinking about returning so soon. Life back home was an uneventful routine. She had never noticed how much excitement being a Sailor Guardian provided until their lives returned to normal after the final battle.

Plus leaving would mean it would be a long time before they would see the Starlights again. She couldn't bear the thought of missing Seiya.

"Usagi...I don't know how to put this, but is there something you want to talk about?" Makoto asked. She could sense Usagi's uneasiness.

"N-no, not really."

"Okay. Well, I'm always here to listen. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks, Mako." Usagi stared at her hands in her lap. "I'm...I'm just a little confused right now, that's all," she admitted.

"About...?"

Usagi sighed. "A lot of things."

"I can tell something's been eating at you lately. Don't worry though, everything will turn out okay. It always does."

They sat quietly for a comfortable moment. Usagi was grateful to have friend like Makoto. She was remembered when they first met, how the tall brunette chased off the guys who were picking on her. How Makoto shared her lunch with her at school, and how she introduced her to Ami and Rei at the arcade. The journey between Usagi and all her friends was unique one, and their bonds unbreakable. But with Makoto, it was particularly true. Her protective nature made her like the older sister Usagi never had.

"Hey, Mako..." she started hesitantly.

"Mmm hmm?"

Usagi twirled a strand of hair around her finger before continuing. "What's it mean...when you can't stand seeing someone...flirt with someone else?"

Makoto tapped her index finger to her chin. "I believe we call that 'jealousy'."

"Oh. I see..." _Jealousy? No way! That can't be it...  
_

"I think I know where this is going."

"You do?"

She nodded. "You saw Mamoru hanging out with one of his college girl friends again, didn't you?"

Usagi blinked. "Um..."

"Now it makes sense. Why you were so closed off back home. That's why you wanted to come here, right? To get your mind off of him?"

"Um...I was actually talking about S-"

Makoto crossed the room and lowered herself onto the bed next to her. She placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. You two were _meant_ to be. _Nothing_ can destroy your love. Besides, to even think that one of you has feelings for someone else after all you two have been through is crazy, am I right?"

Usagi stomach churned.

"I just hate seeing you down, Usagi. It doesn't suit you. So cheer up! Mamoru only has eyes for you, and I bet he can't wait for you to come home."

She felt awful. Not only did Makoto completely misunderstand her, but she had to bring Mamoru into the conversation too. As if her feelings towards Seiya weren't confusing enough!

"Thanks," she managed.

Makoto hugged her friend. "No problem. And hey, if you're jealous of someone flirting, that's all the more proof your feelings of love are strong."

" _W-What!?_ "

Makoto just laughed. "Don't act so surprised! What else would it mean?"

_No...no way!  
_

"Hey, how about we go see what Rei and Minako are up to?" Makoto suggested, standing up to stretch.

Usagi stood up shakily and swallowed her feelings. Her knees felt weak. ' _That's all the more proof your feelings of love are strong.'_ The words echoed like they were bouncing off cave walls. She recalled the way Seiya brushed Minako's hair back and gazed into her eyes. It'd felt like she swallowed five pieces of bubblegum at once.

The realization finally sank in. _Does that mean...that I am in love with Seiya?  
_

* * *

As the afternoon went on, the storm subsided. But by nightfall, the clouds were shouting at each other again. The wind whipped the trees violently.

"It sure is storming out there," Kakyuu said, peering through the thick curtains of one of the ballroom windows. The sun had set, and the sky had melted into a stormy, starless night.

"Yes it is," Seiya noticed. She wondered if Usagi would take her up on her offer to sleep in her bedroom. As much as she hoped so, she doubted it.

"Fighter, why don't you head back now? You have been a great help today. It's almost dinnertime."

"Are you sure, Princess?" Seiya asked. The enormous ballroom was littered with decorations. Workers hustled by with boxes and trays. Seiya was in charge of directing everyone and keeping them on schedule. She had worked all evening catching up on her duties since the Starlights had yesterday off.

"Yes, we have everything under control," Kakyuu answered with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Princess." Seiya bowed. It was starting to look great. She couldn't wait until the night of the party. But until then, she had other things to look forward to...

* * *

The night sky lit up like the Fourth of July.

Usagi winced. She didn't have to look out the window to know the storm hadn't let up.

She changed into her pajamas, hardly registering her motions as she fumbled with the buttons. She was still rattled by the fact that she may possibly be in love with Seiya. What other explanation could there be? It made her stomach feel so queasy, she just picked at her dinner earlier, not eating much.

_Boom!  
_

She shuddered. The storm was getting closer and louder. She had procrastinated going to bed as long as she could, in hopes that it would stop. Everyone else was asleep. The mini clock on the nightstand read 10:28 PM. Usagi turned the light off and nervously approached her bed. So far the only thing she heard was the pitter-pattering of the heavy rain outside. She slowly pulled back the covers and slid in under the fluffy comforter. Bringing the blankets to her chin, she gave a sigh of relief. _See? This isn't so bad. What was I afraid of anyways? It's kinda silly, it's only thunder-_

 _KABOOM!_ The windows rattled.

"Ah!" Usagi squealed and cringed into the fetal position. _I hate this!_

A fork of lightening lit up the sky like the sun. It was so bright it left ragged marks of light in her eyes. A few seconds later the thunder clap shook the world. Usagi couldn't even hear her own scream over the deafening roar. _That's it! I can't take this any longer! There's no way I can sleep in here all alone!_ She sat up and threw the covers off of her shaking body and froze. _But...I can't. I promised myself that I'd stay here, no matter what the weather did. I have to!_

Usagi reluctantly lowered herself back into bed. Her heart was beating as loud as the thunder outside. _Oh, w_ _hat should I do?_

The next boom made up her mind. She yelped and hit the floor. _I don't care how wrong it is, I'm sleeping with her!_ She tore across the room and threw the door open. Usagi peeked into the dark, empty hallway. Not a soul around.

Usagi quietly shut the door behind her and crept down the corridor. The palace looked like something out of a horror film at night. As if the storm wasn't frightening enough to make her blood run cold, walking down the hall of a haunted looking mansion topped it off. Usagi gulped and ran her hand along the wall. It was cool and bumpy under her fingers. She took few steps and realized she was standing in front of Rei and Minako's room.

 _That's it! I'm brilliant! I can sleep with one of them! That way I won't have to be alone with Seiya..._ Usagi gently pushed the door open and stuck her head into the darkness.

"Psst! Rei! Minako! Are you guys still awake?" she whispered. There was no reply.

"Rei?" She tried again. Usagi didn't want to wake her, but she was desperate.

The figure in the bed mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. "Ugh, what do you want?" the voice croaked, full of sleep.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. You know, 'cause of the storm..." Usagi whispered into the darkness.

The figure sat up. " _What?"_

Usagi froze. That wasn't Rei's voice. Or Minako's voice for that matter.

"Who's there?" Yaten grumbled. "Go away!"

"I-I-I'm sorry! Wrong room!" Usagi quickly pulled the bedroom door shut. She hurried away just in case she would come out bite her head off. She felt like she had just awakened a hibernating bear.

Usagi stumbled through the darkness. _That was a bad idea! Of course everyone's going to be sleeping! And Rei would be just as cranky as Yaten if I woke her up at this time of night. Maybe I could just creep into her bed and she wouldn't notice... No, she'd wake up for sure and yell at me. And Minako would hog all of the blankets. I don't really have a choice do I? I can't go back to my room, it's too scary! Stupid storm!  
_

Usagi wandered through the shadowy, twisting hall until she found herself in front of Seiya's door. She stared at it a long time, debating whether to knock or not. The window in the hallway shone dim moonlight through, casting shadows of tree branches onto Usagi. A streak of lightening flashed, temporarily blinding her. Usagi cringed, knowing what was coming next.

 _Kaboom!_ She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. Usagi raised her fist and softly knocked three times. She held her breath and strained her ears, listening for footsteps.

A few seconds later, the doorknob twisted and the door crept open _._ Seiya wearing a tight cami and boy-shirt pajama bottoms. The moonlight illuminated her alluring face. Long black hair, untied from its usual low ponytail, tumbled down her shoulders. Seiya folded her arms across her chest and said in an inviting whisper,

"Come on in, Bun Head."


	13. Poison

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 13: Poison

* * *

Usagi stepped into Seiya's bedroom. It was dark except for the faint moonlight.

Seiya pushed the door shut behind her. _Click._ They were alone.

"I...didn't wake you, did I?" Usagi whispered. She fiddled with the edge of her pajama shirt. She knew Seiya couldn't see her very well, but it only made her even more nervous to be standing in the dark with her. Alone.

"I was still up. Besides, I told you if it kept storming you could sleep with me, remember?"

"Yeah.."

 _Boom!_ The sky lit up. Usagi saw Seiya standing right in front of her for a split second.

Usagi wrapped her arms around her stomach restlessly. The storm raged on.

"Come on, you're probably tired, aren't you?" Seiya reached into the blackness, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. She felt the smaller girl's grip tighten.

"Yeah." Usagi could barely speak now they were touching. Makoto's words kept swarming her head like a hive of bees. ' _T_ _hat's just proof that you are in love with them.' Ah, what if she's right? What if I really_ do _love Seiya? What am I going to do?  
_

Seiya led her across the large room. She could barely see, but she managed to make it to her king-sized bed without tripping on anything. "Here we are," she whispered softly.

"Okay..." She felt like this could easily be mistaken for something else _. What would Mamo think if he saw me right now?_ _But I guess it's not like that. I just don't want to be alone... It's only for tonight._

"Um, what side is yours?" Usagi asked.

Seiya shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just make yourself comfortable."

Usagi nodded and crawled into the bed. It was the soft kind that seemed to swallow her up. She felt around for the cool pillows and positioned herself on the very edge, as far away from Seiya as she could get.

Seiya slid in on the opposite side. "I don't bite," she joked.

Usagi got comfortable. "J-just don't try anything funny."

"Define 'funny'..."

"You know what I mean," she huffed.

Seiya chuckled and pulled the blanket to her chin. Her back was to Usagi. "Goodnight, Bun Head," she whispered.

"'Night, Seiya,". She wrapped herself into a cocoon of cashmere blankets. "Um...thanks for letting me sleep in here with you."

"No problem." Seiya knew she'd have trouble falling asleep when the girl she loved was lying a few feet away from her. She wanted so badly to roll over and sleep right up next to her. But she couldn't do that.

Usagi closed her eyes and breathed slow. The room was dead silent except for the steady gushing of rain outside.

 _Kaboom!_ The thunder taunted her.

Usagi whimpered. She squeezed her eyes shut. Even though she wasn't alone anymore, she was still scared out of her mind.

"Bun Head?" Seiya rolled over to face her. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could make out the back of Usagi's head. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

 _BOOM!_ The blaring explosion was the loudest of them yet, making their ears ring and hearts leap to their throats. The world seemed to shake and Usagi was sure the palace was going to collapse. "Make it stop!" she cried.

Before Seiya had even reached out to comfort her, Usagi rolled over and flung herself at the Starlight. She buried her face in her bosom and wrapped her arms around her muscular body.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here..." Seiya ran her fingers though her hair. It was even longer when it was undone from her updo.

The storm was close, if not right above the palace. It sounded like someone was bowling inside their room. The sky lit up over and over, flashing forks of lightning like wicked fingers clawing towards the ground.

"Seiya..." Usagi mumbled into her chest. She tightened her grip around her broad shoulders. She pulled herself even closer to her. Their bodies curved against each other in ways Seiya had only previously dreamed of.

It was Seiya's turn to feel flustered. She could feel her touch; her smooth, bare legs against hers, soft like flower petals... Her arms clinging to her, pressing her chest against Usagi's. Her petite frame, quivering in fear. She rested her forehead against Usagi's.

"I'll protect you," Seiya murmured. Even her voice wavered uneasily from nerves.

Usagi was too scared to notice or care how close they were. All she knew was that Seiya's touch made the horror go away.

"Why are you so afraid of storms?" she whispered.

"I...don't really know. I just hate thunder... I always have."

"Well don't worry, it's not going to hurt you."

Usagi closed her eyes and inhaled...then exhaled. Seiya's smelled of a fruity, rose scent. The fragrance reminded her of something important.

"I...I lost the rozamoku you gave me. I think it fell out in the rain earlier. I'm sorry."

"I didn't notice," she lied. "But it's okay."

"Yeah, but it's important to me..."

"Why? It's just a flower, after all."

"Yeah _,_ but _you_ gave it to me..."

Seiya felt her heart swell with pleasure. "Bun Head..." She wanted to cry. _How does she do it? Make me feel this torn up..._ She caressed Usagi's hair and brushed her bangs back.

Usagi flinched. She remembered the way Seiya brushed back Minako's bangs and looked dreamily into her eyes at lunch earlier. She suddenly didn't feel so good anymore.

"Bun Head?"

"I don't like...how you do that to girls..." Usagi mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Flirting with everyone. You know the saying, 'A friend to all is a friend to none.'"

"I'm...lost."

"I'm talking about Minako," Usagi blurted. She felt the sting the moment the words left her lips.

 _So she did notice..._ Seiya thought. "I don't like Minako that way. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Your Princess?"

"Well, in a way. But that's not who I'm talking about. Regardless, I'm not that big of a flirt you're making me out to be."

Usagi scoffed. "Remember that joint concert you guys had with Michiru? What exactly were you going to do if Haruka and I hadn't walked into the dressing room?"

Seiya's face warmed at the memory. "Th-that's not even fair, Bun Head." She couldn't believe she brought that up! She really had no other response. Usagi had a point - she did hit on girls occasionally. Maybe more often than she was aware of.

"Oh really? Minako, Michiru, me, I'm sure it doesn't matter who, right? Any girl would do?" Usagi couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Why did it upset her so much? Seiya could do what she wanted. _I'm jealous, aren't I?_ _  
_

"That's just my personality, I never meant anything by it," Seiya explained. "But there's one girl I _am_ serious about."

Usagi couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face _._ Part of her suspected she knew who that was, but at the same time she was curious to hear a definite answer. "And who might that be?" she whispered, slightly sarcastic.

"Guess."

Usagi fidgeted in her arms. "I don't know... Is she from Kinmoku? Do I know her?"

"You know her."

"Give me another hint."

"Blonde hair. Blue eyes."

Usagi sighed when she imagined the mystery girl. "It's Minako, isn't it?" She knew it. Even though Seiya hit on her all the time, she had a thing for her friend. She remembered taking pictures of them practically kissing at school last year.

"Wrong."

Usagi hid her relief. "I give up."

"Do you really want to know?

"Probably not..." she lied.

"Okay, then I won't tell you," Seiya teased.

Usagi pouted. "Whatever. I'm just glad that you're serious about one person, though. That's all that really matters."

Seiya hugged the girl tighter. _I want you to know, Bun Head. I want you to think of me that way too. What can I do to show you how I feel? I thought I've always made it obvious... How can she really not catch on? Or...is she just testing me?_

The storm bellowed on, but neither one of them were very aware of it any longer.

Usagi breathed quietly. It felt so natural being held in her arms like this. She didn't ever want to let go. _Thump. Thump._ Her heart was preparing to take off. _Here it is again, this weird feeling. I don't understand it, but...I kind of like it._ Usagi pulled herself even closer to the Starlight, waiting to see how her body would react. Sure enough, her heartbeat sped up and stomach jumped. _I can't ignore this anymore, I'm lying to myself...  
_

"Bun Head, I..." Seiya's voice broke off. Every part of her thrived off of Usagi's touch. Why was she doing this to her? Showing her what she wanted so badly, but could never have. It hurt so bad but felt so good. But she knew she wasn't doing it to hurt her. Still, the way she was pressed up against her body sent her mind down a reckless path. _  
_

Seiya lifted her head from Usagi's. She inched lower until their gaze met. Even in the darkness, Usagi's blue eyes sparkled like gemstones. Seiya could feel her cheeks burning hotly. Their faces were just inches away. She smiled when their eyes met.

"What is it?" Usagi whispered to her. She tried to read the girl's expression in the darkness. Her short black bangs fell into her eyes. Usagi couldn't see very well, but she swore Seiya's cheeks were flushed.

"It's you."

"Huh?"

Seiya chuckled. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" She gently ran her fingers over Usagi's cheek. Her skin was warm and silky.

"It's you, silly," she said again. "You're the one my heart belongs to."

Usagi's eyes widened. Relief washed over her. Then her heart started sputtering in double time. _It was me... All this time... Of course..._

"I...I've always wanted to do something," Seiya whispered.

Usagi flitted her gaze but didn't say a word. The side of her face tingled under her touch. "What?" she murmured nervously.

Seiya inched closer. "This..."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. Her uneven breathing cut off. _She's...going to kiss me, isn't she? Oh my god._ Her insides twisted up and her entire body felt paralyzed. She could feel Seiya getting closer. And closer.

Seiya closed her eyes and parted her lips.

Usagi felt dizzy and her thoughts became cloudy. _What's happening? I've got...I've got to do something before it's too late. But...oh no, I'm being swept away again...ah - I can't move. I don't know if I can go against this much longer. But...maybe it'd just be easier if I..._ Usagi felt her eyes slowly drift shut. ... _give in._

Softly. Lovingly. Romantically. Their lips met.

It was better than Seiya had ever imagined. Usagi's lips were soft and moist. She tilted her head and tangled her fingers in blonde hair. She squeezed her eyes shut harder and pressed her lips against Usagi's gently, but with more force. She was in heaven, soaring through the clouds higher and higher.

Usagi let the electrifying feeling shoot through her body down to her toes, which curled instantly. Her lips were on fire under Seiya's. The hot feeling of pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt before. Blood flowed to her cheeks. She was so on edge so could barely think straight. _This is really happening, isn't it?  
_

Seiya let the feeling engulf her. She was kissing her so passionately she saw stars. Usagi's lips were delicious and sweet like cotton candy, she didn't want to pull away. But after a few passing seconds, she needed to come back for air. Reluctantly, she pulled away. Their lips detached with the soft sound of a kiss. She lingered by her mouth, trying to catch her breath. Her head was spinning. It was everything she ever wanted and more.

Usagi breathed silently. She didn't know what to do. As many kisses as she had shared with Mamoru, none of them felt like this. Her heart was going crazy, ready to jump straight through her pajama shirt. Her face was ablaze and her whole body felt shaky under Seiya's. The spine-tingling sensation sent her over the edge; she wanted more of it.

Usagi closed her eyes and instinctively leaned in again. She pressed her lips up against Seiya's impulsively, without realizing what she was doing.

Seiya's eyes shot open. Her mind was still lagging a few seconds behind. She immediately closed her eyes once again and let the tingly feeling wash through her. It was even better this time. Seiya stroked her hand down Usagi's cheek, the other still entwined in her hair.

Usagi felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up. She pressed their bodies together trying to extinguish the firey feeling of desiring burning deep within her. Her lips danced in excitement against Seiya's. The voice in the back of her head that told her to stop sizzled out long ago, like water to a flame. The hypnotic desire took over her senses. And she liked it.

Seiya finally broke away. She kept her face by Usagi's, waiting to catch her breath.

Usagi opened her eyes. "W-what?" she whispered. She looked up at the woman laying next to her.

"Nothing..." she said. Her words burned against the side of her face. "I just can't believe that just happened." Her cheeks were stained pink too. She seemed really flustered, which was unlike her usual cool and confident attitude.

Their faces remained close to each other, and neither of them moved away. _I can't believe it - Seiya and I just kissed. Seiya Kou, as in my friend. Seiya as in Sailor Star Fighter, the arrogant, funny person I met so long ago at that movie shoot in the park. The same person I passed in the airport that day. And we just kissed for the first time. Oh my god.  
_

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Seiya whispered sheepishly.

Usagi bit her lip. "I didn't mind..."

"I noticed."

Usagi couldn't reply. Instead, she just hid her face in the Starlight's chest so she couldn't see her bashful expression. It was awkward for a few seconds. Both of them weren't sure what to say. Finally, Usagi lifted her head. "Hey, the thunder stopped...

Seiya strained her ears. All she could hear was the trickling rain outside. "It did. I guess that means you can go back to your room now, right?" She winked.

Usagi gave her a look. She was sure if she tried to go back to her room she'd run into something, she was in such a daze. "It may come back..."

Seiya tightened her embrace. "If it does, I'm right here."

Usagi smiled and closed her eyes. She felt limp in Seiya's protective hug.

It was silent for a while. Usagi's thoughts were a million miles away. She was sure Seiya had fallen asleep, holding her in her arms. Usagi rested her head comfortably against her chest, listening to the rain fall. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She wasn't surprised by Seiya's actions, she'd come in for a kiss before. What baffled her was the fact that she kissed her back. And quite enjoyed it.

Such a simple action that set off such complex feelings.

 _That kiss...was like nothing I've ever felt before. How can I just ignore that feeling once I've discovered it? Is it bad that I want more of it? And let's just say, (hypothetically of course) that I truly_ do _love Seiya...in_ that _way... What could I do about it? I'm destined to end up with..._

_Oh my god, what would Mamo think if he found out? He'd be really upset that I just kissed Seiya, wouldn't he? I feel really bad..._

_...But I wouldn't take it back._


	14. Here We Go

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 14: Here We Go

* * *

Usagi's eyelids slowly opened. She blinked a couple times before remembering where she was. Bright sunlight streamed in through the window on the other side of the bedroom. Usagi looked over and saw that Seiya was still asleep beside her. She watched her chest rise and fall peacefully and could hear her faint breathing in the quiet room.

Seiya looked innocent like a kitten. Her bluish hair glistened in the sunlight. Usagi brought her hand to Seiya's face and gently traced her fingers down her cheek, lingering by her lips. Usagi smiled coyly at the memory. Those lips were soft, delicious, and enchanting. She couldn't believe she hadn't found that out until now. And she couldn't believe she was still thinking about it.

Usagi sighed. The answer to the confusing situation had not come to her like she hoped it would. Was it too late to turn back?

Seiya rustled, her eyes fluttering as she she woke. 'Morning, Bun Head." Her voice was thick with sleep.

Usagi returned the smile. "Good morning..."

Seiya sat up and stretched. She yawned and ran her fingers though her undone hair.

Usagi sat up beside the Starlight and pulled her knees to her chest. Usagi watched a few birds fly around outside the window, basking in the warm sunlight. "It looks like the storm is over," she said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Usagi took in her surroundings. Last night it was too dark to see anything. Seiya's bedroom was spacious. It had thick, white carpet and neutral-colored walls. A huge L-shaped couch was positioned in the corner in front of a flat screen TV. A football poster was plastered on one wall. There was a door on the other side of the room, which she assumed led to a bathroom.

"How'd you sleep?"

Usagi played with the edge of her pajama shirt. "Good..." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it to one side of her shoulder. "What about you?"

"I slept great."

"I didn't snore did I? Or kick you accidentally?" When she slept with Chibi-Usa she had the tendency of sleeping like a frog and taking up the entire bed.

"No, you were okay. Slept like a baby in my arms," she teased.

Usagi smiled and looked away. "Whatever." She couldn't remember what she dreamed about, but she knew it was something good. Or perhaps she hadn't been dreaming.

"Actually, you did sleep talk."

"I did?"

"Just once or twice though, quietly."

"What did I say?" According to Luna, she mumbled things from time to time. Usually something about food or Mamo. But she was sort afraid to hear what she'd spilled to Seiya last night. It could have been anything with where her thoughts were lately.

Seiya brought her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well...you mentioned something about chocolate chip cookies."

"Is that it?"

Seiya narrowed her eyes. "Oh, and at one time I heard you mumble, 'Ah, Seiya...you're the coolest!'"

Usagi grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at her. Seiya raised her arm to shield herself, knocking the harmless object away.

"Liar. What did I _really_ say?"

"I'm telling you, that's what you said." She raised her hands innocently.

Usagi tossed another pillow, determined not to miss Seiya's big, arrogant head. But the Starlight easily dodged it.

"Hey, watch it!" Seiya laughed. "Is this what I get to wake up to?"

"Tell me what I really said!"

"Oh? Or what?" She grabbed a pillow from behind her and gently brought it against Usagi's side.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Usagi giggled and smacked it back at Seiya. "If you don't tell me, I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Hit me upside the head with that again?" Her blue eyes danced.

"That's it!" Usagi declared with a mischievous grin. "You asked for it!" She took aim and chucked the pillow at her. It hit right in the face and fell into her lap.

Seiya gave her exasperated look. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Good!" Usagi cracked up at her expression.

Seiya picked it up and lightly whipped it against her. "Payback time!"

Usagi struck back again, hitting her twice.

"Hey, watch it, Bun Head! Those things are dangerous."

"You can't call me Bun Head now, can you?" She motioned to her undone hair, loose around her shoulders.

"Says who?" Seiya's leaned in and ruffled her hair until it stood up in static electricity. "You'll always be Bun Head to me."

Usagi whacked her. "You let your guard down. Big mistake."

"Fine. If that's the way you're going to play..."

Usagi yanked the blanket up in front of her as a shield.

Seiya laughed and swatted it away.

Usagi giggled. "Ah! Don't touch me there! I'm ticklish!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Ah! S-stop!" Usagi laughed uncontrollably, meanwhile her feeble attempts to push her away failed.

Seiya danced her fingers on Usagi's stomach. "You should never reveal your weakness to the enemy," she whispered.

"Ah...ahaha!" Usagi giggled and squirmed. "Seiya!"

"What's wrong, Bun Head? Ready to give up?"

Usagi wiggled away and rolled to her side.

Seiya grabbed her hands and playfully pinned them down. Laying on her back, Usagi was trying hard not to grin. Seiya sat on top of her and brought her face down to her level. "Gotcha."

"Okay fine, you win." She turned her head trying to get her bangs out of her eyes. "Can you get off me now?"

"I suppose...but don't you want to hear what else you said last night?"

'Tell me."

Seiya inched closer. The closeness reminded Usagi of last night. She tried to push the distraction of her mind. But it was impossible to do when Seiya's lips were so close to her own again.

The Starlight lowered her voice. "You said, 'Seiya...don't leave'."

Usagi's studied her expression _. "_ That's it? Well that's not so bad. You had me worried I said something really stupid."

"Oh? Like what?"

Usagi blushed. "I don't know what I don't know!"

"You're a funny girl, you know that?"

"Coming from you!"

Seiya said smiled. Her expression then shifted. "Bun Head, I think...we should talk about something."

Usagi stared up at her. The look in her eyes said it all. The nervous sensation came over her again. "About...what?" Her heart jumped. _Thump. Thump._

Seiya looked uncomfortable. "I know it's kind of obvious, but I'll say it anyways..."

"S-say what?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Usagi and Seiya both froze.

"Seiya! Are you awake?" a muffled voice called.

Usagi strained to make out whose voice it was. _It's Yaten,_ she realized.

Seiya didn't say anything. She brought her gaze back down to Usagi. Her big blue eyes were looking up at her in panic.

"Hey, are you listening? We've got stuff to do today! Geez..." the door handle jangled.

Usagi panicked. If anyone came in right now and saw them, especially in this position, they'd get the wrong idea for sure! She squirmed out of Seiya's hold. Seiyalet her up and Usagi rolled off the bed and ducked down on the floor, out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Seiya asked, looking over the edge of the bed.

"Shh!" Usagi shushed her. "I'm not here!" Nobody knew she had slept in Seiya's room and she wanted it to stay that way.

The door swung open. "Who are you talking to?" Yaten demanded. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Seiya whipped around. "Nobody...why?"

Yaten shook her head. "Whatever." She strolled across the room. Seiya casually pushed a blanket onto the floor behind the bed. It fell on top of Usagi covering her just in case the shortest Starlight came any closer.

"Really, Yaten, it's rude of you to barge into my room without permission." Seiya sighed. Sometimes her friend's manners really worried her.

"Whatever." Yaten brushed her bangs back like she always did when she was annoyed. "Anyways, we _don't_ have the day off so get up already," she snapped.

"Relax, I'm up. I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Yaten gave a frustrated sigh. "Well you'd be cranky too if someone came into your room and woke you up in the middle of the night! Then I couldn't fall asleep because of the stupid storm. Did you hear how _loud_ that thunder was? I don't think I slept more than three hours. Ugh..."

Seiya gave her a questioning look. "Someone came into your room last night? Who?" She couldn't imagine who would be dumb enough to disturb Yaten when she was asleep.

Yaten shrugged and threw her silver ponytail over her shoulder. "How would _I_ know? I was half awake. But if I find out who it was..."

"Huh. Well, that's weird. Are you sure it wasn't Minako? I think she's got a thing for you. I could see her doing something like that, couldn't you?"

Yaten's mouth slightly opened and her lime-green eyes widened. She turned away. "Just shut up, Seiya. You're an idiot. Hurry up." She stormed out of the room.

Seiya watch her leave, perplexed. "Huh..." That girl always seemed to baffle her.

Usagi held her breath and peeked her head up from the side of the bed. "Is she...gone?"

Seiya pushed the door shut and turned back to Usagi. "Yeah."

Usagi exhaled and crawled out on her hands and knees. "Thank god! I hope she never finds out..."

"What do you mean?"

Usagi brought her hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "Ahaha! Well, you see...it's sort of like this..."

Seiya crossed the room. "It was _you_ , wasn't it?"

"Uh yeah, about that... It was a mistake, I swear! I didn't think it was her room..."

Seiya chuckled.

Usagi pulled herself up. "Well, you heard her! You'd better get moving before she comes back again."

Seiya nodded reluctantly. But she didn't want Usagi to go just yet. It felt like if she left, it would somehow erase last night.

"I should probably go back to my room so the others don't wonder where I'm at." Usagi took a step towards Seiya and gave her a warm smile. "And thank you, Seiya..."

Seiya felt her insides tingle. "Anytime, Bun Head."

Usagi stared at the carpet. "Um..." There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words. She was certain she liked Seiya _. Now what?_

Seiya closed the distance between them. "About before... What I was trying to say was... I just want you to know how I feel about you. If it wasn't obvious and all..."

Usagi's felt warmth rush to her face. She managed to bring her gaze up and their eyes met before Seiya pulled her into a hug.

"I care about you. Just know that I'm always here, okay?" she whispered.

Usagi nodded.

Seiya pulled away and they looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like a long time. Seiya slowly leaned in.

Usagi instinctively closed her eyes. She knew Seiya was going to kiss her, but she didn't mind. She had already let her do it before, so what was another time going to hurt? Her lips waited patiently. _It's coming._ Seiya softly pressed her lips against her forehead instead.

Usagi smiled, slightly disappointed as Seiya pulled away. She couldn't help but notice that Seiya's cheeks were tinted pink. She recalled the time last year when she'd shown up to Seiya's radio concert and their eyes met during their song. She noticed it was the same kind of blush back then too.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later then," Usagi said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, you should come help me set up decorations in the ballroom today. If you want."

"Really?" Usagi tried to imagine what the palace's ballroom would look like. She was sure it would be enormous with high ceilings and fancy everything. It sounded fun, especially if she'd get to be with Seiya all day.

"Sure!"

"Taiki and Yaten have other work to prepare for, and I bet they could use your friends' help. Although, I'm not too sure if I'd want to hang around with Yaten all day, considering how grouchy she is..." Seiya winked.

Usagi scratched the top of her head. "Do you think I should apologize and tell her it was me?"

"She'll get over it."

Usagi nodded and turned towards the door to leave.

Seiya took a step after her. "Um, Bun Head?"

"Yes?"

"You know...even though the storm is passed, you can sleep in here anytime if you want." She held her breath, waiting for her response.

Usagi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She knew it wouldn't be right when she had a boyfriend. She wasn't the type of girl to deceive people, no matter the circumstances. But if she said no, wouldn't she be deceiving herself?

And wouldn't it be better than sleeping all alone in her guest room? They wouldn't be on Kinmoku that much longer and she wanted to spend as much time with Seiya as she could. Her arms were warm and protective, and she smelled heavenly. What Mamoru didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

The idea of them sharing another one of those sublime kisses made her lips tingle and insides rattle in fear for even thinking of such a thing. Even though her mind debated the idea, her body knew exactly what it wanted.

"Okay," Usagi said.


	15. Trapped

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 15: Trapped

* * *

"What do you mean 'rehearse'?" Minako asked. She trailed behind the three Starlights that morning after breakfast.

"For the party," Taiki explained over her shoulder. "We are going to perform a few songs."

"Perform? You mean...as the Three Lights?"

"I guess you could put it that way," said Seiya.

"That's amazing! I _love_ your music," Minako gushed. Her eyes turned to stars as she imagined Yaten stepping onto a stage, wrapping her fingers around a sleek microphone. Her harmonic, sweet-sounding voice would make her melt like honey. The three of them in a pitch-perfect harmony. She had forgotten how lucky she was to be dating such a superstar.

"Are you guys, like, famous here too?" Minako asked.

The Starlights exchanged glances before Seiya chuckled. "Not exactly. Our music is a bit of a personal hobby here, so it'll be a surprise for everybody. We have our duties here to protect the Princess, so we can't be idols again like we were on your planet."

"Oh, I see."

Taiki smiled at Yaten out of the corner of her amethyst eyes. "Unless you count Yaten's little fanclub as fans..."

Yaten brought her hand to her forehead. "Ugh, don't remind me," she grumbled.

"Fanclub? What do you mean?" She hurriedly caught up to them and walked beside her girlfriend.

Seiya laughed. "Yaten, tell her about them."

"It's nothing, just this group of girls that don't leave me alone at things like this. They're super annoying."

"And men," Seiya added, snickering.

Yaten reached over and gently shoved her. "Shuddup."

Taiki tried hard not to grin. "Yaten's certainly popular with both sides..."

"Whatever..." Yaten was as tired of their teasing as she was of being swarmed with admirers at events. Being the Princess's guardians made them recognizable, almost famous. It had always been that way, ever since they became sailor guardians a few years ago.

"Maybe if you weren't so hot, they'd leave you alone," Minako teased.

Yaten blushed faintly. She turned her head away.

"Aw, we're just kidding, Yaten." Seiya laughed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hehe, sorry," Minako whispered.

"Let's go already," Yaten said, changing the subject and knocking Seiya's hand away. "We've got a lot of work to do and shouldn't be wasting time like this!"

Taiki nodded in agreement. "Rehearsal might take a few hours. You and your friends can do as you wish until then," she told the blonde.

"Sorry for just leaving you guys, but we do have work to do," Seiya said.

"No problem! I totally understand. Is there anything we can do to help? I don't want us to feel like a bother..."

Taiki brought her hand to her chin. "Well...I'm sure they could use help down in the ballroom."

Seiya shook her head. "I already promised Bun Head that we'd help set up down there this afternoon."

"Alright. I know that they are setting the lights up out back by the gazebo. Hmm, maybe they could even use Makoto's help in the kitchen..." Taiki suggested.

"Just don't mess anything up," Yaten told her. She winked at Minako subtly so the others didn't see.

Minako's insides fluttered. "Okay. I'm going to talk to the others and see what they wanna do." She headed in the other direction towards the guest rooms. "Have fun at rehearsal!"

"We will," Yaten said after her.

* * *

"So, what do you say?" Minako asked the girls. Everyone met in Usagi's room.

"I think it'd be fun to set up outside," Makoto said, thinking back to the beautiful garden.

"Me too," Rei agreed.

Ami nodded. "I didn't get to see the garden before, and I think it would be neat."

"What about you, Usagi?" Minako turned to her. Usagi sat her bed, unusually quiet.

"Usagi?" Minako repeated. She waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Usagi blinked. "Huh? Oh sorry, Minako, what did you say?"

Rei face palmed. "What's up with you today? You've been spacing off all morning! Get a grip!"

"Sorry. I'm just kinda...tired," she lied.

"Did the storm keep you up all night?" Ami asked, concerned.

Usagi felt her face heat. "Uh huh, something like that..." She was too preoccupied with her puzzling feelings about Seiya to pay attention. She hadn't said much to anyone at breakfast.

"I'm going to go ask Princess Kakyuu what I can do," Minako declared.

"I'll come too," Usagi offered, standing up from the bed. Anything to get her mind off of a certain someone.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

The two blondes made their way through the palace's corridors. _Click. Click._ Their shoes echoed off the glossy, marble floor.

"Where do you think she's at?" Usagi asked.

Minako shrugged. "No idea. We should probably - Oh!" She stopped short.

Usagi kept walking and ran right into the back of her. "Ow!" She rubbed her nose. "Minako, what're you doing?"

"Look!" Minako stood on her toes and pressed her face up against the door in the hallway, peering through the tiny glass window at the top.

"What is it?"

"It's the music room! Eek! I can see them! Ah...Yaten's sitting on the couch playing the guitar. She's _so_ cool..."

Usagi smiled. "Come on, Minako, we've gotta go see the Princess..."

"Oh! And Seiya's next to her."

Usagi pushed Minako aside. "Let me see!" She stretched up trying to steal a glance through the window, but she was too short.

"Here, get on my back," Minako instructed her, lowering herself.

Usagi climbed gingerly onto her and Minako stood up. Usagi peered through the window. "Whoa, neat!" She could see the three of them huddled near the table. Yaten was sitting on the couch playing a sleek, bass guitar, Seiya sat casually next to her singing, and then Taiki who stood, strumming a guitar as well. Straining her ears, Usagi could hear them faintly singing an unfamiliar song.

"I can't wait until the party!" Minako said giddily.

"I know!" Usagi watched Seiya bobbing her head to the beat, mouthing the lyrics to the new song. She really looked like a star. Usagi's heart somersaulted.

"Why hello, girls."

Usagi looked over her shoulder and saw Kakyuu standing behind them. She scrambled off Minako's back. "Hello, Princess Kakyuu," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Can I help you with something?" Kakyuu smiled kindly. She acted as if she hadn't seen Minako and Usagi trying to sneak a peep at the Starlights practicing.

"Um, we were just on our way to find you," Minako explained. "We got distracted."

Usagi nodded. "We were wondering if there's anything we can do to help you prepare for the party. Rei and the others are decorating outside."

"Please do not worry about it. You girls are our guests, and we have plenty of staff."

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's okay! We _want_ to help. After all, you guys have done so much for us." She motioned to her cute mini dress she was wearing. They bought it yesterday.

Kakyuu smiled sweetly. "If you insist..." She pointed down the long hallway. "At the end of the hall there is a flight of spiral stairs. On the next floor, the first room to the left is a storage closet. The workers in the ballroom will be needing some more materials soon and there's boxes full of decorations up there. Just bring them down to the ballroom and you can help them set things up."

"You can count on us!" said Usagi.

"You girls are so sweet. If only I could get Healer to be as cooperative and willing to work as you two."

Minako laughed at her comment. "I'm sure she'll come around."

Kakyuu waved to them and disappeared.

* * *

Usagi and Minako passed several rooms before they reached the stairs.

"I bet the ballroom is where the Three Lights will perform," Minako said as they ascended.

Usagi nodded. "I'm really getting excited for this. We sure picked a great time to visit Kinmoku!"

They continued up the stairs until they reached the next level. It had the same floor, so shiny they could see their reflections in, and high ceilings that stretched towards the heavens. They had never seen such a large and extravagant place in their entire lives.

"Okay, the first door on the left..." Usagi said to herself. She took a few steps and spotted the closet. She grabbed the crystal door handle and pulled it open.

Minako stepped in and began searching. "Hmm, where is the box of decorations? I can't see a thing..."

With one hand, Usagi ran her fingers across the cool wall in search of the switch. "I can't find it," she said, walking in. "I think...it's probably way over...here..." She stretched while trying to hold the door open at the same time. _Just a little further_... "Got it." Her hand let go of the door and it swung shut at the same time the lights came on.

"That's better. Thanks."

"No problem." Usagi glanced around. It was no bigger than her bathroom back home. There were shelves lining the back wall, full of items.

"I think this is it." Minako held up a large box labeled 'Ballroom Decorations'.

"Great! Now let's go decorate!" Usagi cheered. She turned and reached for the doorknob. She twisted it, but it didn't turn. She tried again, but it was like it was glued in place.

"It's...locked," Usagi stated.

"What? Let me try." Minako set the box down and Usagi let her aside.

Minako pushed and pulled, but Usagi was right - it was locked from the outside.

"Oh no! We're trapped in here!" Usagi cried, starting to panic.

"Usagi, calm down!" Minako tried to keep her voice steady. "It's not a problem. We'll just knock and somebody will be bound to hear us. They have a million workers and maids."

They both started banging on the inside of the door and yelling at the top of their lungs. "Hey! Is anybody out there? Help us! We're locked in here! Hello?!"

After a few minutes of calling for help, their throats started to feel sore and dry. Their voices became raspy and their knuckles hurt.

"What if we're trapped in here all day?" Usagi asked.

"They'll notice we're missing sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner."

Minako plopped down. "Until then, I guess we'll just have to wait."

Usagi joined her. "Hey, at least we found the decorations."

"I guess that's true."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before the empty room became too loud.

"I wonder what Rei and the others are doing right now," Usagi said.

"We should've gone with them."

"But then we wouldn't have gotten to see the Three Lights rehearsing," Usagi pointed out with a giddy smile.

Minako grinned. "I suppose you're right." She recalled Yaten strumming that guitar. The way her eyes looked so focused, so passionate.

"I don't ever want to leave Kinmoku," Minako said quietly.

Usagi looked over at her, surprised. "Yeah, it would be nice if we could stay here for a while longer."

Minako let out a long, loud sigh. She wanted so badly to tell Usagi about her and Yaten, but she had promised to keep it a secret. She wasn't exactly sure why Yaten didn't want everybody to know. She could understand why she may not want to tell Seiya and Taiki, but Minako saw no harm in telling innocent Usagi. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She bit her lip nervously, debating. Minako hated keeping secrets.

"Hey, Minako..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you...think that you can change destiny?"

Minako bit her lip even harder. "Um, what do you mean by that?" Her heart started hammering in her chest. _Yaten had mentioned something about that too._

Usagi scratched her head. "Ahaha, no reason. Just...wondering, that's all."

 _Could_ you change destiny? "I guess...that just depends on your definition of fate."

"Fate?" Usagi picked at her nails nervously. "Hmm..."

"Like for example, do you think we were destined to end up locked in this closet? Or do you think we made it happen ourselves?" Minako pondered.

Usagi cracked a smile. "Well, I suppose it _was_ my fault for letting the door go. But how as I supposed to know it'd automatically lock behind us?"

"True. So we made that happen ourselves, right? And fate had nothing to do with it?"

"I think so..."

"Well then, there's the answer."

"But...what about bigger things? Like changing your entire future... Can you do that?"

Minako examined her face, trying to read her expression. What was she trying to get at? "I don't see why not. I believe that you can pick your own destiny," Minako said firmly.

Usagi sucked in a quick breath. _That's the same thing Seiya told me a few nights ago._

Minako didn't let her gaze falter. Yaten had told her that she couldn't change fate, but she was determined to prove her wrong. They would make their relationship work. She couldn't give up on a love like that so easily.

"I think you may be right. But still... I don't know if it's right to throw everything away when it's all laid out for you..."

It was eerie seeing Usagi so serious. Minako frowned. "Usagi, what's wrong? You've been acting strange today. Did something happen between you and Seiya?"

Usagi's cheeks flushed pink. "Sorta..."

Minako waited patiently for her to go on.

Usagi finger-combed her hair. "Minako...please don't laugh, okay?"

"Of course not."

Usagi's fidgeted. "I um... I slept with Seiya last night."

Minako's jaw dropped and her eyes popped open. " _What?!"_

Usagi realized how that sounded and waved her hands in front of her face. "No, not like that!"

Minako just gaped at her. "B-but...Usagi! I...I...knew it! Oh my god! How _was_ it? You...you..."

"Minako!" Usagi looked desperate. "I meant that I slept _with_ her. Literally. As in sleeping _next_ to her in her bed. It was only because I was scared of the thunderstorm!" Usagi didn't mention that she had actually slept in Seiya's arms rather than beside her.

Minako exhaled. "Oh. Ahaha... Okay, well that makes sense. Phew, you had me worried, Usagi!" She laughed nervously. She really had believed they did it for a second. It wouldn't surprise her.

Usagi smiled despite the situation. "Yeah, sorry."

Minako waved it away. "Okay, well that's not bad, is it? I mean, we all know you're terrified of storms."

Usagi twirled her hair around her finger even faster. "Yeah, but that's not really the problem..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I...I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, but I feel a little guilty keeping it all inside... Well, we sorta...kissed."

Minako bit her lip this time to abstain from gaping. "Kissed?" she repeated.

"Kissed."

"Like...on the lips?"

"On the lips..."

"You and _Seiya_?"

"Yeah."

"Like...a quick peck?"

Usagi shook her head, blushing even harder. "Not exactly..."

"Wow..." was all Minako could say.

"It was Seiya of course, you know how she is! So that part wasn't my fault. But what I feel bad about is that I kissed her back. And liked it... A lot."

"Oh boy..." Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Usagi_ kissed _Seiya? No way! I guess there's always been a little something between them, huh?_ _  
_

"Minako, I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"Of course not! It was just a kiss! No harm done."

Usagi balled her fist and pressed it against her forehead. "It gets worse. I think...I'm in love with her."

Minako couldn't conceal her shock this time. She was absolutely speechless. She wouldn't be surprised if Usagi had a mild crush on her - Seiya just carried that cloud of attraction. But to be in _love_ with someone is a completely different story.

Hot tears streamed down Usagi's cheeks. She tried to wipe them away before Minako noticed, but it was too late.

"Usagi..." Minako hugged her. "It's okay, you can't help the way you feel."

Usagi nodded into her chest. "I just feel so bad! I'm cheating on Mamo, aren't I? He doesn't deserve somebody like me!" she wailed.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"You...really think so?"

"Yes."

"I just don't know what to do... I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know. You're a good person, Usagi."

"Thanks, Minako." Usagi pulled away from her embrace and hugged her knees to her chest. The floor of the closet was chilly. As much as she wanted somebody to come rescue them, she hoped nobody would walk in now.

Minako smiled shyly. "And if it makes you feel any better... Well, Yaten and I are kinda...um..."

Usagi's mouth popped open. "No way!"

Blushing, Minako nodded.

"Minako, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I really like her. Turns out she must like me too."

"I think you two have a lot in common with your music."

"Yeah... But you don't think it's weird that we're both girls do you?"

"Of course not. I think it's what's on the inside that matters."

Minako sighed in relief. It was like the heavy weight she had been carrying around on her shoulders had been lifted now that someone knew. She was so glad Usagi hadn't judged her.

Usagi chuckled. "I guess I'm sorta in the same situation too," she admitted.

Minako smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "But we all knew _you_ were that type of girl, Usagi."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing!" Minako snickered.

"Uh huh..."

"It doesn't really surprise me too much though. I see the way you two look at each other. Even last year everybody knew that you two had a special relationship."

Usagi shrugged, letting her shoulders fall. Minako was right; she and Seiya had been happening all along. Why didn't she realize it until now?

"So now what? You're the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Minako! Help me out here!"

"That's a good one considering I've got enough love problems myself!"

Usagi leaned her head back against the wall. "I should break it off, shouldn't I? It'd be the right thing to do. Besides, Seiya and I can't be together anyways. Once we leave Kinmoku, I have to go back to Mamo. He's my destiny."

Minako frowned. "That again? Usagi! Regardless of our sailor guardian history, or our past lives, I think we make the future now with our choices."

"But Minako-"

"No buts! That's the truth. Destiny shmestiny. Live your life how you want. Don't let what you _think_ you should do stop you from what you _want_ to do." Minako looked at the ground and mumbled, "After everything, I've learned that much at least."

"Are you saying that I should give up Mamo and choose Seiya?" She found it hard to believe that she'd tell her princess to dispose of her prince. Not after everything they've gone though.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I can't. But I do know that you and Mamo haven't been the same since before he left for America, am I wrong?"

Usagi pursed her lips. She spent the last year trying to figure out what changed between them, but only recently had she realized it was her who changed. Mamo had not come back to the same girl he left. So much happened while he was gone, he would never understand, and he never even tried to.

"Sure it would really mess things up if you picked Seiya, but I just want you to be happy, no matter who you're with. And I don't want you to feel like I did the past year after the Starlights left..."

Usagi let the words sink it. Aino Minako, the guardian of the planet Venus, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, was telling her nothing but the truth. If she chose an unfulfilled path, she was living somebody else's life. Usagi wasn't sure what to do, but she realized now that the answer was inside of her and nowhere else. She knew she loved Seiya, but did she love her enough to give up her promised future to be with her? Too give up Mamo and all he came with?

"Thank you, Minako. I feel better getting that all off my chest," Usagi said.

"Of course! Come to me whenever you want to talk, okay? Also promise not to tell anyone about me and Yaten either."

"I promise. And the same goes for Seiya." She knew the others may not be as open to her tug-of-war feelings as Minako was. Especially Rei.

Minako stood and stretched. "Well, looks like we're going to be in here for a while longer. When do you think the Three Lights will be done practicing?"

"Hopefully soon. I'm starving!" As if on cue, Usagi's stomach growled.

Minako laughed with her friend. _Usagi, I just want you to be happy whether you choose to act on this or not. If you and Seiya have something special, don't let it slip out of your fingers before it's too late._

_Listen to your heart._


	16. Coming Out of the Closet

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 16: Coming Out of the Closet

* * *

"I'm sooo hungry," Usagi groaned. She felt tingles shooting up her butt from sitting on the ground for so long. She stood up, trying to shake off the pins and needles.

"Don't worry Usagi, I bet they're looking for us right now," Minako assured her. But even she was starting to get impatient.

Usagi stretched. "Are you sure? How long have we been locked in here, anyways?"

"Beats me. I'd say at least two hours."

"Only _two_? It feels like we've been in here for days! I'm _so_ bored!"

"Wanna try yelling again?" Minako suggested. She stood and brushed the bottom of her skirt.

The began pounding their fists against the solid, thick wood.

"Hey, is anybody out there!?" Usagi yelled.

Their voices reverberated inside the closet. "We're locked in here!" Minako shouted.

Usagi heaved a sigh after a minute. "It's useless. No one can hear us!"

"Are you sure there isn't another way out of here?" Minako stepped over the box of decorations, looking for a secret door of some sort. The only thing in the tiny closet were the shelves that ran along the back wall.

"I'm starting to get claustrophobic," Usagi said hugging herself. "We're going to be in here all day, aren't we?"

Minako was afraid she was right. Nobody knew where they were at except Kakyuu. She wondered how long it would be until somebody told her they were missing. She was sure they would come looking for them...Eventually.

* * *

"Yaten, just get that chord down, and it'll be perfect," Seiya said, shutting the music room door behind them. The Starlights had just finished rehearsal and were making their way towards the outside entrance to check on the girls' progress.

"Yeah, yeah." Yaten waved Seiya's comment away like it was a pesky fly. The songs they chose to preform were ones they wrote together a while ago.

"It's almost lunch time," Taiki said, "we should tell the girls so we can hurry and eat. We still have a lot to do before the party and no time to waste."

Seiya and Yaten nodded in unison. The trio approached the back doors and stepped outside.

The palace's enormous backyard stretched out before them. Green trees and tall, manicured bushes lines the perimeter like a fence. Beyond that, the ground sloped off into the rocky shore that lead to the ocean. Birds chirped and the sun beat down on them from high in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight after last night's vicious storm.

Workers scurried by, carrying various decor. Small speakers were being set up near the trees to play music outdoors during the party. Tables were being positioned by the center wishing fountain. A good portion of the town was invited and the large palace was going to be packed.

"There they are." Taiki pointed at the large gazebo. Ami, Rei, and Makoto were helping the staff tie flowers to the entrance.

"Hey girls, it's looking nice!" Seiya called with a wave.

"You really think so?" Rei stepped back to admire their work. Ami tied one last flower in place while Makoto adjusted it.

"Lovely work," Taiki told them, but she only looked at Ami.

"Where's Minako?" Yaten muttered, peering around. She wanted to talk to her about something. The place was crowded, but she couldn't spot her. "And Usagi," she added quickly to avoid suspicion.

Makoto tightened her ponytail and set the flowers down. "They went to ask Princess Kakyuu what they could do to help, but we don't know where they're at."

Taiki nodded. "Well, we just came to inform you that it's lunchtime. We can come back and decorate after we eat."

"Sounds good, I was getting hungry," Rei said and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

* * *

"Princess!" Seiya called, hurrying down the hallway.

Kakyuu turned. "Oh, Fighter. What's the matter?"

Seiya caught up to her red-haired Princess. "Do you know where Minako and Bun- I mean Usagi, are?" It felt weird to call her dumpling 'Usagi', but she was speaking to the Princess and had to be formal.

"Yes. They are helping in the ballroom, I believe."

"Thank you." Seiya bowed before walking away. _The ballroom? But I told Bun Head we'd set up there later._ She strolled into the ballroom, which was busy with workers. Blonde wasn't a common hair color on Kinmoku, so she figured it would be easy to spot the duo, but after circling the enormous room once without success, she stepped back into the hall. _Huh. Maybe they're already at lunch._

"Geez, what's taking so long?" Yaten complained. "Everybody's started eating already."

"They're not in the dining room yet?"

"No..."

Seiya frowned. "That's weird. I wonder where they could've gone. I'm gonna check their rooms. Maybe they went back there."

"I'll come too," Yaten said quickly, and followed the lead Starlight down the corridor.

Seiya gave her a surprised glance. Yaten rarely offered to do anything she didn't have to.

"Bun Head!" Seiya knocked on her door. It was silent as she listened for a response. "It's lunchtime! I'm supposed to let you know." She figured mentioning food would get her attention. She strained to hear, but there was no answer. Seiya and Yaten exchanged glances. Yaten gave her a nod.

Seiya pushed the door open and peeked her head inside. "Hey, are you in here?" The pastel room was vacant and eerily quiet. The only movement was the white curtains fluttering in the wind from the open window.

"I don't like the feeling of this," Yaten mumbled. She walked over to Minako and Rei's room and threw the door open, not bothering to knock. "Mina? You here?" Their room was empty too.

"This is weird," Seiya noted, walking up behind her. "I don't know where else they could have gone to."

"The palace is huge. You don't think they could've gotten lost, do you?" Her lime-green eyes widened.

Seiya thought for a moment. That did seem like something Usagi would do. "We should split up and look for them," she said.

"Right."

"You go tell the others, I'm going to find the Princess. It just seems kinda strange we haven't run into them yet, don't you think?"

Yaten nodded. "Yeah." She turned and went to fetch everyone else. Seiya headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

_One hour later..._

"Minako, this really sucks, you know that?" Usagi whined, throwing her hair in frustration. She had braided it and unbraided it three times because she had nothing else to do.

"I know..." They sat next to each other on the cold floor, bored out of their minds.

"I bet they're all eating right now." Usagi imagined plates full of steaming food. Warm biscuits drizzled in butter, salty soup, fresh blueberries that glistened from just being washed, and a rich chocolate cake for dessert.

"Don't remind me, Usagi." Minako's stomach was rumbling too and she was starting to feel light-headed.

"Things like this always happen to us."

"I know. Why did you have to let the door go? Right now I'd be eating and playing footsie under the table with Yaten-" She blushed when she realized she said that aloud.

"What do you mean _me_?" Usagi threw her a glance. "It's not my fault the door locked behind us."

"Oh come on Usagi, if you had just held it open like you were supposed to-"

"What? You could have found the lights yourself, Minako!" Usagi shot back.

"This isn't my fault!"

"Well it's not mine either!"

They eyed each other for a minute. "Why are we arguing over this anyways?" Usagi smiled apologetically.

"I don't know," Minako admitted. "I guess the wait is just starting to get to us." She returned the smile. It was silent for couple more minutes.

"I'm actually pretty disappointed," Usagi said finally.

"About what?"

Usagi grinned. "Seiya hasn't come to rescue me yet. I figured she'd be here by now." She winked playfully and stuck out her tongue.

Minako giggled. "Oh, Usagi, you're full of it."

As if on cue, the door handle rattled, making Usagi and Minako jump in surprise. Usagi thought she was imagining it at first, but she realized that somebody really was on the other side. The door swung open with a _whoosh_.

"Bun Head!"

Usagi scrambled to her feet. "Guys!" She couldn't believe they finally found them. Usagi stepped out into the palace's hallways she thought she'd never see again.

"Bun Head!" Seiya lifted her up in her arms and spun her around. "You had me _so_ worried! I really thought something happened to you!" Seiya set her down, but didn't let her go.

"I'm okay, Seiya! We got trapped! The closet door locked behind us and we couldn't get out."

Seiya hugged her tighter. Seiya could smell the fruity shampoo of her hair. It was comforting. "That sounds like something that would happen to you," she teased.

Usagi pretended to be offended. "Hey!"

Seiya grinned and mussed her hair. Usagi didn't object, her touch felt nice, even if the gesture was childish.

Kakyuu stood behind them and bowed. "Please accept my apologies. I forgot to warn you about the lock."

"Don't worry about it, it's Usagi's fault anyways..."

" _Minako_!"

"Just kidding! But hey, we found the decorations! That counts for something, right?"

"Hey guys, we found them!" Seiya shouted. A moment later, everybody came running over.

"You're really troublesome, you know that, Usagi?" Rei put her hands on her hips.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Yaten stood awkwardly with the others. She was relieved to find Minako after an hour of searching, but she was never one to get all sentimental in public. She managed to catch Minako's attention and offered a small smile.

Minako's heart swelled at the simplest motion. She want to run over and throw her arms around her, but she resisted the urge. She figured Yaten might push her off.

"I bet you two are hungry," Ami said, looking at her wrist.

"Yes," said Taiki, who stood beside her. "Now that we have found you, we can return to our preparations we were distracted from."

"We're sorry to trouble you guys," Usagi apologized. "Really."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Bun Head!" Seiya patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Right now, let's go get you something to eat. After that, we've got a date!"

"A _date_?"

"We've gotta set up the lights outside the ballroom, remember?"

Usagi's shoulders shook as she gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, right. A date. Ahaha..."

* * *

A platter of exotic Kinmokian vegetables, and a warm meat and cheese sandwhich later, Usagi and Seiya were untangling strings of lights in the hall outside the ballroom. Taiki had went back outside with Ami, Makoto, and Rei to decorate. Yaten had asked Minako to come to the music room with her.

"Well...this is sure is going to be fun," Usagi said sarcastically, untwisting the bunched up lights. She had them coiled around her arms in an intricate web.

"Where's your holiday spirit? This is going to be great!" Their job was to line the hallway with the lights so it looked ornate and dreamy. All the workers were inside the ballroom, leaving the hall empty except for the two of them and the occasional passerby.

"Maybe for you! I suck at this kind of stuff," Usagi said. "Ugh!"

Seiya looked over at her and laughed. She was completely tangled up in the lights.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She tried to suppress her laughter, but Usagi just looked too cute, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh shut up," Usagi mumbled and dropped the lights back into the box. "How about _you_ unravel them and I hang them up then?"

Seiya skillfully wound them into a circle as Usagi untangled them from herself. "This is so like you," Seiya muttered with a smile under her breath.

Usagi looked away and held her tongue, holding back what she wanted to say. It bugged her because she knew Seiya was right. She pulled the cords off of herself and handed them to the taller girl.

"You get on the ladder and I'll hand them up to you, 'kay?"

"Alrighty."

Seiya handed her the end of the lights when she was halfway up. Their fingers brushed against each others and both of them pretended not to notice.

"Don't fall, okay?" Seiya warned her as Usagi moved up the ladder. She was about fifteen feet from the ground.

"I'm fine," Usagi lied. She hadn't realized how high up she was until she looked down. The distance to the floor seemed to grow larger the more she looked at it. Seiya appeared smaller and smaller, shrinking to the size of an ant. Usagi shook her head. _No! I'm going to do this, and do it right! I don't want to seem like a complete baby, scared of thunder_ and _heights!_

"You sure, Bun Head? I can do it if you want. The unraveling shouldn't be too bad now that I've-"

"I'm fine!" Usagi turned back to the wall. _I'll show her!_ She draped the string to the wall in the decorative fashion, fastening it under each nail that the workers had done earlier. _This is cake, what was I worried about? As long as I don't look down...  
_

"Perfect! Looks great," Seiya called from below.

"No problem..."

Seiya fed her more lights. "You know, you really had me worried back there when we couldn't find you two. We looked all over. Even the Princess was panicking, though you'd never notice. I was starting to believe that you took off back to Earth without saying goodbye."

Usagi's mouth popped open like a baby bird's and she looked down at Seiya. "I...would never do that," she said.

Seiya smiled sheepishly. "I know."

Usagi studied her expression. She couldn't even imagine leaving Seiya like that. Not now.

"Anything could have happened to you. You could have gotten lost, or a new enemy could have appeared and attacked you," Seiya went on. "Or worse, that Haruka woman could have came and kidnapped you away from me."

Usagi felt her lips curl into a smile. "Haruka isn't _that_ bad, Seiya. Once you get to know her, she's a really cool person."

"Whatever you say, Bun Head. I'm just glad that you're okay." She smiled up at her.

Usagi couldn't help but be dazzled by her smile. _How does she do it?_

"Thanks, I guess," Usagi replied and turned back to the wall. She wasn't sure what to say, so she focused on her job. She stretched out further to the left, hanging the lights over the pins. "That's...all I can reach for now. We'll have to move the ladder again." She turned back to climb down.

Usagi gulped. The shiny floor was so far away. Her palms began to sweat and she hesitated, which she knew was the wrong thing to do.

Seiya took a step toward the ladder. "Are you okay?" She set the coil of lights on the floor and readied her arms just in case.

Usagi nodded quickly. "I-I'm fine!" She lowered one foot onto the next rail, shifting her weight carefully. She hoped Seiya didn't notice her shaky grip.

Seiya could tell she didn't sound too confident, so she positioned herself right under the ladder. "Here, take my hand," she said and outstretched her arm.

Usagi brought her gaze down. "D-don't stand there, you idiot!" she said, suddenly flustered.

"Why not?"

"Because you can see up my skirt!" Usagi blushed furiously.

Seiya looked away. A crimson shade burned over her face when she realized what she meant. "I swear, I wasn't-"

"You saw!" Usagi argued and fumbled to get down.

"Only because you pointed it out!" Seiya said, embarrassed. "Slow down, you're going to slip!"

"Back up, you perv!" Usagi cried, hugging the ladder. The floor seemed to be swaying and Seiya was still so far below her. Usagi hastily lowered one leg at a time, fumbling for the next step, but her foot found nothing but air. Her eyes widened. She reached out to steady herself, but lost her grip. She flailed her arms desperately, but it was too late. She fell.

_"Bun Head!"_

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the collision with the hard, marble floor. She knew Seiya was standing under her, but there was no way she'd be able to catch her without taking her down too.

Everything happened so fast. Usagi tumbled into something, but not the floor. Adrenaline rushed through her, and her heart thudded against her rib cage. And all too quickly, she collided with something, but not the ground.

Usagi blinked, trying to take in her surroundings. Beautiful blue eyes looking into hers.

"Are you okay?" Seiya whispered, her face close to Usagi's. Her words were warm, her breath heated the side of Usagi's cheek like a hairdryer.

Usagi nodded slowly, hypnotized. Seiya had managed to catch her in time without being knocked over.

"I..." Usagi started. Being so close interfered with her thought process. "You can...put me down now," she murmured.

Seiya studied her face. "Do you have any idea how close that was? You need to be more careful."

"Yeah. Sorry..." she breathed, getting lost in her eyes again. For a second, she forgot how she'd ended up in Seiya's arms in the first place.

Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw a worker hurrying passed them, shaking her from her thoughts. The girl held back a giggle.

"It's not what it looks like!" she called over Seiya's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Yes it is."

"You wish!" Usagi rolled her eyes .

"You're right. I do."

Usagi's stomach fluttered. "Just put me down already."

"Okay, okay." Seiya grinned and set her upright. Usagi's feet hit the floor and she soothed out her mini dress. She folded her arms across her chest, completely flustered, and still thinking about how Seiya probably knew what color panties she was wearing.

"I don't even get a 'thank you'?" Seiya teased. "After I just practically saved your life?"

Usagi sighed. Even though it was partially Seiya's fault she'd slipped in the first place, she was grateful she hadn't learned how it felt to go _splat_ on the floor. "Thank you, Seiya," she said sincerely.

"No problem. But I think you should stick to the unraveling," she said and pushed the ladder over to the next spot.

"I think you're right," Usagi agreed. She bent and picked up the ball of lights.

Seiya swiftly climbed the ladder. "Don't get tangled up, okay? I may be strong and talented, but I don't know if I can help you from way up here." She winked.

Usagi inhaled sharply and held out the string of lights. She thought it would be best to say nothing.

"Look on the bright side, we're nearly done with _this_ section of the hall."

Usagi groaned when she saw how much more they had to do. "I'm starting to think I should've stayed in that closet all day!"

"Just wait until tonight. I've got a surprise for you."

"A good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"Definitely good. I'm sure you'll love it. I know _I_ will."

Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"I want to take you somewhere special tonight, okay? But after dinner when everyone's asleep, we'll sneak off." Seiya laughed at Usagi's expression. "It'll be great, I promise. But it's a secret place, just for the two of us..."


	17. Moonlight Shadow

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 17: Moonlight Shadow

* * *

"So...what did you want to ask me?" Minako lowered herself onto the sofa.

Yaten plopped down next to her. The duo was hanging out in the music room while the others decorated. The hum of the ceiling fan was the only sound.

"I already talked it over with Seiya and Taiki and they said it was okay. But I figured I should ask you if you'd even be interested..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna sing at the party?"

Minako's eyes lit up. Had she heard her right? "Really?" She examined Yaten's face for any sign that she was joking, but found none.

Smiling, Yaten nodded. "We need somebody to open for us. I thought you might wanna do it."

"Yes! Of course! Oh my gosh, this is going to be great!"

"I thought you'd want to. I think everybody should hear your voice. You're amazing. I don't know any other girl that shines like you do."

Minako felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Thanks, Yaten..." She twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. Her heart pounded as she imagined performing at the party. The flash of lights, the sea of people, the roaring of applause...

She snapped her head up. "But...what am I going to sing?"

"Whatever you want, it doesn't matter."

Minako nodded, already brainstorming. _  
_

Yaten shrugged nonchalantly. "Or we could write something together if you wanted to. I know it's really short notice, but I'm sure we could pull it off in time if we worked together on it."

"Yes!" Minako scooted closer to her on the sofa. "We could totally do it!"

Minako couldn't think of anything better to do than spend the next few days writing a song with her. And to open for the Three Lights - talk about a dream come true!

"Here, c'mon." Yaten led her across the room to the instruments. She motioned to the row of sleek guitars. "Do you play?" she asked.

"Not really, I'm mostly vocals."

"Alright then..." Yaten guided her to the majestic grand piano in the corner of the music room. She pulled out bench for her.

"I've been working on this piece for a while," Yaten said, opening the cover of the piano, "but there's something missing from it. If we can fix it up and add lyrics, you can sing it for the opening song."

"Okay, let's hear it!"

Yaten turned to the piano before her. She stretched out her delicate hands and hovered them over the black and white keys. She took a deep breath and leaned in. What happened next was absolutely magical.

Minako was sure she was listening to a movie soundtrack. The notes surrounded her, pulling her into a world of harmony. The way Yaten's fingers danced back and forth flaunted her inner musician. It was a mystical, almost bittersweet tune, despite no lyrics.

Minako peered over and watched Yaten consumed in the moment. Eyes closed, silver bangs in her face, slender shoulders moving, pouring her soul and body into the piece.

Minako sat back and closed her eyes as well. She could rest beside this girl and listen to her music forever. She couldn't decide which song was better, the one she sang to her on the guitar a few days ago, or the wordless piano piece she was playing now.

The ballad faded out.

"So...what do you think?" Yaten drummed her fingers.

Minako opened her eyes and put her hand over her heart. "Wow...that was beautiful, Yaten. I don't know if _I_ deserve to sing to something that stunning. It was perfect."

Yaten frowned. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't believe in you, you know."

"Really?" _She...believes in me?_

"Yeah. Your voice is amazing, and I want you to write the lyrics to this piece. After all, it'll be your song to sing."

Minako bit her lip. She didn't want to ruin the masterpiece with mediocre words and make a fool of herself. How could she measure up?

"Okay..."

"Say it like you mean it," Yaten said flatly.

"Okay!"

Yaten could see right through her like glass. "You have the talent to do this. What're you so nervous about?"

Minako shrugged. _A_ _re you really asking me that?_ "I just don't want to ruin it, that's all..." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Yaten let out a heavy sigh. She leaned over and brought her hand to Minako's cheek, ignoring her shift in expression. She gently tilted her chin, looking into her baby-blue eyes. "I wrote that song with you in mind," she whispered. "You can't possibly mess it up."

"O...kay..." Minako managed. _She wrote that song for_ me _? Oh my gosh, how romantic!_ She tried to look at Yaten directly, but the gleam in her emerald eyes was intimidating.

"I'll do my best. I'm sure it won't be as good as you, but-" _  
_

"You really don't get it do you?" Yaten covered her mouth over hers in swift movement, cutting off Minako's protest.

The shock on Minako's face was impossible to hide. She was caught so off guard, she forgot to close her eyes! She realized what was happening and quickly squeezed them shut. She wanted to tangle her hands in silky ponytail, but couldn't find the courage. Yaten's lips were warm and moist, she tasted divine. Her caress was softer than Minako could have imagined. It was nothing like their brief brush of lips back in the dressing room. They were actually kissing this time.

Yaten cupped one hand at Minako's cheek, running the other down her shoulder, lingering at her collarbone. The urge for Yaten to touch her all over burned at her core.

After a long moment, Yaten retreated, somewhat embarrassed by her impulse. _Thump. Thump._ The blood was pumping in her ears. "Sorry..." she mumbled incoherently.

Minako noticed a faint pink glow radiating from Yaten's face. "It-it's...s'okay." Her head felt heavy and her mouth still tingled.

Yaten turned back to the piano, focusing anywhere but on the girl besided her. "So...now do you believe me? I wrote that song about _you_. Just sing to it, 'kay? We'll come up with the lyrics together."

Minako nodded. It was clear that Yaten cared for her, she was just reminded of it. Just then Minako decided she would give it her all, that she would make it work.

"Um...so yeah, from the top," Yaten told her, just like that. As much as she wanted to pretend nothing phased her, she was just as rattled as Minako was _._ _Heck, what is wrong with me? I can't come undone like this.  
_

"Al-alright," Minako said. As if she could _really_ focus on anything right now...

"One...two... three!" When the first verse came around, she hit the wrong note and clenched her jaw, managing to cover it up. She was sure Minako hadn't noticed, but she was mad for making such a stupid mistake. She couldn't decide what shook her concentration, the spontaneous kiss or Minako's beautiful voice when she poured out seemingly perfect lyrics, just like an angel.

Yaten figured it was a mixture of both.

* * *

Usagi brushed her teeth. Twice. She stood before the bathroom mirror, waiting. She stepped back into her room and peered at the clock on her nightstand. 10:04 P.M. _She's late. Why does that not surprise me?_

Seiya hadn't mentioned another word about where she was going to take her. They had finished decorating the halls in the late afternoon, and dinner was nothing out of the ordinary. But all the while, curiosity was building inside her. _Why wouldn't she tell me where we're going? What am I supposed to wear if I don't know, anyways?_

Usagi debated between changing into her pajamas or staying in her dress. She considered putting on something dressier in case Seiya was taking her out to a restaurant or party, but she was unsure. She figured that they were going into town, but she really didn't know much about Kinmoku. The possibilities were endless, so she decided to stay in her clothes from earlier. _If Seiya shows up in something ridiculous, I'll let her have it._

10:07 P.M. _Fashionably late, my butt! She said she'd come by my room at ten sharp. She's the one who invited me! Geez._

Usagi sighed and walked back into the bathroom. She eyed her reflection. She found some peach lip gloss in one of the bathroom drawers and was in the middle of smearing the sticky goo across her lips when she heard a soft knock. It was so light, she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not.

Usagi hurried out of the bathroom and across her room. She stopped before answering it to smooth her dress and fluff her hair. She took a deep breath before pulling it open.

"Hey there, Bun Head," Seiya greeted, leaning coolly against the doorway.

Usagi was relieved to see that she was wearing the same outfit had been wearing earlier; tight, designer jeans that hugged her hips and a red, V-neck tee. Distractingly low cut, cleavage on display.

"You're late," Usagi said, and crossed her arms over her chest, which felt inadequate all of a sudden.

"Not by much."

"It's rude to leave pretty girl waiting so long, you know. Where are we going anyway? Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope. Everything you need is right here." Seiya offered her hand, which reminded her of a prince. Usagi accepted the gesture, to which Seiya gave her hand a squeeze and said, "Let's go."

They shut the lights off behind them and quietly closed the door. The hallway looked like a haunted mansion. Usagi had already discovered that the previous night when she sneaked out into Seiya's room. But this time she wasn't alone and the shadows didn't look as menacing. She still hung close to the Starlight.

Seiya raised a finger to her lips. She pointed down the hallway at the other girls' rooms.

"Shh!" Seiya shushed her. She poked her head around the corner and looked both directions, swishing her raven-colored ponytail. "The coast is clear," she whispered.

Usagi followed her down the twisting hallways. In the blackness, she was completely lost. Seiya's could have been leading her to the dungeon for all she knew. She was impressed. Seiya knew the place like the back of her hand. Yet again, this was her home.

Finally, they reached a door and the two girls stepped into the outside.

The night was alive. Cricke's were chirping and the air was thick with humidity, sticking to their clothes and hair. It was pitch black, but the moon illuminated the sky above them like a single light blub. The trees were still, for there was almost no wind.

Usagi craned her head back and gazed up at the twinkling heavens. Some looked close enough to reach out and touch, while others shone so dim, so distant.

"They're pretty aren't they? The stars..." Seiya followed her gaze.

"They are." They stood for a few minutes outside, hand-in-hand, watching the glistening night sky.

"Hey, look!" Seiya pointed. "It's a shooting star!"

"Where?" Usagi's eyes flitted. She followed Seiya's finger.

"Right there!" Seiya lowered her face next to Usagi's height, and gently tilted her chin.

"Oh wow! Look how bright it is! Beautiful..."

The tail was long and white. It sparkled in its fiery voyage.

"Quick! Make a wish!" Seiya whispered.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut.

Seiya admired the star's brilliant light. She felt a deep, celestial connection with it, for she too was a sacred, wandering, shooting star. She closed her eyes and she made a wish upon it before it faded.

"That was spectacular! So pretty!" Usagi gaped in awe, even after it was long gone. She turned her head and looked at Seiya, whose face was right next to hers. "Did you make a wish too?" she asked.

"Of course."

"What did you wish for?"

Seiya's cheeks grew hot at the thought of telling her. "It's a secret," she said slyly, turning back to the sky.

"Aww..."

"Come on, let's go," she whispered, and led the moon princess through the night. Everything around them was cast in a moonlight shadow.

"Where are we headed, Seiya?" They walked right through the grass. Usagi couldn't tell which side of the palace the door had deposited them out to, but her surroundings looked unfamiliar. Judging from the thick, whispering trees and way the grassy dirt sloped beneath their shoes, it didn't appear they were heading towards town.

Seiya glanced over her shoulder, her ebony ponytail swinging with each step she took. "How about I show you instead?"


	18. Calyx

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

LOL I just have to mention this - so I was typing this chapter, and all of the sudden I got a nosebleed. Not even kidding. To most people that wouldn't mean a thing, but to us anime fans, we know what that means ;P It just happened to be at an appropriate part too, that's what made it hilariously ironic XD Perhaps there is logic behind that idea after all...

Haha just you guys wait, what's been going on so far is only the beginning. It's going to get real crazy with other characters :P

Enjoy ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 18: Calyx

* * *

"Watch your step, Bun Head." Seiya helped her maneuver down the rocky, sloping ground.

Usagi stepped cautiously. The incline wasn't too steep, but she was sure she could find a way to fall flat on her face.

 _Crunch_ went the gravel under her sandals. The crickets' song was drowned out by a whooshing white noise. Usagi wasn't sure what the vaguely familiar roar was. She squinted ahead to see something rolling and crashing in the distance.

"The ocean," she breathed.

The salty taste lingered, an exhale of warm, moist air exploding from her lungs. The water looked black in the dead of night, the moonlight shimmered over the stirring waves. It seemed to go on forever in every direction. It was a pretty view from her bedroom balcony, but it paled in comparison to it up close.

She was so caught up by the sight, she stumbled. "Uah!" She fell forward, spinning her arms clumsily, only to crash into Seiya's warm chest.

"Whoa, I told you to be careful, didn't I? I knew that would happen."

Usagi's face turned red and she quickly pulled out of her arms. "Don't touch me so casually..." she muttered. Since she'd gotten to Kinmoku, she'd managed to crash into Seiya in the garden, run into a door, fall off a ladder, and now trip. Memories resurfaced of her skinning her knee at the park and falling down the stairs with Mr. Garayan, the concert director of the Three Light's. If Seiya didn't think she was a klutz before, she did now.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Seiya teased.

"Shut up." She considered pulling her hand out of the Starlight's, but she didn't. Seiya was risking getting in trouble by bringing her to the beautiful place, she figured she shouldn't give her such a hard time. She didn't want to let her hand go anyways.

"So, this is the magical place you wanted to take me?" Usagi asked. Little by little, the rocks got smaller and gave way to tiny pebbles of sand. They were strolling along the long shore now, their feet sinking in the soft dust.

"Yeah. I thought you might like to see it up close," Seiya replied. The moonlight gave her hair a blueish tint.

"This is the last place I would have guessed we'd be going."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not!" This was way better than going to some movie or hangout in town. It was a secluded area far behind the palace, just for the two of them. Usagi loved the ocean and she knew she'd never forget this night - strolling hand-in-hand with the Starlight at midnight.

"Well, there's another reason too..."

"Huh?"

Seiya let go of Usagi's hand and knelt to the ground as if she was searching for something. The spaces between Usagi's fingers felt cold and empty. She wiped them on her dress nervously and squinted into the darkness. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Seiya continued to eye the shore, walking a couple steps away. After a few seconds, she waved for Usagi to come join her. The blonde hurried over. "What is it?"

Seiya knelt down and pointed at the rocks. Leafy, green grass poked up through them.

"Oh...cool?" She didn't see what was so interesting about blades of grass. They didn't look that special or out of the ordinary.

"No silly, not the grass."

Usagi's blue eyes squinted. It was too dark for her to see much in the night.

"Come closer," Seiya beckoned, "I'm not dangerous."

"That's debatable," Usagi muttered and knelt in the sand beside her, somewhat reluctantly.

"Since you lost yours in the rain, I figured we should get another one. They grow down here by the ocean, remember? That's what's unique about them."

Her eyes adjusted and she saw the rozamoku flowers, cherry-red petals spread out, begging to be picked.

"Would you like one now?"

Usagi looked over at her and nodded eagerly. "Of course!" That flower meant so much to her and seeing one of them again made her heart thump wildly. They smelled heavenly and reminded her of Seiya. She felt regretful for losing the first one and couldn't wait to have one tied back into her hair again.

Seiya cupped her palms around the calyx of the flower, giving it a gently tug from the sand and turned to Usagi.

Usagi leaned in, allowing Seiya to fasten the rozamoku around one of her buns, using a bit of the vine it grew on to secure it in place. She ran her fingers through the sandy dirt while she waited. She thought back to when Seiya had tied the first flower in her hair, back in the garden. She had felt just as nervous as she did now, but it was different. She knew why.

"There." Seiya leaned back to admire her work.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

Usagi blushed a little. She should have known better than to ask something like that. She couldn't bring herself to look at Seiya anymore, it was too embarrassing. She knew how Seiya felt about her. She'd admitted it last night after their kiss. Instead, she focused on the ground, studying the small pebbles until something caught her attention.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried.

"What?"

"Your hand! It's bleeding."

Seiya raised her hand to see it better under the moonlight. "Oh, I guess you're right." A small trickle of blood seeped from her pointer finger to her thumb. "I must have pricked it on the flower's thorn."

"Does it hurt?"

The cut was so minor she hadn't even noticed it, but Seiya _did_ notice how much closer Usagi was, trying to inspect it. "Uh, yeah...a little," she lied. She breathed in Usagi's strawberry scent.

Usagi reached back into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a pink handkerchief. Embroidered in the bottom corner was a cute, white bunny.

"Bun Head, really it's not that bad," Seiya protested. "You're going to get handkerchief all dirty, don't-"

"It's my fault, because you picked the flower for me. Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do."

Seiya watched her tie the cloth into a bow, reminded how she had never met someone as selfless and kind before.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

They stood and strode along the shore wordlessly. The tide came in, sloshing its foamy water over their toes.

Usagi bent and unstrapped her sandals, kicking them off. Seiya did the same.

Usagi wiggled her toes in the sand. She plopped down on her butt and raked her fingers through grainy dust. She let the tide come in and nip at her feet. Seiya sat down beside her.

"You weren't kidding, this place is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Seiya stretched her toes out, letting the warm water wash over them. The waves sucked back and forth as if they were teasing them, trying to reach further each time. The next one bubbled up to their ankles.

Seiya inhaled the salty air. She couldn't believe that she was sitting by the sea with Usagi. A few days ago, the idea would have seemed impossible. Some miracle had brought her to her home as if offering her a second chance.

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" she said.

Usagi's eyes were round. "What?"

"Come on! It'll be fun. Just you and me, the whole place to ourselves."

Usagi threw her a skeptical glance. "I don't know. Aren't there...sharks?"

Seiya stared at her for a minute before cracking up. "Not on our planet there aren't." Seiya stood up and brushed the sand off her butt.

"You're not really going to go in there, are you?"

"Of course I am. Why not?" She bent, and swirled her fingers to test the temperature. "It feels great."

"Um, well I don't know, it's the middle of the night for one, and we don't have swimsuits."

"So?" Seiya was already lifting her shirt up over her head.

Usagi gaped. "What are you doing?!" she hissed in surprise, her cheeks grew scarlet. She wanted to look away, but her eyes didn't obey.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going swimming. You should join me."

Usagi covered her eyes. "He-llo! I'm sitting right here!" Her insides were tingling with a naughty kind of excitement.

Seiya shrugged her arms back into her shirt. "Okay then..."

Usagi stole a peek between the cracks of her fingers to see the Starlight wading into the water fully clothed. "Hey! You're going to ruin your clothes," Usagi called. The water was up to her knees, soaking the ends of her skin-tight jeans.

Her ponytail swung over her back. "I know. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Most girls react that way, I'm used to it."

"As if! And have fun swimming in your clothes. It's gonna be cold walking back to the palace all wet."

"So do you want me to take my clothes off then?"

"No! You just go swim. Have fun."

Seiya shrugged and trudged out further until the water was waist level. She splashed into the waves. "Ahh. This feels sooo good. Come on in, Bun Head, it's nice and warm."

"Uh yeah, the thing is, I don't like to swim in water like that. I only swim in pools," she fibbed. The truth was she was terrified of what might happen between the two of them if she got in with her.

Seiya gave her an exasperated look. "Liar. You and your friends were swimming in that lake last summer. Taiki, Yaten and I snuck up behind you and scared the crap out of you and Minako. We were filming for a movie nearby, remember?"

Usagi sweat dropped. She forgot about that. "Okay, well, never mind that. I'd just like to stay here, nice and dry, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself." She held her nose and submerged under water. She came back up for air a second later. Her bangs slicked into her eyes, and her wet shirt stuck to her body in a very appealing way.

Seiya flipped her head back, sending droplets of water behind her like a mermaid. The next wave toppled her over, and when she resurfaced, she found she had been sucked out further than she'd of liked. The sand under her feet had disappeared.

 _Shit,_ she thought, managing to keep her head above water. She doggy paddled, trying to get her footing back, but she was too far out.

The sharp stitch of pain stabbed her side, making her double over. "Bun Head!" Seiya called, a twinge of fear in her voice. The next wave splashed over her head, pulling her under.

Usagi realized she wasn't fooling around. She scrambled to get to her feet, grains of stand sticking to her legs from sitting down. She trudged through the knee-high waves, feeling like she was running in slow motion.

"Seiya?" Usagi yelled. She scanned the water. Nothing. She dove forward, cutting through like a dull knife. She broke the surface, her hair sticking to her face, the water stinging her eyes. Squinting through the blurriness, she quickly wiped her vision, but saw only waves.

"Bun Head!"

Usagi whipped around in a frantic 360. She briefly spotted her above the water before another wave sucked her under.

"Seiya!" Usagi cried. She paddled towards the spot where she had been taken. She scanned the rocky water, but only saw her wavering reflection in the moonlight. Anxiety pulsed her veins. She plugged her nose and dove under the water again. She opened her eyes to see only a filmy vision of darkness. She was running out of air and broke to the surface once more, coughing up the water that had gotten in her nose.

"Bun Head!" Seiya's voice was loud and clear this time. Usagi twisted around and saw Seiya paddling behind her. She briskly swam over to her.

"Are you okay?" Usagi cried.

Seiya nodded, breathing hard. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She massaged her side softly under the water. It still ached, but she could stay afloat.

"Don't scare me like that, you moron!" She splashed a handful of water at her. "You had me worried sick! I thought I never was going to find you!"

Seiya wiped the water from her face. "I'm sorry. I'm not the strongest swimmer," she admitted quietly. She avoided Usagi's eyes, which was unusual for her.

"Then why would you jump into the ocean? You idiot!" She splashed another wave of water at her face, taking out her frustration. Her heart was racing like crazy, she had been so terrified.

Seiya closed her eyes and shielded herself from the mini tsunami. "I'm sorry," Seiya repeated. "But thank you for coming to rescue me."

Usagi noticed how her ponytail had loosened, leaving long strands of hair slicked to her shoulders. "Of course I'd try and save you. You mean so much to me."

The waves gently bobbed them up and down. Usagi noticed how blue her eyes looked, like pools of the ocean themselves.

Usagi frowned. "And I only tried to save you so I could drown you myself!" She dove for her.

Seiya evaded her slow attack with a laugh.

Usagi threw her a dirty look and pinched the material of her pink mini dress that floated up around her at the bottoms. "Great. Now I'm wet too. And just how are we gonna get back to the palace without leaving wet footprints in the hall? Have fun explaining that to Princess Kakyuu and the others, Seiya. _"_

"Hey, our shoes are still on the shore, dry. What are you worrying about?"

 _Splash!_ "You're so weird."

"I could say the same thing for you!" Seiya playfully splashed her back. The water soaked her golden bangs back into her eyes. Seiya laughed at her goofy face.

"Hey! Watch it or I'm getting out," Usagi warned, trying hard not to giggle. She swam a few strokes back towards the shore, daringly. She really had no intentions of getting out and shivering in her wet clothes on the shore, with grains of stand sticking to her wet body.

Seiya swam after her. "I'll behave, I promise."

"You better."

Seiya wrapped her arms around her from behind, unexpectedly. She hugged her tight and rested her head onto Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi was startled by her sudden affection. They were close enough to the shore again that they could feel the sand under their feet and didn't have to struggle to stay afloat.

Usagi realized just how warm Seiya was. Her hot breath breathed down her neck from behind. She could feel her chest pressed up against her shoulder blades, rising and falling in tune with her breathing. Under the water, her arms were comfortably wrapped around Usagi's waist, her touch gentle.

"Seiya..." Usagi murmured. Her heart started hammering again. Something was different, and she knew Seiya felt it too. She reached her hand up to her shoulder and touched the side of the Starlight's cheek.

"Bun Head..." Seiya whispered into her ear. She snuggled her face against the curve of her neck, tasting salt on her skin.

Usagi brought her eyes up to the sky. Tiny pinholes revealing the light from heaven shone down on them. The stars twinkled like diamonds on an inky surface. As the Princess of the Moon, she'd always admired both the Earth and the stars. But at that moment, one particular star was taking her breath away. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get it back.


	19. The Tide is High

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I've been super busy, but I've smanaged to write as much as I can!

A bit of a longer chapter, hope you don't mind.

Enjoy =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Tide is High

* * *

The moon was almost too bright to look at. Three times the size of Earth's moon, its dusty craters and shadows created a rabbit-less, abstract design.

"What are you looking at?" Seiya whispered into her ear. Embracing Usagi from behind in the water, she felt the the air was getting cooler as the night grew on. The bobbing waves that sloshed to her shoulders felt warm.

"The moon," replied Usagi. "It's so beautiful..."

"Hmm...which one?"

"What do you mean 'which one'? I'm still talking about the moon."

"Me too. Our planet has three of them."

"What?" She scanned the sky and there it was - a smaller moon hanging just over the palace. Usagi wasn't sure if it was rising or setting.

"I forget you don't know some of these things," said Seiya. "The other one will rise in a few hours. There's lots of neat things on Kinmoku. You should stay here longer to see them."

Usagi swallowed. "I wish I could."

Seiya's lips gently brushed against her ear, tickling her. "I missed you so much, you know."

"I know..."

"I thought about you everyday. You can ask Taiki and Yaten, or even the Princess - I was a mess when we came back here. And not just because we had to rebuild parts of our planet."

"Seiya..." Usagi bit her lip in frustration. It was heartbreaking imagining what the past year had brought for the Sailor Starlight. She remembered the quietness in Seiya's eyes when she first saw her outside the palace upon their arrival. But within the past few days she seemed more like the Seiya she knew from her time on Earth.

Seiya pressed her forehead into Usagi's wet hair. "I wanted to visit you, but I didn't know if I could. I didn't think I had the courage either..."

A familiar welling puddled in Usagi's eyes. "Seiya, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through, right from the start. Maybe I shouldn't have come here, but I couldn't help it."

"How are you gonna leave after all this?"

"I don't know..." The aching in her chest made it hard to breathe. The prickly sensation sprang to her eyes again, and warmth spilled over.

"How can I be okay when nothing makes sense like it used to?" Usagi's chin wobbled. "I don't know what's going on between us anymore. I thought we were just friends. I mean, I know you liked me back on Earth, but... And now...now I th-think maybe I felt the same way, but never really noticed it... Not until you left, and I followed you."

Seiya spun her around into a hug. "Oh, Bun Head..."

Usagi's voice was muffled as she spoke into the wet material of Seiya's shirt. "Now I know how I feel, but now I don't know what to do about it. I have Mamo and my duty..."

Seiya's insides wallowed at the mention of her boyfriend. She didn't know much about him, and the guilt of what they were doing surfaced.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position," she said softly.

Usagi shook her head. "Don't be. It's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I really thought he was deceiving you back then. But now... I don't have any excuse."

"Neither do I." Usagi hugged her tighter. "But I think it's too late to turn back. I'm the one who came here. And deep down, I knew why all along."

Seiya was at a loss for words, so she just held her. She held her until they got too cold and strode out of the water and made their way back to the palace. Hugging each other tight, as the night air rose goosebumps on their skin, and the warmth of each others' body heat under clingy wet clothes made it all worthwhile.

* * *

12:49 AM

The red numbers of the clock on the nightstand burned Rei's eyes. _Just fall asleep already._

The more she thought about the time she lost to insomnia, the more awake she became.

Giving a sigh of frustration, she shoved the unfamiliar blankets off and sat up in bed. One glance across the room and she saw that her blonde roommate was fast asleep. Minako giggled to herself, then rolled over so the moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated her smiling face.

"Minako? You awake?" Tired of staring at the clock and counting endless lines of sheep, Rei padded across the plush carpet and dropped to her knees beside the bed, peering at her face.

"Ahaha, oh Yaten, stop it!" Minako mumbled and pulled the blankets to her chin.

Rei rolled her eyes. _I should've known._

The Goddess of Love was indeed in love, Rei was sure of it. There was no other explanation. She was certain something had happened at the boutique to make her start acting like a lovesick teenager, and Rei sensed a guardian with a silver ponytail had something to do with it.

A bittersweet smile formed on Rei's face. She wasn't sure how she felt about her hunch. She was happy for her friend, and seeing her even more smiley than usual was contagious. She knew Minako was crazy about Yaten, but she wasn't sure if Minako knew what she was getting into. Surely she understood that in a few days they'd have to return home. As they say, long distance relationships never work out..

 _I just don't want you to get hurt_... Rei stroked Minako's face. Tracing her fingers down the side of her warm cheek, she felt her chest tighten. _Minako...why didn't you tell me about you two?_

Rei swallowed. She knew perfectly well that the Starlights weren't men and technically never were... Given her personality, Rei wondered if Minako was serious about dating a girl. Rei was sure she was still boy crazy, but what was so special about Yaten that made her able to look past gender? Rei used to have a crush on Yaten too, but that was before their identities were revealed. It was more so their roles as guardians that fizzled her crush on the members of the Three Lights, but that didn't seem to be the case with Minako.

She studied her face for a few minutes before she stood up. Not having to defend the world from enemies had given them all more free time than they ever had since before becoming sailor guardians. During that time, Rei and Minako had become quite close. They had realized their opposite personalities seemed to naturally attract. After all, they were the guardians of Mars and Venus, the opposing planets. Rei considered herself as close to Minako as she was to Usagi, but with something more. She realized it wasn't her decision to make. Minako was free to love who she wanted to, no matter what part of the universe he or she was from.

Rei brushed a clump of bangs of Minako's sleeping eyes. _I'd like to say I hope everything works out for you two, but I'd be lying..._

Whispers from the hall made her jump slightly. Rei wondered if they'd been there the whole time or if she'd been too preoccupied to notice.

She tiptoed over to their door, pressed her ear to the wood, and held her breath. Unable to make out anything, Rei pulled the door open an inch and squinted into the darkness.

Two figures were standing in the middle of the hall. One was on the taller side and the other much shorter in comparison. Until Rei's eyes adjusted, she couldn't tell who they were. Although something about the shape of the shorter shadow's hair seemed very familiar...

"Come on, Bun Head, you can shower in my room," whispered the taller figure.

"I don't know..."

"You might as well since you're going to be sleeping with me again, right?"

"Fine. Just let me grab a pair of pajamas..."

"Don't worry about it, you can wear some of mine."

"But-"

"Hurry, before anybody comes!"

"Alright, alright! Geez."

Rei was flabbergasted. _Usagi is sneaking around with Seiya in the middle of the night?! And what's this business of them sleeping together?_

She sucked in a breath of air, a devious smile crept onto her face. She was torn between ripping the door open and surprising them, or staying quiet to see what they were up to. Rei wanted more than anything to see Usagi's face when she'd jump out and catch them red-handed. She wanted an explanation. But curiosity got the best of her and she stayed put, silent as a mouse, watching them through the sliver crack of the doorway.

"Are you that cold, Bun Head?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Let me warm you up."

"F-fine..." Usagi leaned against the Starlight.

Rei's jaw dropped, making a slight popping sound. _Usagi?! What the hell! Why are you - and Seiya..._ Her lips curled into a crafty smile and she struggled to keep down a snicker. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

"Shh! Did you hear something?" Usagi hissed.

It was silent for a few passing seconds. Rei hoped it was too dark for them to notice her slightly ajar door. She tried to keep as still and quiet as possible. The only sound was her heart pounding. _Thump. Thump._

"I don't think so. But come on..."

The two girls walked close, advancing down the hall. When they were far enough away, Rei creaked the door open further, and peeked her head out just as they disappeared into Seiya's bedroom. Rei blinked in a mixture of bewilderment and amusement.

She was sure she hadn't imagined it: Usagi had just gone into Seiya's bedroom.

_Oh boy._

Rei stepped back into her room and leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to decide what to do. After a minute of pondering, she crawled into her bed. If thoughts were wasps, her head was a busy hive swarming with them. She didn't even know where to begin processing what she'd just witnessed.

Without a doubt, they were up to something. She knew there was something between Usagi and Seiya the moment they'd gotten to Kinmoku. Heck, she _always_ knew there was something between them! But she didn't think that it had escalated that far...

Rei hugged the blanket to her body and rolled to face the wall. Her feelings towards Minako suddenly didn't seem so important anymore. Their decisions were their own in the end. But Usagi was her princess, her _leader_ , and what she did affected them all and their futures. She couldn't ignore this, whether it was what it looked like or not.

After the initial humor wore off, a cross of fear and displeasure flashed before Rei when she realized the seriousness of Usagi's actions.

 _How can she do this? I always knew she liked Seiya, but what about Mamoru? Crystal Tokyo won't exist if she doesn't end up with him! How can she throw that away so easily?_ Rei sighed, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead. _Or...is this not so sudden after all?_

Rei bit her lip. She couldn't act like she hadn't seen this coming. She saw the way the two of them looked at each other, whether Usagi had realized it or not. It was obvious something was fishy, and now she knew what.

It all made sense now; why Usagi had been so upset when the Starlights hadn't visited, and why things with her and Mamoru hadn't seemed to be as flowery as they had before he left for America.

Secretly, she admired Seiya and Usagi's relationship. It was so natural and fun. She'd never seen Usagi so _happy_ before. Not the smile she'd force back home before they left, but the kind of smile that lit up the whole town like a full moon - the way it's supposed to shine. Its light not hidden behind the Earth, but illuminated by the brilliant sun; lit up by the stars.

_Oh boy, she sure is screwing things up. It's so like her, really. Stupid Usagi. I hope she understands what she's doing._

Rei glanced at Minako on the other side of the room. _I never realized how life changing this trip was going to be. But what do I do? I can't change the way either one of them feels. Just wait 'til the others find out...  
_

_Oh god, Usagi sure is a moron! Haruka will never stand for this, she hates Seiya! Is this why she didn't tell them we were leaving? This is more complicated then I thought. Damn it. Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well for anyone?_

Rei closed her eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. By some miracle, she hoped when she awoke in the morning, the tangled mess would be fixed.

She surely was dreaming.

* * *

The apartment seemed cold and empty; just like his refrigerator after Usagi would stop by.

Mamoru Chiba sat back in his rolling chair, pushing away from the computer desk. He'd spent the last three hours typing up a paper, and his eyes were starting to get sore from staring at the screen.

He stood up and walked over to the patio door. Stretching his biceps behind his head, he gazed up at the night sky. The moon was painted in the corner, barely visible behind the dark clouds rolling in front of it.

A crescent moon in the shape of a fingernail. The sight reminded him of his bunny for the first time since they left. It had been three days already. Three days without her stopping by, bugging him like a child. Usagi had stopped dropping by lately anyways. Whenever he asked her about it, she told him he was imagining it. Despite her increasingly distracted behavior, he often took her presence for granted, and it wasn't until that moment that he started to wonder how she was on the faraway planet.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Soft thuds on the door startled him.

"Coming!" he called, as he made his way to the front of the apartment. "Who could be here at this time of night?" he mumbled to himself. Stealing a glance at the clock, he realized it was after eleven.

Mamoru peered through the peephole. Standing in the hallway was a tall girl near his age. She was sophisticated looking with long, straight hair, and was dressed fashionably, yet appropriately, in a dress she had designed herself. Mamoru smiled and pulled the door open.

"Setsuna!" Mamoru greeted her with a smile. "How are you?"

Setsuna Meioh smiled briskly and gave a quick nod. Her crimson eyes peered over Mamoru's shoulder, darting nervously around the room behind him. "Is she here?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Mamoru furrowed his brows. "Um, no, she isn't."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Her eyes narrowed, mysterious and unreadable. The sharp gleam was full of knowledge and intuition.

He scratched the side of his head sheepishly, remembering Usagi's warning to keep their visit a secret. "It's...kind of a long story. How about you come in? I'll make some coffee." Mamoru stepped aside, letting her into his apartment.

Setsuna slipped off her shoes in the entryway while Mamoru went back into the kitchen. He didn't even know where to begin. He'd been telling everyone that the girls were up in Hokkaido, visiting some old friends. But could he really lie to her face like that? How much did she know? It was Setsuna after all, and something told him that she knew exactly where they were, and she'd come for details.

The green-haired girl lowered herself onto the hard sofa, sitting tall and proper with her hands folded in her lap. The scent of bitter, cheap coffee drifted through the air.

"Here we go." Mamoru entered the room after few minutes. He set two steaming mugs on the coffee table before them. He plopped down on the chair across from her, resting his elbows on his knees. Tentatively, he brought the drink to his face and blew.

"She's not _here_ ," Setsuna stated in a quiet voice. The way she enunciated the word 'here' implied more than just his apartment.

Mamoru winced. The robust liquid burned his lips, scalding his tongue. "Not exactly..."

"That's what I thought."

"Is there something wrong, Setsuna?" Mamoru asked, wrinkling his forehead. She looked distraught, and kept glancing around the room. Her mind appeared to be a million miles away.

Setsuna remained silent. She reached for her own mug on the table and sipped it gingerly. Mamoru wondered if she'd heard his question or was just choosing to ignore it. She set the drink back on the table with a sharp _clink_ and said solemnly, "The future is changing."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt it not too long ago. A small waver, like static," Setsuna said more to herself than Mamoru. "But it was big enough to cause me to temporarily lose sight of-" She closed her mouth and looked away.

"Lose sight of who? Did something happen? Is Usako okay?" His voice began to rise and his grip on the hot mug tightened.

"No, she is fine," she assured him. "But..."

"But what?"

Setsuna looked him square in the eye. "She's on the Sailor Starlight's planet now, am I correct?"

Mamoru clenched his jaw, his gaze breaking away. He nodded, realizing it was useless to try hiding it from her. "Yes, she is. All five of them left a few days ago. She wanted me to keep it a secret from you guys. I think she planned on returning before you four noticed. Although I don't understand why she didn't want you to know in the first place..."

Setsuna clicked her lips. "That makes sense then."

"Huh?"

"Although I am not currently watching over the gate of time, I can still feel it. Right now, decisions are being made, conscious or not, that are reshaping the future existence," Setsuna explained.

"I don't understand."

"That is alright. I apologize, Mamoru, for visiting so late, but I had to confirm that is where she's at. I will be on my way now." She made a move to stand up.

Mamoru ran his hand through his black hair and stood up after her. "What do you mean by 'the future is changing'?" he asked quickly, "I thought everything was locked in place. I mean, I've _been_ to the future before. How can it change?"

"The future is what becomes of choices made in the present."

Trying to read her expression was like trying to read a foreign language. Eventually he gave up. "Are you saying that the future isn't set in stone?"

"That is correct. Technically, it is constantly changing in small ways that generally have little impact. The future you saw back then of Crystal Tokyo was the future at the time. But a major decision can rewrite everything."

"What's the major decision that's altering it? And what does Usako and Kinmoku have to do with this?"

"Are you _really_ asking me that?" Setsuna gave him a pleading look. Even she was aware of Usagi and Seiya's furtive, yet palpable feelings for each other last year. What other reason had drawn her to the planet so desperately? How could anyone _not_ see it?

Mamoru had no clue what she was talking about. He knew nothing of Kinmoku or the Sailor Starlights for that matter. They'd left soon after he'd regained his star seed, and he had nothing but respect for them. And a little jealousy of course, since one of them seemed to have become _very_ close to Usagi, not to mention protecting her when he couldn't. He didn't like to think about that though, and wouldn't admit that he was a little wary when Usagi had told him of their visit.

"What's this new future consist of? It must be a big change if you're coming all this way to tell me..." Mamoru tried again.

"As the keeper of time, I cannot reveal that to you. Mamoru, the future was never meant to be told to anyone in the first place. In the end, I have no place to interfere with anyone's choices." She looked away and mumbled to herself, "But I don't know if I can allow this to happen..."

Mamoru sighed. "It'd help if I knew what you were talking about. Why are you telling me this, anyways? Is there something I should do?"

Setsuna parted her lips, but hesitated. A second later she said, "I do not know."

"You so mysterious, you know that?"

Setsuna smiled, but it was gone in an instant. "I believe I know what must be done now that I have confirmed her location." She nodded and stepped towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak with the others."

Mamoru cringed. "I don't know, Usako didn't want them to know about their visit for a reason, I presume. Don't you think it's best if-"

Setsuna let out a breath of air. "I understand that, and I apologize. But I must discuss with them what's going on."

"What _is_ going on?" Mamoru was getting frustrated with her riddles.

"I'm afraid it may be best if you didn't know," Setsuna said quietly. She reached for the door handle.

"Setsuna, please wait! It's not safe for a girl to be walking around at this time of night," Mamoru objected.

"Thank you for worrying, but I assure you, I will be fine."

"You can stay here if you'd like," Mamoru offered, pointing down the hall. "There's an extra room that Chibi-Usa usually stays in."

The mention of her name made Setsuna wince. "Thank you, but I really need to get going-" Her voice choked up and she hid her face.

Mamoru placed his hand on her shoulder. Setsuna did not flinch away from his touch. It was warm and comforting. Familiar in a strange, distant way. She welcomed it.

"I'll take care of it." She looked up at him, eyes rimmed with tears.

"Setsuna..." Mamoru uttered, surprised. Something serious must be about to happen to put her on the verge of crying. What had Usagi unconsciously done that was so life-changing? Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Goodbye, Mamoru. Thank you for the coffee." With that, she brushed away his hand and stepped out the door before he could stop her.

"Wait!" Mamoru dashed into the hall. But it was too late. She was long gone.


	20. Burning Up and Breaking Down

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Kind of random, but I've always been interested in what dreams mean. You know, understanding what it signifies if you dream you're falling or what it means to see a cat in your dream. So I'm including this following note. It just happened to fit into the plot too.

Note: _To dream of burning indicates that there is a situation you cannot avoid any longer._

Now, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 20: Burning Up and Breaking Down

* * *

Usagi was on fire.

It was getting harder to breathe through the suffocating air. It burned every inch of her body. But something was off - there was no eye-watering smoke, no fringed scent. But the scalding feeling encircled her, making her break a sweat.

Blue eyes popped open. _Pound. Pound._ Usagi's heart was racing so hard, it felt like it might break through her chest.

Morning sunshine flooded in through the windows, lighting up the bedroom. Usagi was lying in Seiya's massive bed, wrapped up in her arms. She was safe. _I'm okay. There is no fire. It was just a dream._

But it was still uncomfortably hot for some reason. Usagi wriggled out of Seiya's arms and kicked off her blankets. Seiya was fast asleep. She instinctively reached out after Usagi. Her bangs, tinted blue from the morning glow, were ruffled in a silly way.

"Good morning," she whispered. Usagi brushed her bangs with her fingertips, then drew them back in surprise at the warmth.

She pressed her hand against Seiya's forehead. She was burning up. A closer inspection, and she found Seiya was covered in a cold sweat.

She realized now why she had woken up so feeling so warm - _Seiya_ was the fire.

"Mm..." Seiya rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Seiya, I think you have a fever."

"I do?" Her voice was scratchy, like she'd been yelling at the top of her lungs for three hours.

"I'm sure of it. Your face is kind of red too."

"Oh. That's...not good," she croaked.

Usagi winced. "Your voice..."

"I probably just need a drink of water..." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood to make her way to the bathroom. Usagi crawled to the edge after her.

"Wait-"

Seiya ignored her. Her ears rang and the room began to sway. Blotches of colors spotted her vision, making her stumble backwards.

"Seiya!" Usagi was right behind her. She gripped Seiya's arms, steadying her from behind. Holding her upright, she could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, panicky.

Seiya blinked a few times, waiting for her vision to clear. "Yeah... Maybe I should sit down..." She brought her hand to her temple.

"That's a probably a good idea." Usagi lingered close as Seiya lowered herself back onto the bed. She helped her carefully, so she didn't fall. "Just lay down, I'll bring you some water. And where's the thermometer at?"

"Third drawer on the left," Seiya choked out. She eased down and slowly rested her head back onto the pillow. Usagi hurried into the Starlight's connecting bathroom.

A black and white checkerboard tiled floor stretched out before her. There was a jacuzzi bathtub that looked like it could hold ten people in the corner, and a frosty glass door that hid the shower she'd used last night.

She hurried over to the grand sink and reached for the glass on the counter. As she filled it with water, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She'd fallen asleep with wet hair, causing her blonde locks to dry in a wavy fashion around her face. She was wearing a pair of Seiya's pajamas; red shorts and a matching tee. Given they were a little big, especially in the chest area, but they worked.

With the thermometer in hand and glass of water in the other, Usagi made her way back into the bedroom.

Seiya pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped the blankets around her body. "It's freezing in here," she whispered, trying to savor her voice.

Usagi crawled across the blankets to her. It was hard to believe only yesterday morning they were having a pillow fight. How did this come on so suddenly? "Here." Usagi handed her the glass.

Seiya downed it in one gulp.

"Open up," Usagi told her, raising the thermometer to her mouth.

Seiya did as she was told. She didn't look to be in any condition to object. Her cheeks were stained bright pink, and she looked sleepy and faint.

Usagi waited patiently, playing with the blanket in her lap. She sat on her knees beside her, keeping quiet. Seiya didn't mind, she was too tired to speak. The seconds ticked by as they waited.

 _Beep!_ Seiya pulled the stick out of her mouth and examined it. She let out a groan.

"Well?" Usagi took the thermometer from her. She didn't understand what the foreign numbers meant. They weren't Celsius or Fahrenheit.

"I've got a fever." She brought the back of her hand to her head. "This sucks," she rasped.

Usagi's eyes widened. "But...what about the party? You're supposed to sing at the party in three days! Your voice is gone!"

"I'm sure I'll be better by then."

"I bet you got sick 'cause we went swimming last night! We walked all the way up here soaking wet, and it was freezing! This is terrible! It's all my fault!"

Seiya stared at her, incredulously. Worry lines crinkled at Usagi's forehead and her blonde eyebrows pulled together. She looked devastated, as if she was told she'd have to repeat a year of high school.

"Bun Head, don't be ridiculous. This is my fault, I'm the one who decided to go for a swim."

"But... You'll spend the whole party sick in bed! Even _I_ know how important this event is. The entire town will be let down. They won't get to hear your voice! Seiya, what are we gonna do?"

"I just need some orange juice, and I'll be good as new. Come on, we've got decorating to do..." She started to get out of bed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Usagi grabbed her arm and held her back. Her usually innocent eyes were stern. "You're not going anywhere today. You're gonna stay here and get some rest."

"Really, Bun Head, I-"

"No! And I'm going to stay here and take care of you, okay?"

"If you insist..."

Usagi helped her bring the blanket to her chest. "Now go back to sleep. I'm going to go tell the others."

"Thank you," Seiya whispered. She reached for Usagi's hand. Her grip was feeble, but she gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"How is Seiya doing?" Ami asked, lowering herself into the chair besides Makoto.

"Not good from what I hear," Taiki replied. It was lunch time, and everybody minus Seiya, Usagi, and the Princess were present. Kakyuu had taken a trip into town for final preparations. The party was just around the corner. Workers, maids, and decorators scurried through the halls, everyone buzzing with excitement for the big event.

A sweet aroma drifted in from the kitchen. Everyone waiting on the chefs to appear with their sliver platters of food.

"What a moron." Yaten lowered her glass of water from her lips. "I swear, if she bails out on us, we're singing without her, Taiki."

Taiki nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that is always an option... But we should hope she's better by then. After all, she has that solo."

"I don't care how sick she is, I'll drag her butt on stage," Yaten grumbled under her breath.

"It's such a shame she came down with this so suddenly," Makoto said. "Do you think it was something she ate?"

Ami shook her head. "No, or most likely we all would have gotten it."

"Is it really safe for Usagi to be taking care of her?" Makoto wondered. "What if it's contagious?"

Taiki said, "That's what I told her, but she insisted."

Rei smiled as if she knew something they didn't. "I bet she's just looking for an excuse to be around Seiya," she blabbed.

Minako threw her a surprised glance. "Ahaha, what makes you think that, Rei?" As far she knew, Usagi hadn't told her feelings about Seiya to anybody but her. Had Rei found out somehow? Or was she really that intuitive?

Rei shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, I don't know. Don't you just _feel_ the vibe, Minako? Those two are up to something. For sure."

Minako widened her eyes, pleading Rei to be quiet.

Rei gave her a bizarre look. Not quite sure what she was getting at, she changed the subject. "So, how's your song coming along?"

Minako grinned, stealing a peek at the Starlight beside her. "Well...we've got the lyrics down now. We're just working out a few things here and there and it'll be ready to go. I think it sounds great, don't you think, Yaten?"

"It's your voice that does it," she said modestly.

"Oh, stop it!" Minako giggled, playfully slapping her shoulder.

Rei cleared her throat. "So! When do I get to hear it?"

Minako chewed on her lip and stole a flirty glance from her girlfriend on her other side. "Not until the party, Rei. It's going to be a surprise!"

Rei smiled weakly. Watching the two of them flirt right in front of her was hell. "Oh, okay. Well, I'm sure it's gonna be great..." she mumbled, pretending to be fascinated with her fingernails.

"Oh, it will be."

Yaten gently nudged Minako's foot under the table. The blonde squealed, earning a strange look from Taiki, who was sitting across from her.

The tallest Starlight raised an eyebrow. Yaten shrugged.

Ami met Taiki's gaze out of the corner of her eye. The brunette smiled. Ami returned it casually, avoiding her violet eyes. She glanced towards the hallway entry. "Do you think I should go get Usagi for lunch?" she asked.

"I'm surprised she hasn't come out yet. I mean, it's _lunch_ ," Makoto pointed out.

Rei pushed her chair away from the table. She couldn't take much more of Minako and Yaten's flirting before she hurled. "Let me do it. I want to have a word with her anyways..."

* * *

Usagi watched Seiya sleep from the bedside chair. She tried to keep her distance, only lingering close when necessary. Although she was sure Seiya would return the favor of caring for her if she got sick, she wasn't taking any chances with the party so close.

Seiya didn't ask for much, just a glass of water every now and then, when she wasn't sleeping. Usagi hadn't seen her so helpless since she was injured by Sailor Tin Nyanko's gun. It was weird.

Their hands were interlaced. Seiya had fallen asleep that way and Usagi was afraid if she moved, she'd wake her. Not that she minded. Seiya's hands were soft and warm.

Sitting there watching over her hadn't been as boring as she'd anticipated. Her mind had enough things to think about, she could sit in thought for hours. There was too much to consider at the moment, and one thing in particular was bugging her.

She tried not to think about it, but it was inevitable: she was cheating on Mamoru - there was no way around it. Even if Seiya offered much more than him, that didn't make it right. She'd only kissed Seiya back the first time because she was it was instinctual. And she only slept in her room the first time because of the storm.

If she'd stopped there, it wouldn't have been so bad. But instead, she encouraged Seiya's advances. It was beyond wrong. She couldn't go on with this much longer before someone got seriously hurt.

Usagi had somebody waiting for her. How could she face him when she got home? Did she even _want_ to go home?

Suddenly, Seiya's words flooded back to her. They were in the garden a few days ago, talking about how lovely Kinmoku was. _"You could live here at the palace. The Princess would let you. You can stay here, with me_."

Usagi swallowed hard. She didn't want to return and face Mamoru, not after what she'd done. She'd only listened to Minako's advice - listen to your heart. So why was it so difficult?

How much would it hurt Mamoru, in the end? Their relationship was practically crawling backwards. She knew part of it was because she'd grown quiet missing the Starlights lately, but it took two people to make a relationship work.

His kisses were halfhearted. She felt like he was always holding back on her. For the longest time, she believed it was because of their age difference. But she'd be eighteen soon, and nothing had changed. He looked at her the way he looked at Chibi-Usa, and most likely always would.

If Mamoru had the chance to fall in love, instead of living out their destiny, would he too be happier? Surely there was someone out there better suited for him. Somebody who had high goals, and was independent and wise. Usagi had wondered that all along; what was a driven man like him, one of the top in his classes, doing with a ditzy crybaby like her? She knew she wasn't the only one asking herself that question. Mamoru's college friends, and even her friend Naru, didn't seem to understand what they saw in each other. Or what they had been _forced_ to see in each other.

If it wasn't for fate rudely yanking them together, life would have played out the way it was supposed to. They both would have found love like everybody else. In a long, roundabout way, Usagi had done that anyway. That person was sleeping before her.

As for Mamoru, was she willing to let him go? Off to fall in love on his own terms? After everything they'd been through? The thought was terrifying. If not, what else would the bland future hold in store for them? More years of thinking of what could have been, while Seiya found someone else on Kinmoku?

Just imagining Seiya looking at someone else the way she looked at Usagi made her cringe in a way she didn't think was humanly possible. Could she live without Seiya in her life? She'd tried that once, and here she was.

Usagi brought her free hand to her face. There was too much to think about. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She let them.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Usagi's head snapped up. She hurriedly her eyes. "C-come in," she called over her shoulder, voice trembling.

"Usagi?"

There was only one person who called her name so casually. She was the _last_ person Usagi wanted to be seen crying in front of right then.

"Come in, Rei," Usagi called, not bothering to look behind her.

She heard footsteps padding up. Rei's cinnamon-scented perfume wafted in the air, tickling her nose. "It's lunch time. I came to tell you."

"Oh, already? Thanks, Rei. I'll be down in a minute." Usagi was glad her back was to Rei and that she couldn't see her tear-stained face. She'd surely ask questions, and Usagi would have to give answers she hadn't figured out herself yet. She stared at her lap, willing her friend to leave.

Rei hesitated. She took a step forward and lowered herself onto the bed, careful not to disturb Seiya. "Actually, I told the others to go on ahead and eat without us," she admitted.

"Oh? Why's that?" Usagi could feel Rei's eyes burning on her, but she couldn't look up and meet her gaze.

"Usagi...is there something you want to talk about?" Rei asked softly.

She knew something was wrong when _Rei_ was being nice _._ "Huh? No, not really... What are you talking about, Rei? I'm okay, you see?" She forced herself to look up, plastering a cheerful, phony smile on her face.

Rei saw right through it. Her heart split in half at the pathetic attempt. Rei's eyes fell to Usagi's hand, intertwined with Seiya's. She pursed her lips.

Usagi followed her gaze. "Um. It's not what it looks like..."

Rei pretended not to notice how flustered Usagi suddenly sounded. It only confirmed what she'd seen last night through the crack of her door.

"How is she?" Rei asked.

"Really tired. It's hard to tell, but I think her fever is coming down. That reminds me, I need to re-wet her towel." Usagi fumbled up, knocking her knee against the nightstand. Unlacing their hands, Usagi gently removed the warm cloth from Seiya's forehead and made her way to the bathroom.

Rei sat for a couple beats before following her. "Usagi?" she called.

 _Splash._ The cold water soaked into the towel under the faucet. "Y-yeah, Rei?" She struggled to keep her voice even. She saw her dark-haired friend come up behind her in the bathroom mirror. Her heart quickened.

"What...do you think about her?" Rei asked carefully, her hand lingering on the door frame.

"About who?" The icy stream numbed her fingers, making them feel numb. She wished Rei wouldn't have followed her. She needed a minute alone to pull herself together.

"Seiya."

Usagi tensed. The faucet sounded deafening all of a sudden. She inhaled sharply, wishing Rei would've asked her anything else in the world but that question. She was already coming undone, it wouldn't be much longer before she fell apart at the seams completely.

"Usagi?" Rei took a tentative step closer to her.

The wet cloth slipped out of her grasp. It squished into a pile in the sink. Usagi mindlessly twisted the faucet handle off.

Silence.

"What do you mean, Rei? You know what I think about Seiya," Usagi replied, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. She turned around and faced her friend. "Why would you ask me that?"

Rei's mouth opened, but Usagi cut her off.

"I'll tell you what I think about h-her," Usagi's voice trembled. "Seiya Kou. Well, she's impulsive, friendly, and full of herself. S-sometimes, it really gets on my nerves, you know? She's great at a lot of things; football, basketball, softball, whatever! She's got a great voice, and can play a lot of instruments. She can act, sing, dance, you name it. Do I even compare? I mean, I can barely pass my makeup exams or remember my lunch, but she could do everything back on Earth."

"Usagi..."

Usagi ignored her. Her voice danced higher up the scale, as she struggled to keep from crying. "Not to mention she's really looked up to here on Kinmoku. I mean, look at this place! She's good-looking too. And her eyes? You could practically get lost looking into them." Her voice cracked. "Oh, and did I tell you about her way with girls? I never told you, but Haruka and I walked in on her seducing Michiru in her dressing room after that joint c-concert."

"She _what_?" Rei's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Exactly! She could get whoever she wanted to! Someone way prettier and graceful than me, like Michiru. But...for some reason...she fell for someone who was already taken. Somebody who had a b-boyfriend overseas, that wouldn't-" A tear cascaded down Usagi's cheek. "-answer her letters. Of course, neither one of them knew that it was because he was dead, but-"

"Usagi! Stop-"

"B-but she couldn't give up! Seiya hates giving up! And when she left, I realized how much I really missed her." Usagi bit her lip to keep it from wobbling as tears streamed down her face messily. "I thought about her all the time, wishing they'd come back. I just wanted to see her f-face and hear her voice one more time. I didn't understand what it meant, but I do now! I can't help it! I love her, Rei. I always have!" Usagi brought her hands to her face and sobbed hard.

Silently, Rei wrapped her into a hug. "Usagi... I understand. Everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not, Rei!" Usagi cried into her shoulder, her voice muffled in her shirt. "You don't understand! What about Mamo? He'd be so disappointed in me! I'm such an awful person!" Usagi's knees gave out, and she leaned into Rei. Her strength was gone. The two girls eased to their knees on the bathroom floor.

"It's alright, Usagi. Everything is going to work out in the end, I promise."

"Rei, how can you say that? Look at this mess I've gotten myself into! I don't know how to fix it!" Usagi bawled harder into her friend's chest. Her hands clasped fistfuls of Rei's shirt as she stained them with hot, salty tears.

Rei held Usagi in her arms, stroking her back comfortingly. "Shh...it's okay, I'm right here. We'll think of something."

Usagi buried her face even more, wanting to disappear. "Rei, I'm so sorry. I really messed things up this time."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault... You can't help the way you feel," Rei whispered, a twinge of sadness creeping into her voice. She of all people knew that much, unfortunately...

She held Usagi close, comforting her the best she could. She wanted to say something that would make her feel okay. Something that would bring her smile back. Usagi should always be happy, it was her best quality. Seeing her this way made her own eyes sting with unborn tears. But she didn't know what to tell her.

 _Creak..._ The bathroom door eased open, startling them both. A figure stood in the doorway, instantly tensing at the sight before her.

Usagi peered over Rei's shoulder, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Her stomach sank.

"Bun Head...?"


	21. One Step at a Time

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Twenty one chapters already! Wow! Originally this story was planned to be about fifty-ish chapters, but we'll see where it takes us...

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 21: One Step at a Time

* * *

"Seiya..." Usagi gasped.

The Starlight leaned weakly against the door frame with one hand clutching her stomach. The look on her face told them she wasn't expecting to walk into the bathroom and see Usagi crumpled on the floor with a tear-stained face.

"Um, Seiya," said Rei, "could you...give us a minute?"

Seiya nodded in a daze. Their blue eyes met and Usagi looked away, embarrassed. It was bad enough crying in front of Rei, let alone to have Seiya see her in this state. It was almost worse than the time she broke down on the rooftop in the rain in front of Seyia. _No, I take that back. Nothing was worse than that._ Still, she lowered her head, blonde bangs falling to hide her eyes.

Seiya walked faintly back into bedroom.

Rei watched her from the doorway, making sure she made it back okay. When she saw Seiya get into bed, she pulled the bathroom door shut and returned to her friend.

"Rei!" Usagi cried. "She heard it all! I know she did!" The floodgates opened again.

"We don't know that. And if she did...well, you were going to tell her about this at some point, right? And tell her how you feel? Now's the chance."

"No. I can't face her now."

"Yes you can. You have to."

Usagi sniffled. "No, I can't! Did you _see_ the look on her face? I just can't-"

Rei brought her hand to Usagi's lips, silencing her. Her expression softened as she leaned in. "Seiya...you love her, don't you?" she whispered.

Usagi nodded without hesitation.

With her index finger, she gently raised Usagi's chin. "Then you need to tell her," Rei said, "you need to tell her your feelings before it's too late. Things like that...shouldn't be left unsaid."

Usagi swallowed back a protest. "Rei...but she already h-heard," she choked out.

"You don't know that for sure. Usagi, I have to go now. The others will be wondering where I'm at." She dropped her hands and began to stand.

Panic flooded her face. "Rei, but I-"

"You can do it, Usagi. Just be honest, okay? You two can work something out about Mamoru together. You don't deserve to keep that bottled up inside of you. Seiya's part of this too now, and you need to tell her how you feel." She extended her hand and helped her princess to her feet.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Rei leaned in and brushed back her golden bangs. She kissed her softly on the forehead. "Good luck," she whispered.

Usagi blushed shyly. Her insides felt warm and fuzzy whenever Rei was being nice to her. She wished she would act that way more often, as opposed to her usual, annoying persona.

"Hey, Rei?" Usagi called after her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not being mad. I didn't think...you'd understand so quickly."

Rei shrugged. "I already knew."

"Huh?"

"You and Seiya. We all knew you two liked each other. I guess it just took a while for _you_ to figure it out, huh?" She winked.

Usagi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah...I guess..." Had it been that obvious? She supposed they _did_ go on a date together, even though it was only to an amusement park. But she only let her spend the night at her house because she was scared to be home alone. And they spent all that time together watching the stars and practicing softball to prove that she was worthy of Seiya...

Now that she thought about it, she felt really stupid. How could everyone _not_ have seen that all along? How could _she_ not have?

Rei leaned against the door. "I'll admit that it's kind of scary thinking about what's gonna happen now...but I will support you no matter what. Though I can't speak for anyone else."

"Thank you, Rei."

Rei smiled. "I've got to get going now." She turned and paused to look over her shoulder. "And, Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you and Seiya sneak around in the middle of the night, could you keep it down?"

Usagi's face turned bright red. "Rei! You knew?!"

"Later, Usagi," she waved over her shoulder with a laugh.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Rei grinned and stuck out her tongue. A second later, she slipped out of the room.

Usagi huffed. Unbelievable! Now it made sense why Rei hadn't been surprised. _Figures._

A half a minute passed before Usagi moved. She knew Seiya was out there waiting for her. Rei's words lingered in her head. _'You need to tell her your feelings before it's too late'._ It was three simple words...not so hard, right? Three words that said it all, yet not enough.

 _I can do this...I can do this..._ She walked over to the sink and saw her reflection - puffy eyes and blotched skin.

She splashed her face with cold water and patted herself dry. Usagi found one of Seiya's brushes in the drawer and ran it through her frazzled hair. Afterwards, she fastened the rozamoku into one of her buns. She'd taken it out before showering last night and had forgotten it on the counter. It was immediately comforting to have a physical reminder of Seiya with her. She took a step back and exhaled.

Usagi picked up Seiya's hand towel, the reason she'd come into the bathroom in the first place, and wrung out the excess water. With it in hand, she walked toward the door. Before she convinced herself otherwise, she pulled it open and stepped back into the bedroom.

Part of her hoped that Seiya had fallen back to sleep. Then she'd have time to think about what she was going to say. No such luck. The Starlight lay in her bed with blankets to her chin, wide awake. She turned her head when Usagi come in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Usagi asked before she had the chance to speak. She walked around to the side of the bed where her chair was, avoiding her gaze.

Seiya watched her carefully. "Okay. My headache went away and I can finally breathe again," she responded in a hoarse whisper. She looked liked she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

"That's good." Usagi said. She didn't like the heavy silence hanging in the air. Her mind reeled as she raced to think of something, anything, to say. She raised the towel, "Do you need this is? I mean...for your fever?" she asked, filling the void.

"Yeah. I think it's coming down, but not by much." She pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Let me check." Usagi grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand and leaned over the bed, bringing the stick to Seiya's lips.

Seiya didn't open her mouth. She just continued to stare up at her with a pained expression. "Bun Head..." she whispered.

"Y-yeah?" Looking into her eyes was excruciating. The two pools of blue, usually lit with spunk, were now filled with something else. Worry?

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked quietly.

It was simple question, but the answer wasn't. _Was_ she okay? These past few days had been adventurous and nerve-racking - in a good way. She hadn't smiled so much in a long time, and she knew why that was. But as confusing as everything had become, and considering what had just happened, no, she wasn't. She wanted to nod and say 'yes', so she wouldn't worry her. But she knew it was best to just be honest. "No...I'm not," she sighed at last.

Seiya reached up and touched her face. "If you want to talk, I'm always here."

Usagi bit her lip. "I know."

"What has upset you?"

"Rei knows about us."

"Oh..."

"And it can't be long before we have to break the news to everyone else. I don't know how they'll take it. What we're doing..."

Seiya exhaled a long breath of air. "I wish I could snatch you up and carry you away to a place just for the two of us, but..." With her free hand, Seiya toyed with Usagi's hair, wrapping a shimmering strand between her fingers.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this torn," Seiya added. Having to two choose between two people, brought back memories of when their Princess had appeared on Earth, but she couldn't see Usagi anymore. But this situation was different. _How have I not noticed her pain? I'm so stupid..._

"I'm not torn," Usagi said. "I know what I want." She met her eyes with a meaningful look that made Seiya's heart skip a beat.

"But...what about your boyfriend?"

She traced her thumb lightly over Seiya's hand. "Thta all became clear to me when he came back, after the battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I missed him so bad, as you know. We were at the park that night after you guys left, and I asked him how much he loved me. I guess I was feeling a little insecure, and I know I was probably being clingy, but he wouldn't even show me any affection! He just kept his hands in his pocket and said, 'I feel so happy when I'm with you'. That was the moment I knew."

Seiya frowned. _After all she went through to get him back, that's how he responds to a question like that? Mamoru Chiba... I don't know you very well, but I don't get you at all. If I'd been in your shoes..._

'I've been thinking a lot about what you told me earlier. It all makes sense to me now. The spark wasn't there for us because we didn't create it ourselves. You were right, were pushed into love."

Seiya recalled the conversation on the balcony. From the way Usagi was talking, it seemed as though she'd been thinking about this for quite some time.

"I feel bad for pulling him into my life. He has dreams too, and I feel like we're holding each other back. But I don't know what to do. This whole thing has been unraveling ever since the start. Every way I turned, I felt trapped. I just had to get away. So I came here..."

"Bun Head, I think you and your boyfriend need to have a talk. You deserve to live your own life and be happy. If he really loves you, he'd understand, no matter what you decide to do. And from how it sounds, he may even be relieved."

"Seiya... You're right, that's exactly what we need to do. I should have thought of that from the start. Thank you."

Seiya stroked her face lovingly and Usagi's lpis curled into a smile.

Somehow, they were going to get through this. Rei and Minako were there for her too. She didn't want to think about the future. Just imagining telling Mamoru and the outer guardians made her chest tight. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty trying to convince them. She wanted to live in the present, as foolish as that idea was. Being around Seiya made everything better. She was beginning to believe she could get through anything as long as she was by her side. But there was one thing that still bothered her.

"Um, Seiya?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

Usagi stared at their hands. She struggled to find the words. "So um...how much...of me and Rei's conversation did you overhear?" she asked.

"I didn't overhear anything."

"Really?" Usagi studied her face. It looked like she was telling the truth.

"Really. Why, what were you talking about that you don't want me to know?"

Usagi laughed nervously. "Ahaha, nothing!" As relieved as she was, she knew what it meant - She was going to have to muster up the courage to tell her sometime soon. ' _I love you.'_


	22. The Photograph

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thanks for the reviews! =)

Note: _"Mizuno Ami" means "Friend of Water"._

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Photograph

* * *

The preparations were coming along smoothly, right on schedule. Strings of lights and Kinmokian flowers hung everywhere, giving the palace a jubilant atmosphere putting everyone in the holiday spirit. Kakyuu told the girls their help wasn't necessary and they may do as they wish for the next few days prior to the party.

"I want you girls to _enjoy_ your time on Kinmoku," she had said kindly, "you _are_ our guests."

Yaten and Taiki decided to postpone their music practice until Seiya recovered, leaving the two of them free time as well. The silver-haired Starlight dragged Minako back into the music room to practice her opening song. Taiki was headed towards her room when she spotted a short girl with a blue bob-cut up ahead.

"Ami," Taiki called.

She turned around, a look of surprise crossed her face. Ami hurried down the hall with a pleasant grin. "Taiki! You called me by my name."

Taiki blinked. "Oh. I apologize. Do you wish to be called 'Mizuno'?" she asked. She'd called her 'Mizuno' back on Earth.

Ami quickly shook her head. "No, no. 'Ami' is fine. More than fine," she beamed. She nervously brushed her blue bangs out of her matching eyes.

Taiki smiled. "Okay then, _Ami_. I was just wondering if you had a moment. I want to show you something, if you'd like."

"Sure."

The duo walked in a comfortable silence. Neither one of them mentioned where they were going, but their feet seemed to take them instinctively towards the library. They had to step around decorators and maids, going away at making the palace sparkle and shine with festivity. The palace was huge, and the walk took a while. Although neither one of them particularly minded.

The palace's library was the biggest library Ami had ever been to. Tokyo was a large city and had multiple, wondrous libraries that didn't begin to compare to the Kinmokian palace's.

Stepping through the doors, the faint scent of old books drifted through the cool air. Rows upon rows of towering bookcases were lined like ginormous dominoes. The ceiling stretched up towards the heavens, the walls filled with books of all sizes, colors, and ages. The library was dim, giving everything a soft yellow glow. Despite how busy the rest of the palace was, few people were occupying the library. It was quiet except for the sounds of pages turning and minds engrossing themselves into different worlds. An occasional scraping of a chair or the tall moving ladders at the walls dared to disturb the peace. Just standing in a place full of knowledge and wonder set the two of them at ease.

Taiki took Ami to the back of the library, weaving around tables and shelves. It was a secluded area near a crackling fireplace. The white curtains danced, revealing open windows as the wind swished them frivolously.

The brunette led her to the wooden bookcase in the back corner. Stepping into an aisle, she traced her finger along the spines until she stopped at the one she wanted. Taiki pulled the book out with a grin.

Ami cocked her head, trying to get a better look at the title. Its cover was violet and looked somewhat worn. It was blank with no title nor author. It looked more like a journal than a novel.

"This is where I keep my poetry," Taiki explained. "This whole section is private. Only Seiya, Yaten, and I may come back here. Although, it's usually just me."

"Is that so? But you took me here. Tsk, tsk. You're going to get in trouble," Ami teased.

Taiki smiled. "I suppose you're right.," she agreed, narrowing her violet eyes in a playful manner. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her glasses. Slipping them to her nose, the Starlight flipped through the crisp pages of the book in her hands.

"It's really nice here," Ami commented, looking around. The bookcases were packed with books so tightly, it was impossible to see through the cracks above each shelf into the next aisle. She liked the seclusion.

"It is."

Ami let her eyes drift back to the tall girl in front of her. The slight breeze from the nearby window ruffled her chestnut ponytail over her shoulder. Ami had never had a boyfriend, nor a girlfriend before. She didn't like to think about love; it was too embarrassing. But she'd never felt such a strong attraction to anyone as she did to Taiki Kou. At first she believed it was because they had so much in common, but gradually she was starting to see that the way she felt around Taiki was different. She wondered if Taiki felt the same way. Whatever that feeling was.

The brunette pointed to the page excitedly. "Ah! Here it is," she said at last.

"What is it?" Ami asked, craning her head to get a better view of the journal's contents.

Looking up over the book in hand, Taiki smiled. "When we came back to our planet last year, it was then that I realized how much I had changed. Before the war with Galaxia, and before we fled to Earth, I spent the majority of my time fulfilling my duty of protecting the Princess. When I wasn't doing that, I busied myself with independent things like reading and poetry. The only friends I really had were Seiya and Yaten."

Ami nodded sympathetically. Before she'd met Usagi and the others, she often found herself eating lunch alone.

Taiki continued, "I couldn't relate to a lot of people, so I preferred to be on my own. I didn't believe in dreams or romance. I like scientific facts and realistic ideas, not all that fairy tale nonsense. But when we were on Earth, I met someone who gave me a different perspective. She showed me that _because_ of those hopes and dreams, such things are possible."

A light pink tint rose in Ami's face. She glanced down at her shoes.

Taiki smiled and glanced back to the book. "I like writing about nature. This was the first poem I wrote when I got back to our planet and things settled down. Would you...care to hear it?"

Ami nodded eagerly.

The corners of Taiki's lips curled up into a smile as she began to read.

_"The Friend of Water washes me_   
_The fireball of life rises once again_   
_Dawn paints the sky and ground_   
_sketching light ripples upon the water_   
_Nature is the most talented artist_

_The Friend of Water soothes me_   
_warm colors that heat one's soul_   
_As the delicate serenity drapes over_   
_stars of dreams and romance_   
_The perilous world suddenly disperses_

_The Friend of Water envelops me_   
_casting everything in a new light_   
_A bright morning, the sun has risen_   
_illuminating the forest with a different tone_   
_nature has exchanged charcoal for colorful paint"  
_

Ami closed her eyes, letting Taiki's smooth voice pour into her ears and soul. When the Starlight finished, Ami opened her eyes to see the taller girl was looking at her.

"That was lovely," she told her.

"Thank you," Taikii replied modestly. She shut the book and placed it back on the shelf behind her.

"'Friend of Water'?" Ami murmured with a sly smile.

Taiki tried not to grin as she looked over her shoulder. "Yes. That poem is dedicated to the girl who helped me see a brighter side of life. She was one of the first people I could connect to on my level. My recent poetry is very much inspired by her. I hope she stays around a while longer."

Ami blushed again, hiding her eyes under her bangs. "I think that's a good idea," she replied.

"I do too."

* * *

After taking Seiya's temperature, and finding her fever was gone, Usagi stretched from her chair and starting pacing around the bedroom.

Aside from the king-sized bed Seiya was asleep in, there was a red, L-shaped leather couch in front of a flat screen TV on the other side of the room. Usagi considered curling up on it and watching a movie until Seiya woke up. She walked over to it and ran her fingers across the cool leather, temped.

She continued circling the room, curiously taking in her surroundings. One bookcase along the wall was full of trophies and medals from various sports. Another held rows and rows of CD's from bands Usagi had never heard of before. There was a sleek guitar propped against the stereo, and a half open notebook full of lyrics resting on the floor near it.

Usagi was passing the dresser when something caught her eye. She halted and did a double take. A framed photograph of a little girl stood out among the nick-knacks splayed across the top shelf.

"Aw...so cute!" Usagi said. She picked up the picture. There was no doubt about it - the little girl with a chin-length black bob was Seiya as a child. She was wearing tomboyish clothes, and sitting in what looked like a Kinmokian version of a sandbox. She was smiling a fearless grin and holding up a miniature shovel.

 _She's so cute!_ Usagi resisted the urge to snatch the photo out of the frame and stuff it in her pocket. She set the picture back on the shelf when another photograph caught her attention.

This one appeared to be more recent. Usagi recognized Seiya right away. She looked younger, about fifteen years old. She was smiling again, making a peace sign with her fingers. Her long hair was tied back in its low ponytail, her bangs falling messily over her tanned skin. Judging by the lush, green trees in the background, it seemed to have been summer when the photo was taken. A pair of arms were draped over her shoulders, as she was being hugged from behind by a taller guy wearing an equally lively grin. Seiya's free hand reached up, touching his wrist in a way that could be described as affectionate.

Usagi's stomach churned as if she'd just swallowed a large ice cube. She snatched the picture frame up. _Who...is that?_

The boy in the photograph looked a few years older than Seiya. He had handsome features; piercing navy-blue eyes, dark brown hair swept just right into his lashes, and a nice build.

Usagi gulped. _Is this...her boyfriend at the time?_ Seiya looked joyful in the picture, as did the guy. It was weird taking a peek into Seiya's past. She didn't know what felt more wrong; looking at the picture without permission or seeing a guy embracing her. She started to wonder if she was coming down with Seiya's cold, she felt so dizzy.

"Snooping are we?"

Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around, clutching the frame to her chest. Seiya stood right behind her.

"Seiya! Y-you're awake! How...how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually, that nap really helped. What are you doing, Bun Head?" Her gaze fell to the frame in her hands.

"Ahaha," Usagi laughed nervously. "N-nothing! I was bored, so I was...just walking around and I saw these pictures sitting here. I couldn't help but look," she admitted.

"Oh yeah?"

Usagi bit her lip and set the picture frame back on the dresser behind her. "So um...can I ask you something?" she asked tentatively, trying to steady her voice.

"Sure." Her voice was still raspy, but it had healed enough for her to stop whispering.

Usagi pointed to the guy in the photo she'd been examining. "Who's...this?"

Seiya squinted at the picture. "Oh? Is that what you were looking at?"

Usagi fidgeted. "I was just wondering, that's all. He's good looking. Is he...a friend of yours?" She asked to the dresser in front of her. She was so nervous to hear the answer, she couldn't turn around and ask it to her face.

"I guess you could say that. His name is Kallen."

"Kallen?"

"Yes."

"I see. You two look really happy..." A tugging sensation stung her heart. _Could I really be...jealous? Of somebody I don't even know?_

"We... are pretty close," Seiya said in a faraway voice, "being around him always makes me smile."

Usagi swallowed, noticing how Seiya said 'are' and not 'were', implying she still had relations with him of some sort.

"Oh...I see. Well that's good. I'm glad he makes you so happy," she said quietly. She wished that she had just stayed in her chair instead of roaming around the room. It was a cold slap in the face realizing she didn't know anything about Seiya's past, and worse to know she wasn't a part of it. _Of course I'm not a part of it, but still..._

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked, sensing the distance in her voice.

Usagi waved her hands in front of her face. "Nothing! Nothing at all. I was just...thinking. This guy...he was your boyfriend, I take it?"

Seiya blinked. She then threw her head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, frowning.

Seiya snickered, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm...sorry, Bun Head. But I...haha! Kallen my _boyfriend?_ That's a good one. Haha!"

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny about that? You two look pretty cozy in the picture, what else am I supposed to think? If he wasn't your boyfriend, then who is he? And why do you have a picture of you two on your dresser, in your bedroom?" she asked, slightly irritated.

Seiya shook her head. "You've got it all wrong. He's my older brother."

Now it was Usagi's turn to be surprised. "Your...brother?" she asked stupidly, as if she'd misheard. She tore her eyes back to the picture. She could see the resemblance now. Their blue eyes were the identical shade, and they had the same cheekbones. Even their smiles were similar. How could she not have noticed that earlier? No wonder he was so good looking; he looked just like his sister, but with lighter hair and no ponytail.

Seiya narrowed her eyes. A satisfied smile crept on her face as she took in Usagi's relieved expression. "You _were_ jealous weren't you?" she accused.

Usagi felt her face warm. "Okay...well, maybe just a little," she admitted.

She patted one of Usagi's hair buns. "Good," she said.

"Don't flatter yourself," Usagi grumbled, a twinge of annoyance and relief in her voice.

Seiya laughed at the remark. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Bun Head. My heart belongs to you and only you. Besides, I'm not interested in men."

"I should have figured that much, I guess..." she said shyly, feeling dumb for her assumption. Standing beside her, Usagi felt Seiya nudge her hand against hers playfully. Usagi tried to ignore it, but Seiya persisted, lightly brushing her fingers against her own, without acknowledging it aloud. Usagi returned the gesture.

"He's three years older than me," Seiya explained, "I also have an older sister too. Her name's Misaki. I think you'd get along with her, she's pretty cool like me."

"I didn't know you had siblings," Usagi said. The idea hadn't ever crossed her mind. Even within her circle of close friends, they didn't really talk about their families. Rei had lost her mom at a young age, and disliked her traveling father. She choose to live with her grandpa at the shrine. Makoto's parents had died in a plane accident. Ami's parents were divorced. Only Minako and her had both parents present all the time, and Usagi was the only one with a little brother. It was a topic that was rarely brought up, and hearing Seiya talk about hers so openly surprised her.

"Do you get to see them often?" Usagi asked. "I mean...'cause you live here at the palace and all..."

Seiya shrugged. "Occasionally. I'm usually busy with duties so I don't have a lot of free time to visit them. They're older anyways and Misaki's got a family of her own."

"Are they gonna be here? At the party, I mean?"

Seiya grinned. "Yep. I guess I'll get to introduce you to my parents too. Well, if they come. It's a complicated situation, they work a lot, always have."

"So, what about Yaten and Taiki? What are their families like?" she asked curiously.

"Taiki's an only child. I don't know about Yaten, she doesn't talk about her family. But she's got a younger sister though, I've met her once. She's...something alright." Seiya laughed.

Usagi giggled at the thought of a miniature Yaten. Usagi picked up the frame on the dresser, holding up the picture of Seiya playing in the sandbox. She already knew what mini Seiya looked like and couldn't get over it.

"And what about this cutie? Seiya, I had no idea you were so adorable! What happened?" Usagi stuck out her tongue.

Seiya made a face. "G-give me that, Bun Head!"

Usagi danced away from her. "Nuh uh, I think I'm gonna keep this," she teased.

"Bun Head, why you!" Seiya laughed. She reached after her. "That's not fair, that picture is the worst!"

"Really? But you're so cute! Look at that smile, you haven't changed a bit!"

"That's it!"

Usagi was one step ahead, easily evading Seiya's attempts. It was to Seiya's disadvantage that she was under the weather and couldn't keep up. "Come on, let me have it, it's priceless!" Usagi insisted, dashing around to the other side of the couch.

Seiya rolled her eyes. "I'll let you have it alright," she mumbled with a familiar smile. The taller girl made a quick move and stepped around the furniture.

"No! I really want to keep it!" Usagi took a step backwards only to stumble and fall back onto the couch. She sank hopelessly into the cushions.

Seiya smirked at the easy chance. With one stride, she climbed onto her and pinned her down. She tried to take the frame, but Usagi held it tightly against her body, relentless. "I want to show this to Minako and the others," she mused, "I bet they'll get a kick out of it!"

"If you wanna play that way, Bun Head, you leave me no choice, " Seiya warned, grinning. She slid her hands up Usagi's shirt, dancing her fingers across the bare skin of her stomach. She squealed and squirmed, immediately loosening her grip as Seiya tickled her. The Starlight snatched it out of her hands in a swift movement.

"Ha! Success," she triumphed, holding the old photograph above her head.

"Okay fine, you win. For now. But I'm sure you've got more of those around here somewhere..."

"You're gonna have to find them first," she whispered down to her. Her ponytail tumbled over her shoulder, tickling Usagi's face.

"I will," Usagi said confidently, pushing her off. "When you're asleep. Which is what you should be doing now since you're still sick," she added, brushing off her shoulders and fixing her shirt that had ridden up.

"Are you kidding? I've slept all day!" Seiya objected. "I'm starting to feel better."

"But your voice isn't back, so don't celebrate yet. It's not the Three Lights with only two of you guys singing," she said.

"Bun Head, you worry too much." Seiya tapped the photograph against her nose.

Usagi made one last attempt to snatch the picture from her, but Seiya pulled it away at the last second and stuffed it into her back pocket with a wink. Usagi rolled her eyes.

Little did they know, they had a lot more to worry about than Seiya's voice returning.


	23. The Bad Guy

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

_A/N: 11/23/20 - This chapter was written in June 2013, six years before Billie Eilish released the song, "The Bad Guy". As I edit this story, I find it even more fitting now; the title for this chapter. Especially since almost every chapter in this story is titled after a song. This one originally wasn't, but it can be now. #coincidencemuch?_

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Bad Guy

* * *

The wind howled in the dead of the night, rattling tree branches against the apartment window. They scraped the glass like fingernails on a chalkboard.

The crescent moonlight burned treacherously into the room, dancing ominous shadows on the walls. Lying in his bed, his blankets strangled him like a boa constrictor. Wrapping tighter and hotter against his muscular body until it hurt to breath. Mamoru rolled over, stuffing his face into the pillow. The nightmare raged on, consuming his mind.

_"Usako!" he called hopelessly into the darkness. In the distance, the_ _beautiful girl with silvery blonde hair wrapped her delicate arms around a figure. She closed her eyes and rested her head onto the shoulder of the mysterious silhouette. Usagi didn't react to his pleading voice. Mamoru made an attempt to run towards her, but his legs wouldn't obey. It was as if they were tree trunks, rooted to the Earth.  
_

_Suddenly, the sun began to rise, a gigantic fireball that made him shield his eyes._

_The morning sunlight reflected off Usagi's shimmering hair and warmed her body. She was wearing a thin gown of white that clung to her porcelain skin. The figure she clutched onto was none other than Seiya Kou. Although she looked vaguely familiar, Mamoru didn't recognize her at first. It was the long ponytail cascading over her shoulder that jogged his memory. 'She's the leader of the Starlights'. He remembered bidding them farewell on the rooftop a year ago.  
_

_Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi in a gentle, yet protective, loving gesture. She too was wearing a similar gown, but of blue. Usagi ran her hands up the girl's back and to her shoulders. She tangled her fingers at the nape of her neck. Standing on her tip toes, she stretched up, closing her glittering blue eyes. Mamoru watched in horror as their lips met in a tender kiss.  
_

_"Usako!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, though he knew it was futile. 'Why? Why would she...? What's going on?!'_

_A glistening light caught the corner of his eye. He glanced around as the sunlight lit the surroundings. 'No...this can't be!' Tall, glass-like buildings pointed up towards the orange sky. They were sharp and geometrically shaped like diamonds growing from the ground.  
_

_Crystal Tokyo. If Mamoru could have moved, he would have stumbled backwards and fell on his butt. His eyes tore back from the glittering skyscrapers to the couple so close, yet so far away. That look in Usagi's eyes was something he'd never seen before. Passion. Love. Desire. She seemed so infatuated with the woman she couldn't see or hear anything else around her. Mamoru didn't know what to do. He could sense it was a dream, but it was nothing like he had ever felt before. He hadn't dreamed of Crystal Tokyo in years. It certainly hadn't looked like this.  
_

_"Mamo!"_

_Mamoru whipped around. At first he thought it was Usagi's voice, but it was too close. Standing to his side was a young girl who appeared to be eleven or twelve years old. She had big, crimson eyes filled with fear, and cotton candy pink hair tied in familiar cone-shaped buns.  
_

_"Chibi-Usa!" He gasped. He hadn't seen his daughter in two years, since she'd left after the defeat of Queen Nehelania. Seeing her face after so long was surprising, even if it was just a dream. Between Seiya and Chibi-Usa, it dawned on him that something wasn't right.  
_

_She threw herself around her father. "Mamo! Please! You have to do something!" she wailed into his chest. She clenched her fingers at his shoulders as she wept. Her grip was feeble and feathery like she'd lost all of her strength.  
_

_Mamoru's eyes widened in confusion. "Chibi-Usa, what's going on? What happened?" he asked._

_The girl stepped away. She looked faint and discolored like someone had bleached her of color. "Mamo, I'm disappearing!" Chibi-Usa cried. "You have to do something before it's too late!"_

_He grabbed her hand, only to find he couldn't. His fingers traveled right through her as if she were an apparition. He could still see her, but with each passing second, she grew fainter and fainter. The grass behind her slowly became visible through her body._

_"Chibi-Usa! What's going on? Why are you fading?" he asked frantically. He could feel his daughter drifting away right before his very eyes._

_"Please, stop her!" Chibi-Usa cried. "Or I'll be gone for good!" She wrapped her arms around her stomach.  
_

_"Stop who?"_

_Chibi-Usa nodded over her shoulder. Mamoru's eyes traveled back to the two women embracing. He realized she must be talking about Usagi. If that was the case, he'd have no problem stopping_ that _from continuing.  
_

_"Mama," she whispered. "Stop Mama." With those last words, she vanished._

_Mamoru grasped for her. "Chibi-Usa!" he yelled, grabbing fistfuls of air where she once stood. Her pleading voice, sweet and innocent, rang like a bell in his memories. His daughter, whom he'd known for so long was now gone forever in the blink of an eye.  
_

"Ah!" Mamoru jerked up into a sitting position. Bringing his hand to his forehead, he squeezed his eyes shut, and breathed heavily. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his body drenched in a cold sweat. Frustrated, he yanked the hot blankets off his body and chucked them to the floor. _What the hell?_

His apartment was dark, the slim moonlight shining through the window offered little for his eyes to see. _Scrape. Scrape._ The tree branches clawed at the glass. Mamoru reached for his bottled water on the nearby nightstand. Chugging the whole thing in one swig, he crushed the empty plastic in his hand.

_This is why Setsuna came here yesterday, isn't it? It all makes sense now. This is bad, I can't believe I didn't see it coming! Seiya Kou. What kind of a monster are you? I won't let you take my Usako away from me like that. Not when Chibi-Usa's life is on the line. I won't allow it._

Mamoru clenched his teeth, the pain was overwhelming. Right at that very second, Usagi was on her planet, out of his reach. Although it killed him to admit, he knew Seiya couldn't be the only one at fault. He always feared that Usagi had never let her go, and now he was sure of it. It made him wonder how close the two of them had really become during his absence. The way Usagi looked into that woman's eyes was something else. He didn't like it.

He lowered himself back down, resting his head on the pillow. It was damp, covered from sweat. He flipped it over and rolled so he was facing the wall. One thing was for sure: he knew who he needed to talk to tomorrow. That is, if Setsuna hadn't already left.

* * *

Usagi woke up the next morning on the red couch. She and Seiya had ended up watching a movie together last night, and she fell asleep in her arms halfway through it. The morning sunlight fluttered in through the window, lighting the bedroom. It was another wonderful day on Kinmoku.

Sitting up, she realized that Seiya wasn't with her. Usagi rubbed her eyes and stretched. _Huh?_ She looked down at the cashmere blanket in hand. _This wasn't here last night...Seiya must have put it on me this morning._ Usagi smiled to herself, feeling her heart warm at the kind gesture. _She really does care about me, doesn't she?  
_

"Hey, you're finally up."

Usagi looked over her shoulder, startled to see Sailor Star Fighter standing on the other side of the bedroom. The tall girl walked towards her wearing a familiar guardian uniform. Her hips swayed in short, black leather shorts, thigh-high boots sinking into the carpet with each step. Star-shaped earrings dangled from her ears accompanied by a thin, gold tiara across her forehead. Usagi hadn't seen her in her Sailor Guardian form since they first arrived on their planet. Was something wrong? Did something happen while she was asleep?

"Seiya?" she asked, confused.

Fighter walked around the couch and stood right in front of her. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you last night. I've got duty this morning. We've had the past few days off, but it's my turn today. I don't think I'll be done 'til this afternoon. Then Taiki, Yaten, and I have rehearsal and some other stuff to do so..." Fighter gave an apologetic smile.

Although she was relieved everything was okay, it was hard to hide her disappointment. She was hoping the two of them could hang out and do something fun. She'd forgotten they had a lot to do between rehearsal, preparations, and duties. _Stupid me,_ Usagi thought. _We're the ones who showed up out of the blue uninvited. Of course they already have plans. We've probably been getting in the way._

"Sorry, it's going to be pretty busy for the next two days," Fighter said, mistaking Usagi's quietness. "But hey, I'll make it up to you at the party. I'll spend the whole night with you by my side, 'kay?"

Usagi nodded, mindlessly finger-combing her locks over her shoulder. Seiya was already up and ready while she was still in bed. It made her feel even worse. "Of course! I understand. You guys have stuff to do, it can't be helped. We'll be fine, go on."

"Thanks for understanding." Fighter leaned one knee on the couch and eased in. Cupping Usagi's face with one hand before she could object, she kissed her softly on the cheek, just barely missing her lips on purpose.

Usagi stared up into the guardian's dazzling eyes as she pulled away. She could still feel the heat on her skin where her lips had been. Since Seiya had gotten sick, she was void of having those kisses. It was pleasant to have them back, especially now that she had no real reason to object.

Fighter smiled at her response and leaned in again, kissing her lightly on the other cheek as if she couldn't help herself. "Later, Bun Head," she whispered. She stepped back off the couch and waved.

"So, uh, I take it that you're feeling better?" Usagi called after her.

Fighter nodded. "Yes. It's all thanks to you that I've recovered so quickly. I don't know what I'd do without you, Bun Head."

Usagi shook her head. "No, it was nothing..." she mumbled. "Just...don't push yourself too hard, okay? You've still got to recover your voice."

"Don't worry, I"ll be fine. See you tonight."

"Bye."

Fighter gave one last smile before leaving.

Usagi sighed. After a minute of letting the news sink in, she finally got up and wandered back to her own room down the hall. It was going to be very dull without Seiya around. _I hope the party comes quickly._

* * *

"Aw man, this sucks!" Minako whined. She flopped backwards onto her bed, her arms and legs spread out like she was going to make a snow angel in the sheets.

"What?" Rei asked, looking up from her magazine. She was sitting cross-legged on her own bed, on the other side of their room. Minako had dragged herself in after breakfast, upset about something.

"We aren't gonna get to see the Starlights very much until the party," Minako pouted. "What are we supposed to do around here? I want to go shopping again or something fun."

Rei rolled her eyes, setting the magazine down. "In other words, you're going to go crazy without seeing Yaten. Oh Minako, you're hopeless."

A warm blush bloomed on her face. "Yaten? Huh? Why'd you bring her up?" she sputtered. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind was rreeling. _Oh no! H_ _ow did she find out?!_

Rei crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Minako's bed. She peered over her. "You don't have to hide it anymore, I know about you two," Rei said.

"Yaten...and me? Rei, why do you think that? Ahaha..."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Come on Minako, I know you better than anyone else. I can tell when you're in L-O-V-E," she teased, spelling out the word.

"What? No! We're not like that! I swear!"

"Then why is your face turning all sorts of red?"

Minako grabbed a nearby pillow and stuffed it over her burning face. "It's not!"

"Yes it is! Red like a cherry." Rei tried to pry it away from her face, but she only clenched it tighter. "Just spill, how long have you two been an item?"

"I'm telling you, we're not together!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just go ask Yaten myself if you won't admit it." Rei made a move to climb off the bed.

Minako's hand blindly reached out after her. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. "Don't! You can't tell anyone, Rei! Yaten doesn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?"

Minako removed the pillow and pulled herself into a sitting position, facing her friend. She hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't know. I think she's afraid Seiya and Taiki will give her hell. She doesn't get close to people, and especially not in _that_ way. I think it's kind of embarrassing for her to admit. I promised I'd keep it a secret Rei, and I already spilled to Usagi a few days ago, so..."

Rei raised her eyebrows. "You told Usagi?" She couldn't help but feel hurt. After all, it was _Usagi_ , and she could be a bit...ditzy.

"I didn't think it would hurt and it just kind of slipped out. I'm sorry for not telling you. I was going to, but I-"

"Don't worry yourself over it," Rei said quickly. "I'm just glad things are working out for you."

"Thanks. But hey, how did you know anyways, Rei?"

Rei gave her a look that said, _you've got to be kidding me_. She held up her hand and counted off each finger. "Saying her name in your sleep, flirting with her at lunch, wearing pajamas that clearly belong to her, and practicing that song with her for hours upon end..."

"Okay, okay, okay," Minako giggled. "I get it. You can stop now."

"She must really be something to make you this happy."

Minako nodded. "She is. I've been with people in the past, but this time is something special. Even though she comes off as impatient and cold-hearted, she's really just afraid of getting hurt by people and ends up pushing them away. But once you get to know her, she's really sweet and sensitive. And did I mention super cute!" Minako gushed.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I just hope it lasts..."

"What do you mean?"

Minako's slender shoulders rose and fell. "I don't know. It's going great now that I've convinced her to give us a shot, but the reason Yaten didn't want to start this is because we're not from the same planet. I want her to come with me back to Earth, but I know I can't ask her to do that. She's got her princess and duties here. I'd gladly stay so I could be with her, but I know I'd become homesick eventually. I still have my dream of being an idol and my own duty as a guardian too. Kinmoku isn't my home, I don't belong here. I bet she feels the same way about Earth."

"It looks like you and Usagi are in the same boat..." Rei mumbled.

Minako snapped her head up. "What did you just say?"

Rei's eyes widened. "Nothing!"

Minako studied her face. "You know about Usagi and Seiya, don't you? Did she tell you too?" she asked.

"No, well...yes. Minako, how do _you_ know about them?" She didn't think Usagi wanted anyone to know about her and Seiya yet. Had she changed her mind?

"She told me a few days ago. When we were locked in that closet for hours we ran out of things to talk about and it just came up. She was really torn between Mamoru and Seiya. I told her to listen to her heart. I haven't asked her about it since, but I think I know who she chose."

"So we're the only ones who know about this mess?"

"I think so. She and Seiya are gonna have to work something out too. As selfish as it is, I'm glad Yaten and I aren't in this alone."

Rei put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're not alone. No matter how bad you guys are messing things up, I'll be here for you and Usagi. We'll think of something," she said. _What else could we do?_ _We'd go home and she and Usagi would be miserable all over again. I don't want to be the bad guy. It doesn't matter anyways, Usagi will do what she wants in the end, and Minako can't go a day without seeing Yaten, let alone the rest of her life. All I can do now is pray this thing doesn't blow up in our faces and be there for them, come hell or high water.  
_

A grin lit up her face. "Thanks, Rei," Minako said. She reached out and gave her a hug.

Startled, Rei smiled. Closing her eyes, she hugged her friend back. She could smell her orange-scented shampoo and feel the heat of her soft body. She wanted to hold onto her forever. It killed her that it had to be this way.

"Uh, Rei?"

"Huh?" Rei opened her eyes, realizing how long she'd been embracing her. "Oh - sorry," Rei said and awkwardly pulled away.

"Ahaha, It's fine," Minako replied, tucking a strand behind her ear. It was quiet for a few seconds.

Rei changed the subject. "So...? How's it going with Yaten?" she asked, leaning in and narrowing her eyes with a devious gleam. "Have you guys kissed yet or not?" she demanded.

Minako's face flushed again. "What?! Rei!"

"Judging from your reaction I'd say that's a yes," Rei mused. She stuck her tongue out.

"That's not any of your business!" Minako laughed. "But since you asked...yes! Once or twice."

Rei pushed her shoulder playfully. "Get out! How was it? _When_ was it? Come on, Minako, I know you, your _dying_ to tell someone."

"Well, I guess you're right. Okay, so the first time - oh my god, I just about died - so we were..."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon, not a cloud in the blue sky. The cicadas were buzzing, the birds were chirping, and the air carried the scent of fresh-cut grass.

Hotaru Tomoe walked lightly down the block with the hot sun beating down on her. Luckily she was wearing a hat her father had bought her to protect her pale complexion. Despite the warm weather, Hotaru dressed in her usual long-sleeves and tights. She carried a woven basket in her hands.

Today was a good day. She'd spent the afternoon in the park with her father on a picnic. They had spent the earlier part of the morning making sandwiches and cutting fruits and vegetables. Young children were playing happily around them when they were about to leave.

"Is it okay if I stop by Haruka-Papa's and give them some of the extra cookies?" Hotaru had asked while they packed up their picnic.

"Of course, sweetie. You go on ahead, I'm going to finish packing up and head home. Is that alright?" Souichi Tomoe replied with a smile.

"Of course, daddy. The walk isn't too far to the bus station. I'll see you later then!"

Hotaru continued down the block. The Victorian-style house was just up ahead. It was a large home located in a more rural area of Tokyo, surrounded by lush trees and a white fence. She made her way up the driveway and to the door. Hotaru looked at her wrist. 1:12 PM. _I hope they're home, these cookies are delicious if I do say so myself! Maybe I should have called first, oh well.  
_

 _Knock, knock._ After waiting for a few minutes, there still was no reply. _Well that's odd, Setsuna-Mama is usually done with classes by now._ The three of them had made it a point that she was welcome whenever she liked. After all, it was her second home. Hotaru hesitantly pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anyone home? It's Hotaru," she called. Slipping her shoes off in the entryway, she walked down the hallway. The wooden floor felt glossy under her socks. "Is anyone here?" Hotaru sighed. _I guess they're not back yet. I'll just leave the cookies here and go._ She turned in the direction of the kitchen when a harsh voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"This is crazy! I knew we shouldn't have let her go, Michiru! The second you saw her in your mirror, we should have hauled her ass back here!"

Hotaru tensed. There was no mistake about it, that was Haruka's voice. It was coming from the living room at the end of the hall. Hotaru hesitantly made her way towards it.

"I just don't understand, Mamoru is such a nice man. Their future was so perfect, why throw it away? And for what?" The voice was light and airy, belonging to a curly haired Neptunian Princess.

"I know. I do not fully understand as well. I believe she has her reasons though," came a third voice, the most mature of the three.

 _Setsuna-Mama is here after all,_ Hotaru thought. She chewed on her thumbnail. _What are they talking about?_

"Like what?" Michiru's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Perhaps their relationship wasn't as perfect as it seemed," Setsuna said calmly.

"I don't care! No matter what, this is just unacceptable!" Haruka raged. "I won't just sit around and stand for it. We need to act _now._ "

Hotaru sucked in a sharp breath of air. She couldn't stand this mystery any longer, and eavesdropping wasn't good for her health. She gathered her courage and stepped into the living room. "What's going on?" she asked.


	24. Crisis

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Sometimes it's hard to understand and be some of these characters, and I'm glad you like my takes on them.

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 24: Crisis

* * *

Everyone stared at her in surprise. In the middle of their heated discussion, they weren't expecting a twelve year old to interrupt them.

Hotaru clutched the basket in her hands. "Sorry," she apologized to the floor. "I didn't think anyone was home, so I let myself in. Is this...a bad time?" Her gaze flitted from the three women looking at her with mixed emotions.

Michiru was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed, Setsuna was situated in the chair nearby, and Haruka stood against the wall with her arms folded in front of her chest. They exchanged glances with each other, mentally debating whether or not to fill Hotaru in.

Setsuna finally spoke. "She's part of this too. She has the right to know," she said quietly to the others. Haruka and Michiru nodded in agreement.

Hotaru dubiously crossed the room and seated herself next to Michiru on the sofa. Tension seemed to hang in the air like smog. She sat the picnic basket of cookies on the floor by her feet. Her hands in her lap, she nervously balled them. "What's...going on?" she asked again.

Haruka sighed. She brought her fingers to her forehead, pressing lightly between her eyebrows. When she spoke, her voice was strained. "Our Princess has messed up the future," she said.

Hotaru was secretly relieved they hadn't been arguing about her, as silly as that seemed. But maybe that would have been better. "The...future?" she repeated.

"Hotaru," Michiru begun, looking uncomfortable. "You remember how close Seiya and Usagi were last year, don't you?" she asked.

Hotaru wondered what that had to do with anything. She pursed her small lips as she recalled the leader of the Starlights. They'd only encountered each during the battle with Galaxia. Even though she didn't know the Starlight that well, she could see that Usagi and Seiya had formed a special connection and strong friendship. "Of course. We made them stay away from each other when we found out their true identities. But they met up a lot anyways. Those two caused a lot of trouble for you guys."

"That's an understatement," Haruka muttered under her breath.

Michiru ignored her lover's comment and turned to the younger girl sitting beside her. "Last week Sailor Moon and the others went to their home planet," she explained.

"Their planet? Why? Was something wrong?"

Michiru shook her head, aqua curls bouncing at her shoulders. "No, I don't think so. They kept it a secret from us for some reason though, which was awfully fishy. It looked like they were only visiting, so we didn't worry or act on it. But now..." She shuddered. She couldn't see everything in her mirror, Kinmoku was too far away. She had assumed everything was okay until Setsuna showed up earlier that afternoon and dropped the bomb.

Violet eyes widened. "What happened?" Hotaru demanded, sitting forward on the edge of the couch. She hated being left out of the loop.

Michiru chose her words carefully. "They seem to have gotten much closer during their visit."

"Closer? Seiya and Usagi?" Hotaru asked. "Close as in...?"

Michiru nodded.

"That's..." Hotaru was at a loss of words. She couldn't imagine her princess with anyone other than their prince. Was this for real?

Hotaru recalled asking Sailor Star Fighter if she loved Sailor Moon. She remember her saying 'yes'. It was rhetorical question, of course she loved Sailor Moon, it was painfully obvious. _I guess I didn't realize Sailor Moon loved her the same way too._

Haruka slammed a curled fist against the wall, startling the three of them and rattling the picture frames that hung above her. "That bastard. I bet she forced her into something. The way that girl treats women...I _never_ trusted her," she muttered.

Under normal circumstances, Michiru would have scolded her partner for saying such rude things, but given the grim situation, she didn't. She too was just as upset with the news. She knew the player Seiya could be, and Usagi's carefree nature would naively fall right into it. Even if Seiya wasn't a man, she was still a wolf capable of devouring cute little kittens. Or bunnies, in this case.

Setsuna turned to Hotaru and said calmly, "Her actions have changed the current future's course. As of now, she is choosing Seiya over Mamoru, and the consequences will be settling soon enough. If it continues like this, Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist."

Hotaru let the reality sink in. It had always seemed very unlikely that Usagi and Mamoru would not end up together. They had all come to depend on it happening, it never occurred to anyone that it may not. Both of them were human after all, and things could change.

Hotaru swallowed. "What are we supposed to do? Crystal Tokyo has to exist, doesn't it? If they're not together, then everything will change-" her voice choked off. The color drained from her face. Her hands in her lap began to tremble.

"Hotaru?" Michiru asked, her voice rising. She reached over and gently clasped her hand on the young girl's shoulder. It was as if she hadn't heard her. Hotaru continued to stare blankly ahead with a glossy gaze.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna stood from the chair. In one stride, she was knelt at the side of the couch.

Hotaru's breathing increased through her open mouth. "Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru gasped at last. She snapped her head up, bringing her panic-filled eyes to meet Setsuna's. Her fragile hands gripped the older girl's forearms with an amount of strength that surprised them both. "Chibi-Usa... She won't be born!" she cried in horror.

Setsuna nodded, slightly relieved her reaction was just shock, and not some kind of episode she was known for in the past. "We know. And no matter what, I won't let that happen," she said.

"This is awful!" Hotaru moaned, covering her face with her hands. "That can't happen! It'll mess everything up!"

"Exactly. And it'll screw up a lot more than just that," Haruka said. "What about _our_ futures? The power of the silver crystal is supposed to stop our bodies from aging when Crystal Tokyo sets in. It's our duty as guardians to protect the Princess eternally. Without that promised path, can that still happen?"

"What does the future look like, Setsuna?" Michiru asked urgently. "Surely you can see that much. How terrible is it? Just how desperate is this situation, or are we overreacting?"

Setsuna closed her eyes, somewhat regretting her decision to come to the others. As she suspected, it may have been best if she'd acted on her own without telling them. But they had come to work together in the past years, and it wouldn't have felt right to leave them uninvolved. There was too many complicated questions. Yes, she knew things, but she wasn't a psychic. Even if she had the answers, she wasn't at liberty to tell anyone.

Michiru comforted Hotaru, patting her softly on the back. She looked back up at Setsuna, trying another approach. "How much longer do we have until Chibi-Usa...?" She didn't want to say it.

Hotaru cringed again at the thought; a world without her best friend. It was possible she'd never see those big, crimson eyes and pink updo again. Never hear that bubbly laughter and small voice calling cheerfully, "Hotaru!". She may have already missed her chance to say goodbye. When was the last time she'd seen her? It'd been so long ago she could barely remember. Hotaru hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. Her day had started out so wonderful, but with each second it was growing bleaker.

Setsuna's lips pursed. "It's difficult to say for certain. The future is constantly changing, as I said before. She's alive now in the 30th century, which means the relationship between Usagi and Seiya hasn't settled yet with definitive certainty." Setsuna's eyes drifted from their stares, as she was focused on something else faraway. "Being so close to Small Lady in the future has given me a close bond with her. I've always been able to sense her presence... But lately I've been losing sight of her for brief seconds. It was subtle at first, I thought I was imagining it. But the intervals are getting longer and more frequent when she fades out. If this continues, it won't be too much longer before she completely vanishes."

Haruka took a step away from the wall. "Then it's settled. We go to this Kinmoku planet and bring them back with us. Knowing our Princess, she's too naive to realize what this little decision is going to do. Once she understands, she'll have no choice. It's simple."

Michiru nodded. "I think so too. I'm sure if we explain to her she'll come back with us. She has to. I can't see her staying and giving up her daughter, that's not like her at all."

"I say the sooner we leave the better," Haruka continued, leaning against the side of the sofa. She lowered her husky voice. "Besides, I want to have a word with _her._ She needs to understand when it's time to give up." Out of all the people Usagi had to fall in love with, why _her_?

"No."

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru's gaze snapped over to the eldest guardian who'd spoken. Setsuna met their objecting stares with a firm countenance. Sienna eyes did not waver as she spoke in a calm, collected voice. "I will go to Kinmoku alone," she stated.

Haruka knitted her brows, her lips parted in protest. "But-" she started.

"You three cannot teleport without Sailor Moon," Setsuna explained, cutting her off. "As the soldier of Chronos, I can manipulate time and space, I must go by myself."

Michiru exchanged glances with Haruka and Hotaru. "But we're stronger now," the aqua-haired beauty argued. "In our Super forms, I'm certain we could try without her..."

Setsuna looked away. She knew it may be possible, but it was unnecessary for everyone to go. Not to mention the extra trouble Haruka would cause with Seiya...it would be a nightmare. She knew her dissatisfaction for the specific guardian went past the fact that they were intruders from the outside solar system. It was personal, and they didn't need that when they had a bigger crisis at hand. It would be easiest if she went alone.

Hotaru stared into her lap. Black bangs fell into her eyes, hiding her expression. She didn't care if she went with, she just wanted her friend to be okay. She looked up. "Setsuna-Mama, just please bring Usagi back. Chibi-Usa is my best friend, I can't lose her. I don't think Usagi is doing this on purpose, she wouldn't. Promise me you'll come home with all of them, no matter what."

Setsuna nodded. "Of course," she told her gently.

"I still say we come too," Haruka objected. "Who knows what's on that planet of theirs? They may not let her go so easily. What if they demand a fight? Can you take them alone?"

Setsuna shook her head. "We can't leave the Earth completely unprotected. You three have to stay here and be on guard. This is nothing more than a misunderstanding. Everything will return to normal when we fix this. There's no reason to argue, let alone fight. It'll be short and sweet, I promise."

"Let's hope so," Hotaru said quietly so no one heard. She didn't think Usagi was going to take the news very well.

"We're counting on you," Michiru told her, giving an encouraging nod.

Haruka sighed, running a hand through her short, dirty-blonde hair. She stared out the window, watching as a violent gust of wind shook the tree branches outside. Dark clouds were rolling in, making the sunlight disappear. She hated defeat, but she knew Setsuna had a point and couldn't argue with it. "Don't come back without her," she said at last.

Setsuna nodded again. "Of course."

It was quiet for a few minutes. The news was still shocking and hard to wrap their minds around. They used the silence to think about what was going to happen next. Surely when she returned with the five of them, it would go without saying that there would be no more trips to Kinmoku. They couldn't risk this happening again. In fact, it may be best if they said goodbye to the Starlights for good, for the sake of the future.

"You should leave as soon as possible," Haruka urged, turning her forest-green eyes back to her, "who knows how long it'll take to get there."

"Yes, I must allow a day or two," Setsuna agreed as she rose. She looked around the room, eyes stopping at each of them for a few seconds. "Take care," she said. She exchanged nods with Haruka and Michiru before turning to the youngest member of their group.

Out of the four of them, she and Hotaru had the strongest relations with Chibi-Usa, and it wasn't hard to sympathize with her. She placed her hand on top of the girl's head. Hotaru's glossy hair shimmered a pretty shade of purple under the living room lights. Their drastic height difference forced her to bend down when she spoke to her. "Please don't worry, Hotaru. I will do everything I can to make sure Small Lady lives," she promised.

"Thank you," Hotaru said quietly.

Setsuna stood and crossed the room. She paused at the doorway before giving a final nod. With that, she was gone. Hotaru's eyes drifted to the picnic basket on the floor by her feet. It looked like one share of the chocolate chip cookies she'd made wouldn't get to be eaten any time soon.

* * *

Stepping outside, it was noticeable that the skies were darkening. Clouds rolled in, melting to a murky gray color and churning grumbles in the distance. Holding her hand out, a single raindrop fell from above and landed on her tanned skin.

 _Is this any indication of how this will turn out?_ Setsuna thought soberly. She sighed and continued down the wooden porch steps. She planned on leaving right away, just as she'd promised. Still, a part of her felt somewhat reluctant about the decision she'd come to. Losing Small Lady was out of the question, and she wouldn't stand for it. It really left her no other choice.

But if there was one thing she hated besides cockroaches, it was intervening with the future. She was a firm believer that things should play out on their own. And technically, that is just what was happening now between Usagi and Seiya. It may have been Haruka and Michiru's spot to take action, but it didn't feel right for her. At the same time she couldn't live with herself if she let Small Lady die. Being torn between these two arguements was the reason why she'd waited so long before going to them. She knew how the two of them would feel about the situation, but seeing Hotaru's reaction made her realize she was doing the right thing by intervening. _  
_

"Setsuna!"

A male voice startled her. Looking up, she was shocked to see Mamoru making his way up the driveway. He held his hand to his face, shielding himself from the light rain.

Setsuna frowned. "Is something wrong?" she called to him. _Why on Earth is he here?  
_

Mamoru jogged up the porch steps two at a time. He stood before her, slightly out of breath. He ran his large hand through his bangs, brushing them out of his face. "I'm so glad...you're still here," he managed.

Her forehead creased in confusion. "I don't...understand," she said. She quickly smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and fluffed her dark green bangs when he wasn't looking.

Mamoru stood erect, looking her directly in the eyes. "I'm coming with you," he told her.

She studied his face. He was a handsome man indeed. His strong, blue eyes were full of nothing but determination. The pitter pattering of rain against the cement driveway picked up. Both of them took a step closer to the house under the porch roof. "What do you mean?" Setsuna inquired.

"I had a dream last night," Mamoru explained. "Well, more like a nightmare, actually," he muttered to himself. After that haunting vision, he couldn't fall asleep. Chibi-Usa's pleading voice reverberated in his head all night and into the morning. He couldn't get that infatuated look on Usagi's face out of his mind. He finally dozed off around five AM, only to sleep until noon, missing his classes and work. But Mamoru didn't care. The first thing he did was take the next bus to the edge of town, getting deposited a few blocks from the large Victorian-style home shared by the three guardians.

"A dream?" Setsuna repeated.

"Yes. I get what you were talking to me about a few days ago. Usako is involved with that the leader of the Starlights, I know everything about Chibi-Usa too." Mamoru took a step closer to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

She flinched at his warm touch. He leaned in as he spoke in a worn voice.

"Please, let me come with you to Kinmoku," Mamoru said again. "I want to speak with her myself. Once she sees my face she'll come right back to me, I know it. I can't stand sitting around here doing nothing. I won't lose to..." He couldn't hide the smudge of bitterness that crept into his voice.

Setsuna studied his face. Truthfully, she could physically take him with. In fact she could have taken them all with. It was a taboo to even use her power like that, but given the circumstances, she didn't think Neo Queen Serenity would mind. Not when her existence was at stake too. Even though he wasn't king in this era, it was hard to tell him 'no' when she'd always thought of him with that status, even in this time.

"I suppose it would help if you were there. She will most certainly listen to you of all people," she agreed. Setsuna looked over her shoulder, motioning to the front door right behind them. "But it's only you and I. The others are staying here to be on guard in case anything were to happen."

"Fine with me," Mamoru said with a smile. He dropped his hands from her shoulders. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Right now."


	25. Deer in the Headlights

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

It's so interesting to hear your guys' thoughts! Of course I have my own opinions on this whole situation too. But if I revealed how I felt about everyone, that would give it away :P

_Note: To dream of blowing dandelions means you are trying to bring back a certain time in your life. You long to have something/someone back._

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 25: Deer in the Headlights

* * *

Usagi wandered the halls of the palace in search of some way to pass time. The anticipated party was tomorrow, and the entire mood of the palace had shifted. What was once casual had become a stressful, rushed time for everyone. Everything underway was right on schedule, but last minute preparations caused workers to be scurrying down the halls with stuff in hand or jabbering orders into devices pressed to their ears. She barely even recognized the place. To her, it was always a breath-taking mansion, but with the lights strung down the halls, it looked more like an exquisite castle.

Everyone seemed to have found something to do. Everyone except Usagi.

The Starlights were still as busy as ever, she barely got to see Seiya. When she woke up in their bed that morning, Fighter was already off to perform duties outside the palace. Usagi spent most of the day meandering around, trying to stay out of everybody's way.

Her friends had no problem passing time. Ami was to be found in the library, devouring as many Kinmokian books as she could. Nobody could get Makoto away from the kitchen to save their life. The chefs seemed more than overjoyed at her offer to help prepare the dishes. Minako felt like she was having Yaten-withdrawls. She and Usagi usually hung out in their guest rooms. Having so much in common (including relationships) gave them something to talk about. Usagi hoped she didn't look as desperate as Minako, drowning on and on about her girlfriend, but she was starting to feel like it.

Usagi somehow wandered down to the ocean that afternoon. The sky was a pretty baby blue. The salty humidity stuck to her hair and clothes. She sat by the rocks, breathing in the sweet scent of the rozamokus. Watching the waves roll in and out was soothing. It was a special place for her and Seiya. She could still remember how she looked when she waded in and teased about taking her clothes off. She couldn't forget how bright the moons had been shining and how the salty water tasted.

She thought being away from the person she was crazy for would take her mind off her, but it was having the opposite effect. She couldn't get Seiya Kou out of her head. Every word, every smile, every touch replayed through her mind like a broken record. Usagi was head over heels, and she knew it too. It was embarrassing to admit, but she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her the next time she saw her. She never thought the attraction was so strong, but with each day it was getting all the more clear who she wanted to spend all her time with.

Brushing the sand off her ruffly skirt, she climbed her way back up the slope to the palace. She was hoping to catch her lover in the music room for practice. Though she wasn't sure what time the three of them would finish duties, she planned on waiting for Seiya there.

Swerving in and out of maids and workers, she finally reached the music room doors. The palace may have been a labyrinth of confusing halls that all looked similar, but she was starting to find her way around like it was her home.

Usagi knocked, hoping the three of them were in there. Pressing her ear against the cool surface, she didn't hear music or voices. Dejected, she sighed and entered the empty room. The soft overhead lights were on, the ceiling fan swirled in boring circles. Usagi hadn't actually been in the music room before. She'd only caught glimpses of it through the tiny window at the top of the door while sitting on Minako's shoulders.

A low navy-colored couch against the wall caught her attention. Usagi had seen the Three Lights sitting there when she and Minako were spying on them. They'd been singing an unfamiliar song they were going to preform at the party tomorrow night. Usagi smiled and walked over to the couch. She sat on the soft cushions, stretching out into a comfortable position. _Might as well wait here for the three of them to come. Who knows how much longer it'll be..._ Usagi yawned and closed her eyes. She snuggled up, tucking her arm to her head, using it as a pillow.

She must have dozed off while she waited, because the next thing she knew, she was out like a light. In her dream, she was walking through a vast field of dandelions. She giggled and spun around in a circle, collapsing onto her back in the meadow. The flower-like weeds tickled her face. They were the white and puffy kind, like cotton balls. _Make a wish_ , she told herself. Usagi rolled onto her stomach and plucked one by the leafy stem, bringing it to her lips. She closed her eyes and blew, sending tiny seeds drifting away. The wind changed direction, sending the pieces back into her face. Usagi giggled and brushed them away. They were soft and sweet, feeling pleasant in a strange, warm way.

Usagi brushed the seeds away, but the tickling sensation didn't disappear. She squirmed at the soft tingle on her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened as the world came back into view. She wasn't laying in a patch of dandelions, but laying on the couch in the music room.

Usagi blinked a few times as something came into focus. Someone was standing over her, trailing kisses down the side of her cheek and to her neck. Their lips were warm and soft. The nice sensation definitely wasn't dandelion seeds. Usagi panicked, rolling to the side, she fell off the couch and hit the carpet with a soft _thud_. It occurred to her on the way down just who it was that had woken her from her sleep.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Seiya said with a laugh. She bent and offered a hand. "Are you okay, Bun Head? I didn't mean to startle you."

Usagi rubbed her side with a moan. She pulled herself into a sitting position and gratefully accepted Seiya's hand. When she was on her feet again, she fixed her ruffled blouse and smoothed out her skirt. She caught Seiya smirking out of the corner of her eye. "Just what were you doing?!" Usagi accused, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Waking you up. I'll try a different method next time. Would you rather I dump a glass of cold water on your head? Taiki and I used to do that to Yaten in the mornings to get her outta bed."

A small smile played on her lips. Usagi shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I guess I'd take your kisses over that."

Seiya took a step towards her. "Speaking of kisses..." Her hands found Usagi's, wrapping her fingers around hers.

Usagi nervously blinked up at her. "What...what do you mean?" she asked. Peering over the Starlight's shoulder, she was glad to see the music room door was shut, just in case anything were to happen. She wasn't sure if they were going to have practice anytime soon or if Seiya had just wandered in. She didn't even know what time it was or how long she'd been out for. But from not having seen much of her in the past few days, she was seriously deprived of her affection.

The familiar twisting sensation knotted up in her stomach again. The blood pumped faster through her veins as she contemplated how she was going to go about this. She recalled how desperately she'd been waiting for her all day. How she longed to finally see her after a day of guardian duties. She'd sat by the ocean, replaying every moment in slow motion. From the garden, to the boutique, to taking care of her when she was sick. Who was she kidding? She waited so long, and now she was standing right there.

Without a moment's hesitation, Usagi stepped forward and cupped both of her hands at Seiya's face. She stood on her tip toes, and pressed her lips against hers.

The desire pumping through her was stronger than she was prepared for. Once she started, she couldn't stop. It was a treacherous slope, but she liked it.

As fiery as it felt on the outside, the overpowering connection that pulled her to the Starlight went soul deep. She wanted to talk with her, hang out with her, just _be_ with her. In the end, she was the reason Usagi had come to Kinmoku. She wanted to protect her too, with all of her life, and never ever let her go.

Usagi took a step forward, pushing the Starlight's back against the wall behind them. She kissed her passionately, wrapping one hand around the nape of her neck and lingering the other at her jawbone. For once, she was in control; _she_ could show Seiya how she really felt.

Seiya's hands found their place on Usagi's body, running up and down her sides, to her hips and back up to her shoulders.

Because the blonde was shorter than her, she had to lean down to meet her lips. It was especially difficult when Usagi had her pressed against the wall. Seiya spun them around, reversing the position. Usagi opened her blue eyes in surprise. Seiya glided her hands to Usagi's thighs and lifted her body up so their faces were at the same level, pressing her back to the wall so she was supported against it. Usagi immediately wrapped her legs around the Starlight's hips.

 _Thump. Thump._ Usagi's heartbeat went wild. The Starlight's breath, hot and dangerous, whispering down her lungs was an intimate sensation that linked the two of them. Usagi inhaled her spicy rosy scent. The sweet fragrance of shampoo in her hair wafted to her face; delicious and aromatic like cherry-flavored candy.

Seiya grazed her teeth on Usagi's bottom lip. Usagi giggled softly at the response; a flustered, sharply increased breath of air.

Seiya's deep blue eyes, half-lidded with desire, gazed under her thick, black lashes. As she moved closer, a soft moan escaped her lips. Blood rose in her cheeks, causing a blush to radiate off her light skin. She deviated from Usagi's sweet, pink lips and trailed light kisses up the side of her cheek; a warm brush of skin. She stopped at her ear, biting down playfully, her tongue warm and moist.

Usagi turned her head away shyly.

A sly smile played on Seiya's lips as she traveled lower, trailing her lips to her neck. Usagi lolled her head back, afraid she was going to collapse right there.

Seiya worked her way down, leaving tender kisses along her collarbone. She moved her hands to Usagi's hips, toying with the edge of her shirt, tauntingly sliding her fingers up under the material to see if she would protest.

The blonde tangled her fingers in Seiya's bangs, giving them a squeeze.

Seiya moved the kisses back up her neck, finding their place once again on her moist lips. As she came up, she smoothly glided her hands up her shirt, feeling along the bare skin of her back.

Her hot touch sent shivers down her spine. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut harder, responding to Seiya's moving lips. She clenched her fingers tighter in her hair as her mind started to whirl like a tornado. She didn't think it was possible for the two of their bodies and souls to get any closer before they became one.

"Mina, you in here?" A muffled voice called. Suddenly, the doorknob jangled and the music room door opened. "What the hell!" Yaten gasped, standing in the doorway.

Usagi's eyes sprung open. She looked over Seiya's shoulder to see the Yaten standing in the doorway with her jaw to the floor.

Usagi pushed her away in a movement so hasty it was nothing but a blur. Unwrapping her legs from Seiya's hips, she managed to meet the floor with her feet without falling over. She yanked her shirt back down that Seiya had ridden up, and stepped away from her.

"Y-Yaten!" Usagi sputtered stupidly. She could feel her cheeks burning an unnatural shade of red. If it was possible to die from mortification, she would have.

Seiya quickly fixed her hair. "Oh, hey there," she said, trying to sound casual. She leaned against the wall behind her. The same wall she'd just had Usagi pressed up against, with her hand up her shirt.

"Minako isn't in here," Usagi said quickly, as if that wasn't obvious.

Yaten just continued to stare at the two of them with bugging green eyes. She took a step back, her own cheeks the color of strawberry ice cream.

Seiya scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "So, if you excuse us, we were sort of in the middle of something..."

Usagi looked up at her in horror. "Um, no we were not up to anything!"

"Um... Whatever." Yaten quickly spun and yanked the door shut.

They stared for a minute. Finally, Seiya turned back to her and filled the uncomfortable silence with something she should have seen coming. "So...um, shall we continue?"

Usagi's smacked the taller girl's shoulder. "You're joking, right?!"

"Half serious."

Usagi sighed and sat on the couch. "What are we gonna do?" she whined, covering her face with her hands. "Now Yaten knows about us!"

Seiya lowered herself next to her, retying her ponytail that Usagi had successfully loosened. "We were gonna tell the rest of them about us at some point, weren't we? Think of it this way, now we don't have to worry about it."

Usagi's slender shoulders rose and fell in a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know...I guess, but I didn't want them to find out _that_ way! I'm so embarrassed!" She buried her face in her hands again.

"Yeah, leave it to Yaten..."

"I can't face her after this. God, Seiya, why didn't you lock the door or something, you idiot."

Seiya sweat dropped. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"What next time?" Usagi muttered with affection under her breath. She stole a peek at Seiya out of the corner of her eye and smiled a little.

"That's a little cold, don't you think, Bun Head?"

Usagi played with her fingers in her lap. She definitely wanted there to be a next time. And if there was, she needed to control herself. She thought back, wondering what would have happened if Yaten _hadn't_ burst in. What base would they have gotten to? Seiya must have been thinking something along those lines too, because an awkward silence settled over the room like perfume.

"So um...I think I'm gonna be going now," Usagi said, standing. She wouldn't be able to take it if Taiki and Yaten returned to have rehearsal. She started inching her way towards the door.

Seiya nodded and rose after her, hands in her pockets. "Okay. Well...I guess I'll be seeing you later then," she said.

"Yeah. So um, later!" Usagi turned and quickly crossed the room before Seiya had the chance to do or say anything else. Stepping out into the hallway, she hurriedly shut the door, falling back against the wood. _Phew._

The air was a lot cooler outside and there weren't as many people strolling through the hallway, much to her relief. Usagi would hate to run into any of her friends right now. She knew her hair was messed up and cheeks were still flushed. She figured Ami or Makoto may not notice, but she was sure Rei would know something was up. And Minako would know for sure...that is of course, if a certain silver-haired beauty didn't mention it first.


	26. Heartbeat

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Does anyone else notice how much Seiya winks in the anime? I swear, like every episode she's throwing a flirty one at Usagi:

-"If a thief breaks in, I'll knock 'em out!" *Winks*

-"Bun Head's gonna play softball with me! I already told our teacher." *Winks*

-"Bun Head! Let's show them our love-love power!" *Winks*

-The teacher, "These three will be in our class from now on. Please show them around." Seiya, standing at the front of the class looks at Usagi and *Winks*

See? :) That's why I make her wink so much in case you guys were wondering XD lol

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 26: Heartbeat

* * *

"Where's Usagi?" Makoto asked when Seiya entered the dining room alone that evening.

Seiya pulled back her chair beside Taiki. "Bun Head said she's kind of tired. I'll bring her something later," she answered. She noted that the chair at the head of table was empty before remembering The Princess had some business to attend to and would be late.

Tonight it was the finest tomato soup, biscuits, and an exotic Kinmokian fruit that looked like a purple apple. Seiya picked up her spoon and started to dig in.

"I'll bet she's too humiliated to come out," Yaten snickered. She dipped her biscuit up and down in her steaming liquid, careful not to wreck her manicure.

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked.

Cat green eyes narrowed across the table to Seiya. A devious smile played on her lips. "Come on Seiya, tell 'em," Yaten taunted.

The one thing Seiya hated about herself was that she blushed easily. With her outgoing attitude and tomboyish nature, she felt that it didn't suit her. At that moment, she could feel her face growing hot. She raised her glass of water to her mouth. After a long, time-buying sip, she sat it down on the table with a clink. "I have no idea what you're mumbling about," Seiya said with poise, avoiding their eyes. _  
_

"Okay then. Since you won't tell them, I will." Yaten rested her spoon against the side of her soup bowl. "I mean, what's the point in hiding it any longer?"

Seiya glared up under black lashes. She didn't care if everyone knew about them. But she knew Usagi wasn't prepared to have Makoto, Ami and Taiki judge their decision yet. She shot daggers across the table.

"Hiding what?" Taiki asked, turning to Seiya.

Down a few chairs, Rei and Minako exchanged anxious glances. Ami and Makoto looked at each other in confusion.

"Seiya and Usagi," Yaten said smugly. She looked square at Seiya as she spoke, although she was talking to Taiki. "I was just minding my own business earlier today when I happened to walk in on the two of them making ou-"

"Making omelets!" Seiya said quickly, her voice drowning out Yaten's. "Bun Head was hungry earlier so we came to the kitchen and made omelets. Yaten walked in and wondered what we were doing, because we weren't supposed to be in there." She shot a stern, silencing stare across the table.

Yaten frowned.

"Omelets, huh?" Taiki repeated. "I haven't had those since we were on Earth."

Makoto knitted her brows. "But...I was in the kitchen all day. I never saw the two of you in there-"

"SO! Who's excited for the party?" Rei interrupted, cutting her friend off. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait! What about you, Ami?"

Ami blinked, surprised the attention was suddenly turned to her. "Oh, um yes. I can't wait either, Rei," she replied after swallowing a mouthful of buttery biscuit. She dabbed her lips with a fabric napkin.

Seiya gave a light sigh of relief. She caught Rei's attention and subtly smiled.

Rei nodded before turning back to her food. Just as she'd promised, she had their backs.

Yaten sank back in her chair. She kept quiet for the rest of the meal, throwing occasional glances at her leader. There was no doubt she was amused by the whole situation. Putting the pieces together, it all made sense now.

"Starlights?" a feminine voice rang like a bell. Kakyuu entered the dining room and approached the rectangular table.

All three of them started to push their chairs back, but Kakyuu raised her hand. "It's alright. I just came to remind you of tomorrow's agenda." She walked slowly and elegantly with grace. Her casual evening gown swished around her heels with each step. Many intricate designs stitched in the finest materials embroidered the edges in what looked like gold.

"Duties will be first thing tomorrow morning at seven," Kakyuu said, "just a short run though; Fighter you take outside the northern gate, Maker through town, and Healer here at the palace."

"Yes, Princess," the three of them in unison.

"After lunch, the stylists will be ready for you. Be ready by three. Guests will start showing up at five. And remember, be in the ballroom by seven for your performance. The fireworks are at ten."

"Understood," Seiya answered for them.

Yaten turned to Minako sitting to her left. "Since you're doing the opening song, we'll be getting ready around 6:45. It can get pretty crowded during events like this, so stay by my side when it comes around."

"No problem!" Minako gushed. She squirmed in her seat. "Oh I'm so excited! And kinda nervous!"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Thanks!" Minako beamed.

Kakyuu added, "That is all. You three know what to do." She turned and left the room just as regally as she had entered.

Everyone watched her leave before turning back to their almost empty plates. A few workers appeared through the swinging kitchen doors to collect dishes.

"Is there anything we should do for tomorrow?" Ami asked the tallest Starlight.

Taiki shook her head. "No, everything is taken care of. Just be ready in your gowns by three. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow, get a good night's sleep."

* * *

9:57 P.M.

Usagi stared diligently at the clock on her nightstand. The red digital numbers were leaving imprints in her eyes, she forced herself to look away. _Three more minutes._ Every night since the storm, she'd been sneaking into Seiya's bedroom at ten on the dot. Not that there was anything wrong with her bed of course. She wanted to spend every second she could with her, especially since Seiya had been so busy these past few days.

She stood before the mirror one last time, examining her reflection. She wore a simple silk nightgown the color of her eyes. It fell mid-thigh, and had white lace decorating the hems. Her undone hair shimmered around her shoulders like a golden curtain to her knees.

9:59 P.M. _Close enough._ Usagi clicked the light off and opened her door with hesitation. Peeking around to make sure the coast was clear, she hurried down the hall. As many times that she'd done this, her heart never failed to start jumping in her chest _._

She didn't have to knock. Seiya would be expecting her at the same time as usual.

"It's me," Usagi whispered into the darkness. Soft moonlight poured in through the window above the bed. Her eyes hadn't adjusted, but she could still see Seiya's womanly figure lying in the shadows.

"Come here," she beckoned.

Usagi crawled across the mattress to where she was laying, right in the middle over the cool sheets. The second she got near her, Seiya reached out pulled her into a embrace.

Their bare legs brushed against each other. Seiya was wearing her usual slumber fashion; short shorts and a tight, mesh tank top. Her hair was also undone, blueish tresses with a natural curl falling around her shoulders.

With her lips to Usagi's ear, she whispered, "Are you ready for tomorrow, Bun Head?"

"I can't wait! The palace looks great. And all that delicious food that's gonna be there, mmm-mmm! Oh, I wonder if they'll have chocolate chip cheesecake!"

"Is that all you think about?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact, it most certainly is."

"You're too cute." Seiya yawned. "I'm so tired. Ugh, and I have duties tomorrow morning. It's going to be busy, that's for sure. Looks like the next time I'll see you, you'll be all dressed up."

"That's right. And you're going to wear that dress I picked out, aren't you, Seiya?"

"Of course I will." Seiya found Usagi's hand, entwining their fingers. "Everyone's going to be so jealous watching us dance together."

"Dance?" Usagi looked horrified.

"Well of course. It's a party after all. You're going to save one dance for me, aren't you?"

"Um, Seiya, I don't think you understand," Usagi protested, "I _can't_ dance."

"Of course you can, Bun Head. Everyone can dance."

"No, Seiya, I really mean it. I can barely walk and chew gum at the same time. You've seen how klutzy I am! I'll trip and fall over, and take you down too! It'll be like the time with Mr. Garapan all over again!"

Seiya chuckled at the memory. "Garayan, Bun Head. And don't you worry. I'm a _great_ dancer. I had all sorts of dancing lessons when I was in the Three Lights. As long as you're with me, I'll lead and we'll be fine."

"I don't know, Seiya...just don't complain if I step all over your feet," Usagi warned.

"I won't."

Besides the dancing part, Usagi was sure the party was going to be a hit. She was really looking forward to seeing the Three Lights perform. Usagi was certain everyone would love them just as much as they did on Earth. She was dying to hear their new music. Back home she listened to their CD so much, she couldn't get "Nagareboshi e" and "Todokanu Omoi" out of her head. Hearing some recent work would be more than a treat. And even better; live. She had missed the bus to see one of their concerts before, but this time she'd have front row and Seiya all to herself.

"There's going to be so many people coming, isn't there? I'm kind of nervous," Usagi admitted.

"Hmm? About what?"

"Well..." Usagi fidgeted. "A lot of things..."

"Like?"

"Like meeting your family..."

Seiya's lips curled into a smile. "Is that it? Don't worry, Bun Head! They're gonna love you. _I_ love you."

Usagi chewed on the inside of her lip. _'I love you._ ' The words echoed in her head. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ She swallowed. After everything, she had yet to tell Seiya those three words. She was sure she had noticed by now _. How pathetic of me! I can't even gather the courage to tell her the truth.  
_

Seiya yawned and rolled onto her back. "It's gonna be a big day, we should probably get some shut eye." She pulled the blankets over their bodies and snuggled closer to Usagi.

"Um...Seiya?"

"Yes, Bun Head?"

"I uh...I want to tell you something. I should have said this a lot earlier, but I never found the right time," Usagi whispered.

"What is it?"

Usagi gulped. "Well...you see, I..." She looked up into Seiya's eyes. Her pupils could be the night sky; white glittering reflections of the stars, speckling over blue ocean water.

"What is it?" Seiya murmured, inching closer. Her breath scorched the side of Usagi's face.

"I..." _What was I going to say again? What was it? I can't remember! Quickly say something before - Geh! Why's she getting so close!? Don't...don't look at me that way when I'm trying to tell you...trying to tell you that I..._ _  
_

"Bun Head?" She propped herself up on her elbow.

"Y-yes?" _  
_

Her eyes met Usagi's before drifting to her lips and back up to her eyes again. Seiya started to ease in, closer to her face.

Usagi felt her eyelids drifting shut a mere second before warm lips pressed against hers.

Seiya leaned down, keeping it soft and sweet. Her ebony locks tumbled over her shoulders, mixing with golden tresses on the sheets. It took all of Seiya's power to fight the instinctive urge to roll on top of her and extinguish the blaze of passion building within her. Seiya caressed the soft skin of her cheek with her hand.

Usagi moved her mouth in a delicate gesture, matching her slow pace. Seiya's lips were a delicious confection, tasting faintly minty.

It was short and sweet, lasting no longer than ten seconds. Seiya slowly pulled away, lingering a mere inch from Usagi's lips. She chuckled and eased back down beside her.

"Every time," she whispered with a small laugh. She brought the back of her hand to her forehead.

Usagi's head was fuzzy and her lips were still tingling. "Every time what?" she said.

Seiya reached out and found Usagi's hand in the darkness. She pulled it towards her body and placed it on her chest and asked, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Usagi managed. If she was referring to her lacy bra under thin top, yes, she could.

Seiya said, "My heartbeat."

"Oh." Usagi closed her eyes. _Da dum_ _. Da dum._ The pulse was strong and steady like a racing bass drum flowing under her fingers. "Yes, I do," she whispered.

Even in the dim moonlight, Usagi could see a light blush casting Seiya's face.

"It happens every time."

"Seiya..." _Thump. Thump._ She couldn't decide whose heart was jumping faster, hers or Seiya's.

"Same here."

"Can I feel yours?"

Usagi felt herself nodding.

Seiya pulled herself closer. She brought her hand to Usagi's chest and for a intimate moment, they lay in silence, feeling each other's heartbeats.

"No matter what happens, I'll always cherish moments like this," Seiya said softly. Her voice choked up at the end.

"I will too."

"We had better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"You're right."

"Sleep tight, Bun Head," Seiya whispered. Another yawn escaped her.

"Goodnight, Seiya."

Usage pulled the comforter they shared to her chin and closed her eyes. _Why do I...have this feeling? Like something big is going to happen tomorrow..._ Usagi pushed her pessimistic thoughts out of her mind. _No, it's probably just nerves. I'll be okay as long as I have Seiya by my side._ Her eyes popped open. _Oh no! I never did tell her how I felt! She totally distracted me with that kiss!_

"Hey, Seiya?" she whispered.

For a few moments it was silent. Examining her close face in the moonlight, she saw the Starlight's eyes fluttered open for a brief second before drifting shut again. "Mmm, yeah Bun Head? I'm listening..."

"Well I..." _Buh-bum. Buh-bum._ Her heart started to accelerate again. Too bad Seiya couldn't feel it this time. But as loud as it was, she probably could hear it.

"I...I just wanted to tell you what you mean to me," Usagi whispered. "I mean, I know it may be obvious, but I still think I should say it anyways. We became really good friends and somewhere along the line, even though I didn't know it back then, I kinda...fell for you. I sorta figured you well, liked me a little bit too." Her voice wavered.

Usagi paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "It wasn't until you left that I realized how much I missed you. I still expected to see you in class, but your chair was empty." Her eyes stung at the memories. "But when we came here, and the moment I saw your face, something clicked. It was like I found my missing puzzle piece. And being here, I've had the time of my life. You make me so happy Seiya, and every time I see you, I smile. The way I feel is so strong and crazy that I guess..." Usagi swallowed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...is that...well, I love you."

Usagi held her breath. _I did it._ _I finally told her how I feel.  
_

Seconds went by, and the Starlight didn't say anything. Usagi figured she was trying to process everything she told her, but something was off.

"Seiya?" Usagi whispered. All she could hear was her faint breathing. She snuggled even closer, examining her face.

She was already fast asleep.

Usagi let out a disappointed sigh. Then she kissed Seiya tenderly on the cheek, and tucked them both in.


	27. The Amazing Party

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Don't worry, I didn't forget about Yaten & Minako. It's coming :D

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Amazing Party

* * *

"Shh! How are we gonna wake her?"

"No idea. Ugh, Usagi. Leave it to her to sleep in today of all days. She's such a lazy bum."

"Hehe, I know Rei, let's tickle her! You take her feet, I'll get her stomach, 'kay?"

"I was thinking of just yelling in her ear, but that works too. You go over there. Ready?"

"Yep!"

Two figures had sneaked into Seiya's bedroom. It was midday, and bright sunlight shone into the room creating a pretty glow. Minako and Rei crept to the bed where Usagi was sleeping.

Minako crawled on her knees across the sheets. "Seiya's bed is huge!" she exclaimed.

"No kidding. Ten people could fit in it," Rei agreed.

Minako giggled as she got closer to Usagi. She was sleeping on her stomach, snuggled up to the pillow enjoying a pleasant dream. Too bad that was all about to change. If only Seiya wasn't on duties to see this.

Rei positioned herself at the end of the bed. "Okay," she initiated and started tickling the her feet.

Minako tickled just under Usagi's chin. "Come on, Usagi! It's time to get up..." she cooed. With little response, Minako brought her hand to her stomach and tickled her.

Usagi flinched. The corners of her lips curled up as she squirmed around. She rolled over, bringing her arm out catching Minako, pulling her down. "Seiya...I love you..." she mumbled.

"Uh, Rei!" Minako whispered. "Help...me!" She flailed an arm out in her direction.

Rei gripped her side, choking back laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Minako began inching out of Usagi's grasp, but she only held on tighter. Usagi nuzzled her face against Minako's. "R-Rei! Do something!"

Rei continued to snicker as she walked around the side of the bed. Bending over, she took a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs. "U-SA-GI!"

Usagi's eyes flew open. A look of disorientation crossed her face. Realizing who was in her arms was, she panicked and pulled away. "Minako! Rei! What are you two doing in here?! This is Seiya's room!" she shrieked.

The two of them lost it with laughter. Minako, lying in the bed, rolled over, banging her fist against the mattress as she chortled. Rei cackled with her hand to her mouth.

Usagi frowned. "What's going on?"

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Minako laughed.

"No kidding!" Rei said. "And are you gonna sleep 'til noon?"

"Eh?" Usagi crawled across the bed, around Minako, over to the clock on the nightstand. She brought the device to her face. 11:38 AM.

Minako rolled off the bed and fixed her frazzled hair. "We came to wake you up," she explained. "You weren't in your own room, so we figured you'd be in here."

"Of course she'd be in _here_ ," Rei blabbed with a grin.

Usagi turned her gaze to the ajar bedroom door. "Seiya must have left it open," she muttered under her breath. "I know I locked it last night..."

Rei reached across the bed. "What are you mumbling about? Come on!" She grabbed Usagi's hand and gave her a tug. "You can't lay around in bed all day. We've got a party to get ready for, remember?"

"The party? Oh right, that's today isn't it?" A classical sweat drop situation for Usagi.

* * *

"Hey! Seiya!"

There was only one person with such a distinct, whispery voice.

Seiya turned around, sighing. "What, Yaten? I've got to get going. The stylists are waiting for me and I'm already late."

Entering the front gates outside, Yaten walked slowly down the stone path towards the palace. Running would only mess up her hair and make her hot and sweaty. Gross.

Seiya tapped her foot. She had finished her duties and had already detransformed back into her civilian self. She was just about to head into the palace.

"So," Yaten started, once she finally caught up with Seiya. She folded her delicate arms in front of her chest. "Do you wanna explain to me what's going on between you and Usagi? It seems both of you have been avoiding me lately."

Seiya sighed and continued to walk on. The strong afternoon sun beating down from above made her squint. "Isn't it obvious enough? And if you're trying to embarrass me, it's not gonna work. Just don't mention it to Bun Head, she's pretty upset about the whole thing."

Yaten rolled her eyes. "I couldn't care less what you two do in your free time."

"Good, because it's none of your business."

"Anyways, that's not what I'm talking about," Yaten continued, sounding slightly irritated.

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

Yaten looked straight ahead. She didn't say anything for a few moments as they walked. "Be honest with me, okay?" Her tone suddenly changed.

"Yeah, sure."

"You can do what you want. And I know you will anyways," Yaten said, "but I think you and I both know how dangerous this is."

"Dangerous?"

Yaten frowned. "Seiya, you were a wreck for the longest time, and it was all because of that girl. Is being with her really the best idea? What happens when she leaves again? Then what are you gonna do?"

Seiya ignored her, marching on towards the palace.

"Fine then, ignore me. But at least tell me if you two are serious or if you're just fooling around like you tend to do with women."

Seiya's gaze snapped back. "Of course we're serious. This isn't something that just happened here." Seiya's expression and voice softened. "Being away from each other wasn't exactly easy for either of us."

"So is that why...they came here?" Yaten was genuinely curious.

"I think so."

"Well...what are you two gonna do? She's has to leave eventually, you know." Keeping her relationship with Minako in mind, she used their similar situation as a sneaky way to get answers for questions that had been swimming in her own head lately.

Seiya sighed, sounding tired. She looked Yaten in the eyes. It was clear she'd already asked herself this more than once. "I really don't know. We'll just see what happens, I guess."

Yaten scowled. That was so like Seiya, always putting things off and acting before thinking. But considering there was no easy answer, she was willing to think the same way. At least for a little while longer.

"Well good luck, I guess," Yaten said.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Come on Usagi, let's see it!" Ami called.

Pulling the bathroom door open, the moon princess emerged wearing her party dress. Four pairs of eyes took her in. "Well? How do I look?" Usagi asked. The purple halter dress ruffled out around her as she spun in a small circle.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" Minako gushed. "You look so pretty!"

"Haha, you really think so?" Usagi looked down at herself. It _was_ a cute dress. As expensive as that boutique was, it had better be!

Minako stepped forward and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Come on! Let me do your makeup." Minako dragged her to the vanity, forcing her to sit in the cushioned chair while she fished in the drawers for cosmetics.

"I can start on your hair!" Makoto offered, hurrying after them.

The five girls were in the guest room Ami and Makoto shared. Outside the bedroom doors, the palace was buzzing. Guests would be arriving in an hour and everything had to be perfect.

"Okay, close your eyes. No, don't squeeze them shut! Relax, Usagi," Minako told her before applying a soft shade of eyeshadow over her lids.

"How do you want your hair done?" Makoto asked, standing behind her. She ran a brush through Usagi's undone locks.

"Here, let me help you." Rei stepped in. "You trust me, don't you, Usagi? I know exactly how you'll want it..."

If Minako wasn't smearing a coat of lip gloss over her mouth, Usagi would have objected.

She felt like royalty getting pampered. Of course, everyone was swooning over her because she was the last one to get ready. Everybody else was in their dresses with their hair, makeup, and nails already done. After rudely being awoken and hurried through eating her brunch, she was still a little out of it and slow moving. Just as Seiya had said, she wouldn't be seeing her until that afternoon when the party began. _I bet she's getting ready right now too...I can't wait to see her!_ _  
_

"Like this, Rei?" Makoto asked, gently twisting a strand around the curling iron.

"Yes, now pin it there." Rei reached for a bottle of hairspray and spritzed the strong fragrance. Usagi tried not to cough as the mist settled over her.

"Usagi, I'm trying to do your mascara!" Minako complained. She sighed and reached for a tissue to wipe away the smear.

"Sorry Minako." Usagi held as still as she could for the next forty-five minutes. It wasn't easy. They'd spun the chair around so she couldn't see herself, and Rei was making her nervous twisting and pinning her locks. Ami offered to fetch her a book while she waited, but she declined. She was too anxious to read.

"Done!" Rei announced at last. She took Usagi's hand and helped her up. "But keep your eyes closed! I'd put my hands over them, but I don't want to mess up Minako's lovely makeup job."

Minako beamed.

Rei lead her to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. "Okay. You can open them in three...two...one!"

Blue eyes popped open. Usagi gasped at her reflection.

Her hair was tied up in her signature trademark, but a much more ornate version. The Bun Heads were laced with tiny braids and adorned curls. Streaming out of them, golden tresses cascaded in gentle waves to her knees. The makeup around her eyes was natural, accenting tinted cheeks and glossy pink lips.

"Wow," Usagi breathed. She touched the side of her face. Even her skin seemed to glow. It was like an artist had swept their magic brush over her features, enhancing them. Her hair looked like something a princess wore out of a fairy tale. Usagi lifted the sides of her dress and turned, examining herself from every angle, speechless.

"Well? Do you like it?" Minako asked, rocking back and forth on her high heels.

Usagi threw her arms around her. "Yes! It's perfect!" She then moved to Rei who awkwardly accepted her hug. She reached for Makoto and Ami when a knock on the door startled everyone.

"It's me," Taiki called. "Are you girls ready? It's almost time. People have started to arrive."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. It was really happening. The party they'd been preparing for was finally here!

Ami hurried to answer the door. When she moved, her blue, baby doll dress threw sparkly sequins into the light like ice crystals. There wasn't a dress more suited for the guardian of water.

When she pulled the door open, everyone did a double take at the tall girl standing in the doorway. Was that really _Taiki_?

Taiki stood before them wearing a violet gown the color of her eyes. It was loose and comfortable looking, flowing down to her ankles. Tiny diamonds embroidered the edges, matching the ones hanging from her ears. Chestnut locks were tied back into a ponytail, much higher than usual. Her eyes were played up with a soft shades of purple.

"Taiki..." Ami breathed. She could feel her face flushing. "You look...wonderful!"

Taiki smiled. "As do you..." she replied, still eying in her. Taiki bowed, offering her hand. "Shall I escort you to the party?" she whispered so the others couldn't hear.

Nodding, the red-faced girl took her hand and followed her down the hall. It was as if she'd forgotten all about the four of them.

Rei peeked into the hallway after they left. "Did you just see that?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"It was like she forgot all about us!" Makoto added, slightly amused.

Usagi giggled. "Come on guys, let's follow them!"

Maneuvering through the labyrinth of halls, they reached the ballroom corridor. Unlike the other hundreds of hallways, this one was dimly lit. The strings draped high along the walls gave off sparse, twinkling fireflies of light that guided them on their way.

"Oh, it's such a romantic atmosphere!" Minako cried, taking it all in.

"I feel like we're walking in the halls of a castle at night," Rei commented. She strutted beside her, sassy and hot in high heels and a red dress. Thin spaghetti straps held up the bold, fire engine-colored material. It was simple, yet eye-catching against her creamy, alabaster complexion.

Usagi chewed on the inside of her lip. She barely even recognized it as the same hallway she'd fallen off the ladder in. She could still feel Seiya's protective arms when she caught her. Soft and warm...and her soothing rosy scent were fresh on her mind as if it'd just happened yesterday. Usagi shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. This was a big night, and she needed to focus.

The four of them caught up to Taiki and Ami whom were walking side by side. As they got closer, they could hear faint white noise of people chattering and quiet music. Stepping past the guards who gave them a nod, they entered the buzzing room only to be blown away.

"Wow..." Usagi gasped. The sparkling ballroom was dressed to the nines. The tall walls, carved in intricate designs that reminded her of European palaces, seemed to stretch out before them endlessly. Dazzling chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, casting the vast room in a soft, dusky glow.

To their right was a small stage where the Three Lights would perform. Large speakers and microphones were set up on the glossy, black platform with a glittering backdrop.

On the other side of the ballroom, the entire wall was lined with tables upon tables of dishes. Finger sandwiches, escargot, wine, punch, chocolate velvet cake, only the finest was arranged for everyone to pleasure their taste buds with.

The ballroom was slowly filling with bodies. Women, men, and children of all ages dressed in their best attire laughed and talked amongst each other. A group of girls their age walked by wearing glamorous gowns, linked arm in arm with handsome men in tuxedos. A mixture of sweet perfume and spicy cologne wafted as they passed by.

"This...is..." Makoto couldn't find the words. Her eyes trailed after a suave man with sandy hair.

"Amazing!" Usagi finished, stepping forward. "I feel like I'm in a dream!" Her eyes sparkled as she took it all in. She loved elegant parties like this!

"Eek! Oh my god!" Minako squealed and started jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

Jabbing her finger in the direction, Minako just grinned. "Over there! It's Yaten! And does she look ah-mazing!"

Usagi giggled, watching her friend dash off like a puppy to its owner. Speaking of Starlights, she wanted to find Seiya and show off her cute dress. The last time she'd spoken with her, Seiya had fallen asleep just before she'd confessed her feelings. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I'm going to find Seiya," Usagi said. She waved to Makoto and Rei before wandering away. Somehow they'd already lost Taiki and Ami in the growing crowd.

The blonde meandered through the sea of people, swerving in and out of unfamiliar faces. Her eyes swept each person. _Click. Click._ Her heels echoed off the shiny ballroom floor. _Not her. Nope, not her._ _Hmm...where is she? You think she'd be looking for me too...  
_

Fiery red hair caught her attention like a burning flame. Kakyuu stood just up ahead, surrounded by important looking people. Usagi walked in her direction, hoping Seiya would be close by.

"Why hello there," Kakyuu greeted Usagi. The middle aged people surrounding her turned to see who the Princess was addressing.

Usagi gulped under all their stares. She gave an uncertain bow. "Um...hello, Princess. Er...your majesty," she said. As far as everyone else was concerned, Kakyuu was her princess and she was from Kinmoku. She had to go along with the facade.

Usagi wondered if she was doing the greeting right. How long did they bow for on Kinmoku anyway? Or would a curtsy have been more appropriate? Was a "common" girl like her even supposed to talk to the Princess? She nervously eased up, hoping she wasn't being rude.

It seemed she'd done something right, because the men and women surrounding her glanced for a moment, then returned to their conversation.

"Please enjoy the party," Kakyuu said sweetly. She gave a small nod only Usagi would notice before turning away to greet more guests with a warm, welcoming smile.

Usagi exhaled and hurried off. _If she's not around the Princess, then where is she? And why haven't I run into her yet?_

She caught sight of Ami and Taiki conversing not too far away. Usagi smiled. It seemed like the two of them had become pretty close lately. She hadn't seen Taiki so smiley or Ami so red before. She was so preoccupied sneaking a peek at the couple, she bumped right into someone.

"Oh!"

"I'm so sorry!" Usagi apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it..." When the older girl turned around, Usagi gasped. As unfamiliar as she was, Usagi felt like they'd met somewhere before. Her skin was porcelain white and free of blemishes. Glossy black hair swept across her forehead into a short bob, falling below her chin. Her blue eyes were wide set, giving her an exotic feel. The girl wore a stunning yellow gown. If Usagi didn't know better, she would have guessed she was a sophisticated Japanese model. But that was absurd. She was Kinmokian and Usagi never could have seen her before. Right?

"Are you okay?" The mysterious girl asked. Her voice was like melting chocolate; sweet and smooth. Her forehead crinkled in worry as the blonde continued to stare at her, speechless.

Usagi felt a blush cross her face, partly because she'd ran into her and partly because she was gorgeous. "Uh huh. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry," Usagi said again. She gave a nod before walking away. She was certain now they hadn't met before. She would have recalled those eyes and creamy voice. But still...who on Earth was she?

"Hey, did you find Seiya yet?" Makoto asked as Usagi approached her.

Usagi hung her head, dejected.

Makoto patted Usagi's back. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. In the meantime, why don't we go get something to snack on? I bet you want to try one of my brownies, don't you?"

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Yes!" She followed her brunette friend to the long line of tables on the other side of the ballroom. There was so much food, she didn't even know where to start!

Usagi went straight for the dessert section. Caramels, cupcakes, doughnuts, pretzels, pastries, jams, everything she'd dreamed of and more was all there. Grabbing a plate, she began piling on a little bit of everything.

"Slow down, Usagi!" Makoto joked, reaching for a vanilla cookie.

"Mm! Mako, you have _got_ to try this shortcake! It's so yummy!" Usagi raised her fork to her lips, swallowing the strawberry bliss.

Makoto smiled. The two girls stood against the wall, indulging on their treats. The music had turned to what must have been a popular pop song, because the younger people started moving to the beat.

"You know Usagi," Makoto said as they watched everyone dance, "I'm really happy you seem back to yourself these days."

"Eh?"

Makoto brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her brunette curls were let out of their usual ponytail, shimmering like waves down her back. Her hairstyle went well with her one shouldered, light pink gown that touched the floor. "You seem much happier lately," Makoto said to her, after swallowing a bite of cookie.

"Really?" Usagi asked over the music.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. You know, you really had us all worried. You were pretty quiet back home. I don't know what it is, but ever since we've come here, you've done a 180. I'm so relieved to see you smiling again."

Usagi grinned. "Thanks, Mako," she said honestly. She finished off the last bite of her cake.

"No problem." Makoto smiled and gazed back into the sea of people.

Usagi raised an eyebrow, a familiar smile emerging. "Alright, Mako...come on, which one is it?"

"Huh?"

"Which one of those guys are you checking out?" Usagi asked giddily, as she followed the her starry gaze.

Makoto blushed and scratched her head. "What? I don't know what you're talking about, Usagi!" she said quickly.

"Come on, you can't hide it from me! I know you well enough. Is it...that one? With the dark green hair? Or the one with the glasses?"

Makoto knew it was pointless to try and hide it from her. Makoto shook her head. "No...it's that guy over there. The one by the girl in the white dress," she admitted.

Usagi spotted him. A tall, good looking guy with sandy hair and brown eyes. He wore a white tux. "Hey nice eye! Let me guess, he looks exactly like-"

"My ex-boyfriend who broke my heart," Makoto finished in a dreamy voice. She sighed. Her pupils were practically hearts.

"Hey, don't you think he kinda looks like Motoki?"

"Eh!?" Makoto almost choked on her cookie. She swallowed and quickly brushed the crumbs off her lips.

"Yeah, he's got the same hair and everything!"

Makoto's eyes trailed back to him, seeing the resemblance. "I guess you're sorta right."

Usagi gave her a little push. "You should go talk to him, Mako!"

"No way! He's probably already got a girlfriend!"

"Aw, come on! You can just say hi!" Usagi giggled. "That won't hurt anything! It's the only time you'll ever see him!"

"Well, um...maybe later. I just remembered, I've got to tell Rei something. Later!" Makoto laughed nervously and slipped away.

Usagi grinned and rolled her eyes. "Fine then, Mako. That just leaves more sweets for me!" she called after her. Usagi reached back to grab another chocolate brownie when someone caught her hand.

"I knew I'd find you here," a voice purred.

Usagi looked up. "Seiya!" It was as if the stars had aligned right there.

The Starlight smiled. Just as she'd promised, she wore the mermaid dress Usagi picked out. It was midnight blue, the color of her guardian uniform. Made of tiny glittering sparkles, the pattern resembled the night sky. It was tight, daring, and ravishing. The tube top clenched at her waist, hugging all her curves.

What stunned Usagi the most was not the dazzling dress, but the beauty wearing it. When Seiya was dressed as a guy, she didn't wear makeup. She was the kind of girl that didn't need it anyways. But now, matching her daring dress, her eyes were lined with glittery liner, smoky shadow, and framed by luscious lashes. She'd never looked so radiant before.

Like Taiki, her ebony locks were tied back in a high ponytail, tumbling in natural waves down her back. Under the chandelier lights, they glistened blue.

"You look..." Usagi was speechless. Captivating? Gorgeous? Charming? All of the above.

"It's all thanks to the stylists." Seiya shrugged modestly, trying but failing to hide the light blush that came to her face.

Usagi couldn't take her eyes off her.

"But I have to tell you..." Seiya lowered her voice and took a step towards Usagi. She bent and whispered in her ear, "You look insanely beautiful, Bun Head."

Usagi's face turned red as Seiya pulled away. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "You're just saying that," she said.

"I am not. You're by far the cutest girl here."

Usagi smiled. "Shut up..." she said with affection.

Seiya extended her hand.

"What?"

"You're my date. And this is a party isn't it? I say we enjoy it..." Seiya narrowed her eyes in a way Usagi knew all too well.

She hesitantly took a step forward and placed her hand into Seiya's, wrapping her fingers around her warm touch.

Seiya raised Usagi's hand to her lips and kissed her skin gently. "Come with me, Bun Head," she whispered.


	28. Kin

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 28: Kin

* * *

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as Seiya led her through the crowd.

Seiya opened her mouth to reply, but a close male voice cut her off.

"Seiya! How's it going 'lil sis? You're looking pretty sharp tonight, aren'tcha?"

Usagi turned in the direction of the approaching voice. It belonged to a tall, handsome guy. He had dark brown hair swept to the side; a superstar hairstyle. His eyes were piercing navy blue, hard to look at and hard to look away from. He wore a black tuxedo and blue bow tie. Even the way he sashayed up to them screamed confidence and cool. Even though he looked a little older, Usagi recognized him right away. He was the face in the photograph, the guy she thought was Seiya's boyfriend. It was her brother.

"Kallen!" Seiya's face lit up.

Kallen stretched his arms out in preparation for a hug. The way his eyebrows arched up when he spoke reminded her of Seiya.

Seiya released Usagi's hand and stepped into his embrace. "It's good to see you," she told him.

"I'm glad I made it. Oh, and mom wanted me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't make it tonight. She ended up going with dad on that business trip after all."

Seiya shrugged indifferently. "That's not new. I'm just glad you came."

Usagi stood awkwardly, feeling a little out of place at the little family reunion. Seiya must has sensed this, because she stepped back and turned to her.

"Kallen, I'd like you to meet Bun Head," said Seiya. "Bun Head, this is my brother, Kallen."

Kallen's eyes fell upon Usagi. He ran his fingers through his bangs, swishing them off to the side and looking up in a longing way she was sure was meant to be flirtatious.

"Why hello there, Ms. Bun Head," he said with a smile. He playfully narrowed his eyes.

Usagi shot a pouty scowl at Seiya for introducing her like that.

Seiya grinned.

Usagi stepped forward. "Tsukino Usagi. You can call me Usagi," she said.

Kallen laughed. "If you prefer that. But I think Bun Head's kind of cute. I've never seen that hairstyle before."

Usagi felt herself blushing. He and Seiya were definitely related.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Bun Head's taken," Seiya said, stepping between the two of them.

Kallen laughed. "Why so defensive, 'lil sis?" he teased. "What _is_ she, your girlfriend?" He mussed his hand through Seiya's bangs, messing them up.

Seiya frowned and combed her hair back in place. She looked over at Usagi, their gaze met.

"Wait, is she?" Kallen asked.

"Yes," Usagi said, surprising the three of them. She reached for Seiya's hand. "Yes. I am her girlfriend," she declared.

Kallen gave Seiya a light shove on the shoulder. "Adorable. How come you never told me about her, Seiya?"

Seiya was too surprised with Usagi's response to pay attention to her brother's teasing.

Usagi shrugged under her stare. "Why are you looking at me like that? That's what I am, aren't I?" she said.

A small smiled appeared on Seiya's face. "Yes."

"Seiya? Oh my gosh, it _is_ you! I didn't even recognize you at first!" Before anyone saw her coming, a tall girl stepped into their circle, pulling Seiya into a hug, once again separating Seiya and Usagi's intertwined hands. Usagi stepped back, slightly annoyed.

"Misaki!" Seiya said excitedly.

The girl pulled away from Seiya. "Look at you! And that dress! You look gorgeous! Oh and I haven't seen you in forever!" she gushed.

Usagi frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest. _Now who's this? An ex-girlfriend? You've gotta be kidding me._ Usagi shot daggers at the back of her yellow gown. _Seiya's taken! Get your arms off her!_ The girl stepped back and turned around as if she'd read her mind. Porcelain skin, short black bob, exotic blue eyes.

Usagi raised her pointer finger. "You're the girl from before!" she exclaimed.

The girl blinked in confusion. A second later she smiled, recalling the brief encounter. "You're right," she said.

"How do you two know each other?" Seiya asked, gaze flitting between the two of them.

"We don't. I just bumped into her earlier when I was looking for you," Usagi explained. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Why does that not surprise me, Bun Head?"

"Hey!" Usagi stuck her tongue out.

Watching the two of them argue, the pretty girl smiled. She took a step forward and extended her dainty hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bun Head. I'm Misaki, Seiya's older sister."

" _You're_ Misaki?" Usagi exhaled and met her hand. _Thank god! No wonder she looked so familiar._ "Oh, well that's good. And that's not really my name by the way. It's Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. I'm Seiya's...um..." Somehow it was easier saying it to Kallen than to this sophisticated girl who looked like she stepped out of a magazine.

"Girlfriend," Seiya helped her out. "We're together," she boasted.

Misaki raised a perfectly arched brow. Her glossy lips curled into a smile.

Usagi gave a weak nod. She could feel her face heating up.

Misaki turned to her sister. "Well I'm very happy for you, Seiya," she said in her honey voice. She smiled at the two of them. "You two sure make an adorable couple."

"Don't we?" Seiya winked at Usagi.

Usagi blushed even more.

Misaki turned to the blonde. "So where are you from, Odang-, Usagi?" she quickly corrected herself.

"Tokyo," Usagi replied without thinking. Her hand flew to her mouth. Too late.

Seiya sweatdropped.

"Tokyo?" Kallen repeated, exchanging confused glances with Misaki. "Never heard of it. Is it far away?" he asked.

Usagi sweat dropped. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said honestly. _You have no idea._

"How did you two meet? And when?" Misaki inquired, blue eyes flitting between the two of them with curiosity.

Seiya and Usagi exchanged glances. Usagi shot her a look that said ' _Don't look at me! You make something up'._

Seiya rolled her eyes sarcastically. _'Gee, thanks, Bun Head...'_ her face said. She looked back up at her brother and sister. "Um, the Princess had Yaten, Taiki and I do some important work over there. The moment Bun Head laid eyes on me, it was love at first sight."

"Hey! That's _not_ how it happened!"

"Don't listen to her, she just doesn't want to admit it," she told her siblings.

Usagi huffed.

Kallen folded his arms in front of his chest. "I still can't believe I haven't heard about this Bun Head girl until now..." He met Usagi's gaze and winked.

Usagi flushed again. It didn't help that he looked so much like Seiya. He carried the same confident, and flirtatious attitude her Starlight did. He looked like the type of guy who was into sports too, judging by his muscular frame.

Misaki on the other hand, held more of Seiya's soft features; hourglass figure and sweet sounding voice. Usagi couldn't help but wonder if she was a singer too. Or a model. Probably both.

Misaki tucked a short strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, Kallen, leave them alone," she teased. "You're just jealous Seiya has a cute girlfriend and you don't."

"Hey don't say it like that! Now you're ruining my image!" he joked.

The girls laughed.

Kallen pointed into the crowd. "Hey, speaking of lovers, isn't that yours right now?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Misaki followed his finger. "It sure is," she purred.

A blonde-haired, green-eyed guy in a gray tux walked towards them. In his arms was a sleeping baby.

"That's Misaki's husband, Naoya, and their kid," Seiya whispered down to Usagi.

"Oh, okay." Now that Usagi thought back, she remembered Seiya saying Misaki had a family of her own started. After all, she was older than them.

"Hey hon, can you take him? My arms are killing me," Naoya complained.

"I suppose."

"As, so _cute_!" Usagi cooed. She peered over the sleeping face. The baby couldn't have been more than a month old. He had a cute face and short black hair.

Misaki smiled. "His name is Kazuya. He's our little angel. Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

Usagi's blue eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Misaki nodded and handed her son to Usagi. Seiya stepped up behind the blonde.

"I'm not gonna drop him," Usagi assured her girlfriend, defensively.

"Did I say that?" Seiya joked.

"No, but you were thinking it," Usagi said. She rocked the baby in her arms, holding him as carefully and gently as she could. "He's beautiful," she gushed. With her hand, she caressed his soft cheek. It was as smooth as a flower petal.

Naoya turned to his wife. "How about we enjoy a dance while Seiya watches him?" he asked in a low voice.

Misaki turned back to her sister with pleading eyes.

Seiya smiled. "Go on," she told her.

"Thanks." Misaki took her husband's hand and slipped back into the crowd. A slow song had started playing, and couples were pairing up, rocking back and forth to the dreamy melody. A combination of acoustic guitar and a soft male voice echoed from the large speakers throughout the ballroom.

"Well, since it looks like everyone's busy, I'm gonna go find a cutiel to dance with," Kallen said. "Later you two. Bye Bun Head, it was nice meeting you!"

"The name's Usagi!" she called after him. Usagi sighed. It looked like she would forever been known as "Bun Head" to Seiya's family.

Usagi held the baby close to her chest. After a few moments of listening to the melodic song, she looked up. "You're siblings seem nice," she said.

"Yeah, they are. Misaki's pretty sweet, easy to get along with. Don't mind Kallen hitting on you, that's just his way of being friendly," she explained.

"I think it runs in the family..."

"What's that now?"

"Oh nothing." She giggled. Usagi rocked Kazuya to the slow beat of the music. Standing beside Seiya, she rested her head to the side on the Starlight's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This is nice," Usagi whispered.

Seiya inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of her hair. She didn't mind if the moment lasted a little longer. It was a warm feeling, just being around Usagi and her bright, shiny light. Everything about her was beautiful.

Usagi felt like she was in a dream. The glistening chandelier lights above them, the whispers of people, the enchanting atmosphere of the ballroom surrounded her, wrapping the two of them up. She could feel the warm heat radiating off Seiya's body.

"Aw! Just look at the cute couple over here!" Rei said, walking towards them with her hands on the hips of her red dress.

"Rei!" Usagi lifted her head off Seiya's shoulder.

Rei's eyes fell to the sleeping baby boy in Usagi's arms. "Oh how adorable!" Rei cooed, huddling over him. She looked up at the Starlight. "Seiya, is he yours?"

"What!?" Seiya's face turned bright pink. "No! He's my sister's!"

Rei laughed. "He looks just like you. Are you sure?" She narrowed her eyes, a crooked smile.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"You're blushing," Rei noted, amused. She turned her eyes back to the baby, touching his little fingers. "From a distance you three look like a happy little family," she told them.

Usagi and Seiya looked at each other. Both of them flushed and quickly anywhere but at each other.

"Oh wow, now you're both blushing!" Rei laughed

Usagi stared at the floor. "Don't you have anything else to do besides pick on us, Rei?" she asked. "It's a slow song, why don't you go dance with someone?"

Rei sighed, her bangs falling into her eyes. Under the lights they shimmered an inky purple. "There's no one to dance with. Minako's practically hanging off Yaten or I'd ask her. You know, as a friend of course."

Seiya chuckled. "I'm sure Yaten's loving that." She couldn't imagine the silver-haired starlight letting anyone in her personal space bubble.

Rei managed a smile. She forgot Seiya didn't know about Minako and Yaten's relationship. But it wouldn't be hard to guess seeing how close the two of them were dancing, bodies pressed up against each other like they were glued together. "Yeah, Yaten's pretty lucky..." Rei said looking a little distant.

"If you find my brother, he'd gladly dance with you," Seiya offered.

Rei shook her head. "I'm not really into that kind of stuff anyways. I'm going to get something to snack on. See you two later." She looked at Usagi and lowered her voice. "Don't have too much fun, 'kay?" She winked.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Bye Rei."

Rei disappeared back into the swaying crowd.

 _'You three look like a happy family'._ Usagi looked down at Kazuya. He was Seiya's nephew and they did look a bit alike. She couldn't really blame Rei for saying something like that. _Seiya's daughter..._ Holding the baby in her arms, Usagi couldn't help but imagine him as their own baby - just for a second. _If Seiya and I could have a baby of our own together, what would they look like?  
_

She hugged the baby to her chest and rested her head back on the Starlight's shoulder.

Seiya wrapped her arms around her and her nephew. Usagi closed her eyes, breathing in the girl's rosy fragrance. _A future like that with Seiya... I think that would be nice._


	29. Video Girls

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I was soooo pumped to write this part! I had the idea for it jumping excitedly in the back of my head since chapter three. Hope you like it! :)

_A/N - 11/27/20 - Peach Girl vibes and I'm here for it. My favorite chapter to write, this one and the next, hands down._

Enjoy =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 29: Video Girls

* * *

Minako was in heaven. Or as close to heaven as she could get.

She and Yaten were dancing, and dancing the night away. Time seemed to fly by in the Starlight's arms. Minako had to admit she was surprised how great of a dancer Yaten was. She moved with grace and beauty, never missing a beat. Her feet stepped skillfully to the music, her eyes closed as she let the tunes carry her body away.

One of her delicate hands was rested at Minako's lower back, pulling their bodies together; so close they could hold a magazine up between their chests. The other was entwined with the blonde's hand. Yaten had her eyes closed most of the time as if she were so concentrated on the beat, she couldn't think of anything else. But when she did open them, her striking green eyes made Minako's heart flutter like a butterfly.

"I love this song," Yaten murmured, looking faraway over Minako's shoulder.

"You do? I think it's pretty too." Minako was a decent dancer herself, but being so close to her crush made her uneasy and she'd fall out of sync every so often. It didn't help that she wasn't familiar with any of the Kinmokian music.

Minako bit her lip, tasting vanilla gloss on herself. It was hard to look right at Yaten. They were so close she couldn't focus without going cross eyed. As a result, both of them ended up avoiding each others eyes. Conversation was hard to strike up, but the silence was comfortable. Every once in a while, she could hear Yaten humming along to the music. When she did speak, her whispery voice breathed warm and tingly on her cheek. Minako wanted to turn and give her a quick kiss. But she couldn't work up the nerve. She had a strong feeling Yaten wasn't into public display of affection.

The song ended. The bodies surrounding them started to drift apart, moving around to get something to eat or mingle. Minako hated awkward moments like this. Would there be another slow song? Should they take a break? She didn't want to pull away from Yaten quite yet, but it'd be weird to just stand there.

The decision was made when an upbeat pop song started to blare. Yaten had claimed only to slow dance. The Starlight took a step back, letting their hands go. Minako felt her fingers unwillingly brush out of hers.

Yaten stretched her arms behind her head. Minako sneaked a peak at her out of the corner of her eye.

Yaten wore a tight, light-green dress made out of a silk material. Thin straps criss-crossed in the front and all the way down her bare back to the dimples at the end of her spine. When they were dancing, she could feel her soft skin under her hand in an exciting way. The dress clung to her bust and stomach. It slitted up to her hip, and ruffled out in curtainy waves to her ankles.

She had her silvery hair tied back into a high ponytail at the top of her head. She debuted flawless makeup only a professional could have produced onto her already pretty features.

A group of girls suddenly approached the couple. They walked with their noses pointed high in the air, wearing short dresses cut in daring places.

"Yaten! It's _so_ nice to see you again!"

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, doll face!"

"I love your dress, where on Kinmoku did you _get_ it?"

The girls surrounded the Starlight, hanging all over her like stink on poo. Somehow in the shuffle, Minako was pushed back out of the circle of fans. She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her strapless orange dress. _They sure weren't kidding when they said Yaten had admirers. Sheesh._

Yaten forced a polite smile, meanwhile trying to get back to Minako.

Minako glared. _This is just ridiculous! You girls obviously don't know her that well. Hello? She's taken! Get your mitts off._

"Um, excuse me..." Minako tried to squeeze through them, only to be shot dirty looks and shoved back.

"You remember _me_ , don't you, Yaten?" A blonde bombshell asked, batting her lash extensions.

"No," Yaten replied bluntly.

The blonde laughed, touching Yaten's bare shoulder. "Oh you're _so_ funny, of course you do. The name's Ai. It means 'love'."

"I know what it means," Yaten said, sounding bored. She met Minako's desperate gaze and gave her an apologetic look. If the party wasn't so elegant, she would have barked at them to leave her alone. For the sake of keeping things nice, she plastered on what could pass as a smile, while trying to slip out of their circle. Another slow song was playing.

"Sorry, but could you step back? I want to have this dance with someone," Yaten said, fighting past them.

Ai followed. "Don't you wanna dance with _me_? I'm an amazing dancer, ask anyone! Right, Yaya?" She shot a menacing look to a tan girl with brown curls.

"Oh yes, she's great," the girl said quickly.

"I'm not interested," Yaten replied, not even bothering to look back.

Minako grinned when she saw her girlfriend break out of the group and walk towards her. _Finally._

"But wait! _Everyone_ loves dancing with me," Ai insisted, following her like a lost puppy. She threw herself at the Starlight, draping her arms around her shoulders.

Yaten shrugged her off, annoyed.

"Well if it isn't Princess Kakyuu's gorgeous guardian," a deep voice bellowed.

Yaten snapped her head in the other direction. Two older men approached her. They could be described as handsome with rippling muscles visible even through their tuxes.

"You looking for someone to dance with?" One of the guys asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No," Yaten said coldly, turning away from them.

The group of girls backed off, even the determined blonde, Ai. A look of annoyance flashed in her eyes before she turned away.

The other guy stepped up beside the her. "Aw come on, honey! You're too beautiful to be dancing alone," he insisted.

The first guy put his hand on Yaten's shoulder. He lowered his voice. "Forget dancing babe, how's about you and me go find a room in this big palace? I've got plenty of moves, if you know what I mean..." His eyes visually undressed her.

Yaten slapped his hand off her shoulder. Silver eyebrows pulled down over green eyes. If looks could kill...

"Whoa! Feisty aren't we?" The first guy said.

"Keep dreaming," Yaten seethed through clenched teeth.

"Oh I will..." the first guy replied. His eyes didn't leave her cleavage.

"Do you honestly think a pretty girl like _me_ would sleep with a horny pig like _you_? Get over yourself. Let's go," Yaten said, grabbing Minako's hand. She dragged her stunned girlfriend away.

"Oh I see how it is," the second man said, watching the two girls disappear. "I guess the rumors _are_ true about her."

"Dyke," the other guy growled.

Minako glanced over her shoulder, watching the two men stalk off. She looked forward, walking briskly to keep up with Yaten's pace. The Starlight's grip on her wrist was tight. For as small as she was, she had the strength of Makoto. Maybe more.

"Um...Yaten?" Minako asked with caution.

"What?" Yaten snapped without looking back.

"My wrist. It hurts."

"Huh?" Yaten stopped and turned around. She immediately let go. "Oh, sorry." Her expression softened when she looked into Minako's innocent and frightened eyes.

"Are you okay? Those guys back there..." Minako shuddered.

"Perks of being well known around here."

"Does that happen often?"

Yaten nodded. "Unfortunately. I hate men like them. They give all guys a bad name. I'll make sure they're never allowed in the palace again, I swear. They underestimate my position here."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault," Yaten said. "I'm used to it by now. Just forget it happened. Come on, we can still catch the last half of this song. I won't let you go this time." She reached out and took the guardian of Venus's hand. Sparks flew at the simplest touch.

Minako nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Look! It's that same girl again."

"You're right! Do you think that she's...?"

"No way! Yaten has never been with anyone before, it can't be true."

"At least that means she really _is_ into girls. Ai should still have a chance!"

"I don't know about that...look how close they're dancing. She hasn't left her side the whole night! I say they're an item. I've never seen her before. I don't get it, she's not even that pretty."

"Yeah, what's with that fugly red bow anyway?"

Ai turned around. "Would you two _shut up_?!" she hissed. The bleached blonde put her hands on her hips and glared at her two friends. They immediately silenced.

"There's no way in hell Yaten is dating anyone unless it's _moi_. I'll make sure of it," she spat.

"What are you gonna do?" Yaya asked. She hiked her low cut dress up, to keep from spilling out of it.

"You know, I heard that's the girl who's gonna sing the opening song," the girl name Tae gossiped. She twirled an orange curl around her finger and chomped noisily on a wad of bubblegum.

"Oh really?" Ai's brown eyes lit up. "Well, we'll see about that," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"This is really nice," Minako whispered. She'd lost track of how many songs they'd danced to. Five? Ten? She had no clue what time it was.

Yaten looked into those big, baby-blue eyes. Every time she did, a warm wave washed through her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Yaten was always on the edge, just waiting to lash out. But being around the shining star of Venus, she felt at peace. Minako was like the sun; bright, cheery, and beautiful. And little by little, she could feel her iceberg of a heart starting to melt.

Yaten hugged Minako a little closer. Her rhythm faltered, but she didn't care. Minako was warm and smelled like sugar cookies fresh out of the oven. Removing one hand from her waist, she reached up and caressed the side of her face.

Minako smiled and brought her own hand on top of Yaten's. They gazed into each others eyes. At that moment, the large ballroom seemed to be filled with just the two of them.

"YA-TE-N!"

Both of them flinched. Yaten winced at the high-pitched voice.

Minako turned to the person who'd interrupted their precious moment. Standing beside them was a child with her hands on her hips. She wore a comfortable white dress. She had silver hair tied back in two thick pigtails that fell to her knees, curling at the ends.

The girl's hazel eyes swept over the two of them. A devious smug played on her lips.

"Hi there," Minako said, pulling away from Yaten. She bent to the girl's level and smiled. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"What's _your_ name?" the girl demanded. Her high voice was airy like wind.

Minako was taken aback by her sharp tone. "Um, it's Minako," she replied.

"Minako? I've never heard that before. What a weird name. It fits you."

Minako's eye twitched. What was with this little brat?

"Saeko!" Yaten snapped. "Leave her alone! What do you want?"

Saeko folded her arms and looked up at the Starlight. "Who is she, Yaten?" the girl asked.

"My friend. Now scram."

The girl giggled. "Your _girl-_ friend?"

Yaten glared at her. She was not in the mood for this.

Saeko grinned. "Yaten and Minako sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she said in a sing-song voice.

People around them started to stare. Yaten's creamy complexion turned a shade of pink.

"Actually, Saeko," Minako said, trying to drown out her singing voice. "We _are_ together-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Yaten said, sharply cutting her off.

Minako's mouth popped open.

"Oh really? I saw the way you were looking at her! I'm gonna go tell mom you've got a _girlfriend_ ," Saeko giggled. She took a step away, but Yaten grabbed her wrist.

"She's just a friend," Yaten said in a stern tone. "You'd be wasting your breath, you brat."

Saeko crossed her arms. "Call me a brat, but you're gay! We all know it. And I still don't believe you, so there!" She marched away, towards the table of sweets on the other side of the ballroom.

Yaten stood back up, straightening out her lime-green dress. "What a pain in the ass," she muttered.

Minako stared at her...girlfriend? Friend? She bit down hard on her lip. "Why did you tell her we aren't a couple?" she asked in a small voice. She tried not to sound as hurt as she felt, but failed.

Yaten sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. "We already went over this, Mina. Our relationship is a secret."

"But...I thought that was just from Seiya and Taiki and my friends. She was just a kid, what's the big deal?" There was a tight knot in her stomach that didn't feel good.

"She's my sister."

Minako's head snapped up. _Yaten...has a little sister? How come she never told me that?_

"She's annoying, I know. Sorry she was rude to you. I guess I should have warned you about her."

Minako shook her head. "It's fine. Though she sure has an attitude. How old is she anyways? Seven?"

"Nine. She's short for her age."

Minako smiled and gave her Starlight a playful shove on the shoulder, an attempt to lighten the mood. "I guess it runs in the family," she joked.

Yaten frowned and looked away.

Minako tensed. _Crap! I think I just hit a nerve. God, why do I open my big mouth?_

"People can't know. As far as everyone's concerned, we're not a couple," Yaten repeated.

"But why? Are you sure that's not an excuse because you're embarrassed to be seen with me or something? Am I not good enough to show off?"

"That's definitely not it."

"Then what is?" Her fists balled at her sides.

Yaten turned her gaze back to the blonde. "Opening up like that makes you look weak and soft," she said flatly.

"What's wrong with that?" Minako asked. "You don't always have to be on guard. It's okay to show your feelings, you know."

Green eyes narrowed. "Maybe for you, but not for me. That kind of stuff is way too embarrassing to freely display."

"You sound like Ami," Minako grumbled. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. Minako could sort of understand where she was coming from. She knew Yaten had trouble opening up to people and sharing her feelings. As apathetic as she always was towards everything, why couldn't she be indifferent about this too?

"I like you, Yaten. And I want people to know that. Don't you...feel the same way?" Her voice was thick with desperation, but she didn't care.

"Mina, please drop it. You saw how my sister reacted, everyone will be like that. Especially Seiya, since I nagged on her about getting over Usagi. It's hypocritical to be in the same situation. People just won't understand."

" _I_ don't understand," Minako muttered. She was certain Seiya wouldn't be too hard on her, not now that she and Usagi were together too. She picked at her french-tip manicure. She was grateful that an upbeat song was playing. She didn't think either one of them were in the mood to slow dance right then. _How did it turn out like this? It was going so great before too...  
_

"Hey, what's up guys? Havin' fun?" Seiya asked. She and Usagi appeared, hand-in-hand.

"Wow Seiya, you look pretty," Minako said. The glittering mermaid dress looked like something a movie star would wear.

"Thank you."

When Yaten's gaze met Usagi's, the moon princess quickly looked away.

"Hey, sorry about walking in on you two like that. I promise to knock next time," Yaten said with a smug grin. "I would have hated to walk in a few minutes later. Who knows what would have happened?"

Seiya shot her a look.

Usagi turned red, nodding to the floor. "It's...okay."

Minako tilted her head to the side, confused. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

Seiya said quickly, "Nothing. Anyway, it's 6:30. In fifteen we should start getting ready for the performance. I'm gonna go find Taiki."

Yaten nodded. "You catch that?" she asked Minako. Something was off in her voice. Her eyes didn't look at her with the same intensity they did before.

"Yeah..."

"'Kay. I'll come too," Yaten said and trailed after Seiya.

The two girls stood alone, surrounded by dancing bodies.

"Hey Minako, did you try Mako's triple chocolate fudge cupcakes yet? You know, the ones with little marshmallows in the middle?" Usagi asked. There was drool practically dribbling off her chin as she fantasized.

"No, I haven't yet. Maybe later though, I'm not very hungry right now." Her hand fell to her stomach. It was knotted up for all the wrong reasons.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go have some more. Later!" Usagi waved and meandered back to the food tables.

Minako watched her go. She let out a sigh. _I had better get something to drink. I perform soon, and I have to sound my best!_ She walked after her friend, but Usagi had already bee-lined down to the cake section at the other end. Minako chuckled to herself. Some things never changed.

There was an elegant, mini ice sculpture in the shape of a swan on one of the rectangular tables. Crisp water trickled down it like a fountain. Minako placed a glass under the stream, waiting patiently for it to fill.

To her right, a trio of girls came up, spooning punch from the glass bowl next to her. One of them turned to Minako, as if she were waiting in line.

"Oh, sorry," Minako apologized, stepping back with her cup in hand. She raised it to her lips and took a long, refreshing sip of the cold water.

"No problem, babe," the red-head replied. She blew a large pink bubble from the gum in her mouth. _Pop._ She sucked it back in and continued chomping. Her orange hair was short and curly. She reminded her of Mimet, one of the Death Buster's Witches 5.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who's going to open for the Three Lights?" the girl asked. "You know, the band Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki are supposedly in?"

Minako beamed. "Yep that's me," she replied.

"You're lucky. I'm a singer too. I didn't know they were looking for someone or I would have auditioned or whatever," she said. "My name's Tae by the way."

"I'm Minako."

Tae's orange brows pulled together. "Minako? What an unusual name. I can't say I've ever heard of it before." _Chomp,_ went her gum.

"I'm not from around here."

"Obviously..." _Chomp. Chomp. Pop._

One of the other girls behind her stepped up. She had brown eyes and matching brunette curls. Her skin was as tan as Setsuna's. Minako couldn't understand how everything stayed in place in a dress like that. Her DDD-cups were practically bursting out at the seams.

"So are like, you and Yaten, _together_?" the tan girl, Yaya, asked, narrowing her eyes.

Minako was taken aback by her brashness. "Um..."

"How long have you known her?" Yaya crossed her arms in front of her bulging chest.

"Two years," Minako answered honestly. She took a step back. There was something about these girls she didn't like. They were the same ones hanging all over Yaten earlier.

" _Two years_!? We've known her our whole lives," Yaya went on, "and we're not gonna let her date a nobody like you. You don't even know her like we do! You can't just waltz in and take her from us!"

Tae put her arms on her hips, but didn't say anything. She just continued to tumble the gum in her mouth like a washing machine on turbo.

Minako raised her hands innocently as if she were being arrested by the cops. "Listen, Yaten and I are friends..." Even though she was lying, the words seemed to roll off her tongue too easily. ' _As far as everyone's concerned we're not a couple',_ recalling Yaten's words, the knot in her stomach tightened. _  
_

"Yaten doesn't belong with a tramp like you," Yaya went on, "She's out of your league. It's obvious Yaten isn't serious about you. She's just having her fun like she always does, and she'll dump you like day old pudding when she's finished."

Minako's grip around her cup tightened. _Yaten isn't a player...is she? They have to be lying. But...when it comes down to it, do I even know Yaten at all? I didn't even know she had a sister until just recently... What if they're telling the truth? Does she not take me seriously?  
_

"Girls, girls, be nice..." The blonde leader turned around with a cup of punch wrapped in her long, manicured fingers. "This is a party, isn't it? We should be having fun."

"Ai!" the two girls said in unison. The immediately stepped back.

"Tae, Yaya, please, let me handle this," Ai said.

Minako frowned. Ai wore a brilliant red dress that showed more skin that the Sailor Starlight's guardian's uniform. How did they even get into the party dressed like that? Even more, why were they invited in the first place?

"Listen honey," Ai said, taking a step towards Minako. She was a good three inches taller than her. She wiped a strand of hair out of her face that had been sticking to her glossy lips. "Just answer the question, love: are you and Yaten serious about each other?"

Minako swallowed. _Were_ they serious? She always thought by the tender kisses they exchanged that it was true love. But what did Yaten see it as? Just lust? A little infatuation? Experimentation?

Lately it was getting frustrating with all the secrets and lies and sneaking around. As vicious as these mean girls seemed, they had a point - they probably knew more about Yaten that she did, right down to her favorite color, food, and shoe size. To them, she was an outsider who didn't deserve the famous Yaten Kou. And now, she was starting to believe it.

"There's...nothing going on between us," Minako said dully.

Ai smiled. "I'm glad. And if that's really the case, could you do us one teeny weeny little favor then, darling?"

"What?"

_Splash!_

Minako blinked, stupidly. Dripping down the front of her dress, red punch seeped into the orange fabric.

Yaya and Tae cracked up. Ai set her empty glass on the table. "Oh I'm _so_ sorry! My hand must have slipped. You poor thing."

Yaya snorted. "Don't be, _anything_ makes that dress look better!"

Even Tae, the redhead whom she thought was nice at first, just smirked, amused.

Ai took a step towards Minako. "Stay away from our Yaten. Got it?" she hissed under her breath.

Minako clenched her teeth. A familiar stinging sensation burned her eyes, but she held back. No way she was going to cry. Not here. Not now. She looked down at her dress. It was completely ruined. It was the dress Yaten had picked out for her in the dressing room. She chose it especially for her, saying how great she would look in it. And now it was trashed in a matter of seconds. She had to perform soon. She couldn't go on in this state, mentally or physically. It was over.

A surge of anger pumped through her veins. It was the same kind of infuriation she felt watching the sleazy men hit on Yaten. _I will not be pushed around like this, no matter where Yaten and I stand.  
_

"Is that clear?" Ai repeated. Her chocolate eyes were laughing, her glossy lips curled up in a devious way.

Minako clenched the glass of water in her hands. In one swift movement, she flung it up at Ai, splashing her right in the face.

The blonde gasped. She hadn't expected Minako to have the nerve. She opened her eyes, mascara streaming down her cheeks. Water droplets dripped off her chin. Tae and Yaya gawked.

"Clear as crystal," Minako muttered before storming away, leaving the three of them speechless.


	30. SuperStar

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

This chapter is the longest yet. I wanted to cut it in two, but it flows best as one, so I left it.

So I'm not really a Directioner, but my sister is. She's got all their songs on my iPod. I was listening to music on shuffle when all of a sudden this song made me stop in my tracks. I can't even believe how similar it is to the situation between Minako and Yaten in this story. So I feel the need to mention it:

"They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction.

_A/N: 11/29/20 - What a different time this was written in! An ipod? Haha! 1D was still together, now Harry Styles is grown up and on the cover of Vogue wearing a dress (and rocking it!). Crazy._

Anyways, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 30: SuperStar

* * *

Thinking back on the moment, Minako didn't know why she didn't just run to her room. Perhaps because it was a ten minute walk from the ballroom in the enormous Kinmokian palace. She didn't have time for that. Her performance started in fifteen minutes, and she was supposed to be getting ready with the Three Lights at that very second.

Instead, Minako held back tears and threw herself into the hallway, almost taking out a waitor with a tray of beverages. She broke into a sprint, scrambling to find a nearby bathroom. Heaving herself against the door, she nearly took out two workers exiting. She muttered an apology and headed straight to the sink.

It was a small bathroom with only two stalls. It occurred to her that in her hurry she hadn't even managed to find the main washroom intended for the guests. She was glad for her mistake, this way nobody could witness her in the frazzled state.

She stood on her tip toes and lifted the front of her dress into the porcelain sink. Cranking the faucet handle on high, a cold torrent drowned the stain. She pumped a couple squirts of soap in her hand and vigorously rubbed it into the spot.

Minako clenched her teeth as she scrubbed. She couldn't decide which emotion was stronger; anger, hurt, or humiliation. It was too close of a call.

_I can't believe those three. Seriously, wasn't shooting me down satisfying enough? Why did they have to do this too?_

She turned the water off and wrung the bottom of her dress with her hands, squeezing out the excess water. The blotchy red stain was now an even larger pink stain. Minako groaned. It was punch, it wasn't coming out.

Minako sank to her knees on the cold tile floor. _I can't go out there, I just can't. They can sing without me. I'm sorry Yaten, I know we worked so hard on that song. It looks like only the two of us got to hear it._

_Yaten..._

Minako buried her face in her hands. _Those girls are right. Yaten isn't serious about me. It was just an excuse after all. She knew the whole time that we could never really be together. I feel so stupid for thinking I had a chance. Not when we're from different worlds. Not when I don't know her at all._

Suddenly, Yaten's voice rang through her head. _'I think everybody should hear your voice. You're amazing, and I don't know any other girl that shines like you_ _do.'_

Minako gulped. A hot blush crossed her face.

' _This is your dream, isn't it?!'_

Minako bit down hard on her lip. _She's right._ _Singing is my passion._ _I finally get to perform for an audience, and better yet, a song the two of us wrote together. And if I_ don't _go out there...  
_

She imagined the three girls cackling like hyenas into their manicured hands. They'd be ecstatic if she didn't appear. It was exactly what Ai and her friends wanted.

_I won't let them get the best of me. They don't think I'll go out there, but I'll show them!  
_

Minako forced herself up. She brushed the dirt off the back of her legs. She walked over to the blow dryers and hit the button. Holding her dress out under it, she waited impatiently for the hot air to dry the large wet spot on the front of her dress.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall. 6:51. _Come on...It's gonna start soon!  
_

It was frustrating knowing there was nothing she could do to make it dry any faster. Minako took a step backwards and gazed in the full body mirror. It was a strapless orange dress that poofed out, falling just above her knees. It was beautiful...except for the giant pink wet stain on the front.

Minako groaned. "It's useless," she mumbled aloud. "Even if I go out there, they won't even pay attention to my voice. I look like a mess."

She shot another desperate glance in the clock's direction. _What should I do? If I try to scrub it out again, it'll never be dry in time!_ _I don't have anything else I can wear. I can't believe I have to go out in front of everybody looking like this. They're all gonna laugh at me.  
_

Minako punched the button on the hand dryer again and stepped up next to it. Maybe if it wasn't soaked the stain wouldn't be as evident. As of now, it looked like she'd wet herself.

 _Bam!_ The door burst open.

"Minako! What are you doing in here?!"

Minako nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around. The hot air blew her dress up around her. Squealing, Minako quickly pressed it down, way past the point of being embarrassed that whoever was in the doorway had just seen her panties.

Rei quickly looked away before remembering why she had come in. "Why are you in here?" She sounded out of breath. "Yaten's going crazy looking for you! You're on in five minutes!"

"I know," she said dully, stepping away from the dryer. After a few seconds, it clicked off. The room was silent.

Dark-purple eyes fell to her ruined party dress. "What happened? Did you spill?" Rei asked.

Minako shook her head and sighed. "Let's just say some of Yaten's fans don't think I'm good enough. One of the girls dumped a glass of punch on me. Whatever, they're probably right anyways..." She hung her head.

Rei pursed her lips. She knew better than to get angry, it wouldn't help the situation. There was plenty of time for that later. She reached for the wet fabric and rubbed it between her fingers. "It won't come out?" she asked.

"No."

Rei let go. She brought her hand to her chin, thinking for a moment. Rei then stepped past her and held one of the stall doors open. "Take it off," she commanded.

"What?"

"Go in there and take it off," Rei repeated. She took her hand and pulled her into the stall. "You can wear mine."

"But Rei... Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, hurry!"

Minako locked the stall door behind her. She stood for a second, feeling almost...happy. After being dumped on by Ai and her friends, and having her self-esteem squashed by Yaten's stubborn attitude, she was relieved there was one person out there that had her back. A different kind of tears sprung to her eyes. _Oh Rei... you're amazing. You're always here for me._

"Are you changing?" Rei's voice echoed on the other side of the separating wall.

"Huh? Oh yeah." They had no time to spare! Everyone was out there, gathering to watch the Three Light's performance. Even if they left now, they'd be pushing it since Minako was up first.

The blonde quickly stripped out of her ruined orange dress. It fell in a pile at her feet. She stepped out of it.

"Here." Rei's hand shot under the stall, holding her bunched-up red gown.

Changing as quickly as she could, Minako pulled the tight dress up her body. Their body shapes were different, and Rei was a little taller and slimmer, but it worked.

 _Creak_. Rei stepped out of her stall wearing Minako's clothes. "Are you done yet? Come on, we've gotta hurry!"

"I'm...c-coming," Minako managed, struggling with the zipper in the back. "I can't...reach it." She slipped her heels back on and pushed the door open. Minako turned around and gathered her hair above her head.

"Can you help me?" she asked over her shoulder.

Rei sighed. In one swift movement, she was complete.

"Thanks." Minako let her hair down and faced the mirror. She swallowed and smoothed out the unfamiliar material. The red color matched her bow and went great with her blonde hair and blue eyes. A perfect triadic color scheme. It was a much simpler dress; spaghetti straps, shiny, silk material, falling just short of her knees. Red was always Rei's color. It seemed odd seeing it on her, but comforting at the same time. It smelled like cinnamon. Minako fluffed her bangs and took a deep breath. _  
_

"Minako...are you okay?"

"Huh?" Minako forced a smile. "Yeah! Of course. I mean, I've dealt with worse before, it's no big deal."

"Is there something else bothering you? You look kind of shaken up," Rei said. There was an uncertainty in her friend's blue eyes that worried her. Minako looked on the verge of tears.

Minako shook her head. "Nope. I'm okay," she insisted.

"Alright," Rei said skeptically. "In that case, let's get going."

They raced around corners to the ballroom entrance. They could hear the murmurs of a gathering crowd inside. The guards gave them a nod and they entered.

The stage was to the right. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either; just a risen sleek surface equipped with three microphones on stands. Speakers taller than both of them lined the wall. The music was recorded, but the singing would be live.

Most of the people in the ballroom were gathered right there in front of the stage in buzzing anticipation. Everyone chatted and laughed as they waited in curiosity over the three performers. Others lingered in the back, eager to see if they could dance to the new music.

Minako gulped. When everyone was grouped together, there sure was a lot of people. She guessed at least 300. Throughout the sea of faces, she couldn't spot Usagi, Ami, or Makoto.

"Mina! Where the hell have you been!?" Yaten jogged over to them. "You were supposed to stay here! We've been looking all over for you!" Angry brows pulled together over relieved eyes.

Minako tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, about that..." she started in a small voice. Yaten's tone was intimidating, but she knew she had the right to be stressed out. After all, they'd shown up just in the nick of time. How was she going to explain this to her?

"Well you see, I-"

"Thank goodness you're here." Taiki approached the three girls. "Seiya's going to start the introduction. You know what to do, right?" she asked the blonde.

Minako nodded. "Yeah I think so..." Her hand fell to her stomach. The tight knot had disappeared, but was replaced with butterflies. She hadn't had the ten minutes to prepare herself like originally planned. Maybe that was Ai's intentions after all; not to stop her from performing, but to make her late and panicky. If it was, it was working.

"Alright then, come with me." Taiki took Minako's hand and led her to the steps by the platform. "So when Seiya..." her voice trailed off as they walked away.

Minako glanced over her shoulder and met Rei's gaze. "Thank you," she mouthed with big eyes. After the performance, she'd have to find the chance to really thank Rei for saving her.

"Good luck," Rei mouthed back. She gave her two thumbs up.

Yaten breathed a sigh of relief. Standing beside Rei, she leaned against the wall and anxiously brushed her fingers through her bangs. She gave the raven-haired girl a double take. "Hey...why are you wearing Mina's dress? And what the hell happened to it?!"

Rei shot her a look. "Some of your fans ganged up on her. I didn't ask what happened, but they clearly dumped a glass of punch on her. I found her in one of the bathrooms, frantically trying to wash it out. I made her switch with me so she could go on. That's why she's late."

Yaten's mouth popped open. Her gaze snapped over to Minako in Rei's red number, standing by Taiki. She was nervously pulling on the material.

"She's a total wreck," Rei continued. "I can tell. And I don't think it's just because of what happened with those girls. The Minako I know wouldn't let something like that bother her this much. Something or someone else must have let her down..." Violet eyes drifted with a glint of accusation.

Yaten frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she snapped. All this time she'd been freaking out and thought Minako had gotten cold feet. She felt terrible knowing Minako had a crisis of her own and even worse now that she'd yelled at her.

Rei crossed her arms. "Did you upset her somehow? She's been with you all night, I don't know who else it could have been."

Emerald eyes fell to the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Yaten grumbled.

"Whatever," Rei said in a tired voice. If she was lucky enough to have Minako, she wouldn't make her feel so insecure. She didn't understand what Minako saw in the Starlight, or what she used to see in her either. Yaten was selfish, lazy, and the only thing she had going for her was her looks. "I'm going to find a spot," she muttered and disappeared into the crowd.

Yaten watched as Taiki spoke with the blonde. _I can't believe one of my idiotic fans went that far. After this, I'm gonna find out who did it and let 'em have it. Damn it. If I had introduced her as my girlfriend from the start, would they have done this? Probably not. They know I would've kicked their asses for laying a finger on someone important to me._ _They think Mina's just another one of them - their competition. Of course they would stoop that low.  
_

_And is she still upset about the whole thing with Saeko?_ _To think it bothers her that much...I must have really hurt her feelings.  
_

Her fist clenched. _Why is it that I always end up hurting the people I care about? What am I supposed to do now? This is all my fault.  
_

Just then, the lights dimmed and Seiya made her way onstage. Everyone immediately fell silent. She was a real head turner in her shimmering mermaid dress. With each step she took towards the middle mic, it threw sparkles in each direction like a prism under sunlight. The leader of the Starlight's heels clicked across the hard surface. Her high, ebony ponytail bobbed up and down as she sauntered across the stage.

Seiya tapped the microphone twice to be sure it was on. "Hello and good evening! Everyone, thanks so much to all of you for coming here today. Are you having a good time?"

There was a short round of applause and cheers.

Seiya smiled. Although it was nothing like the roars of screaming girls at concerts, it was something she missed. "I'm Seiya Kou, a member of the band, _The Three Lights._ This will be our first performance here. We hope you enjoy it!"

Another round of applause.

"But first, I'd like to introduce a close friend of ours. She will be performing the opening song." Seiya motioned to the side of the stage. "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Minako Aino!"

"That's your cue," Taiki said.

Minako bit her lip and made her way up the stage. Even though there was only four stairs, she was extra careful not to trip on them. Falling flat on her face was something reserved for Usagi.

She could feel everyone's judging eyes on her as she walked across the stage. Resisting the urge to adjust her new dress, Minako held her head high, rolled her shoulders back, and stepped one foot in front of another. She made herself smile as she approached the lead Starlight.

Seiya stepped way from the middle microphone. "It's all yours," she said in a low voice. "Break a leg."

Minako smiled uneasily. "Yeah, thanks."

Seiya joined Taiki and Yaten just off to the side of the crowd.

Minako stepped in front of the mic and gazed out into the sea of faces.

Gulp _._ She'd never performed in front of this many people before. She didn't recognize a single soul. Where were Usagi and the others? Were they out there somewhere? Where did Rei go? She quickly scanned the dozens of faces, but couldn't find any of them.

The lights dimmed even more, and a harsh spotlight shone down on her from above, making her squint.

The knot in her stomach returned on top of the butterflies. Wrapping her hands around the mic, she felt sweat collecting under her palms. _Oh god. Why am I so nervous? This is just like the time at the idol competition when I psyched myself out! Oh, if Artemis was here, he'd kick my butt if I mess this up too. I've got to do this right! I didn't come this far to give anything less than the best. I won't settle for mediocre.  
_

The music began to blare. She could feel the vibrations from the massive speakers behind her. It was magical melody, upbeat and powerful. It was pop, similar to the Three Light's style, with Yaten's own touch stitched in every note.

Minako could feel a beating in her chest. She couldn't tell if it was the bass drum or her heartbeat.

The introduction was a good ten seconds before the first verse. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. Focusing on the song brought back memories. _Those moments were special to me. Everything between us was precious, whether it was for real or not. Oh Yaten...  
_

Minako swallowed hard. It was getting closer. Her grip on the microphone tightened. _Even if I like her a hundred times more than she likes me, that's fine. Someday, I'll make her love me so much that she can proudly tell the world I'm hers. Until that day...I'll just have to try harder. Try harder so I can be good enough for her...  
_

 _Here it comes._ Minako took a deep breath. _3...2...1._

Nothing happened. Her mouth popped wide open, but no words came out. The empty instrumental verse continued to play, seconds ticking by. Minako eyes widened. _I missed my chance! Crap, where am I in the song? At what part!?_

Hushed whispers echoed throughout the audience. People exchanged confused looks with one another.

"What's going on?"

"Why's she just standing there?"

"Is she okay?"

_Oh no!_ _The words...What are they? How does it go again?! Think!  
_

The instrumental song echoed in the ballroom. She stood there staring blankly into the sea of people, clutching the mic in her hands.

At the side of the crowd, the Starlights exchanged glances. "Should we do something?" Seiya asked frantically.

"I don't know." Taiki hesitated. "We could kill the lights..."

Yaten looked away from the painful sight and clenched her teeth. _Mina... I'm so sorry. N_ _one of this would have happened if I hadn't been such a jerk. I've got to do something, but..._

In that split second, Yaten knew what she had to do. Frustrated with herself, she tore away from the crowd.

"Yaten!" Seiya cried in surprise. "Where are you going!?" she called. Yaten ignored her.

Minako's hands started to tremble. _W_ _e practiced it so much. It's our song! Why can't I remember the lyrics? I knew them by heart, what happened? Yaten...I've let you down. They're right, I don't deserve to be standing up here.  
_

The world was bleached of all color and the room began to sway. The atmosphere became frightening, like a child lost at a mall, separated from their parents. All of the faces in the crowd became menacing and multiplying. The music continued to boom. It sounded wrong without the meaningful words.

A cross of fear struck her face. She saw them. Standing in the back, they were there: Ai and her friends, enjoying every second of this. Her icy eyes, makeup smeared from when Minako threw water in her face, laughed with mockery.

 _I don't know the lyrics. It's over. I can't do this. I have to get out of here!_ Minako took a step back. Then another.

Suddenly, a smokey voice sang out. It cut through the air like a shooting star.

_"A glistening star in the velvet sky._

_You point up and wonder as it soars by_

_How big is this galaxy of ours?_

_Is there someone out there for me? Somewhere past the stars?"_

Minako froze and whipped around. Making her way across the stage, Yaten held a cordless microphone to her lips. She did not face the audience, her body was squared at Minako. Their gaze met. Yaten gave her an encouraging nod as she sang.

_"When the sun drops into a kaleidoscopic twilight_

_The moon shines vivid and sparkles so bright"_

Hearing the silky voice took her back to when she first heard the song. At the time, the lyrics hadn't been written. It was a blank canvas for them to paint together, and that's just what they'd done. Minako remembered all the effort they'd put into the song, sitting at that piano bench side by side every day. The way Yaten's delicate fingers had flown over the black and white keys, to the way her own voice had sounded singing along. Pouring out those lyrics...those words... _  
_

And just like that, it all came flooding back. Minako joined the Starlight.

_"Our paths have crossed, so let it be  
_

_We'll create our own miracle destiny"_

Minako's voice, tremulous and soft-spoken at first, grew louder and filled with confidence as the verse progressed. The Starlight reached her, smiling as they sang facing each other. Yaten's breathy voice mixing with Minako's higher pitch created a sweet-sounding harmony.

The look in Yaten's eyes was something special. Usually half lidded in boredom or wide in frustration, her lime-green eyes were now sincere with sentiment. Her voice was filled with the same telepathic energy they had used to project their message to their Princess. Although her voice rang beautifully with little effort, the strong message she conveyed to the girl standing in front of her was coming straight from the heart with all her might. It was as if she were trying to tell her something.

 _Thump. Thump._ Whether it was nerves, adrenaline, or Yaten's presence, her heart rate skyrocketed. Minako's eyes sparkled. She could feel it; Yaten's message in her song. No, _their_ song. She did care about her. Enough to get up onstage and help her out. Her insides were burning.

Minako turned and faced the crowd, her zealous voice surpassing Yaten's as it echoed from the mic. The chorus was reaching its climax.

_"The sparkling light falls down to Earth_

_You catch it in your palms, the colors burst_

_From this moment on, fate is here in our hands_

_The power within us I know, together we can_

_Together we can"_

Somewhere during the chorus, she forgot about everything and let herself exist in the moment. Singing was her passion and took her to a special place. It was like the euphoric feeling after running a marathon. It lifted her higher and higher, sprouting angel wings and taking off to the sky.

The crowd gaped in awe at the Venusian princess. Beautiful. Confident. Radiant. Her voice was strong and unwavering, belting the song with all her heart. She did not miss a single note. She remembered every word.

Nobody noticed Yaten sneak off the stage, not even Minako. Everyone was so entranced by her performance, they couldn't take their eyes off the beauty. Minako shone. Her voice was enough to make jaws drop, let alone how beautiful she looked in an appealing red mini-dress.

Baby-blue eyes drifted along the crowd as she sang, a grin on her face. They stopped at the front row. Everyone was there; Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. They wore big smiles, cheering her on. She hadn't seen them before, but they were right there in front of her all along.

Minako was so happy she wanted to cry. She pointed into the crowd as she sang, spreading her arms out and bringing them close to her heart. She took a deep breath and sang out the last line with all her effort, " _From this moment on, fate is here in our hands._ _The power within us I know, together we can. Together we can!"_

The music faded out. Minako held her breath. Thunderous applause boomed. The crowd went wild.

Minako beamed. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed, heart racing. She waved and gave a small bow. _Oh my god. I did it!_ She closed her eyes and let the deafening applause swallow her up.

The Three Lights made their way onstage during the cheers. Minako saw Taiki take her place at her mic and suddenly remembered the reason why she'd been able to go on.

"Yaten!" Minako whipped around.

The silver-haired beauty was standing right beside her. Yaten smiled and looked in her eyes. "You did it, Mina" she said.

"Yeah...I guess I did. And thank you," she said over the applause. "I...I'm sorry for messing up the beginning, I don't know what happened. I just-"

She was cut off when Yaten suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

Minako's eyes grew large. She froze, unwilling to believe it was actually happening. Not here, not in front of everybody. She would never do that. But it felt too real; Yaten's warm hands at her shoulders and moist lips on her own. Eyes open, she could still see the white spotlight shining on them.

Standing behind them, Taiki's jaw dropped. Seiya let out a low whistle.

The crowd went nuts.

Standing in the back of the ballroom, Ai was fuming. A black cloud of rage was visibly radiating off her.

"Oh my god! Like, no way!" Yaya gasped.

"This can't be happening," Tae cried. _Chomp, chomp, pop,_ went her pink bubblegum.

Ai huffed and stormed away. "We're leaving," she snapped.

The redhead and brunette stood, eyes glued to the lip-locked couple.

"NOW!" Ai barked.

Yaya and Tae broke their trance and quickly followed her, struggling to catch up to Ai's furious pace. When she wasn't looking, they stole another glance over their shoulders.

When Yaten pulled away, she looked straight into Minako's eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I'm not ashamed to be with you, Mina. You mean the world to me. I'm done with my stupid pride if it's gonna tear us apart. You were right; I shouldn't care what everyone thinks about us, and from now on I won't."

Minako swallowed. "Yaten..." She brought her fingertips to her lips. They still tingled. _  
_

"Um, I hate to interrupt this sweet moment," Seiya said, stepping between them, "but we've got a performance to do, love birds."

Minako sweat dropped, realizing everyone was watching them. "Oh, right. Ahaha." She gave Yaten a shy smile before scurrying off the stage.

Seiya smirked. She took her place at the middle mic, but didn't take her eyes off the shortest Starlight.

Yaten tried to ignore her blatant stare, but Seiya was grinning like a fool. "Shut up," Yaten muttered with a faint smile, avoiding her taunting gaze. Her face glowed a light pink.

Seiya chuckled. "What? I didn't say anything."

Yaten quickly took her place at her own mic, grateful for a distraction. As embarrassing and impulsive as her actions were...she regretted nothing.

* * *

Minako hurried off the platform and down the steps. She squeezed through the crowd, making her way to the front row. Immediately, her friends huddled around her, drowning her with congratulations.

"Minako, you were awesome!"

"You sounded wonderful!"

"Great job!"

Minako smiled and accepted their praise with a lot of 'thank yous'. After the concert, she'd have to explain the whole story.

"Hey!"

Minako recognized the high-pitched voice.

"Over here, superstar!"

Her gaze dropped. It was Saeko, Yaten's little sister. She was standing between Makoto and Rei. Like before, her cute little face was mischievous.

"See? I was right all along!" Saeko bragged, hands on her hips. "You _are_ Yaten's girlfriend!" She giggled. "And boy, she wasn't ashamed to show it!"

Minako flushed and Usagi and Rei elbowed her.

"Yeah Minako, you and Yaten?" Makoto asked. "How long's this been going on?"

Ami smiled and shook her head. "Somehow this just doesn't surprise me..."

Minako ignored their teasing and gazed up at the stage. _  
_

The Three Light's performance had begun. Three spotlights shone down on them; red over Seiya, white over Taiki, and yellow over Yaten. Her eyes climbed up the silver-haired pop star. Minako outlined every feature of her face; her striking green eyes, porcelain skin, and soft, delicious lips.

Yaten met her longing gaze and shyly looked away. Her eyes flitted back again, giving Minako a small smile that made her heart sing.

She smiled back. First row; a perfect view with Yaten all to herself. There wasn't anywhere else in the world Minako would rather be.


	31. The Turning Point

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I'm a better artist than I am a writer, so I drew Seiya and Usagi in their party dresses to go along with this chapter!

You can find the image by googling "Strawberry Moon Rose deviantart" and it'll come up on my old deviantart account.

Nowadays I am known as **taylorlynn04art** on deviantart, tumblr, and instagram. Instagram is where I make updates about fanfiction I'm currently working on, upload fan art, and anything anime/Sailor Moon! As you may know, I am working on more Seiya and Usagi fanfictions, and follow for updates here on too!

Enjoy =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 31: The Turning Point

* * *

As expected, the Three Lights were a hit.

Usagi stood in the front row between Ami and Minako, feeling like a starstruck fan. She couldn't take her eyes off Seiya even for one moment. There was something about the way she sang that made her even more attractive.

Seiya had a stunning voice. With an unparalleled vocal range, rich in tone. Taiki's deep background vocals and Yaten's distinct pitch echoed her words, creating the original Three Light's sound in a pitch perfect harmony.

All the songs were catchy and well-written. After just one, they had the crowd singing along and cheering them on.

Waiting for the crowd to settle down after a popular number, Seiya took the mic out of the holder and gazed into the sea of faces. "Before we finish up tonight, I'd like to slow it down," Seiya announced. "I wrote this song a while ago about...someone very dear to me. I hope you like it."

A slow, steady beat begun to play. A beautiful melody of strings trickled through the air, sad and hopeful.

Subconsciously, Usagi's hands rose over her heart. It was such a powerful string of chords, it moved her. She could feel the energy around her shift.

Seiya started to sing the solo:

_"I still remember the first time I saw you, how could I forget?_

_I can never replace him, I shouldn't even try, but I won't give up yet_

_There is something special about you that pulls me in_

_This is a fight that I can't win  
_

_I have to give up and surrender_

_If only I'd met you earlier_

_I may not be trapped in this_

_One sided love"  
_

Usagi swallowed. She knew exactly who the song was about. She fidgeted in her spot, hoping Seiya wouldn't look her way. Some of the people were slow dancing, unaware of the powerful emotions she was emitting.

_"I still remember the sound of your voice, it is beautiful_

_I can never forget you, I don't want to, just so you know  
_

_More than anything I just want to see you happy wherever you are"  
_

"Usagi?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Ami asked over the music.

Usagi realized a few tears had escaped her and were sliding down her cheek. Self-conscious, she raised her hand to her face and dried them on the back of her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured her.

Ami looked at her for a few longing seconds before turning back to the stage.

Usagi rested her hands over her heart again. She looked up at the lead singer. _Seiya..._ _It's not a one sided love. I love you and I always have. If only I'd realized that sooner, it would have saved us both a lot of pain_ _and regret. I still need to tell you how I feel...  
_

_I won't hurt you again, no matter what. You are too special to me. I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise.  
_

Maybe because all the boys around her were drooling over Seiya, Usagi became very aware of how good-looking the Starlight was standing up there on the stage. Her blue eyes glided up Seiya's body.

From her love of sports and strenuous duties as a sailor guardian, Seiya had an all-over toned body. Usagi could see her arm muscles holding the mic to her lips from where she stood. When Seiya sang, she had a tenancy of raising her head up, like she was releasing the song from her heart up to the sky. When she did, the glossy locks from her high ponytail tumbled even further down her back. From the angle the spotlight came down on her, the tresses shimmered blue.

The midnight blue dress wrapped tight around her full chest, clenching her waist, and accenting her hips before flaring out to the floor.

A light blush rose across Usagi's face. She couldn't believe how pretty Seiya was. Even though she was a woman, Seiya held the same qualities she did as a man; handsome, strong, and fearless. And yet also tender, delicate, and beautiful.

The ballad faded out. Everyone stopped in their slow dance to give a warm response. Usagi blinked, realizing she'd spent the entire song staring at her lover. She quickly joined the applause, clapping the loudest. She felt like she owed her that much since the song was written about her before their trip.

Seiya's eyes fell to the front row and immediately met Usagi's. She smiled and gave her a subtle wink.

Usagi smiled coyly.

Seiya nodded to Yaten and Taiki. It was time for their final song.

A catchy beat started to play. It was the most contagious of them all and had everyone dancing. Unlike their other stuff where the three of them sang at once, this one had each of them doing a verse on their own.

"Is it me, or did their music get even better?" Minako shouted.

"I really enjoy this one!" Ami agreed. Her baby doll dress sparkled ice crystal reflections as she moved to the beat.

"Hey Minako," Makoto said, "do you think you could get _Yaten_ to make a CD of this for me?" She grinned knowingly.

"I supposed I could ask her about that." Minako giggled and stuck out her tongue. Now that everyone knew about them, she was destined to get an earful from her friends. But she didn't mind one bit.

Saeko rolled her hazel eyes at the girls' infatuation with the Three Lights. She said in her high pitched voice, "Did you guys know that when Yaten lived at home, she'd sing in the shower?"

"Really? Aw, that is so cute!" said Minako.

"I think she sounded like a croaking frog," Saeko stated bluntly with a smirk.

Rei patted the little girl's silver pigtails. "Little sisters. How adorable."

The finale ended and everyone broke out in a thunderous applause that lasted for a whole minute. The Three Lights bowed before making their way off the stage.

"Come on guys, let's go see them!" Minako was jumping up and down like she had ants in her pants. She skipped eagerly over to her girlfriend.

Usagi laughed and hurried after her. "Minako, hold up!" Like a sixth sense, Usagi felt someone was following her. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Ami? You're coming with us?"

"Um, yes. I just wanted to...congratulate Taiki. Er, not just her, I mean all of them! You know, for such a lovely performance. Why? Is that so strange, Usagi?"

Usagi's eyes squinted, lips curled up; a sneaky expression. Her voice was thick with giddiness. "Hey, Ami... What exactly is up between you and Taiki? The whole time we've been here, you two have been off by yourselves doing stuff."

"What?" Ami blushed. "We're just...talking, that's all! There's a lot of enriching culture here on Kinmoku that she's been teaching me about. I just...well... Usagi, why are you still looking at me like that?"

"Haha, no reason..."

"Hey! Bun Head!"

Usagi looked up to see Seiya sashaying towards her. Taiki and Yaten followed close behind, eyes on their corresponding partners at Usagi's side.

"Whataya think of the performance? I rocked it didn't I?" Seiya winked.

"It was amazing! I loved every song!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"You guys are gonna be as popular as you were back home in no time!" Minako added.

"Uh oh," Taiki said, looking over Ami's shoulder. "Looks like we've got fans already..."

The six of them spotted a group of giggling girls huddled together, trying to work up the nerve to approach them. When they glanced in their direction, they all squealed and looked away.

Yaten frowned. "I've had enough of fans," she said under her breath. Reaching out for Minako's hand, she whispered, "Come on, let's go before they jump me again."

Seiya smiled smugly. "Oh and where are you two going?" she teased.

Yaten ignored her, walking away with the blonde in hand. Minako glanced over her shoulder and made a peace sign at her friends.

"Don't have too much fun, love birds!" Seiya called after them. She chuckled.

Taiki sighed and shook her head. "Why do you always try to get a rise out of her? You know she hates it."

Seiya laughed. "Aw come on, Taiki. You can't tell me you weren't a little surprised when she kissed her back there. I mean, Yaten with Minako? Who woulda thought? I didn't know she had the guts to do something so daring in front of everyone! What was she thinking?"

"I think she's being ridiculous, but that isn't new."

"I think it was romantic and cute," Usagi chimed in. "I'm happy for both of them."

Seiya narrowed her made-up eyes. "Hey Bun Head, it's too hot and noisy in here, don't you think? We should go someplace quieter..."

Usagi blushed at her tone. She was sure Taiki and Ami had heard, but they were busy talking about something else.

"Come on." Seiya took her hand and led her away.

"Where are we going, Seiya?" Usagi asked. They were heading towards the hallway door. As they walked past one of the food tables, Usagi snatched up a chocolate cupcake with her free hand when Seiya wasn't looking.

"Outside," she replied. "I want to show it to you before everyone goes out there for the fireworks." Seiya nodded to the guards as they exited the ballroom. She led Usagi down the hallway of twinkling lights to the door at the end. With each step, they got farther away from white noise of the party. The air got cooler from not being filled with dancing bodies.

They reached the exit. "After you," Seiya said politely.

Usagi smiled at the kind gesture. She stepped outside only to have her breath taken away.

The palace's ackyard stretched out before them, sparkling like a thousand firelies. Tables scattered around were dressed in white cloths fluttering in the wind. Burning candles in glass bowls sat on top of each of them.

Tree trunks were wrapped ornately in dazzling lights. Speakers were tied to the branches, playing soft, slow music. The setting sun beyond the horizon shimmered pink reflections on the dark ocean waves.

To their right, a giant fountain trickled, crisp water bubbling up from the center.

What caught her eye right away was the gazebo. The top was strewn in glistening lights from the pointed center. Each pillar was coiled in tiny shining bulbs, the entrance decorated with white flowers. The glossy wooden floor shimmered under the lights. They stood at the beginning of the stone pathway leading to it.

"Wow..." Usagi uttered.

In no time at all, the stars would be popping out in the darkening sky, making it even more romantic. She couldn't wait to hear the whining whistles and exploding bursts of rainbow colors from the fireworks later on.

"It's something, isn't it?" Seiya took her hand and led her down the path. A warm breeze whirled by.

"You can say that again..." Usagi felt like she was in a starry dream. It looked like something out of a movie! And to think there wasn't a soul outside except for the two of them. "Are all parties here this fancy?" she asked.

"Yeah, most of-" Seiya snickered.

"What?"

"There's..." Seiya glanced away and grinned some more.

Usagi frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked, feeling uneasy. She looked down at her purple halter dress. Everything seemed to be in place.

Seiya faced her. The pink sunset shone on her in warm, pastel colors. "There's a little something on your face, Bun Head," she told her.

"What? Is it a bug?!"

Seiya laughed. "Not unless it's made of frosting."

"Huh?" Usagi touched her lips. She could feel creamy icing at the corner of her mouth. It was from her cupcake a moment ago.

"Stop laughing," she told her. Usagi quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"I can't help it. You're just so cute, Bun Head!"

"Shut up."

Seiya stepped in and tilted her chin up with her hand. "You missed a spot," Seiya whispered. Without warning, she covered her mouth over Usagi's.

She gave the shorter girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze with her hand. The Starlight pressed up against her so their bodies met. Deviating from her lips, Seiya ran her tongue over Usagi's bottom lip.

Usagi flushed crimson, tickled under her warm, wet touch of her tongue.

Seiya pulled away. "Mmm, chocolate," she purred.

Usagi rolled her eyes and gently pushed her away.

"Come on." Seiya took Usagi's hand and led her to the glittering gazebo.

"Huh? What are we doing?"

Seiya didn't reply. She walked Usagi past the flowery entrance and onto the shiny wooden floor, making sure she didn't trip. She took her to the center.

Usagi looked horrified. "Oh no, Seiya, please no dancing!" she protested.

"Come on Bun Head, you've been avoiding this all night. Just one? _Please_?"

Usagi pouted. "But I..."

"Don't worry, there's nobody out here to laugh at you besides me."

"But..."

Seiya pulled Usagi close to her body. "Don't worry, I'll lead," she whispered.

Instantly comforted by her rosy, cherry fragrance, Usagi relaxed. "Okay..." she agreed halfheartedly.

Seiya placed her right hand on Usagi's left hip and entwined their fingers with her left. "Just follow me," Seiya instructed. She strode backwards.

Usagi awkwardly stepped after her, staring down at her feet the whole time. She couldn't see Seiya's heels under her floor-length gown, and couldn't predict where she was going to move next.

"Relax," Seiya told her. "Don't even worry about the steps. Just move to the music, 'kay?"

"Alright." _Ba-dum. Ba-dum._ Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears. She brought her gaze back to Seiya and focused on the song. The lyrics were ironic, telling how far someone would go to make a person feel their love. She could almost hear Seiya singing them to her. In fact, the Starlight _was_ singing along as they danced. Her voice was sublime.

Usagi realized she was a second too late as they swayed to the side. Trying to make up for it, she rushed ahead. In her haste, she stepped on Seiya's foot.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

Usagi was more careful where she stepped, but they were hardly dancing anymore. When Seiya tried to spin her around, she clumsily stumbled. She could tell Seiya was trying hard to be polite and not laugh.

Usagi sighed. "It's useless. I'm terrible, just admit it."

"You're not that bad, Bun Head," she lied. "You just need some...practice."

"I suck."

Seiya grinned. "Okay, maybe just a little... Haven't you danced with anyone before?"

"Well..." Now that Usagi thought about it, she and Mamoru rarely slow danced together. She only recalled it in their past lives during the Silver Millennium on the moon. But that wasn't really her, it was almost somebody else.

She remembered sharing one dance with Haruka at a party they were invited to. She'd done just fine with her but she knew it was because Haruka had a great lead that made even the most uncoordinated look graceful.

_But Seiya's a great dancer too, even better than Haruka. Then why do I keep messing up? Maybe because I'm so nervous...ah, my heart is beating like crazy! I can't focus when I'm near Seiya. If she wasn't so distracting...  
_

"Bun Head?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if you don't do it right. I don't mind," Seiya whispered.

"You don't?"

Seiya shook her head. She leaned down so their faces were close. "Just holding you like this is more than enough."

Four blue eyes gazed into each other. The pretty song continued to play, the chesty voice melting with the music. The sun had set, the sky turning cool shades of dark colors. The fairy lights around them could be stars.

A flurry of wind disheveled blonde and black locks around them. They could hear the faint chirping of crickets and the ocean waves.

Usagi knew it was the right moment. She stood on her tiptoes, beckoning for Seiya to meet her level.

The Starlight read her body language and eased down, expecting a sweet kiss. She was confused when Usagi brought her lips to Seiya's ear. Her breath tickled her skin as she whispered softly, "Seiya...I love you."

A sharp breath of air sucked in. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe two. When Usagi pulled away, she met her gaze with wide eyes. The moon princess smiled. A smile so warm and kind it had to belong to an angel.

Seiya was speechless. Her lips were parted, but no words came out. After a few seconds, her eyes glistened and she just smiled.

Usagi bit her lip, pleased with her reaction. She inched a little closer. _I said it. Finally.  
_

"Bun Head," Seiya said at last. "You...have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. Thank you."

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but something always came up. I said it last night, but you fell asleep on me."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

Seiya sweat dropped.

"And um, about your song earlier...it was about me, wasn't it?"

Seiya nodded sheepishly.

"Well you were wrong, Seiya. I've loved you this whole time." Usagi swallowed and looked at the ground. "I didn't know it back then. It wasn't until you were out of my life that I realized how important you were to me. I'm sorry..."

Seiya patted one of her hair buns. "It's okay," she told her. "What matters is that you're here with me now."

"Thank you."

"And for the record, I love you too, Bun Head."

Usagi blushed. Her eyes dropped. "I know..."

Seiya inched in. She cupped both of her hands at Usagi's face. Grazing her lips with feather-light pressure against the blonde's, she kissed her. Her hands slid to her waist, pulling her closer.

Usagi's eyes drifted shut. She could still see the lights from the gazebo imprinted in her eyes. The dusky sundown made the air dip cooler, but skin on skin, Seiya's hot breath warmed her up. She found herself standing on her tip toes, hands wrapped around the taller girl's shoulders.

A small moan escaped Seiya as her breathing increased. She squeezed her eyes shut harder. Touching Usagi in such an intimate way... She was incredibly soft and delicate.

 _'I love you.'_ The words echoed in her mind. She would never forget how they sounded coming out of her mouth. All the nights she'd dreamed of her, missing her so much it hurt, she never expected to hear those three words. There couldn't have been a happier moment in her life.

"S...Seiya," Usagi managed between kisses.

The Starlight rested her forehead against hers. "Yeah, Bun Head?" Her breath was uneven. Blood was pumping to her face, making her heat up.

Usagi's eyes flitted uneasily around them. They had the whole place to themselves, but nothing was stopping anyone from walking through the back doors. She wanted to avoid any more situations like what had happened with Yaten.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked nervously.

Seiya eased in, lips to Usagi's ear. "Then let's give them a good show," she whispered.

Usagi flushed in embarrassment.

Seiya chuckled. In one swift movement, she swept the blonde off her feet and pulled her up to her level. Usagi immediately wrapped her legs around Seiya's waist. Her arms found their place at the Starlight's shoulders and neck.

Nuzzling their noses against each other, Seiya whispered, "Bun Head...can I carry you off after the party?"

Usagi smiled. She pretended to contemplate over the idea. "Hmm, I'll have to think about that..." She reached down and pecked Seiya on the lips unexpectedly. "Just kidding. Of course," she whispered.

Seiya grinned. She touched her mouth against Usagi's again, capturing her bottom lip between hers. Slow and soft, she moved in a gentle motions, loving the way she tasted. If Usagi would let her, she'd kiss her forever.

Usagi tilted her head to the side, running her fingers through her ponytail. Naturally, her mouth opened more, giving the Starlight more access.

Usagi's strawberry scent was tantalizing her senses, sending her spellbound. Seiya darted her tongue into her mouth before retreating, beckoning her to tag back.

Usagi explored the tenderness inside her. She'd never french kissed anyone before, but she found herself intrigued by the idea of Seiya being her first.

"Mmm..." Usagi let out a soft moan. She caressed Seiya's face, running her fingers under her jawbone. They were so close, their galloping heartbeats were beating off each other.

"Bun... Head..." Seiya couldn't take it any longer. Usagi didn't object when Seiya's hands started to wander down from her shoulders. She welcomed the Starlight's gentle touch, exploring her body over the violet material of her dress.

"Seiya..." she murmured, shuddering in pleasure.

Seiya strayed from her pink lips, trailing sweet kisses down her neck. Usagi lolled her head back, eyes closed. She tightened her legs around Seiya's waist so she didn't fall back.

The Starlight continued pressing her moist lips along her neck, reaching her collarbone. Moving lower, she hesitated slightly before kissing the warm skin near her cleavage. Her hands slid up silky flesh of the blonde's thighs, under the hem of her dress. She toyed with the hem of her panties.

Hands tightened at the Starlight's neck, breathing rapidly increasing, a red flush covering her chest.

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat. Neither Seiya nor Usagi noticed the three figures that were standing outside the gazebo.

"Fighter." The feminine voice was clear and crisp, audible over the quiet music and crickets.

Seiya snapped her head up, mortified at who was standing not too far away.

"Princess!" She gasped.

Usagi panicked and yanked away from Seiya, letting go of her shoulders.

Bad idea.

Her legs were still wrapped around the Starlight's hips, and with nothing to hang onto, she fell backwards. She whirled her arms to catch herself, but it was too late. Landing on the ground, her butt took a bruising.

"Bun Head!" Seiya fell to her knees, hovering over her. "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded, rubbing her bottom. "Yeah..." Luckily the fall hadn't been more than a few feet, but it still hurt. Unfortunately, it was nothing compared to the painful humiliation that engulfed her when Seiya helped her back up and she saw Princess Kakyuu step forward.

Seiya looked like she wanted to die. Being caught by Yaten was embarrassing, but comical. But by the _Princess_ was a different story. And even worse where her lips and hands had been on Usagi. She hoped she didn't the wrong idea, but there was no wrong idea to get.

Kakyuu tried to keep a poker face, but her red-orange lips curled up slightly. Seiya was glad she found it amusing.

Usagi stared at the ground, fidgeting with her hands at her sides. Ashamed to look up, she managed to steal a glance anyway.

It was hard to see Kakyuu in the shadowy trees. There were silhouettes at her side she couldn't make out.

"Sailor Moon," Kakyuu said, "there are two guests who wish to speak with you." She bowed. Kakyuu gave a sly smile to Seiya that made her blush even more before walking elegantly back to the palace doors.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Seiya and Usagi were too embarrassed to speak. They were certain the guests had witnessed their display of affection as well.

Usagi couldn't bring herself to look up. She hoped Seiya would initiate a greeting, but she didn't, which was unusual. Usagi peeked over at her.

Seiya stood stiff as a board with her jaw clenched. Her gaze bore straight ahead at the figures. Her blood that had been excited and hot now run ice cold.

Taken aback by her chilly vibe, Usagi curiously squinted into the shadows.

One of them stepped forward, the gazebo lights illuminating his face. He opened his mouth to speak, a mixture of affection, confusion, and anger.

"Usako."


	32. Confrontation

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 32: Confrontation

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not.

She had come to associate the sight of the masked man in a tuxedo with relief. The countless times he had rescued them during the climax of a fight wasn't something she could forget so easily. Seeing him standing there made her forget where and when she was.

She was taken back to the last time she'd seen that suit; two years ago when they'd fought Nehelania. With his absence during Galaxia, and the vacancy of enemies recently, there was no need for battle. No need to be saved. It'd been so long since she'd last seen him in his disguise, she was sure she was imagining things.

But there he was, standing before them top hat and all. His lips were pursed together in tight, fine line. Although his eyes were hidden behind a white mask, he didn't look happy.

"Mamo...?" Usagi took a step forward. "Why are you...how did you...?"

A tall woman stepped forward from the shadows. The twilight shone on her tanned skin. She stood in her typical sailor guardian uniform, garnet rod clenched in her hand.

"Sailor _Pluto_? I...don't get it. Why are you two here on Kinmoku?"

Their cold stares flitted to the Starlight behind her in response to her question.

Usagi turned around.

Seiya wore an unreadable expression. Whatever emotions were running through her, she did a good job of concealing them. She stood with her hands at her sides, eyes glued to the intruders.

"We need to speak with you," Pluto said to Usagi. She reached out and took her hand. "Please, come with me."

"What? Why?" she objected. Pluto's grasp was firm and unquestionable. She ignored her and dragged Usagi away from the gazebo.

Seiya rushed after them. "Hey!" she yelled. "What are you doing with her? What's going on?"

Pluto stopped in her tracks. She turned around with Usagi in hand and stared expressionlessly at the Starlight. She said nothing. The way the sundown hit her sienna eyes made them look almost red. A treacherous shade of red.

Seiya tried not to shudder under her piercing gaze. She frowned and hurried after them. It wasn't easy in her long, constricting dress. "Why are you here?" she demanded once she caught up to them.

Usagi pulled her hand out of Pluto's grasp and brought it close to her body. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Had they somehow found out about her and Seiya? Were they here to expose her as a cheater?

"I need to speak with her," Pluto repeated. She turned to Usagi and told her, "Please, there is urgent news. It will not take long."

Usagi gulped. _Urgent news? What?_ Her eyes shifted between her fellow sailor guardian and Seiya. If they had come all this way, she really had no choice but to hear them out. After a second of hesitation, she swallowed and stepped after her.

"Bun Head..."

Usagi put on an apologetic smile. "I'll just listen to what she has to say, 'kay? I'm not going anywhere, I promise, Seiya." Her voice was tight.

Seiya stared into her eyes for a long time. "Alright," she said at last.

Usagi gave Seiya one last glance over her shoulder before following the elder guardian. They strode past a few decorated trees to the large fountain. The sound of the trickling stream should have calmed her down, but it didn't. Usagi situated herself on the stone edge, making a mental point not to fall backwards into the water.

"While they're talking, I'd like to have a word with you."

Seiya turned around. The deep voice belonged to the masked man. She recognized it, even though they'd only spoken briefly to each other once before.

"I take it you're Mamoru, right?" Seiya walked back to him.

"Yes."

Seiya leaned against a nearby tree. The lights wrapped around it offered tiny bursts of heat against her back. She waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. She got straight to the point. "Why are you on our planet? Did something happen back on Earth?"

"Sort of." A gust of wind flapped his long cape behind his back.

She waited impatiently for him to continue, but he didn't. He looked as still as a statue. "So...?" Seiya pressed. "Is everything okay or not?"

"It will be soon enough."

Seiya frowned and let out a deep sigh.

She glanced over her shoulder, trying to get a better view at Usagi and Sailor Pluto. It was getting dark and she couldn't make out their faces. Seiya strained hard to hear them, but their voices were too far away. The music playing and the chirping of the crickets drowned out their whispers. _  
_

"So..." Seiya knew she wasn't going to get any information out of him regarding their visit, so she tried a different approach. Her mind wheeled as she thought of something to say that would ease the tense atmosphere.

"Do you always dress like that? You know, the whole tuxedo getup?"

"It's necessary," Tuxedo Mask answered.

"I see... Well it must be pretty uncomfortable fighting in a suit like that." At least her Starlight uniform was lightweight and easy to move in. Sure it was probably more revealing than necessary, but it was practical during battles.

He didn't reply.

"You know, I can't tell if you're looking at me or not behind that mask. It's kind of creepy, to be honest."

"Listen," Tuxedo Mask interrupted. "I owe you a lot for taking care of Usako when I was gone, and I respect you for that. If you hadn't been there for her it would've been a lot worse."

"Of course..."

With his middle finger, he adjusted his mask. "I know that during my absence, you became quite fond of her. Usako thought of you as a close friend, and that was okay." His head jerked up. "But she came here to check up on you three because she was worried, that's it. I would appreciate it if you could control yourself."

"Control myself?"

His teeth ground together. "I'm asking that you keep your hands and lips off her body."

Seiya blushed deep red. _No wonder he's angry._

"Oh...you saw that, huh? Well, I understand you're upset. But you'll have to talk with Bun Head yourself, because it's a long story. I'm sorry you found out like this, we were going to-"

"Be quiet," Tuxedo Mask snapped, making her flinch. He exhaled loudly and shifted his weight. "Usako's a naive girl. You're worthless for taking advantage of her like that."

"But I'm not! Do you think I _forced_ myself on her? It takes two people to kiss and it wasn't like she was pushing me away. In fact..." Seiya lowered her voice, knowing she was asking for trouble. "I'd say she was enjoying herself more than I was..."

Her words hit a raw nerve. His fist balled at his side. What hurt the most was that he knew she was right. He saw.

"Listen, I'll forgive you for whatever you've done to her here," Tuxedo Mask managed, "but she's _my_ girlfriend and _my_ future. You'd back off if you knew what's best for you."

"So you want me to give up on her?"

"See? What were you talking about? You can read me perfectly."

"I don't know, I think it should be up to Bun Head who she decides to be with. Shouldn't she get some say in this decision?"

Tuxedo Mask smirked. He thought back to everything he and Usagi had been through together. From the past, present, and future, the time she'd spent with Seiya was only a fraction of the time she'd spent with him. There'd be no question who she'd choose.

"Sounds fair enough," he said.

"Glad we came to an agreement." Seiya glanced over her shoulder again. It was making her nervous. What was taking them so long? What could they possibly be talking about that was so important they couldn't wait for Sailor Moon's return to tell her?

Behind his mask, he stole a glance at the Starlight when she wasn't looking.

"So you three really are women, huh?" Although he never personally knew the Starlights, he'd become familiar with them after they had left. The radio still played their music and posters of the Three Lights were plastered throughout Tokyo. Of course they'd slowly faded out like any other band, but after seeing her as a boy in pictures, it was strange looking at her in person as a woman.

"Yeah. Disguising ourselves as men was more suiting when we were looking for our Princess. But this is my true form. Same for Taiki and Yaten."

"Well that's a relief..." he muttered. He didn't think Seiya had heard it, but she did.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just...I'm sure Usako still thinks of you as a man, that's all."

Seiya folded her arms in front of her chest. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Tuxedo Mask chuckled in an are-you-kidding-me type of way. "Well...Usako isn't like that. She's the type who needs a man. She'll come to realize that."

Seiya was appalled. Her mouth popped open, eyes enlarged with disbelief. "Excuse me? Are you implying that I can't be with Bun Head because I'm a girl?"

"Well, I was just-"

Flames of fury were practically rolling off her body. Seiya always had a quick temper, especially when it came to things like this. "How low! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Hey now, wait a minute-"

Seiya took a step towards him. "I'll have you know that Bun Head _loves_ me. And she loves me for who I am. As a man and as a woman, it didn't matter to her. If you think her feelings for me stopped when she found out our identities, you're wrong."

Shaking his head, Tuxedo Mask just chuckled.

Seiya placed her hands on her hips. "What's so damn funny?"

A breeze fluttered, disheveling his bangs under the top hat. "You don't understand," Tuxedo Mask replied. "Usako has a big heart and can love almost anyone. Even so, she hasn't been herself lately, so don't take anything you two have done here seriously. Coming here was a mistake that we're going to fix now. Not to mention you don't know the half of it. I doubt Usako's told you anything about us and our future. You need to do the right thing and back off. Please."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Tuxedo Mask asked incredulously.

Seiya didn't falter. "I won't give up on her. Not now, not ever. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I won't lose her again." Her voice and expression softened. "Listen Mamoru, I know how selfish that sounds, but it's true. I can't make her choose me, but I'm not going to back down until she tells me it's over. All I want is Bun Head to be happy."

"If that's truly what you want for her, you'd stop this nonsense and let us be. You have no idea how big this picture is. And I love her more."

"Are you sure about that?" Seiya asked. She knew she was crossing so many lines, but she was past the point of caring. "Because from what I've heard, your relationship with her was far from perfect. Sugarcoat it anyway you like, but ignoring her and pushing her away is a funny way of showing your affection if you love her as much as you say you do. And those are her words, not mine."

Tuxedo Mask struggled to keep his voice down. "You...don't know anything. I love Usako with all of my heart."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do!" he spat. "And she's told me multiple times how she feels about me."

"I wouldn't doubt that. But hearts are bound to change and she is no exception. Regardless of what past you two have had, you have to realize she's only human and capable of loving other people."

"Is that so? You think she's going to throw away our destiny?"

"Destiny is something you create yourself. She should be allowed to find her own happiness and fall in love on her own terms. Everyone deserves that chance. That's how life is supposed to play out."

"What're you saying?"

"What I'm saying is..." Seiya chose her words carefully. "Maybe you should consider the idea that I'm better for her than you are."

Tuxedo Mask scoffed. He pressed his gloved fingers between his brows and massaged as if he had a headache. "I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up over this," he grumbled. "As soon as Usako knows what's going on, nothing else will matter. All this back and forth with you is pointless. I'll be her only choice."

Seiya frowned. "What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, Usagi screamed. High-pitched and raw, it echoed throughout the trees.

Seiya whipped in a blur. "Bun Head!" she cried. She tore off in the direction of her wail, leaving an expressionless masked man standing alone.

Seiya sprinted towards the fountain. She held the bottom of her dress up as she ran, heels digging into the grass. A second later, she burst into the scene.

Usagi was sunken to her knees in a pile by the fountain. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, head tucked down to her chest as she cried. Pluto stood nearby silently.

"Bun Head!" Seiya raced over to her. Kneeling beside the blonde, she gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

Usagi was shaking. She was so petrified, it didn't seem like she even knew Seiya was at her side. It looked like she was having a panic attack.

Seiya shot a look at the taller guardian. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I told her the truth," Pluto said in her composed voice.

The Starlight's face contorted with confusion. "The _truth_?" Her gaze snapped back to Usagi. She tried to comfort her.

"Bun Head, I'm right here," Seiya coaxed. "What did she say? Did she hurt you? Please talk to me. I don't understand what's going on."

"S...Seiya?" Usagi realized who was at her side and looked up. Her eyes were stained with messy tears. "Oh Seiya..." she flung herself at the Starlight, wrapping her arms around her midsection. She sobbed into her chest.

Hot tears dripped onto the skin of her neck. Seiya held her close, rubbing her hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Shh, it's okay..."

"Seiya...Chibi-Usa...Chibi-Usa's going to..." Usagi broke down again, bawling harder. Her fists clung onto Seiya's shoulders as they sat in the grass. She was squeezing her so tight it hurt, but it was the least of Seiya's worries.

"Chibi-Usa?" Seiya repeated. "Bun Head, I don't understand what you're talking about. Who is that? What's going to happen?"

Pluto stepped forward. "Small Lady is-"

"No!" Usagi objected. She stared wildly with fearful blue eyes over Seiya's shoulder. "Don't say it-"

"Our daughter." The male's words were sharp knives. Tuxedo Mask emerged into the clearing.

Usagi cringed and recoiled.

The Starlight stared at him blankly. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her reaction, but she wasn't sure what it should be.

"What are you talking about? Bun Head doesn't have a-" When her gaze met Usagi's, she tensed. The look on the moon princess's face said it all.

Seiya felt dizzy. Her mind was spinning so fast, and her stomach churned. "Bun Head...is this true? You have a daughter with..." She gulped. "Mamoru?" The words even tasted bad, like sour milk.

The pain on the Starlight's face crushed her. Usagi felt too guilty to look her in the eyes.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "I do, Seiya."


	33. Wide Awake

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 33: Wide Awake

* * *

Like an elevator free falling from the top floor, Seiya hit rock bottom so quickly she went numb. Her stomach flip flopped. She wanted to puke. _Bun Head has a kid with him. She has a child. This whole time. But how? How did she hide the baby all this time I've known her? How did she go to school?_

"Before your mind runs too far away, you should know she isn't born yet. Chibi-Usa exists only in the future," Tuxedo Mask offered.

"W...what?"

Pluto stepped forward. "The 30th century to be exact. Small Lady lives in Crystal Tokyo with King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity."

"King En...who?"

Tuxedo Mask crossed his arms and exchanged glances with Pluto. "Just as I thought, she hasn't told you anything. No wonder you're so clueless," he said.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Seiya demanded. She hated feeling ignorant, especially when her world was crumbing right before her very eyes.

"Chibi-Usa is me and Mamo's future daughter, Seiya," Usagi said quietly.

Seiya turned back to the girl in her arms.

"Chibi-Usa came back to the past many times. She...she lived at home with me for a while. She left before you came Seiya, that's why you never met her. I haven't seen her in a few years, that's why...I wasn't thinking...what would happen if you and me..." A tear slid down her cheek, landing in her lap. Usagi buried her face in her hands and mourned silently.

"Bun Head..." Seiya watched her cry, frozen. Her words made her feel queasy. Coming from anyone else, she wouldn't believe it, but from Usagi, she knew it was the truth.

Pluto continued, "Because of what's happened between you two, the future is changing. If Usagi and Mamoru don't get together, their daughter won't exist."

Seiya's head was spinning. They were dumping too much information on her at one time. She didn't even know time travel was possible. And did they say _30th_ century?

Mamoru stared at Seiya. "Now you know why we came here. We have to protect our destiny from changing by any means. If we don't, we're all going to lose a very close friend, and certainly you wouldn't want that for Usako, now would you?"

His words ached. Seiya reached out to comfort her, but drew back. She wasn't sure how Usagi felt and didn't want to make it worse. She was the reason Usagi was crying. Because of the relationship they shared, someone's life was at risk. Someone very important to her. Somebody Seiya didn't know existed until now.

Seiya suddenly felt out of place. Here she'd been, thinking she and Usagi stood a chance together. Not even just now, but during their search for their Princess too. She'd been completely unaware of this secret all along. How could she have kept something so big from her? Did she even know Usagi at all? How could she compete with something like that?

It hit Seiya that she never really stood a chance in the first place. This changed everything.

Seiya closed her eyes. "Bun Head...if I'd known this, I wouldn't have...I _never_ would have...I'm so sorry," she looked away in a desperate attempt to hide the unborn tears in her eyes.

"Seiya, don't be!" Usagi cried. She found the Starlight's hand. "This isn't your fault! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Seiya said nothing. She brought her other hand to her mouth. "I'm...sorry," she uttered and looked away.

"This doesn't change anything between us, right?" Usagi gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm still the same person! I love _you_ , Seiya. I still do. We can get through this somehow, I know it!"

In a way, she was right; their feelings towards each other remained. The time they'd spent together on both Earth and Kinmoku could never be erased.

But the circumstances had changed. There was no going back.

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward. "Usako," he said.

Trembling, she looked up at him. "Yeah?" It was the first they'd directly spoken to each other since he'd arrived. She had been so wrapped up in her own feelings, she hadn't even stopped to wonder how he must have felt about the whole situation. She couldn't imagine the pain that must have stricken him seeing the two of them together like that on top of the possibility of losing his only daughter. She felt guilty as hell looking at him.

Tuxedo Mask knelt beside Seiya and Usagi. He reached out and dried a tear rolling down her cheek with his glove. "Usako... Come on love, what are you doing?"

"What...am I doing?" she repeated.

"Come with me. I can make this all better." He extended his hand.

Usagi stared at it like it was foreign. She tightened her grasp on Seiya's fragile hand instead.

Tuxedo Mask pretended not to notice. "Usako...surely you know what you have to do. You don't want Chibi-Usa to disappear, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Neither do I. I want you and her to be my future. That's what we promised, didn't we? To protect the Earth together?"

"But..." Usagi bit her lip and looked back to Seiya. She remembered promising her that the next time she saw Mamoru, she'd tell him the truth. She was going to have a long talk with him and discuss their relationship. They were going to talk about moving on and finding happiness on their own terms.

He sighed. "Usako, this isn't that hard. Who's more important to you, Chibi-Usa or Seiya?" he snapped.

Usagi froze. She stared into his white mask, unwilling to believe he'd just asked her such a cruel question. How could he expect her to choose between two people that meant the world to her? Just like that he wanted an answer?

"Because if you stay with her, Chibi-Usa will not be born. She'll just be a memory to all of us. This isn't about just _you_. We have to go now before it's too late," he went on.

Usagi balled her hand in her bangs. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "I...I love them both," she answered. "I don't want to lose either one of them from my life."

Pluto stood back wordlessly.

Seiya couldn't take it. Usagi didn't deserve to make a decision like this and Mamoru wasn't making it any easier for her.

"Bun Head," Seiya said, gathering the strength to find her voice. "I'm not going to make you choose between me and your daughter. That isn't right."

Usagi looked up with watery blue eyes.

The Starlight forced a smile while holding back tears. "It's gonna be okay, really. I'm here for you, always. No matter what happens."

"Seiya..."

"Come here, Bun Head," said Seiya, holding her arms open.

Before Usagi had the chance to react, Seiya pulled her into an embrace. It was a different kind of hug than usual.

Seiya whispered into her strawberry-scented hair, "Just promise me that you'll be happy. That's all I've ever wanted, believe it or not. It's...not going to be easy for me, I can tell you that. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise."

Usagi gasped. "Seiya, what are you saying?"

Seiya thought back to Usagi holding her niece, baby Kazuya, in her arms at the party. It'd only been a few hours ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

"You'll make a good mom, Bun Head," Seiya whispered. A hot tear slid down her cheek and landed in blonde hair.

"Seiya!" Usagi pulled back, eyes big. "No... I can't just leave you! Not after everything we've been through together! Is this a joke?!"

Seiya swallowed. "I'm sorry, Bun Head. If I'd known this earlier I wouldn't have persisted. I can tell Chibi-Usa is very important to you. I don't want you to lose her because of me. I would never want you to make a sacrifice like that. I'm not a monster. I just love you with all my h-heart." Her voice choked up at the end.

"But Seiya, I can't lose _you_! You're important to me!" Usagi wailed, clutching her shoulders. She broke down and cried on her chest.

Seiya held her close and shut her eyes. She could feel Usagi's body trembling as she sobbed. Warm, terrified, and too innocent to have to deal with this kind of impossible situation. It took every ounce of willpower in her system to pull away.

"You should go now," Seiya whispered. Tears trickled down her cheeks freely.

"S-Seiya..." She'd never seen Seiya cry before. It frightened her even more.

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut and stood up. Their contact broke.

"Wait!" Usagi scrambled to her feet and turned to Pluto. "There has to be another way! Anything! Can't I have Chibi-Usa with Mamo and still be with Seiya? Yeah, that's it!"

Pluto shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. Even if you and Mamoru had a child like that, it may not be Small Lady. The only way for her to exist is for you two to be together. After all, it was your love for each other that created her in the first place."

 _Our...love?_ Usagi fought back tears. "But...what if I leave and Chibi-Usa still doesn't happen? What if it's already...t-too late?"

"It's not yet. I'm making sure that does not happen. But sitting here debating is not helping the situation."

Tuxedo Mask placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's right, Usako. Come on now and stop being silly, we have a long trip back home."

Usagi flinched under his touch. She hung her head, speaking to the ground. "So what you're telling me is that if I stay with Seiya, Chibi-Usa disappears from the future, but if I go home with Mamo, me and Seiya...?"

Pluto nodded solemnly.

The white reflections in Usagi's eyes faded. She looked blank, like her heart crystal had just been snatched. "This can't be real...no...this isn't happening to me...this is a dream, it has to be," she mumbled.

Seiya stepped towards Usagi and Tuxedo Mask. "Bun Head, I-"

Pluto intervened, standing between them. "I am sorry it has to be this way," she said. She sounded genuine. "I know you do not completely understand the situation, but trust us, this is the right thing for everyone. Until we get this sorted out, it would be best if you two didn't see each other. We don't want this happening again. Do you understand?"

Somehow this situation seemed familiar. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto keeping them away from each other just like before. When were they going to be able to make decisions for themselves? Would it always be like this?

"How long?" Seiya whispered.

"Excuse me?"

The stinging sensation of tears burned her eyes once more. "How long...until we can meet again? Even if we can't be together, we can still be friends. Or are you going to take that away from us too?" Seiya glared under thick lashes.

Pluto looked to the ground. She said quietly, "You should live your life as if she doesn't exist. It'll be best for both of you."

" _What_?"

Pluto turned to Tuxedo Mask and the stunned Usagi. "Come on, get the others, we have to go."

Seiya stepped after them, only to stumble and fall to her knees. She welcomed the physical pain. It was nothing compared the the unbearable, heart wrenching feelings crushing her insides.

"No... This can't be true. You can't just take her away from me!" Seiya cried to the ground. She grabbed fistfuls of dirt. She hung her head, watering the grass with salty tears. There was nothing else she could do. It was up to Usagi whether she stayed or not, and how she looked now, glossy eyed like a doll, she wasn't in any state to object to them dragging her away.

Suddenly, the back door of the palace flung open. A short, silver-haired figure in a green dress stormed into the night followed by a confused blonde.

"I _knew_ I sensed the golden starseed close by." Yaten walked briskly, which was unusual for her, towards the fountain. She froze when she spotted Seiya crumpled on her knees and Tuxedo Mask supporting Usagi.

"Tuxedo Mask! Pluto!" Minako raced over to her friend. "Usagi! Are you okay? What happened? Talk to me!"

No amount of yelling or shaking broke her from her trance. Her blue eyes didn't even seem to see her friend. "Chibi-Usa...Seiya..." She kept mumbling the names over and over.

Minako tensed. Seeing Seiya on her knees, with her mascara smeared down her cheeks, it didn't take her long to connect the dots. It made sense why Setsuna and Mamoru of all people would be there.

"Oh my god," Minako breathed, taking a step back. The truth spread like poison throughout her body, paralyzing her as well. _How did I not see this coming?_

Yaten dropped down by Seiya and shook her shoulders. "Hey! What's going on? Snap out of it! Seiya! What happened?!"

She didn't reply.

Yaten drew her hand back, connecting with Seiya's cheek in a blink of an eye.

Seiya winced and turned away. The stinging sensation brought tears of pain to her eyes. She didn't mind. She'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yaten cried. "Get up!" She knew she was being ridiculous, but more than anything she was scared out of her mind. Seiya never acted like this.

Just then, Taiki and Ami burst into the backyard, followed by Rei and Makoto.

"Yaten, what's the problem?" Taiki called, running over to them. She stopped short when she saw everyone.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Ami gasped.

"Is that...Sailor Pluto?" Rei squinted into the darkness.

Tuxedo Mask looked at them. "Everybody, transform immediately. We're going home," he commanded.

"What? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Is everything all right?" Kakyuu's voice made everyone freeze. They all turned to the red-haired princess making her way over to them. The worry was evident on her delicate face. Everyone hesitated for a moment.

Pluto responded first. "Something important has come up back home. We apologize it is so sudden, but we will all be leaving soon. Excuse us for the intrusion."

Kakyuu's orange eyes enlarged. "If it's necessary." Her collected words did not match her alarmed expression. She walked gingerly over to Seiya and knelt to her level. She gave Yaten a nod and the Starlight backed off, still shaken.

"Fighter, are you okay?" she whispered.

Seiya couldn't bring herself to look at her princess.

Kakyuu found the Starlight's hand and held it reassuringly. She, like everyone, knew how Seiya felt about Usagi. Seeing how Tuxedo Mask was her, Kakyuu knew something must have happened between the four of them since she'd left. She was starting to regret letting them in with little explanation. She trusted them because of their relations to Sailor Moon, but she hated seeing one of her guardians torn apart like this, even though she had warned her to try and forget Sailor Moon.

"What're you all waiting for? Hurry and transform!" Tuxedo Mask barked to the girls.

Rei looked like she wanted to bolt over and snatch Usagi right out of Tuxedo Mask's arms. If she wasn't so confused, she probably would have.

Rei said, "You can't just show up and expect us to come with you like that. Tell us what's going on first."

"Please," Pluto said quietly, "just do as he says. It's a long story we'll explain later. Right now we just need to return home."

"But..." Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. One minute they were having fun and dancing and the next they were told they had to leave? It was all happening much too fast. Sailor Pluto was known to be the wisest guardian, everybody looked up to her. How could she defy her orders?

Tuxedo Mask hugged Usagi and whispered, "You too, Usako. Let's go."

Usagi didn't acknowledge that he'd spoken to her. He was going to repeat himself when she muttered, "Moon Eternal..." She swallowed and barely finished in a quivering whisper. "Make Up."

A warm pink light washed over her. A moment later, Eternal Sailor Moon - wings and all - stood, or rather slumped, in her place.

"Usagi..." Rei's violet eyes were filled with many emotions, including suspicion and hesitation. Seeing her leader transform made her realize they were seriously leaving.

Minako made a move towards Yaten', but a gloved hand held her back. She found herself looking into glowering sienna eyes.

"Please stay here," Pluto told her.

Minako muttered an incoherent apology and slithered out of her grasp anyways. She rushed over to Yaten.

"Do you know what's going on?" Yaten asked, unable to hide her shaky voice.

Minako bit down on her lip and fiddled with her trembling hands. She was still wearing Rei's red dress. She and Yaten had been in the middle of slow dancing when the Starlight had sensed Mamoru's presence and raced outside.

Minako gulped. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't think we're gonna get to watch the fireworks together..."

Yaten winced. She yanked her into a hug. Minako lost it, pent up tears spilling out uncontrollably. Normally she'd of hated to cry in front of Yaten in fear she'd come across as weak. But not now. It was all flowing out and she couldn't stop if she tried.

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what's gonna happen. I'm scared for everyone," Minako confessed into silky silver hair.

"Don't be. Whatever is going on, we'll get through it."

"I don't think you understand, Yaten. This is really bad-"

_"Mercury Crystal Power..."_

_"Mars Crystal Power..."_

_"Jupiter Crystal Power..."_

Minako pulled away from Yaten's warm embrace.

"I think that's your cue," Yaten said quietly.

Minako panicked.

Pluto called to her sharply. Her tone reminded Minako of when she was scolded for rescuing her from Nehelania's minions near the bridge. It left no room for arguing.

Minako stepped away from her Starlight and unwillingly joined their chorus _. "Venus Crystal Power..."_

"Make Up!" They cried out in unison.

Brilliant flashes of blue, red, green, and yellow later, the guardians stood in costume.

"Mina..." Yaten breathed, reaching out for her.

Venus touched her hand. Even through the white fabric, she could feel the Starlight's warmth. "I'll never forget you, Yaten," she whispered. Her baby-blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"Mina, don't say it like that. It sounds like you're never coming back."

"I...don't know if we are..."

" _What_?" Yaten was stupefied. "No! That's stupid! Can't they talk this out here? We don't even know what's going on!"

Venus swallowed. "It's my duty to be there for my own princess. I'm sorry. It's a long story and someday I'll tell you everything." She took a step forward and kissed the Starlight on the cheek. She purposely avoided her lips. It would only make it harder if the taste of her breath haunted her the whole way home.

Yaten counted the steps she took as she walked away. She wanted to run after her and hold her back. But she didn't know why they had to leave and Seiya's behavior was freaking her out. She was their leader, but she looked like she'd had her heart torn out, trampled on, and sewn back in upside down and inside out.

"Are we ready?" Tuxedo Mask asked when Venus joined the group. Everyone stood in a circle, hands intertwined. When Tuxedo Mask had taken Sailor Moon's hand, she silently shrugged him off and slid between Mars and Mercury instead. She didn't want to be by him right then. There was only one person she wanted to be with and she couldn't.

"Sailor Moon..." Mars murmured.

The blonde remained mute. Her eyes were distant, looking but seeing nothing.

Taiki didn't look away from Mercury. The blue-haired guardian was gazing into her violet eyes with sorrow and regret. In their own silent way, they were saying farewell.

Everyone shouted their phrases reluctantly. Sailor Moon whispered hers. Each sailor guardian's individual color radiated from their bodies, melting together in a rainbow flare. A second later, it exploded towards the starry night sky blinding everyone.

"Have the fireworks started already?"

"Wow, beautiful!"

Guests were trickling outside to watch the light show, unaware of what was really going down.

Seeing the color flash in her wet eyes, Seiya looked up from the ground she knelt on. _Bun Head...I'm sorry.  
_

A split second later, the light vanished, leaving the spot near the fountain empty.

They were gone.


	34. A Little Pain

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 34: A Little Pain

* * *

What happened next, Seiya could only remember bits and pieces of.

She was vaguely aware that someone had helped her to her feet and walked her back into the palace. At first she thought it'd been Yaten because the figure was shorter than her, but even in her hazy state she recalled the sweet, olive fragrance and saw tresses of flowing red hair.

With her head hung, all she could see was grass at her feet turning into stone, then glossy floor. The murmurs and noise faded out as they walked down the hallway. Kakyuu supported her until they reached the Starlight's bedroom.

"Fighter, you should lie down and get some rest," Kakyuu told her, easing her onto the bed. "We can discuss this in the morning if you would like."

Seiya pulled the covers to her chin. Having the Princess see her like this was the absolute worst. It was her duty to protect the Princess, not the other way around.

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was all just a nightmare. She opened them a second later, realizing Kakyuu was still there. The Princess had lowered herself onto the edge of the bed. When Seiya looked up, pretty orange eyes met her gaze.

"Fighter, I am very sorry. I do not know what happened, but I know how much you care for her."

"You warned me. I should've listened..."

"Fighter..."

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"Fighter... I should be getting back to the party. I'm sure some of the guests saw some things and I will have to assure them everything is alright. I know you would like to be alone now too. Good night, Fighter. Please sleep in, you have the day off tomorrow."

Kakyuu leaned across the bed and kissed Seiya on the forehead. She paused to take off the Starlight's heels before adjusting the blanket around her body. Her footsteps were audible padding across the carpet. A few seconds later, the light went out and the door shut behind her.

The second she was gone, Seiya broke down. Staining her pillow with smeared mascara, she let it out. Mouth wide open as she gasped, the salty water seeped in and tingled her tongue. She grabbed fistfuls of sheets as she sobbed. Shaking and convulsing, it passed the point of sorrow as they turned to hysteric cries. Stuffing a pillow over her face, she screamed into it until her muffled voice went hoarse and the cottony taste making her gag.

"Bun Head...!"

She'd been so close to having her, only to have everything ripped out of her hands at the last second. She never saw this coming. How was she supposed to know Usagi had a daughter? Why would she come here and lead her on like that? Seiya knew it wasn't on purpose, but she felt betrayed.

But if there was anyone she wanted to blame, it was herself. She felt so stupid and humiliated for grasping onto a hope that wasn't even there. It was all just a big joke. She should have known it was too good to be true.

And what if it was too late to save her child, Chibi-Usa? She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

Everything they'd been through on both Kinmoku and Earth flashed in her mind. Their date at the amusement park, introducing her to her siblings, teaching her how to dance, protecting her from Galaxia's blows, and even hiding in the cupboard with her and Chibi Chibi at her house. The worst part is that those moments were real and she was there. The second she remembered anything tied to Usagi, the pain started all over again.

Her eyes turned puffy and her throat hurt to the point where she could barely breathe. After the trembling stopped and her tear ducts ran dry, she was left with a throbbing headache from dehydration and an upset stomach. After her cries dissipated, she went numb. She laid there like a caged animal, unable to move, paralyzed by the tragic feeling of isolation.

* * *

Climbing the flights of stairs in the palace was a workout itself and especially difficult in high heels.

 _Click. Click. Click._ There weren't many workers meandering throughout the halls. Almost all of them were invited to enjoy the party too. An occasional maid would be found dusting the paintings hanging on the walls, but that was it.

Taiki turned the corner and started up the final flight of stairs, much to her relief. She knew her feet would be killing her tomorrow. She held the bottom of her long, violet gown up as she ascended. She hit the top floor and climbed the spiral staircase to the ceiling. Pushing the latch open, she hoisted herself up onto the palace's rooftop. With her foot, she nudged the cover back in place.

Tiny stars were popping out in the east. The fireworks had begun, lighting up the sky. The whistling whine nosedived in anticipation followed by booms. Rainbow colors scorched from the center, spreading out and falling like willow trees toward the horizon. It was a shame she couldn't enjoy it with a certain Mercurian guardian.

"May I join you?" Taiki stepped up beside the short girl and casually leaned against the roof's fenced edge.

Yaten didn't reply. Her head was craned back, watching the fireworks with a blank expression. Taiki knew she heard her, but she didn't repeat herself. She could only imagine how she was feeling.

The two Starlights stood in silence watching the fireworks. The roof was private and only for the three of them. It was the best seat in the town. Taiki knew she'd find her up there, silently watching alone.

"You know, we were supposed to watch them together. She was really looking forward to it too."

Taiki was startled when Yaten spoke. She turned her gaze away from the sky and studied her delicate features.

Greens and blues washed over her face from above. Taiki could see the bursts of the fire flowers spread out in the reflections of her glossy eyes. They were rimmed with tears.

Taiki didn't have to ask who she was referring to. Although she'd just learned a few hours ago during their performance that she and Minako were an item, she could tell Yaten took their relationship seriously, just as she did most things she cared about.

Taiki turned back to the sky. "I never saw it coming, to be honest. If you don't mind me asking, how long at you two been...?"

"It doesn't matter anyways. I knew from the start it wouldn't work out. I guess I was right all along," she muttered bitterly.

Taiki didn't respond. She too didn't understand why they'd left in such a hurry. It didn't sound like a new enemy had appeared, but she couldn't be sure. Sailor Moon looked less a mess when they left.

Taiki changed the subject. "Do you know what happened to Seiya? I saw the Princess carrying her off. I couldn't tell if she was hurt or not. I wonder if she got in a fight with that masked man or something."

"Who knows. Knowing her, probably."

"I'm worried. After this, I'm going to check on her."

Yaten massaged the back of her neck. It was sore from craning up. "I wouldn't do that. She probably wants to be alone. Whatever went down before we got there wasn't pretty."

"Even more reason to ask her about it."

Yaten shrugged and didn't say anything more. Taiki hadn't been the one who'd walked in on the two of them making out and she wasn't aware Seiya and Usagi were together. Yaten was sure Seiya was heartbroken now that they were gone and didn't want to talk to anyone. She understood that feeling perfectly well herself.

The fireworks were building up to the climatic finale. The thunderous explosions were so loud they were palpable in their rib cages. The blistering hues and vibrant tinges blew up, sizzling as they melted away into the heavens. Then it all stopped, leaving everyone breathless.

Cheers and applause broke out below them. All the guests had come outside to watch the show. They could hear whistles and claps from the town as well.

The wind carried the last drifts of smoke away. They vanished into the dark clouds. It didn't last very long, but it was magical.

And now it was over.

* * *

The journey back was a quiet one.

Kinmoku was a long way from Earth. It took an entire day before they entered their solar system again. Flying by each planet, they got closer to their own star. Mixed emotions bestowed them all. Fear. Relief. Accomplishment. Sorrow. Heartbreak. Regret.

At the sight of her green and blue planet, Sailor Moon inhaled sharply. They were really home again. She squeezed Mars's and Mercury's hands tighter.

Several minutes later, they were entering the atmosphere. Nobody had mentioned where they'd be landing at, but it was an unsaid agreement that they should appear exactly where they'd left. At the Hikawa Shrine.

Soon enough, their feet were touching solid ground again. It was a strange sensation after traveling weightlessly for the past dozen hours. It was like trying to walk after swimming. Sailor Moon opened her eyes, exhausted from the amount of energy it took. They made it. Finally.

"Everyone!" Luna called. She and Artemis dashed off the stone steps to greet them.

Everybody unlinked hands except for Moon and Mars. As mean as Rei could be to her friend, she was always there for Usagi when it came to things like this.

Venus stepped up beside her princess too. She'd spent the entire trip holding back tears in front of everyone and she knew Sailor Moon had done the same. On the long journey back, Pluto had filled the others in, explaining why they'd shown up. As of now, everybody understood the somber situation except for the cats.

It was a foggy, dreary morning. Thick clouds, too heavy to remain in the sky, sunk down to the earth and drenched everyone in a grim humidity. The sun was hidden somewhere, trying but failing to break through the drab.

"You all look...tired. Perhaps you guys should rest," Artemis suggested when no one spoke.

There were a few nods of agreement. They'd lost an entire night of sleep during the travel home. Everyone exchanged glances before letting their transformations go, reverting to their civilian selves.

"Usako, I can walk you home," Mamoru offered.

Usagi's slender shoulders rose and fell in a heartless shrug. The whites in her eyes had returned, but her happy go lucky personality had not.

"That's...very thoughtful of you Mamoru, but I think Usagi needs some time to be alone right now," Rei told him.

He hesitated, but Setsuna touched his shoulder and shook her head. Mamoru gazed at her for a minute before giving in. He didn't know what to say to anyone. He knew Usagi would be thinking about Seiya and needed some time to grieve. He could respect that.

Giving them a nod, he walked away and started down the temple stairs. Everyone watched him go.

Luna said, "Usagi...?"

Before she could respond a man with shaggy brown hair hanging into his eyes hurried out of the temple. He wore his typical white robe tucked into loose fitting blue bottoms.

"Rei, you're back!"

"Yuichiro?" said Rei.

"Your grandpa told me you guys all went on vacation! How was it? I missed you so much, Rei!" He hurried over the the priestess and suffocated her in a big bear hug.

"Yu-Yuichiro! I can't...breathe!" Rei's voice muffled into his chest.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" He pulled away and scratched his head, blushing.

"It's okay," she said, brushing off her shoulders. "Something...came up and we had to come back early."

Yuichiro instantly caught onto her the sour twinge in her voice. "Oh, I see..." His eyes drifted down to Rei's hand which was interlaced with Usagi's. He may have been ignorant enough to believe Haruka was Rei's lover, but he knew better than to think Usagi was. He also knew something bad had happened for Rei to be nice to her when all they usually did was bicker.

"Hey there, Usagi!" Yuichiro smiled and waved, trying to cheer her up. "Do you want some tea? It's still hot, I can go get you a cup."

Usagi shook her head, eyes on the cement.

Makoto stepped forward. "Usagi's not feeling very well," she explained.

"Yes, we're all pretty exhausted," Ami agreed. "We should get some rest and talk later, don't you think?"

Minako bent to see Usagi's face. "You can stay at my house if you'd like, Usagi. I know your mother probably doesn't expect us to be returning yet."

Usagi shrugged. "Maybe..." she agreed unenthusiastically.

Yuichiro realized if her friends couldn't bring a smile to her face, he couldn't either.

"Well I hope you get better soon, Usagi. I'd better be getting back to my duties..." He stepped back and gave Rei a worried look. She shooed in him away like a pesky bug.

The five girls stood there for a minute. Setsuna lingered.

"So um, I'm gonna go home then... Call me later?" Makoto took an uneasy step back. It was weird pretending like the whole Kinmoku trip hadn't happened, but it was clear nobody wanted to talk about it right now. It'd do nobody any good until they were well rested and thinking clearly.

"Same here," Ami said.

"Yeah, we'll do that," Rei told them. She and Minako gave them a wave as they disappeared down the steps.

Usagi spoke, startling the two of them. "Minako... I think I'll stay with you for a while," she mumbled.

"Really? Okay, great." Minako knew eventually Usagi would get around to talking and she wanted to be there when that happened. She'd confided with her about her mixed feelings towards Seiya before, and she had no doubt she wouldn't open up to her again.

Usagi looked out of the corner of her eye and met Setsuna's gaze.

"Actually, I think I can go for some tea right about now. How 'bout you, Minako?" Rei asked.

"No thanks, I'm-"

Rei grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Hey!" Minako objected as Rei dragged her towards the temple. "What gives? We can't just leave Usagi alone!"

Rei lowered her voice. "I think Setsuna wants to talk to her right now. Why else would she be hanging around?"

"She's still here?" Minako glanced back over her shoulder. The dark-green haired girl stood collected and tall near the trees.

"Let's let them be for now. Come on."

* * *

Usagi numbly walked over to her. The bounce in her step was missing.

"It had to be done." The tanned woman's soft-spoken voice carried like the wind. She stood in the shade with her hands clasped politely in front of her body. "I know it's difficult and unfair, but please try to understand. For Small Lady's sake."

Usagi squinted up into the dreary gray sky. She stared into the fog for a while. It looked like it was going to rain at any given moment.

"I know," Usagi said finally. "The only person I have to blame is myself."

Setsuna tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I should have been thinking about Chibi-Usa, but I wasn't. It's so simple that if Seiya and I were together she wouldn't exist. But it honestly never crossed my mind. How stupid of me..."

"It's easy to forget when she's not around, isn't it? Please do not blame yourself."

Usagi fidgeted with her nails. "I...never went to Kinmoku with this intention, just so you know. Seiya and I just sort of happened. It's been happening for a long time now. I just didn't realize it until recently."

"I know."

Usagi swallowed hard. "And now I've hurt her in this mess too. I wonder how she's doing. What does she think of me now? We promised not to keep secrets from each other... I didn't mean to this time. I bet she's so mad at me."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, I really do. If it wasn't for Small Lady's life, I would not have interfered. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault. It's my stupid destiny. I was wrong to think I could stray from it, even for a minute. In the end, what's meant to be will happen anyways."

Setsuna looked away. She opened her mouth to say something, but held back.

"Setsuna?"

"Yes?" It was starting to sprinkle. The fresh scent of rain left dark stains on the chalky pavement.

Usagi continued to look at the sky, letting the raindrops fall on her face. "Thank you."

"For...what?"

"Telling me. I think it would have been worse for both Seiya and me if we found out too late." Raindrops slid down Usagi's face, a single tear joining them seamlessly. "It doesn't mean I'm happy about it though."

Somewhere in the distance, thunder growled. Usagi didn't flinch. She stood there crying, unwilling to move. Her bangs slicked into her eyes, her party dress soaked.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Usagi welcomed her touch.

"I really am sorry," Setsuna said gently.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and continued to look up at the darkening sky. When the storm passed, she hoped there would be a rainbow. A big one.

"Me too."


	35. Skating on Melting Ice

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 35: Skating on Melting Ice

* * *

"Mamoru! Why the long face?" Motoki greeted his friend as he walked through the sliding glass doors of the CROWN arcade.

Mamoru trudged over to the counter. He leaned against it and let out a deep sigh.

Motoki shrugged off his white and red apron, revealing a collared shirt underneath. He hung it on the hook behind him.

"You're acting like _you're_ the one who just went through a bad breakup," said Motoki.

"What do you mean by that? Don't tell me...did something happen between you and Reika?"

Motoki's hung his head. "Yes."

"But I thought you two were like soul mates?"

Motoki shrugged dejectedly.

"She's back from Africa now, isn't she? What happened?" Mamoru propped one elbow up on the counter.

"Yeah, she is. I guess we grew apart, you know? It was sort of a mutual agreement. We just didn't feel it anymore. It's just still really hard for both of us. We really loved each other, but we both know it's time to move on."

Mamoru patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Mamoru. I know life will go on, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"I understand you completely." Mamoru watched some middle school aged girls enter the arcade and giggle when they saw Motoki. One of them was brave enough to wave at the handsome arcade employee.

Motoki smiled and waved back. He turned to his friend. "So what about you, Mamoru? What's your story? Don't try to hide it from me, I could tell something was wrong when you walked in."

Mamoru sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. Should he tell him? He knew he couldn't explain the whole story - especially not about Chibi-Usa and the future. But Motoki was his best friend and it felt wrong to keep secrets from him. He could tell him the gist of it though.

"Usako cheated on me."

" _What?_ Usagi did?"

"Yeah. On that trip they all went on to Kin - er, Hokkaido. It turns out she's had feelings for her- _him_ since I left for America last year."

Motoki looked away, hand to his chin. "I can't believe this. To think cute Usagi would do such a thing. That's horrible! Who's the guy? Do I know him?"

"Seiya Kou," Mamoru grumbled bitterly.

Motoki gasped. "The lead singer from the Three Lights?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow! That's crazy. I'm so sorry, Mamoru. So did you...break it off with her?"

"No. She realized the mistake she made and has been sorting things out. Usako and her friends have been back for a whole week now, but she hasn't spoken to me since and it's starting to worry me. She's staying at Minako's house and doesn't answer the door for me. She won't answer my phone calls either."

"Do you think everything will be okay between you two? Does Usagi still have feelings for him?" Motoki asked hesitantly. He grabbed a cloth and spray bottle and began wiping off the counter between them.

"I think she was just feeling down and went out and had her fun. I'm not too concerned about it, she'll come around. She always does."

"I don't know Mamoru, that's sounds like pretty wishful thinking. If I were in that situation, I'd let her be for now. I don't think Usagi is the type of girl to just 'have some fun'. She might have been serious about this Seiya guy."

"What makes you think that?" He hated not knowing what had happened between them when he had been gone. Did the whole city know the infamous Seiya Kou was after his girlfriend?

Motoki shrugged. "Give her some time to make up her mind. Usagi is a good girl and has always been faithful to you. Not that I have any right to say this, but as your best friend Mamoru, perhaps you let her slip away."

Mamoru gaped at him. "What?"

"Usagi was crazy about you. Even I saw how eager she was trying to get your attention from her pink-haired cousin. I know the reason she hung around here was because you were here too. Don't get mad at me for saying this, but maybe you took her for granted? She got tired of being ignored and turned to someone who paid attention to her. At least, that's what usually happens."

Mamoru was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his friend wasn't sticking up for him! Out of everyone, he hoped to have someone other than Setsuna on his side.

"Easy now Mamoru," Motoki said, seeing the scary look on his face. He raised his hands innocently. "That's just how it looked to me. I don't know the whole story."

Motoki's words cut to the bone. He turned and stared out the arcade window trying not to get too angry over the idea that Seiya treated his girlfriend better than he did. _  
_

What hurt the most was that it was probably true.

* * *

_Crash!_

The bowl of soup hit the linoleum floor and broke. Shards scattered and yellow liquid splattered at her feet.

Usagi winced, realizing she'd just dropped her dinner on the kitchen floor. "I-I'm so sorry, Minako!" she said.

Minako hid the worry from her face and smiled. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Don't move Usagi, I'll get the mop." She hurried down the hall.

Usagi raised her trembling hands to her face. Things like this had been happening ever since they'd returned home. She was always klutzy, but this was different. She walked around like a zombie, doing everything on autopilot. She ate her food, but didn't taste it. She watched television, but saw nothing. She could barely sleep at night, vivid memories haunted her awake. She woke up terrified and screaming in a cold sweat so many times, Minako was used to it by now.

Usagi had been staying at her house for the past week. She never left her side, scared to be alone. Sometimes they'd go to the Hikawa Shrine, but Usagi would just sit on the steps and keep to herself. Nobody knew what to tell her, not even Luna.

"Here we are." Minako appeared with a mop and immediately started collecting the broken china and soaking up the udon soup. Usagi stepped back and sat on one of the chairs so she didn't break anything else.

"I'm sorry, Minako."

"Huh?"

Usagi's fists balled in her lap. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"It's okay, Usagi. We didn't use the dish very much anyways. It wasn't that expensive, so don't worry about it."

"No... I mean about everything. I know you guys are doing your best to try and cheer me up. I know you're all hoping I'll be back to myself again, but I'm not. I wish I could pretend like nothing happened, but I can't. I can't forget about her that easily, Minako. I love Seiya."

Minako swallowed. So far, Usagi hadn't said a word about the situation. Everyone knew she was trying to be strong by not speaking about it, but Minako could tell keeping it inside had been getting to her. Whenever Ami or the others tried to bring it up, Usagi would get a distant look in her eyes and acted like she wasn't paying attention.

Minako propped the mop against the wall and stepped around the mess. She knelt on her knees beside her friend and took one of Usagi's hands. "Nobody expects you to get over her so quickly. Take your time," she whispered softly.

Usagi sniffled. "But if I don't get it together soon, Chibi-Usa-"

"Shh... It's going to be okay. I'm here, okay? If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. Maybe it'll be best if you get it off your chest, do you think?"

Usagi gave a meek shrug. "I-I don't know," she replied honestly. She knew talking about Seiya would make her break down, but maybe letting it out would feel better. She wasn't sure if she wanted to relive the memories she'd been trying to force out of her head for the last week. It might be too painful. If she started crying, she didn't know if she'd be able to stop.

"You think about it, okay? I'm going to get you another bowl of soup." Minako let go of her hand and walked back into the kitchen. She was pulling out another dish from the cupboard when she looked up and saw Usagi standing in the doorway.

"Actually Minako, that's okay. I'm not feeling very hungry anyways. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." With that, Usagi turned and walked down the hallway to Minako's room.

Minako looked at the clock and frowned. It was only seven o'clock. She set the bowl down and followed her friend into her bedroom. She stepped inside and found the golden-blonde curled up in her bed under the covers. She had offered her bed to Usagi while she stayed. Minako had been sleeping in a cot on the floor.

"Usagi?" Minako shut the door. She knew Usagi couldn't have changed into her pajamas that quickly. It worried her knowing she'd just thrown herself in there with no intention of falling asleep. Although she figured she wanted to be alone, Minako walked over to the bed anyways.

"Yeah?" Came a stifled reply.

Minako peeled a corner of the blanket back and slid into the bed, joining her under the comforter. Usagi rolled over and faced her under their own personal tent of blankets.

Usagi didn't say anything. Her eyes wavered with tears.

Minako found her hand and held it. She looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay to let it out, Usagi," she whispered. As soon as she said it, her own eyes stung. Usagi may have been able to repress her feelings, but Minako couldn't. She had spent the entire day they got home bawling. Even lately she was having trouble keeping it together. But Minako had yet to see Usagi shed a single one. Just then, it slid down her face and onto her lips.

A second and third water drop quickly followed. It wasn't soon before she was sobbing into her hands.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Usagi cried. "It's not fair! Why can't I have both Chibi-Usa and Seiya?"

"Usagi..." Minako reached out and hugged her. As painful as it was to see her cry, it was better than seeing her emotionless like a robot. At least this was proof she hadn't completely shut down.

"I miss you, Seiya... I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me! I n-need you!" Usagi wept. She wrapped her arms around Minako's body and hid her face in her shirt.

Minako bit her lip. "I miss them too," she whispered into Usagi's hair. She massaged her shoulder reassuringly. "It shouldn't have ended that way... It just isn't right."

Minako could still picture her own Starlight's beautiful face; soft lips, tiny nose, and emerald eyes. Yaten's smokey voice echoed through her memory, saying her name in that special way, _'Mina_...'. It hurt thinking about her. Being back home didn't feel right. It was like she'd left a part of herself on Kinmoku. Now she was incomplete. They both were.

Minako reached up for a pillow to rest her head on when her hand met something hard and plastic. She picked up the flat device. It was her old CD player with a pair of dangling headphones attached. Why was it hidden under Usagi's pillow?

Usagi blushed sheepishly and wiped her eyes. "I wanted to hear her voice again," she admitted through choked sobs.

Minako switched the device on. "Do you mind if I...?"

Usagi shook her head. Minako held out the foamy headphones, letting Usagi press one of them to her ear while Minako held the other against the side of her head.

The first track begun to play, an overload of nostalgia. 'Nagareboshi e' flooded their ears.

_"Search for your love..."_

Minako squeezed her eyes shut tight. She could pick out Yaten's voice in a heartbeat. She knew Usagi had her mind focused on the lead singer. Was it only a week ago they were standing right before them watching them perform live? It felt like months had gone by since that bittersweet evening.

Usagi snuggled closer to her friend and let the music calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying. She felt a lot better after letting it all out.

Since the actual Starlights were trillions of miles away, this was the closest thing they had. They fell asleep together listening to the song on repeat, hanging onto the dim hope that someday they could hear their voices in person again.

Until then, this would have to do.

* * *

"Goodnight, Hotaru."

"'Night, Michiru-mama."

Michiru pulled the door shut, closing off the hallway light that poured into the bedroom. She turned around and walked down the hall. She didn't make it very far before a pair a strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Haruka..." Michiru smiled a little.

The dirty-blonde rested her chin on Michiru's shoulder. Haruka snuggled against her, breathing in the Neptunian guardian's misty perfume and softly pressing her lips against the side of her neck.

"Is she asleep?" Haruka murmured.

"No, but she will be soon..."

"Good. Then we can..." Haruka's hands drifted down from her waist making her lover giggle at her suggestive touch.

"You think? But Setsuna will be getting home soon from classes..."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "We'll have to quiet," she purred.

"Me? _You're_ the loud one..." Michiru turned around and cupped her face with her violinist hands.

Haruka smirked and pressed Michiru against the wall. She eased in, tilting her head to the side. The last thing she saw was azure eyes drift shut before their lips grazed against each other's. Before they had the chance to indulge in a full kiss, they heard the jingling of keys and the front door open. A few seconds later, they could hear the soft sliding of feet into slippers and footsteps padding across the carpet.

Haruka gave Michiru an exasperated look before pulling away. Michiru smiled a little, amused. She knew when Haruka started, it was hard for her to stop. It was like teasing a dog with a bone.

"That would be Setsuna..." Michiru whispered.

Haruka sighed and pulled away just as the tall, tanned woman appeared in the hallway.

Setsuna looked stressed. The long skirt she'd designed herself was looking more wrinkly than usual and her rusty eyes were tired.

"Is something wrong?" Michiru asked, picking up on her unusual discomposure.

"I guess you could put it that way..."

"Did something happen at school? Or is this about...?" Haruka didn't have to finish her sentence. They always had the situation in mind. It was their duty.

Setsuna clasped her hands in front of her body and looked them in the eyes. Were they imagining things or did she look a little scared?

Haruka panicked. "She didn't go back, did she? To their planet?!"

Setsuna shook her head.

"Are they... _here_?" Michiru inquired, referring to the Starlights.

Setsuna looked over their shoulders at Hotaru's bedroom door. "Let's go in the living room. We don't want to keep Hotaru awake talking outside her door."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged confused glances with each other before following their crony down the hall. They lowered themselves side by side on the sofa. Setsuna sat across from them in the chair.

Setsuna folded her hands in the lap of her skirt. She reached up and brushed back a strand of hair that was already in place.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked in her husky voice. She hated that Setsuna was always so mysterious. Haruka liked things to be clear and concise; straight to the point.

Setsuna looked at both of them while she carefully chose her words. "We assumed bringing her back would solve the problem at hand, but it turns out it's not that simple after all."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"By any chance have you two seen how she is doing lately?"

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. They shook their heads.

Setsuna turned her gaze to the floor. "Mamoru told me that she hasn't spoken to him since they returned. She's staying at a friend's house. He thinks she's trying to avoid him."

"It's expected that she's feeling down..." Michiru said. "But I thought she'd have spoken with him by now. That's odd. Do you think she's angry or just heartbroken?"

Haruka leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. "I say give her some time. Maybe I can go talk to her and cheer her up."

Setsuna's pained expression didn't go away. "It just...worries me," she said quietly. "When she went to Kinmoku, she altered the future. We thought bringing her back would revert things to normal, but she still has feelings for her and wants nothing to do with him. If this continues..."

Suddenly, Haruka sat forward, wide-eyed. "Are you saying that...?"

Setsuna nodded grimly. "Yes. We can't change human will. If she and Mamoru can't work this out, it may already be too late to save Small Lady."


	36. Things Will Never Be the Same

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 36: Things Will Never Be the Same

* * *

"Usagi! Phone's for you!" Minako's mother called from the kitchen.

Usagi exchanged glances with Minako. They were sitting side by side on the couch watching TV.

"It's probably my mom," Usagi said, standing up. "We're supposed to be getting home from our trip any day now. I should have called her earlier."

Minako nodded and turned back to the TV. She was sitting with her knees to her chest. She hugged the blanket they'd been sharing closer to her tired body.

Usagi walked around the corner into the kitchen. Minako's mother smiled at her and offered her the telephone.

She was an older version of her daughter. The woman wore her curly hair back in a ponytail and had bright eyes. As strange as it was, her personality was similar to Usagi's own mom, Ikuko. If she wasn't so depressed, she would have found that comforting.

Covering the bottom speaker with her hand, Minako's mother said in a low voice, "I'm not sure who it is Usagi, but he sounds desperate."

Usagi nodded and accepted the phone from her. She was certain it was her father, overreacting as usual when she hadn't called. Pressing the device to her ear, she waited until Minako's mother was around the corner before she spoke.

"Dad, I'm sorry I hadn't called yet, I was going to-"

"Usako, I want to speak with you."

Usagi froze. She found herself wrapping her finger around the coiled telephone cord. She hadn't been expecting to hear Mamoru on the line. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you meet me now? I think we need to talk."

"I... I don't know. It's almost supper time, that'd be kinda rude to just-"

"Please don't make excuses. You've been ignoring me long enough, don't you think? Let's just meet face to face. I'll be waiting at the park by the bench. You know the spot. See you there in ten minutes."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Usagi pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it blankly. She swallowed, her stomach tightening up. They did need to talk. He deserved that much.

"Who was that, Usagi?" Minako poked her head around the corner.

Usagi forced a smile. "Just my dad," she lied. "He's really worried I didn't call him when we got back. I think I'd better go talk to him in person and explain."

Minako frowned and looked at her wrist. "But it's almost suppertime, can it wait?"

"I know, and I'm really sorry, Minako. But he sounded pretty urgent. I'll just sort things out and come right back, 'kay?"

Minako gave her a skeptical glance. "I can come with you if you want. It's getting awfully dark out..."

"No!" Usagi bit her lip, not meaning for it to come out so sharp. She regretted watching the recoil on her friend's face.

"I mean, don't worry about it, Minako." Usagi hid her face and walked to the entryway. She slid her shoes on and put her hand on the door handle. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

The sun had set behind the Tokyo skyscrapers. Everyone was getting off work and the sidewalk was crowded. Usagi squeezed around people and hurried downtown to the park.

She knew the spot he had been referring to. They had been on a date and had sat on that very bench together once before.

Jogging down the sidewalk, she stopped to catch her breath, panting with her hands on her knees. When she looked up, she saw the older man sitting tensely in that very spot.

Mamoru was wearing that atrocious green jacket of his and light purple pants. Usagi approached him, feeling uneasy. The park was deserted at this time of evening. She ignored the grumbling in her stomach and walked on, just wanting to get this conversation over with.

The second Usagi got close to him, he stood up and hugged her. She went stiff under his embrace.

"Usako..." Mamoru led her back to the wooden bench. She sat down beside him, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Yeah Mamo? What...what do you want to talk to me about?"

Mamoru smiled and said softly, "I'm just glad you're back that's all, love." He brushed a stray golden hair out of her face. Usagi flinched under his touch. His face crumbled.

"Sorry..." she murmured and looked away. _God, this is so awkward!_

Mamoru held her hand tighter. "It'll just take some time getting used to it again."

Usagi gulped. He was right. This was supposed to be the norm now. Her and Mamoru forever and always. That was her destiny in the past, present, and future. In the end, destiny had turned out to be inescapable.

Usagi realized he was waiting for a response so she slowly nodded. What could she say? It wouldn't change anything.

The silence was painful. The crickets chirped a romantic song. A soft breeze rustled the bushes behind them, bringing the faint scent of grass and wilderness.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably under the hard bench. She couldn't ignore Mamoru's rough hand interlaced with hers. It was too weird. Gently sliding her fingers out of his, she forced a meek smile.

"How about we start slowly? I don't know if I'm ready for this quite yet." Usagi watched his expression change. "But we can work our way up there again," she added quickly. "Just...not now, Mamo. I can't. I'm still hurting over..." Her throat choked up. She couldn't even say her name aloud.

Mamoru sighed and looked off in the distance. For a long time, he didn't say anything. Usagi peeked over at him, wondering if he was mad. Eventually he turned back to her, his expression hard as stone.

"I don't understand. Why can't we pick up where we left off? Everything was perfect, let's go back to that, Usako."

 _Perfect?_ Usagi frowned. Nothing in her life was perfect. Nothing in _anyone's_ life was perfect. If someone had asked her two years ago if she thought her future with Mamoru was perfect, Usagi would have said yes in a heartbeat. But as the years went by, she realized the truth; an arranged love was bound to take its toll on them eventually. Their unwoven relationship was _far_ from perfect.

"I'm sorry, Mamo. Maybe we saw it that way once, but I don't anymore. But I'll...I'll go back to it for Chibi-Usa's sake. Just give me some more time to sort things out." She started to stand up.

"Wait." Mamoru grabbed her wrist.

"Please let go."

"Sorry." He released his grip. Mamoru adjusted his jacket, pulling it closer over the black undershirt. "It's just... Setsuna came to me and told me some pretty disturbing news."

"Setsuna? What'd she say?"

Mamoru opened his mouth, but hesitated. He motioned for Usagi to come closer. She reluctantly took a step in his direction. Mamoru placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly, avoiding her question.

Usagi tensed. She hadn't been prepared for this. _Did_ she love him? After everything they'd been through, how could she not? It'd been a rough three years together, but there were a couple nice times too. It was impossible to erase those memories.

Usagi swallowed before replying in a quiet whisper, "Yes. I do love you, Mamo."

Mamoru looked relieved. It didn't last long. He saw a tear slide down the blonde's cheek and his shoulders fell slightly.

"But you love Seiya more?" He already knew the answer.

Usagi nodded, another tear escaped her. She quickly brushed it away. "I-I'm sorry, Mamo. You're a nice guy and all, and I know we've been through so much, but Seiya and I have something special that I came upon by myself. She understands me so well. She listens to me and knows what I want. She makes me laugh and being around her is like nothing else I've ever had before. I know the time I had with her isn't nearly as long as with you, but I know she's the one. I-"

Usagi was cut off when Mamoru roughly covered his mouth over hers. Her blue eyes widened. A muffled cry was drowned out under the taste of his lips. She was too stunned to react.

Mamoru pulled her closer and slid his hands to her back. When Usagi finally realized what was happening, she brought her hands up from her sides in a feeble attempt to push away. She used to dream of him initiating a kiss, but this didn't feel right.

"Mamo..." Her voice deadened. When he stopped for air, he just kissed her again, cutting off her protest. She turned her head away, catching his attention just long enough to slither out of his grasp.

"Why...did you do that?" Usagi asked in a shaky whisper. She looked at the man as if he was a total stranger. Her heart was racing in fear, confusion, and hurt.

"We can't wait any longer, Usako. We need to hurry and get things back to the way they were before. That's what I'm trying to do."

"I told you, I'm not ready yet!"

Hearing Usagi confess that she loved Seiya more than him had struck a chord. Pushing him away only aggravated the humiliation. He snapped.

"Then when _will_ you be ready? A month? Two months? What makes you think Chibi-Usa will still even be around by then? At this very second she could disappear because you're being selfish! You're not even making an attempt for us to get together for her sake. This isn't all about _you_ , Usako. Do you think I'm happy about this arrangement either? If it wasn't for our daughter, I'd let you go. Run off with Seiya for all I care! I don't get what she can give you that I can't, but it's your decision. If you want to throw away your perfect life, I'd say go right ahead and do it. We both can move on and be happy for once."

Mamoru swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. "But it doesn't work that way. If we want Chibi-Usa to be born, you have to love me more than anyone else. If it isn't true, it won't work. That's what Setsuna told me. And at this rate, Chibi-Usa still won't exist if we don't get the ball moving. Do you understand?"

Usagi was breathing hard. Her mind whirled. She hung her head and fisted her hands. She came home for Chibi-Usa's sake. If she still didn't happen, leaving Seiya would have been for nothing.

"I'll try harder," she said quietly after a long time.

"Good." Mamoru stepped forward and took one of her hands. With his other, he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "And I'm sorry for acting this way. You have no idea how jealous I get when you talk about Seiya. I wish I'd treated you better when I had the chance." He sounded earnest enough she believed him.

"If I could do it all over again, I never would have left you, Usako. Then none of this would've happened."

_You're wrong. You have nothing to do with this, Mamo. Even if you were hadn't left for America, I still would have fallen for Seiya.  
_

Mamoru eased in. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming next. It just felt so wrong. Kissing Mamoru never used to feel this way until she knew what it was _really_ like to kiss somebody. Now that she did, she realized kissing him was like kissing a toad - nothing but lips mashing together. This frog was no longer her prince charming.

She couldn't bring herself to do anything more than just stand there and welcome his domination. She didn't want to kiss Mamoru, she wanted to kiss Seiya.

Kissing Seiya... The way her hands glided over Usagi's body. She was always careful and knew where to touch her like it was pure intuition. Her lips were bigger than Mamoru's and more tender. Being so close to the Starlight would make her head spin from her rosy scent, mixed with the olive scented Kinmokian air. Usagi would pull her closer and tug gently on her bluish ponytail. Their heartbeats would bounce off each other, loud and palpable.

But she wasn't kissing Seiya. And as much as Usagi pretended she was, it didn't work. Everything about Seiya was softer; her lips, her tongue, her hands, her breasts, her touch. Usagi's hand drifted down Mamoru's shoulder onto his biceps. Seiya was muscular too, but never held her this forcefully. When she tangled her fingers at the back of his neck, there was no ponytail. Brushing her hands from his hair to his face, the crescent earrings she was used to feeling weren't there.

She missed their sad, beautiful, tragic love affair. She missed kissing Seiya and being unaware of the destruction it was causing. Ignorance was truly was bliss.

Mamoru felt something wet and warm touch his cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise to find silent tears were trickling down Usagi's face as they kissed. Alarmed, he pulled away.

Usagi kept her eyes shut and bit her lips. "Seiya..." she whispered almost inaudibly to the air.

Mamoru turned sharply away from her and frowned at the ground.

Usagi blinked and touched her face. She'd been so engulfed in her memories, she hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Please leave," Mamoru said coldly to the ground. His back was to her and she couldn't see his face.

"Mamo, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just _leave_."

"But...what about Chibi-Usa? We have to try, don't we? Give me one more chance. I'll give it my all, I promise!"

"Just forget it. I'll talk it over with Setsuna and find some other way to save Chibi-Usa. I'll do it myself if I have to. But I know one thing for sure - this isn't working. It's clear it will never work out between us. No matter what I do or how long I wait, your heart will always belong to her, won't it?"

More teardrops rolled down her face. Unable to find her voice, Usagi just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. But please just go. I need to be alone now." With that, he started to walk away.

Like someone had punched her in the stomach, Usagi doubled over and dropped to her knees. The sidewalk was spinning under her palms. The cement felt cold and the tiny pebbles prickled at her knees. _Usagi. Mamo just called me Usagi. Not Bun Head, not Usako. Usagi. I can't believe this is happening. It's over between us for good. Chibi-Usa's really going to be gone now._

Usagi cried to the ground. "But Mamo! What am I supposed to do?! I don't want her to disappear! Come back, we'll make this work!"

Mamoru stopped walking to turn around and look at her. The street lights above him flicked on as the night aged. The harsh light brought out the shadows of his face.

"There's nothing more you can do. It's clear where your heart lies, and I can't change that. I don't think even you can."

Usagi watched him walk away. Their relationship was like glass; once it was broken, there was no going back to the way it was before. She could glue the pieces back together, but she'd never find them all. Even if she did, it wouldn't be the same.

Things would never be the same.

Usagi sat there by the bench crying for a long time. She flashed back to the last time she was at this spot with him. He'd turned cold and heartless just as he did now and had knocked her balloon out of her hand. Then he'd left her standing there feeling hurt and confused. She'd watched him walk away then too, helplessly.

Usagi clutched her mid section and bawled. Not only had she lost Seiya, but now she'd lost Mamoru and Chibi-Usa too.

_Chibi-Usa..._

She could still remember that day when Chibi-Usa fell from the sky. That little brat knew how to push all of her buttons. But as annoying as she was, she'd matured through the years and grew up to have a beautiful heart and become a strong sailor guardian. Her friendship was pure and innocent, Hotaru could tell anyone that. Her dreams were so big Pegasus was bound to her. Like Usagi, Chibi-Usa wanted to see the good in everyone. She was a major part of her life. And to think she could vanish just like that was terrifying.

She looked up and realized the night had fallen. Scared and alone, Usagi forced herself to her feet. She knew Minako would be worried sick if she didn't return, but the thought of going back there and curling up in a ball in her bed seemed trivial and would change nothing. She'd been mourning for the past week and it'd only worsened the situation. Sitting around did no good - she needed to act.

But how? There was no youma, cardian, droid, daimon, lemure, or phage as the opponent. She was dealing with something different this time.

Angry with herself for being pushed around and still coming up empty handed, Usagi pulled out her locket and transformed right there, not even bothering to look around first.

" _Moon Eternal...Make Up_!"

The pink light washing over her felt good. She let the magic dry her tears and heal her scratched wounds on her hands and knees. A moment later, she stood as Eternal Sailor Moon. Closing her eyes, she brought her hand over her locket and it begun to glow.

_Mamo doesn't want me anymore. Haruka and the others will also be disappointed I couldn't fix things with him. If it's too late to save Chibi-Usa then it doesn't matter where I am anymore. There's nothing holding me back._

_Chibi-Usa, I'll never give up on you. I'll save you. Wait for me, I'll come for you somehow. But first, there's somewhere else I need to go._


	37. Before the Storm

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

 **"Spending My Time" by Roxette**. It's the song I hear Seiya singing with her guitar in this chapter. I've been waiting since chapter one to give it the credit it desperately deserves and finally I can. Without it, this story wouldn't exist, that's how much of an inspiration it is. It describes Seiya's feelings perfectly.

(Roxette is also the original artist of the popular ballad, "Listen to Your Heart". So if you like that song, you will love this one.)

I wish all of you would give it a listen before reading this chapter.

Then, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 37: Before the Storm

* * *

"Seiya, where are you going?" Healer picked up her pace down the palace halls. She hated running, but she had to to keep up with Seiya. In mid step, she let her transformation go and returned to her civilian self.

Seiya stopped and turned around. "To my room, why?"

"You're not gonna write another song, are you? How many have you written this week anyways?"

"So? I'll write as many as I want to. How else am I supposed to cope? You should try it, Yaten."

Yaten scowled. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to town with me and Taiki, but I can see you've got other things to do." She turned around and stomped away. Glancing over her shoulder she added, "And it doesn't matter how many songs you write, it'll never change anything."

Seiya used every once of strength in her body to keep from turning around and doing something she would regret. She raised one foot in front of the other and continued to her room. She shut the door behind her harder than necessary and tore across the carpet.

Yaten's truthful words stung. it didn't matter how she dealt with the pain, it'd never bring Usagi back to her. She hated when Yaten was right.

Ever since the sailor guardians had left, things had been different for all of them. At first, Seiya couldn't even get out of bed. But she'd forced herself to so she wouldn't worry the Princess. She went through her duties absentmindedly and spent all of her free time sulking around writing sappy love songs. When the others were asleep, she'd sneak into Usagi's guest room and just lean against the balcony, reminiscing all the times they'd shared together and pondering on how things had turned bleak so quickly.

Usagi's rozamoku was still laying on her dresser. Seiya didn't dare to touch it. It was already fragile and crumbly, the petals all withered. It was a symbol of their love and ironic it was dead.

Taiki seemed a bit quieter than usual and spent an awful lot of time in the library writing long journals of poetry. As for Yaten, it was like she'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed every morning. Seiya felt like walking on eggshells around her and tended to avoid the moody Starlight. She knew underneath all the resentment, Yaten was devastated about losing Minako and didn't want to talk about it.

Seiya grabbed her guitar and headed outside. She had a few hours until nightfall and wanted to be alone in their special place.

Trudging down the slope of rocks, Seiya headed to the ocean. The apricot sunset blinded her, but the darkness was settling too soon in the northeast. The crashing sound of water on water and water on sand filled her ears as she got nearer. She gazed out at the churning waters. A storm was imminent, she could feel the static hanging in the air. A gust of wind tousled her ponytail around her.

Her footing faltered and she stumbled on an unsecured rock. Seiya fell to her knees and slid, scraping her side against the sharp rocks.

The pain shooting up her leg was excruciating. She'd protected her guitar safe in her arms, but there was a slice across her upper thigh that bled in agony.

Seiya let out a heavy sigh. She got to her feet and brushed the dirt from the scratch. Ignoring the wound, she continued, more careful this time, until the earth gave way to sandy pebbles. She walked over to the spot where Usagi had sat when they'd come out that night and swam together.

Plopping down in the damp sand, Seiya propped her guitar up in her arms and begun to play a heartsore song. The words traveled from her heart to her tongue with little effort. She'd been working on the piece nonstop for the past few hours and it was near completion. It told of her numbness and watching the days fly by out of her control.

She hated sitting around feeling empty. Seiya was always headstrong and took action, but not this time. She didn't even know if Usagi wanted to see her anymore after what had happened. It killed her that they hadn't even gotten a proper chance to talk before they had dragged her away. Trying to let her go the first time was difficult, but now it was near impossible after what had happened.

Seiya sang while staring out at the darkening skies. It was the calm before the storm, she could feel it in her bones. The air tasted unusually salty and the waves were louder and fiercer than usual. A cool wind mussed her bangs above her eyes. The sun dipped into the water as the night grew on. It was going to get nasty.

Finishing her song, Seiya laid her guitar down in the sand, careful to keep it far enough away from the frothy, lapping tide that nipped her toes. She gazed blankly out at the rolling sea, deep in thought.

"Seiya!"

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut. Great. She missed Usagi so much now she was hallucinating. _How_ _pathetic._

_"Seiya!"_

The Starlight snapped her head up. Wait a second. The high-pitched voice was too loud to be in her head. In fact, it sounded like Usagi was right behind her. Grasping into the tiny sliver of hope, she started to turn around. But she didn't see anything before someone took her down like a middle linebacker.

Seiya hit the ground with an "Oof!". Luckily the sand was soft, but she still got the wind knocked out of her. Shocked, she laid on her back and stared up at the ominous sky, breathing hard. What the heck just happened?

It took her a second to realize by the weight on her chest that someone was laying on top of her. She had little strength, but managed to crane her head up. When Seiya saw her, she stopped breathing.

Golden tresses of hair streamed down, tickling her face. Delicate hands clutched onto her shoulders. Seiya was looking up into the prettiest, most captivating pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. It took a full ten seconds before she processed what she was seeing.

"Bun...head?"

Usagi grinned.

Seiya continued to stare at her like she couldn't believe it. It wasn't real, it couldn't be. Usagi was on the other side of the galaxy. She had to be dreaming again.

Seiya chuckled a little and laid her head back in the sand. She should have known it was too good to be true. How silly of her to even hope for the impossible.

But for a dream, it felt so real; the cool, ashy sand under her body, the water coming in and dampening her clothing, the crushing heaviness on top of her, the warmth of skin on skin, and the strawberry scent wafting around her. In fact, almost _too_ real.

"Seiya?" Usagi caressed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Seiya opened her eyes again into the beautiful face hovering over hers. Usagi was just as she remembered, unbelievably cinematic down to every minute detail.

"Is this a dream?" Seiya whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to take it if she woke up and found this was just another figment of her imagination.

"No, I'm here. I'm really here, Seiya. I came back."

Seiya reached up and touched her face. She could feel Usagi's warmth under her fingertips.

"Oh my god, you're actually here, aren't you?" When the reality finally sunk in, she didn't waste a second. Seiya pulled her Bun Head down to her, squeezing her tight against her body.

Usagi hugged her back. Her eyes started to prickle and tears blurred her vision. She clung onto Seiya and took her face with both of her hands. Gazing down at her, one of her teardrops slid off her chin and landed on the Starlight's lips. They stared into each others eyes for a long time without saying anything. Gravity became too much and their lips drifted closer together and met in a sentimental kiss.

Emotions ran high. The scent of strawberries and roses collided once again.

Seiya's hands felt along her back, pulling Usagi down to her. She indulged in the sweet kiss, pushing all questions out of her head for later. All she knew right now was that Usagi was there for some reason and she wasn't going to miss a second of it.

Usagi let the warm feeling wash through her. Now _this_ was what it was like to really kiss someone. She knotted her hands in the Starlight's blue hair, feeling along for the ponytail and crescent earrings. Yes, this was home.

The only sound was the swirling ocean and the whisper of the chilly breeze. It made them shudder and appreciate each others body heat even more.

After a minute, they broke away. Breathing hard and hearts galloping, Usagi rested her head on Seiya's chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat.

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom. Buh-boom.  
_

Seiya kept touching the the moon princess's face. Fearful she'd disappear if she let go, she didn't dare. She trailed her fingers through her yellow bangs, missing the way her glossy hair had felt. This was definitely not a dream.

Suddenly the tide came in right where they were laying. Because of the brewing storm, the waters were getting rebellious. It washed over them both, drowning Seiya, as she was on the bottom.

"Seiya!" Usagi rolled off her so she could get up.

Seiya pulled herself into a sitting position. She coughed and wiped the seawater out of her face, feeling more surprised than anything.

"Are you okay?" Usagi knelt beside her.

Seiya laughed and brushed off the clammy sand that stuck to her body. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see that coming. Too distracted."

Usagi smiled. She'd gotten splashed a little bit too, but not drenched like Seiya. Usagi tried her best not to stare as the Starlight's bra bled through her white blouse.

Seiya's head was too busy swimming with questions she couldn't bring herself to ask. Why was she here? What happened? Is her daughter okay? Is she alone? If so, do the others know she left? Does the Princess know she's back on Kinmoku?

Usagi read the questions in Seiya's eyes, but turned them away. She was acting on a whim, hoping she could stitch this all back together somehow.

"I need your help, Seiya," she started.

"Of course."

"We need to save Chibi-Usa. It's too late for me and Mamo."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Bun Head, I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. Anyway, I've been thinking about this on the way here, what to do next. Mamo said something about going to Pluto. She's the keeper of time. But he didn't want me to come along. I didn't know who else to turn to, and I'm too much of a coward to face my friends. I feel like I've failed them."

"Don't say that, Bun Head."

"That's just how it feels. It got me thinking, do you think Taiki knows anything about time travel or other dimensions?"

"I'm not sure. But if anybody would, it'd be her."

"Okay," Usagi said.

Seiya noticed her hands were shaking, so she took them lovingly. "It'll be okay," she told her.

"Seiya, I hope you're right. I can't lose either one of you. I couldn't live with myself."

"I know that. C'mon. We should get to higher ground. The storm that's coming is supposed to get pretty nasty."

They gazed out at the darkening skyline. The pretty purples were diffusing into grave grays and perilous blacks. It wouldn't be too long before the clouds would be in a fistfight with each other, throwing electrifying punches.

"Good idea," said Usagi.

Taking a step, Seiya winced and grabbed her thigh. The saltwater had rubbed into her cut. It stung like a scalding curling iron to her skin.

"Seiya! What happened?" Usagi's eyes fell to the red slice on her upper leg.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just slipped on the rocks when I came down here before."

"Nothing? It looks pretty deep."

"I'm telling you, it's fine. I've had far worse."

Usagi frowned. She didn't understand why Seiya always had to act so tough. If that was her, she'd probably be sitting on the ground wailing like a crybaby, just like the time when she'd tripped and scraped her knee in the park before their date.

Seiya picked up her guitar and hobbled back to Usagi. It was evident by the contortion of her face that it was painful.

"Come on, let's go inside before it starts raining. I don't think I can afford to get any wetter." Seiya glanced down at her soaking wet garments. She blushed when she noticed they were somewhat see through.

"I can carry your guitar," Usagi offered, pretending she hadn't noticed.

"Thank you."

"Um, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything...but I heard some of your song you were playing before."

Seiya quickly looked away. She couldn't believe she'd heard her spilling out those lonesome lyrics. She didn't want Usagi to know how much her absence had crushed her, because she knew it would only make her feel bad. But it was too late for that now.

"Seiya, I never wanted you to feel that way. It's all my fault. I've always caused you so much pain. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, Bun Head! That's not true. If anyone is to blame, it's me for getting you into this mess. I should've let you go the day we left Earth and this wouldn't have happened."

"Seiya..." Usagi swallowed. " _I_ chose to come here, and I did because I missed you. And underneath that, because I love you. I don't regret anything, because now I've learned a lot of things. I know where my heart belongs and where _I_ belong. I can't run away any longer. I'll find a way to make this work and I won't give up. So please don't say stuff like that Seiya, because it's not your fault and I don't want you to feel like it is."

Seiya couldn't reply. She understood where Usagi was coming from, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for the chaos their relationship had caused. The hope that they could end up together was painfully unclear. She didn't want to get her hopes up again if this didn't end well. But at the same time, if they _could_ somehow work this out, she didn't want to let the opportunity slip out of her fingertips.

"Bun Head..." Seiya whispered. They looked at each other for a long time, but neither one of them seemed to know what to say.

A sharp gust of wind pulled them out of thought and they started to make their way hand-in-hand towards the palace. They could talk about this later, inside where it was warm and well lit.

The sky rumbled in the far distance. Usagi squeezed Seiya's hand tighter and eyed the darkening clouds. _  
_

Seiya read her mind and gave her a comforting smile that said, _'It's okay, I'm here. We'll get through this together'._

Usagi nodded and walked closer so their shoulders touched. It was such a simple motion, but made everything instantly better. The feeling of Seiya's skin through her wet shirt against her arm was proof that she was really there.

The storm was coming, Usagi could feel it. Rain, thunder, lightening, wind - it all would clash in a swirling mass of destruction. But it wasn't the storm in the sky that Usagi was afraid of. She knew her decision to flee back to Kinmoku would cause an uproar back home. It wouldn't be long before everyone found out where she'd went.

_Grrrrumble.  
_

The thunder among the clouds didn't seem too scary anymore. Whether that was because she knew worse would come or because Seiya was at her side once again, Usagi didn't know.


	38. Ready or Not

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

The outer guardians never transformed during Stars, but I'm under the assumption that when Saturn gave Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto their upgrades to Super form in the first episode that they too changed their phrases to "Crystal Power...Make Up!". So that's what I've used.

Keep in mind that the only people who are aware that it's too late for Chibi-Usa to happen now are Setsuna, Mamoru, Usagi, and Seiya. The inner and outer guardians still are under the assumption that if Usagi and Mamoru work things out she'll be born.

Thank you for your supportive reviews =D

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 38: Ready or Not

* * *

"So she just left? Without saying anything?" Rei asked in disbelief.

Minako nodded and tilted her head back against the pillar under the Hikawa Shrine. She was sitting with her knees to her chest. Her head ached from a sleepless night, dark bags etched under her usually bright eyes. As if mourning over Yaten and worrying about Chibi-Usa wasn't enough, Usagi had to disappear on top of it. She had to lie to her mother and tell her Usagi had gone home when she had no clue where she was at. Minako was stressed out and it showed.

"But why?" Makoto folded her arms across her large chest. "It's not like Usagi to leave without telling us. I wonder if something happened to her."

"That's what I'm worried about," said Rei, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You said that she went to talk with her father, correct?" Ami inquired.

Minako nodded. "But I knew something was up by the look on her face. I checked the caller ID after she left and she'd been talking to Mamoru. When she didn't return, I started to get worried. Usagi had been avoiding him since we'd gotten back. I don't know what he said to make her agree to meet him, but she did."

"So where's he at now?" Rei demanded. She stopped sweeping the cement and shifted the old fashioned straw broom over to one hand.

Minako sighed, her shoulders drooping. "That's just it, he won't pick up the phone. I even went to his apartment last night and his university this morning, but he wasn't at either of the places. I don't know where he is and that worries me even more."

"This is really strange," Artemis commented, speaking for the first time. He sat alert next to Luna on the stone shrine steps, tail swishing back and forth anxiously.

"I'll say," Luna agreed. She gazed up at the overcast afternoon sky. "Usagi...where are you?"

She'd been giving her owner much needed space while she stayed at Minako's, entrusting Artemis to watch over the both of them. She was starting to regret the decision and wondered if she should have gone and talked with her instead.

"I'm trying her communicator right now," Ami said, flipping open her blue wristwatch and keying in some information.

Rei set the broom down and peered over her shoulder. "Got anything yet, Ami?" she asked after a moment.

Ami frowned. "This is odd, it won't even connect to her. She must be out of range or something. I'll try again..."

"Impossible!" Luna got to her feet and walked over to the Mercurian guardian. "Unless she's out of the country, there should always be signal."

"Or out of the solar system," Minako mumbled.

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde. Minako ignored their questioning eyes and rested her chin on her knees hugged to her chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Rei asked slowly.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Rei had a hunch Kinmoku is where Usagi had gone too, but she couldn't be sure. Minako was clearly upset Usagi hadn't taken her with, if that's where she'd really gone.

"So what should we do?" Makoto asked, ignoring Minako's comment. "We have no way of getting a hold of her."

Ami closed her wristwatch. "Since we can't get in touch with Mamoru, maybe we could contact Setsuna."

"Good idea," Artemis agreed. "Those two have been close lately. Maybe she knows where they are."

"Don't bother," a husky voice called out.

Everyone glanced up in surprise and saw two older girls making their way towards them from the temple's lower voice that had spoken belonged to the taller of the two. Her short hair ruffled from the afternoon's breeze, tousling her bangs into her green eyes. The beautiful girl beside her walked with grace and poise, curls bouncing around her shoulders with each step.

Trailing by their side was a young girl in a purple sundress.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Minako sat up straighter. "Hotaru..."

The trio approached the four girls, but kept their distance just as they always had. Haruka's arms were folded across her chest, expression stoic. In Michiru's hand, she held her mirror close. Hotaru clasped her hands politely in front of her body and stood beside Michiru.

Rei tightened her priestess robe and stepped forward, her wooden sandals slapping against the ground. "What's going on?" she asked dubiously when they hadn't spoken. The last time they'd been gathered here was before the final battle with Galaxia. It brought back doleful memories she'd rather not relive.

Haruka said flatly, "You won't find her."

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru replied. Her giant purple eyes were emotionless as she spoke. Although she was only twelve, with every day that passed, she became closer to resembling her old self before she was reborn.

"Setsuna is missing too?" Minako's voice rose with every word.

Haruka nodded. "Mamoru came to our house after dinner last night. They talked for a long time out on the porch and she left with him. She didn't say anything to us about where they were going. She still has yet to return."

"Wait, after dinner?" Minako brought her hand to her chin. "Was Usagi with him by chance? She disappeared last night too..."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "No, she wasn't," she said coldly. Everyone could feel the tension brought on with the mention of Usagi's name. It hung thickly in the air like the ominous clouds in the sky above them.

Michiru looked down at the golden mirror in her hands. Her delicate, fair-skinned fingers wrapped tighter around the handle as she spoke. "She's back on their planet. I saw her leave."

"I knew it." Minako got to her feet and brushed the dirt off the seat of her skirt.

Makoto frowned. "If Usagi's there, then where are Mamoru and Setsuna? Do you think they went after her?"

"They didn't," Michiru said, blue eyes dropping to her reflection in her mirror. The pretty face looking back at her was rueful. "I would have seen them like I did last time..."

"So what's the problem?" Makoto asked defensively, stepping forward. Her forest-green eyes held a gleam of suspicion. "If Usagi is on Kinmoku, she's safe there with the Starlights."

Haruka narrowed her eyes on the tall brunette. "What's the _problem_?" she repeated incredulously. "That had better be a joke. Our Princess just _left_ our planet despite the fact that she knew her daughter may die because of a foolish decision like that. Being with _her_ only worsens the situation, in case you forgot."

"We don't know that," Minako said quickly, defending her friend. She knew what it was like to miss the person she loved. She couldn't bring herself to blame Usagi for leaving when that's all she had dreamed about for the past week. Was she the only one who understood how their leader felt?

Michiru narrowed her eyes. "She chose Seiya over Chibi-Usa. Think about it."

Minako recoiled like she'd been slapped in the face. Looking away, she swallowed a lump in her throat, her mouth suddenly dry. Michiru was right. No matter how they looked at it, Usagi leaving looked bad from every angle. Minako knew she loved Seiya, but Usagi wouldn't make that sacrifice...right? She would never lose Chibi-Usa without a fight, Minako was sure of it. They had to be missing something.

Luna hung her head, whiskers drooping. "Usagi would never give up that easily. This just can't be right..." she murmured.

"It is what it is," Michiru murmured, her voice disappearing into the wind.

Haruka pinched her fingers between her eyebrows. "This is nonsense. Not just once, but _twice_ we have to drag her ass back here. It's really starting to piss me off."

Nobody said anything. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako all exchanged somber glances. They didn't want to be the ones to bring her back again, not after they had to endure the painful separation the first time. But they couldn't help but wonder what possessed her to go when she knew it may harm Chibi-Usa. What was she thinking? And where were Mamoru and Setsuna?

Rei squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fist at her side. She finally looked up with fiery eyes. "Alright. You guys go bring her back again," she said bitterly to Haruka. "Make her miserable and force her down her destiny for the sake of Crystal Tokyo. What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Rei!" Ami's eyes widened at her brashness.

"I don't know about you guys," Rei whispered, "but I think Usagi's smarter than we give her credit for. She can make decisions on her own. If she wants a future with Seiya, then so what? Let her be and stop intervening."

Haruka made a move forward when Hotaru suddenly started towards the priestess, making her stop in her tracks.

The tiny girl stood before Rei with large, teary eyes. "You don't mean that!" Hotaru cried. "You just can't... What about Chibi-Usa? If Usagi isn't with Mamoru, she'll cease to exist! You don't care about her?"

Rei's heart sank. Hotaru was so young and innocent. In a way, she reminded her of Chibi-Usa.

She rested her hand on top of the little girl's head. Hotaru's charcoal hair was fine and glossy under her palm.

"Of course I do," Rei said softly, "Usagi loves Chibi-Usa. We all do. I just think Usagi should be with the one she loves too, don't you, Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded without skipping a beat. "Of course! But if she is..."

Rei sighed and dropped her hand to her side. She'd forgotten the answer would never be that simple.

Haruka let out a sigh. "We don't have time for this. We need her back on Earth for the correct future to unfold. Enough of this small talk, we must go soon."

"Then what're you waiting for?" Makoto demanded in a low voice, glaring her. "You've never asked for our permission before, why start now? You don't need our okay to bring her back. You didn't last time."

"The three of us can't teleport alone," Michiru explained calmly, not phased at all by Makoto's impudent tone. "Only Pluto can manipulate time and space and she's nowhere to be found. If she was, we wouldn't involve you four."

"But Sailor Moon isn't here either," Ami pointed out nervously. "We couldn't leave if we wanted to without her."

"Unless..." Artemis realized what Michiru was getting at and started tossing the idea around in his head.

"Unless what, Artemis?" Minako knelt to his level. If there was any way she could get to Kinmoku, she would. Just the thought of seeing Yaten again got her heart pumping. She waited impatiently for her cat to answer.

"I don't know if it'd work," he said, exchanging glances with Luna beside him.

"Are you suggesting...?" Luna tilted her head to the side. Blue eyes met crimson eyes in a silent conversation.

"Of course! That we all try together," Ami premised, eyes lighting up as she started mentally calculating the probability rate of success.

" _All_ seven of us?" Rei asked in surprise. She looked around at the guardians. The four of them had once tried using Sailor Planet Power without Sailor Moon to try to escape Rubeus's UFO, and it had nearly worked. That was years ago and they had powered up since then. If Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus joined in too, with their powers being exponentially stronger than their own, the idea did seem plausible.

"It _is_ possible," Luna admitted, "but it'll demand more power from each of you without Sailor Moon present. Kinmoku is a very long way, you might get exhausted before you reach the planet."

"We'll handle it," Haruka replied quickly, relieved their proposition was doable. She exchanged glances with Michiru and Hotaru. The three girls nodded in unison before looking back at the others.

"But...that will leave Earth unprotected," Makoto pointed out.

"We won't be gone for that long." Hotaru looked up at her guardians. "Right, Michiru-mama?"

"Yes."

"We haven't had any new enemies in a whole year," Minako added.

Ami nodded in agreement. "It's fairly unlikely..."

Luna said, "Artemis and I are here too in case anything were to happen. I know we can't do much, but if it came down to it..."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Sailor Moon was able to teleport by herself," Makoto said.

Saturn turned to her. "Yes, but she teleported to Nehelania's castle to save Chibi-Usa by herself."

"That is true... Her powers are much stronger than ours."

Rei looked to Ami. "This is so sudden... What do we do?" Without their leader, she didn't know who else to turn to. Technically Venus was in charge, but she already knew Minako wanted to go back to Kinmoku, but for all the wrong reasons. Rei wasn't sure if she was ready or not. One minute they had been discussing where Usagi had disappeared to, and the next they knew and were planning takeoff. It was happening much too quickly for them to consider if it was even a rational idea.

Ami's gaze nervously flitted to Haruka and Michiru behind them. "Seeing that Setsuna is missing, they really don't have any other way to get there. We have no choice but to go with."

"I don't want to do this to Usagi again. It isn't fair," Rei said under her breath.

Ami said, "I know, but maybe we can change their mind. I still think it'd be best if we went just to be sure..."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Ami, if I didn't know better, I'd say you _want_ to go back to Kinmoku."

The blue-haired girl avoided her gaze and fiddled with her watch. "What? There's nobody -er, nothing I'm looking forward to seeing again. I'm just worried about Usagi. We should go and make sure she's alright. You know, in case something happened between her and Mamoru before she left. Staying here won't solve the questions, it's the most logical solution, Rei..."

Rei could read her face like an open book. It didn't help that Ami was blinking faster than normal, gaze darting all over. "You're just as bad as Minako," she accused, a regretful smile forming on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"You want to see Taiki."

"Rei!" Ami hissed, her face instantly going hot pink. She flitted her eyes around to make sure nobody had heard, as if Rei had just said a taboo curse word.

"Pretend all you want, Ami, but I bet you 10,000 yen that's why you want to go back so badly. Now that I think of it, you spent an awful lot of time in the palace's library. I bet you weren't alone like you said you were..."

"Rei, that's enough! Taiki and I aren't like that!" Ami whispered, completely flustered.

"Right, right, you keep telling yourself that," Rei said, walking away with an amused smirk.

" _Rei_!"

Haruka waited as the priestess approached her. "So are we good to go?"

Rei looked over her shoulder at the others one last time before turning back to Haruka. She looked her directly in the eyes and lowered her voice. "We're only going because we're worried about Usagi, _not_ because we're bringing her back."

One of her eyebrows rose slightly, but she kept her cool. It was something she'd picked up from her girlfriend, who always seemed to have it together. "We'll fulfill our duty of protecting the Princess and our future no matter what," Haruka replied shortly.

Rei narrowed her eyes. They stared at each other for a long time, almost challengingly. At last, Rei turned and walked away, knowing it was useless trying to argue with the stubborn guardian of wind. It would do for now, but when they got to Kinmoku, she wouldn't let them have their way.

"I don't like this," Makoto murmured when Rei returned. "I don't think we should go."

"I don't either, but we're outnumbered, Mako," Rei muttered under her breath, "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and even Minako and Ami...they all want to go. It's two against five. Even if we refused, they'd try to leave without us, it's too dangerous for them. Also, where would that leave us? If the only thing that comes out of this is that we learn Usagi is safe, I'm fine with that. But I have no intention of letting them hurt her again, mark my words."

"Me neither," Makoto whispered. Suddenly, an eerie wind cut through, fluttering her brown bangs and whipping her curls around her face. "If it comes down to it, I'll fight them if we have to."

_"Uranus Crystal Power..."_

_"Neptune Crystal Power..."_

_"Saturn Crystal Power..."_

" _Mercury Crystal Power..._ _"_

_"Venus Crystal Power..."_

Everyone was shouting out their transformation phrases. Makoto looked at her and nodded. It was time.

Rei dove her hand into the pocket of her robe bottoms and fished for her own transformation stick.

_I really hope it doesn't come down to fighting, Mako. I really hope it doesn't..._


	39. Through Glass

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 39: Through Glass

* * *

"Do you think they'll be mad at me?" Usagi asked when they managed to sneak into Seiya's room without being spotted.

"Who?"

"Princess Kakyuu and the others. You know, because we left so rudely during the party and caused you guys so much trouble. And now I'm here again. I can't expect them to welcome me with open arms like last time..."

"The Princess knows you didn't leave willingly. And we haven't forgotten the angel that vanquished Chaos and saved our planet. Without you, none of us would be here. We respect you more than you know, Bun Head."

"If it wasn't for you Starlights, I never would have been able to go on. It was because you were there for me..."

With her hand, Seiya caressed the side of Usagi's cheek, loving the way a simple gesture turned the skin a soft shade of pink.

"Please don't worry. If you explain what's going on, they'll understand. They can't be mad at you of all people." Seiya closed her eyes and leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "I'm here. We'll go to them together."

The heat from their closeness made her worries dissipate like melting snow. "Thank you, Seiya..." Usagi whispered, looking up so four blue eyes met, mere inches apart.

Seiya pulled away, hands falling to her side. They looked at each other for a long minute, no need for words.

"I'll let you take a shower first. I'll go bring you some pajamas from your room. All of your belongings are still in there by the way. I guess nobody knew what to do with you and your friends' clothes from the boutique. I know the maids have been gossiping, but they are clueless to the situation."

"Yeah, I'm sure we made a scene at the end of the party..."

"Who cares. I'm just glad you came back, Bun Head."

"Me too."

Hesitating for a second, as if she didn't want to go, Seiya kissed her on the lips.

Short and sweet, Seiya pulled away, smiling sheepishly. Without another word, she turned around and left.

Usagi's lips curled into a smile, a blissful feeling fluttered inside her. _I missed her so much._

 _Grrrrrumble._ The sound of faraway thunder shook her out of her thoughts. Usagi headed into the connecting bathroom.

_I'd better shower quickly, before the storm gets any closer.  
_

She undressed, leaving her clothes in a messy pile on the floor. She untied her hair letting her long blonde locks fall around her naked body like a curtain. Sliding the frosted glass door aside, she stepped into the shower.

The white tiles were cool under her bare feet and her breathing echoed in the hollow area. The rain shower head offered a pleasant change of temperature that made her shivers disappear.

She grabbed a shampoo bottle off the shelf and squeezed the clear liquid into her palms.

_This is Seiya's shampoo, it smells just like her. Flowery like roses, sweet like pomegranates, and spicy like cinnamon flavored candy - all mixed together. It smells so delicious, it's making me hungry!_

_No, I can't be thinking about food. First we need to talk with the others. Tell them I'm here, tell them about Chibi-Usa, and see if they can help us at all. I don't even know where to start... Oh, I can't think about this, it's too painful._

"Bun Head?"

Usagi jumped at her voice. "Y-yes?" she managed over the drumming of hot water and foggy steam.

"It's me," Seiya replied. Her voice reverberated off the walls and floor of the bathroom. "I'm setting your clothes out here for when you're done. A couple towels too."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She went back to rinsing the bubbly shampoo out of her hair. Disappointed the fragrance was gone, she watched the remains swirl like a tornado down the drain between her toes.

Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching the shower through the frosted glass.

"H-hey! Don't come any closer!" Usagi protested, covering herself.

"Relax, Bun Head. I'm just putting the towel right here so you don't have to walk across the bathroom and get the floor wet. I don't want you to slip."

"I'm sure that's what you're doing," Usagi said sarcastically, turning away. From behind the blurry glass, she could still make out Seiya and she was certain Seiya could make out her.

There was no reply and she wondered if she'd left. She squinted against the glass door, unable to tell.

"Seiya? Are you still in here?"

"Yes." Her voice was farther away. She was on the other side of the room, sitting on the ledge of the bathtub.

"I...don't want to leave you," Seiya admitted quietly, as if reading her mind. There was a sensitive edge in her voice. She paused. "Is that...okay? I'll go if it bothers you."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, I guess..."

"Thank you."

Usagi finished rinsing off and turned the water off. The room went quiet, aside from the grumbling of distant thunder. "Just don't try to steal a peek when I get my towel," she warned.

Seiya chuckled. "I won't."

"Promise to close your eyes?"

"I promise."

Usagi hesitated, not sure if she believed her. Her fingers curled around the cool, slick handle of the shower door, but she couldn't bring herself to slide it open. She never would have walked out in front of Mamoru like that, even if the towel _was_ right outside the door.

"Hey, I've gotta shower next. If you're gonna stand in there all day, I'll have to get in there with you."

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, face reddening at the mere thought of that. "Yeah, well, maybe some other time," she muttered sarcastically. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. _Oh no -_ _I didn't just say that out loud, did I?_

"Oh really? I'll hold you to that, Bun Head," Seiya mused playfully.

_I did._

* * *

Feeling rejuvenated after her shower and changed into a fresh pair of pajamas, Usagi waited on Seiya's bed while she showered.

She heard the Starlight's voice coming from the bathroom. Usagi smiled, realizing Seiya _did_ sing in the shower.

_"The sparkling light falls down to Earth_

_You catch it in your palms, the colors burst_

_From this moment on, fate is here in our hands_

_The power within us I know, together we can"_

To her surprise, it wasn't a Three Lights song, or even one of her own, but the song that Yaten and Minako had sung together at the party. Hearing the upbeat melody brought back memories of that dreamy night - Seiya singing on the stage in her beautiful blue dress with her hair up in a high ponytail, meeting her siblings, their dancing lessons, and kissing outside under the firefly lights, slow music, and glittering stars. It had been an unforgettable night - in both good and bad ways.

_I just wish we could have watched the fireworks together..._

Trying not to let herself get depressed again, Usagi started pacing while she waited. She fiddled with the lacy sleeves of her nightgown as she circled the bedroom, listening to Seiya's smooth voice.

_I bet Yaten will be sad and maybe angry I didn't bring Minako with me. I feel bad now for being so selfish. I was only thinking of me when I left from the park. I didn't even go to Princess Kakyuu when I got here. Oh, I hope they all understand._

Five minutes later, Seiya walked out in a pair of pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair was undone, wet strands tumbling around her shoulders in natural curls to the small of her back.

She took Usagi's hand, she held it reassuringly, and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

"So there you have it, the whole story." Usagi sat back and exhaled, surprised that it actually _was_ possible to get tired from talking too much.

From start to finish, Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten were now fully aware of the entire Chibi-Usa situation, including why they'd left the night of the party and why she'd returned, alone, now. Usagi waited anxiously for their reactions, rolling the hem of her nightie between her fingers, letting the three of them process all the information. They had listened politely and quietly for the most part.

The way Taiki tilted her head to the side and how her violet eyes looked her over made Usagi wonder if she was seeing her in a new light.

"I had no idea you had a daughter," she said slowly, vaguely. "This whole time..."

"Wow..." Yaten's gaze kept going between Seiya and Usagi like a swinging pendulum. It was clear she couldn't believe the news either. Maybe Seiya was imagining it, but was that a look of pity in her green eyes? Maybe some of Minako had rubbed off on her, she looked empathetic.

Usagi shifted on the sofa. Seiya sat beside her, holding her hand. They hadn't let go in the past half hour of explaining.

Everyone was gathered in one of the many private rooms belonging to Princess Kakyuu. It was a small, yet exquisite space, consisting of vintage furniture, tall bookshelves, and burning candles. If it wasn't for the growling storm outside, Usagi would relax in the peaceful atmosphere.

It was the kind of place she'd want to curl up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and the latest edition of the Sailor V manga.

"This must be incredibly hard for you, Sailor Moon," Kakyuu murmured into her hand. She sat across from them, seated comfortably between Taiki and Yaten.

"It is," Usagi admitted into her lap. "But I won't give up! I refuse to lose Seiya or Chibi-Usa. They both mean the world to me. I love them..." She gave a longing look to her lover.

Seiya's cheeks tinted pink at her honest confession. She wasn't used to the Princess knowing about their relationship, even though she had caught them kissing under the gazebo during the party. It was even more awkward because everyone in the palace and capitol assumed Seiya was in love with Kakyuu. It was true she loved her Princess, just as Taiki and Yaten did, but she wasn't _in love_ with her. There was only one girl she'd ever experienced that kind of feeling with, and she was sitting right beside her. Having their relationship out in the open felt new and different.

"Very well," Kakyuu said. "But I'm afraid it looks like the answer will not be an easy one, as you know."

Usagi nodded solemnly.

The red-haired princess leaned forward and took Seiya's free hand - the one that wasn't interlaced with Usagi's - and held it softly in her own.

"Fighter... I know how much you care about this girl. I promise to do everything I can in my power to make this situation turn in everyone's favor. I'm here for both of you. I would like you to know that."

"Princess..." Seiya could see her reflection in Kakyuu's orange, made-up eyes. Not too long ago, she'd had a talk with her. Kakyuu had gently convinced her that it'd be best to let go of Usagi. Seiya had agreed, as painful as it had been. Of course, neither one of them had expected Sailor Moon to show up the next day on Kinmoku and flip that decision on its head.

And now, here she was looking at her with such an honest, pure, expression and telling her that she supported their decision. That she supported them as a couple. By the way Kakyuu spoke, her voice light yet firm, Seiya knew she meant every word.

Seiya cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Kakyuu offered a warm smile and pulled back, their hands coming undone. She turned her gaze to Usagi, who met her eyes with a grateful smile.

Taiki leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and folding her hands under her chin. "If you two are serious about this, do you have any idea how we're going to solve this dilemma? Sitting around here talking won't do us any good. We don't know how much time we have."

Usagi shook her head dully. "No," she admitted in a quivering voice. Everyone could hear the strain when she spoke, and knew she was fighting back tears.

Taiki nodded, not pressing any farther. Her lips pursed together tightly, eyes falling to the floor in thought.

"I don't know what to do, and back home they don't know either. That's why I came here. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have, but Seiya's here and I just-"

"Why don't we just go to the future?" Yaten interrupted.

"...What?"

"Can't you go to the future again? Just bring this girl back to the present and keep her safe here. Problem solved."

Usagi shook her head. "Even if Chibi-Usa was in the present, she's still affected by our decisions."

"How do you know that?" Yaten questioned.

"She started to disappear one time when Nehelania captured Mamo. The future started to change and she faded like she is now because Mamo and I weren't together. It won't work."

"A time paradox," Taiki stated to herself.

Seiya turned to her. "Who's Nehelania?"

"Oh. Never mind..." Usagi forgot the Starlights knew nothing about the enemies they'd dealt with before Galaxia. It was hard enough trying to explain how she'd known about Chibi-Usa in the first place and she hadn't even dove into many details about the Black Moon.

She wondered if Kinmoku had ever encountered other dark forces before too. Someday, she'd have to sit down and tell the story from the beginning. There was a lot she wanted to tell Seiya about, and there was many things about the Starlight that still remained a mystery to her. She was positive Seiya would love to hear how she'd become a guardian, and Usagi herself was curious how she'd become a Sailor Starlight too.

But for now, those stories would have to wait.

"It sucks you had to know about this Chibi-Usa kid before she happened," Yaten commented, "or else there wouldn't be a problem."

Usagi squeezed Seiya's hand harder. Yaten's words were true, but it hurt to hear them. Still, no matter what, she would never regret meeting Chibi-Usa before she should have.

She'd never realized how much she loved the pink-haired brat until she was on the verge of losing her forever. If she vanished, where would that leave Helios and their future? What would Diana do without her owner? Her friends Momoko and Kyuusuke would miss her too. Or would they have no memory of her at all?

Usagi's heart rate increased at the thought that maybe _she_ would have no memories of Chibi-Usa if she never came to be. _No, I don't think it works that way. Anway, if it does, I remember her right now, so she's still a part of the 30th century, right?_

"Uh, Bun Head..." Seiya whispered.

"Huh?" Usagi saw her grimacing expression and realized she was gripping onto Seiya's hand so tightly her knuckles were going white. "Oh, sorry." She immediately let go, watching as Seiya flexed her fingers, trying to get the circulation going again.

_Kaboom!_

"Ah!" Usagi squealed. Her hands flew to her ears.

The clouds churned ominously as the wind lashed out, violently whipping the trees side to side. With a crack, the gray cotton ball clouds burst open, plummeting heavy rain to the ground. Through the windows of the candlelit room, scraggly veins of lightning forked down through the dark sky.

 _KA-BOW!_ The thunderclap shook the palace, rattling the glass trinkets on the shelves of the bookcases. _Clatter. Clatter._

Usagi swallowed back a whimper and scooted closer to Seiya on the sofa. The Starlight wrapped one arm around her and held her close.

"I think we should finish talking about this tomorrow," Seiya said over the noise. "There's nowhere we can go with this storm anyways."

"I agree," Taiki said, standing up and pressing her rectangular glasses to her nose.

Kakyuu nodded and rose to her feet, her glittering evening gown swooshing around her ankles. She eyed the moon princess wearily, a sorrowful expression.

"Please do not worry yourself too much, Sailor Moon," Kakyuu said softly in her fragile voice. "We'll think of something."

"Thank you, Princess Kakyuu. For everything."

Her pretty eyes turned up to her lead protector. "Fighter, keep her safe."

"Of course," Seiya responded.

Yaten stood up and stretched her arms behind her head. "I think we should go back to Earth."

 _Grrrumble!_ The room vibrated and everyone fell quiet. A vivid flash of light cast shadows on Yaten's pretty face, accenting the impatience she was wearing.

The Starlights and Princess hadn't been to Earth since they'd left on the rooftop a year ago. That itself would be nerve-racking. Usagi wasn't sure how the others would react if she brought them back with her. Angry? Disappointed? Relieved? But there was one thing she knew for sure - where ever she'd go, Seiya would come with her. She couldn't bear being parted from her again.

"We shall think about it tomorrow," Kakyuu spoke at last, noting Usagi's unsure expression. "Right now, let's just get a good night's rest, Healer."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Seiya lead Usagi to the door, the rest of them following.

Taiki added, "In the meantime, I'm going to do some deep research. Dig up everything I can about space-time that could possibly help."

"Thank you so much, Taiki," Usagi told her.

 _Flash - BOOM!_ Even in the long corridors outside the room, the world was shaking, slamming the door shut behind them. Even Seiya jumped in surprise.

"It sure is storming out there," Taiki commented.

"Yeah, it is," Usagi said meekly, gripping Seiya's arm tighter.

Kakyuu turned to the four of them. "Fighter, Healer, Maker, Sailor Moon... I wish you all a good night."

"Thank you, Princess," Seiya said with a polite nod. Taiki and Yaten did the same. Usagi smiled gratefully, acknowledging Kakyuu's warm hand on her shoulder. With that, the red-haired royalty turned and walked gracefully away.

Taiki looked at the couple for a second, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. It was a strange for her, because as a poet, words were her specialty and came easily. But now, standing there before them, she couldn't find her tongue to produce even one. She gave a nod and headed towards the palace library.

"Come on, Bun Head. We can go now."

"Okay, Seiya."

Yaten grumbled something incoherent, spun on her heels, and started off in the direction of her own bedroom.

Usagi bit her lip, watching the shortest Starlight storm off. The flickers of lightning flashing through the windows, and the thunderous quakes trembling the walls told her to stay close to Seiya. The warmth of her skin, the rosy fragrance from freshly shampooed hair, and her low voice telling her everything was going to be okay, all bound her to her spot.

But ignoring her instinct, she eased out of Seiya's comfortable embrace.

"Bun Head? What's wrong?"

Usagi watched as Yaten disappeared. Hesitating for a second, Usagi finally turned back with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Seiya, you go on ahead without me. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Are you sure?"

Usagi nodded and looked back at the bedroom where Yaten had entered. Worried, she took a step away and started down the hall. "I think I need to talk to her by myself."


	40. Opening of the Yellow Rose

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Yaten is one of my favorite characters. She's far from perfect, I love her for that.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 40: Opening of the Yellow Rose

* * *

Usagi knocked three times on Yaten's door.

There was always something about Yaten that made her feel self-conscious. She crossed her fingers that the Starlight wouldn't be too grumpy to find she had a visitor.

Lightning flared in through a window above her. Usagi bit her lip and hugged her midsection tightly. It wasn't lightning she feared, but the horrid sounds that followed.

_POW!_

Usagi screamed. She couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

A hand suddenly came down over her mouth, deadening the sound.

"Shh! Be quiet, would you? Sheesh..." Yaten dropped her hand from Usagi's mouth and wiped it on the side of her pajamas in disgust.

"S-sorry." Usagi was startled to see her there, she hadn't even heard the door open. Her heart was booming like crazy, adrenaline pumping vigorously through her veins.

Yaten crossed her arms. "What're you doing here? I thought you went with Seiya."

"No. I...um...wanted to talk to you."

Yaten stared at her blankly. "Me?" she repeated.

Usagi nodded.

She stared at her for a few seconds longer, as if the blonde's expression would give something away. Finding nothing, Yaten sighed and stepped aside, letting her in. "Make it quick."

"Thanks." Usagi entered. The scent of lilacs hung in the cool air. It smelt so nice, Usagi breathed in three large gulps, filling her lungs with the sweet fragrance.

Only the lamps along the walls were on, offering warm, bursts of light. They looked like stars in a velvet sky. It reminded her of Hotaru's bedroom.

Throughout the shadows, she made out a large, unmade bed. She saw an outline of a dresser and an elaborate vintage vanity with cosmetics strewed across the top in organized chaos.

Yaten pulled the door shut behind her. She walked around and stood before her, making it clear Usagi wasn't allowed to come in any further.

"What do you want?"

Usagi let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, you know, just dropping by..."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

A sweat drop eased down the back of Usagi's head. She noticed Yaten was wearing pajamas too. It made her feel more comfortable that they were in similar apparel, as if it somehow brought them to the same level.

The Starlight wore a loose button-up top and silky bottoms. Gold embroidered the sleeves and sparkled like sunshine when she placed her dainty hands on her hips. Her petite figure seemed to swim in everything she wore. Even at a bedtime, her silver hair was glossy and neat, not a hair out of place.

"I haven't got all night, you know," Yaten hinted, tapping her foot.

"Oh, right! Sorry. Um..." Her voice dropped to a whisper.. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out, bowing her head and clasping her palms together in an apologetic gesture.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"No, I heard you the first time. I just mean, what? Like what're you sorry for?"

"Oh." She laughed uneasily. When Yaten didn't join her, she collected herself and cut to the chase. "I'm sorry for... well, everything. For showing up on your home out of the blue, ruining the party, and for getting you guys involved in my mess of a future. I know I can't say anything to fix it, but I just want you to know I'm sorry for it all and I hope you're not upset with me."

"I'm not," Yaten replied flatly. Flatter than an open bottle of soda that had been sitting around for three hours untouched.

Usagi didn't believe her. The look she'd given them before storming off to her bedroom a couple minutes ago told her otherwise.

She recalled the moment when Yaten had gotten up onstage during the party and kissed Minako in front of everyone to prove she didn't care what anyone else thought. That wasn't the bitter, unapproachable person she knew a year ago. Yaten had changed a lot since then, for the better.

But the girl standing before her now was the same girl Usagi had tentatively approached to deliver a love letter to; disconnected and short-tempered. She had a hunch that the absence of a bubbly blonde had something to do with why she'd regressed.

"You have the right to be mad. I would be too. Because of me, you and Minako are apart."

A light blush turned the fair, flawless skin of her cheeks a shade of scarlet. Yaten's gaze broke away and she focused on the carpet.

"Minako hasn't been taking it very well either," Usagi offered softly. "She really misses you, Yaten."

This caught her attention. "She does?" she asked, her smooth voice cracking with doubt.

"Of course she does! When I stayed at her house, she fell asleep every night listening to one of the Three Light's CD's. You never left her mind."

Yaten shifted her weight to the side and brushed a strand of hair back that was already in place. "So? Why are you telling me this? How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I... I don't know. I just know how much she's hurting so I wanted to make sure you were doing okay too. Seiya said you've been kind of quiet lately."

Yaten didn't reply. She stared off into the darkness of her bedroom where the warm light from the lamps didn't reach.

In the distance, thunder sounded steadily. The wind shifted and the rain hammered against the glass windows like tiny pebbles.

Usagi held her breath and tried her best to ignore the blustering storm. One of Yaten's windows was open just a crack, fluttering the violet curtains with gusts of wind. The smell of rain drifted across the room, sweet and clean. She could almost taste the cool freshness popping on her tongue.

Seiya wasn't here to soothe her, and she doubted Yaten was going to offer her any comfort. She'd have to endure the thunder for a little bit longer.

Usagi took another step towards the short girl, now an arm's length away. "I want you to trust me, Yaten," she whispered. She could hear the desperation thick in her voice, but she didn't care. "You can tell me anything. You Starlights are important to me, and I want us to be able to understand each other."

Usagi sucked in a sharp breath of air. "We're...friends, aren't we?" she asked meekly.

Yaten looked her in the eyes. Two big, blue pools of innocence, filled with both hope and uncertainty, gazed back at her.

She flashed back to the battle against Galaxia. The five of them, including Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, were gathered behind some rubble after Uranus and Neptune had died. Sailor Moon was devastated over losing the others and hadn't wanted to go on. Fighter had been there for her, feeding her encouraging words.

 _'Fighter... Healer... Maker... Are we friends?'_ Eternal Sailor Moon had asked. Each one of them had responded yes. They believed in her and she knew their words were true. They then rose as one to face the powerful enemy, together.

So why was Usagi standing before her asking those questions again?

Yaten closed her eyes and sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Idiot," she muttered. "Of course we're friends, Usagi."

The name sounded foreign on her tongue, like it was a different language. She didn't know if she'd ever referred to her as anything other than "Sailor Moon" or "that girl" when harping on Seiya. Maybe that was why she was asking where they stood.

"Really?"

Yaten nodded. "And I'm not mad, believe it or not. I may have been the night after you guys left, but that was because I didn't know what was going on. You and Seiya were both acting weird. And then Mina came up to me and made it sound like we couldn't see you guys ever again. I just wanted answers, I guess. Seiya never told us anything. It made me so angry at her. But I knew you didn't want to go."

Usagi hung onto every word. She could see her opening up like a rose, stubbornly though, petal by petal, but opening up nonetheless.

Yaten smiled a little, in a distant, sad way. "But now that you've told us everything, I get it and can't be frustrated anymore. I suppose I _am_ pretty shaken up about this whole thing. I'm worried for Seiya if it ends badly. She's like a sister to me, you know? Seeing you together like just a few minutes ago makes me feel uneasy. She didn't take it very well after we returned last year, as you probably know. I don't want to see her like that again, it put strain on all of us and our duties."

Usagi hung her head and nodded, chewing on her lip as she tried not to recall how close Seiya had been to tears when she saw her for the first time on Kinmoku outside the palace. She hated herself for being the cause of that pain.

Yaten watched her carefully and curiously. "Tell me, Usagi. How much do you care about Seiya? Really, I mean." Her smoky voice dropped low and serious. "It's just...all this time she's loved you."

"I love her, Yaten. I always have. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it to myself."

"So you're serious about wanting a future with her?"

"Yes."

Yaten smiled as if she couldn't help herself. "That's what I wanted to hear," she murmured.

"Huh?"

"I guess it's too late to go back now, no matter what me or anyone else thinks about it. I'll admit, I didn't like you at first. Because of you, Seiya got distracted from our mission and wound up getting hurt trying to see you all the time." Yaten's expression softened. "But you bring out a side of her that nobody else does, and I guess if she's going to fall in love with someone from the other side of the galaxy, I'm glad it's you, Usagi."

Usagi just looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Her brain was working slowly letting the meaning of her words sink in. "Do you mean that you're okay with us...?" Her high-pitched voice rose even more with eager hope.

Yaten smiled shyly, a look that would have put hearts in Luna's eyes all over again if she was there, and shrugged her slender shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

Usagi's face lit up like a sparkler. She threw her arms around the Starlight, suffocating her in a hug.

Shocked, Yaten went stiff as a board. Slowly and awkwardly though, she raised her hands and patted Usagi's back; the closest thing she'd ever give to a hug to anyone other than Minako.

When Usagi pulled away, she was still grinning like a fool. "Thank you so much, Yaten."

Yaten looked embarrassed. She picked an imaginary piece of lint off the sleeve of her silky pajamas to avoid Usagi's eyes. "Yeah, well, ever since you guys came back here, Seiya's been herself again. If you can do that to her, then I suppose I can't object. And even though you've gotten all of us in this mess of yours, I guess the least I can do since you brought Mina and me together is be there for you and Seiya."

"Thank you. And, um, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for not bringing Minako with me this time. I should have."

Yaten's green eyes were a dancing flame of a burning candle. Over the sound of heavy rainfall outside, she whispered almost inaudibly, "I wish you would have too."

_KUH-POW!  
_

It was quiet for a while as the thunder crackled out like static electricity.

She couldn't believe Yaten was on their side. It was almost as shocking as when Rei had found out and promised to be there for them no matter what. She was overjoyed Yaten had changed in the last year and wasn't set on tearing them apart like she and Taiki had worked so hard to do before on Earth.

As for the tallest Starlight, Usagi had no clue where she stood regarding her and Seiya's relationship. Taiki had too good of a poker face to read her emotions behind those framed glasses of hers. She reminded her of Setsuna in that way; both intellectual and mysterious elder figures.

But the longing look the chestnut-brunette had given them in the hallway before she'd left made it appear that she had a fairly neutral opinion, or she would have said otherwise. Usagi wondered why. It wasn't like she had a lover from Earth like Seiya and Yaten did... Right?

"So... We're good then?" Usagi asked. "You don't have a grudge against me anymore?"

Yaten smiled and shook her head. "No. You're okay," she replied.

Okay? Coming from Yaten, that was a good thing.

Usagi beamed. She spun on her heels towards the door. Stepping around her, Yaten grabbed the handle and pulled it open for her, a chivalrous gesture that surprised both of them the second she did it.

"Oh! And one more thing." Usagi stepped out into the dark hallway and faced her. The short Starlight leaned against the doorway, lazily.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I was supposed to tell you this the first time we came to Kinmoku, but it slipped my mind..."

Yaten scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Imagine that."

Usagi ignored her jab. "Anyways," she continued, "Luna told me to tell you hi."

At the mention of the purple-black cat with a crescent-shaped bald spot, Yaten's expression instantly softened. Her eyebrows relaxed and her pink lips curled up at the corners. Even her round eyes seemed to smile.

"Well, when you see her again, tell her I said hi too," Yaten said kindly.

Usagi smiled. "I'll do that."


	41. Fate Comes A-Knockin’

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 41: Fate Comes A-Knockin’

* * *

Usagi filled her lungs with the lilac and olive fragrance of Seiya's sheets and she slipped under the comforter. Somehow, sleeping with Minako for the past week while she stayed at her house just wasn't the same.

The sheets ruffled and the blankets shifted. Usagi could hear her breathing over the sound of rain, and she knew Seiya was close. She could feel her body heat radiating inches away and she could smell her freshly shampooed hair. But she still felt alone.

"Touch me," Usagi whispered.

Skin met skin. Under the cottony comforter, their bare legs brushed against each others. Seiya's legs were smooth and warm, like rose petals under a hot, summer sun.

The blonde snuggled in until their stomachs touched. Under the silk of her nightgown, she could feel every breath Seiya took. Inhale... Exhale... Rise... Fall... The Starlight's rhythm was music. The intimacy calmed her in indescribable ways.

"Does the storm bother you?" asked Seiya.

"A little. But it's not so bad 'cause you're with me."

"I'm glad."

"Hey, Seiya..."

"What is it?"

Usagi wished she could see her. She longed to admire her face, cast in silvery moonlight, and her unkempt hair shimmering blue under the stars. She wanted to see her lips, open ever-so-slightly as if taunting her like a chocolate cupcake, and her long, black eyelashes swishing up every time she blinked. But it was too dark to make anything out.

Ironically, as if the storm heard her thoughts, it offered a brilliant, flash of lightning that illuminated the bedroom for a fraction of a second. Usagi took a mental picture of Seiya, knowing she'd hold onto it for the rest of the night.

God, she was gorgeous.

Usagi reached up and touched her face. Blindly, she trailed her fingers across her skin, outlining each contour of her features.

She started at the Starlight's high cheekbones and moved across the bridge of her nose. She felt along her forehead, drifting down the side of her face again, to her chin. Her fingers lingered around her mouth. Mustering the bravery to touch Seiya's lips, she took her time drawing imaginary lines around the heart-shaped pair.

Full and smooth, they were damp and warm as she breathed. All Usagi could think of was pressing her own mouth against them. She desperately wanted to taste her.

Seiya puckered her lips out playfully under her index finger.

Usagi giggled and pulled her hand away. Moving it up behind Seiya's crescent-shaped earring, she raked her fingers into the Starlight's silky, undone hair. Pulling her body up so they were face to face, she leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Usagi could feel Seiya's legs tense up against hers and her chest stop breathing for a couple beats. Smiling, Usagi pulled away, detaching their lips with a soft kissing sound. She loved that after everything, she still could amaze her.

Finally, Seiya broke out into the tiniest, shyest smile. "You're always full of surprises, aren't you, Bun Head?" she murmured, pleasantly dazed.

"Always?" Usagi teased. "In what ways have I surprised you, Seiya?" she asked curiously. She didn't think of herself as a real surprising person. She was fairly predictable, simple, and a tad bit gullible. But if Seiya, who was always mysterious and sexy, thought so, it had to count for something, right?

"You never fail to surprise me. So many times..."

"Oh, really?"

Seiya absentmindedly played with a blonde curl around Usagi's face. For as much as she loved her trademark hairstyle, she thought she was beautiful with her hair down, almost like Rapunzel.

"I was pretty shocked when I found out you were Sailor Moon," Seiya offered.

"For as much as you teased me about my hair, I can't believe you didn't notice we had that in common."

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, that doesn't count, you looked different."

"Okay, fair enough. What else?"

"Well, it surprised me that you didn't recognize me the first time we talked in the park. I mean, I was pretty popular - _everyone_ knew me. And when you did find out who I was, you treated me like a person instead of somebody famous. I didn't know what to think of that. I was shocked that no matter what I tried, I could never impress you like all the other girls."

Usagi snorted. "Yeah, well, sorry if I bruised your ego."

Seiya laughed. "Apology accepted. Oh, and probably what I found most surprising about you is how much food your stomach can hold. I didn't think it was possible for a girl to have that kind of appetite. How many of those kabobs did you down on our date, anyways? Ten?"

"Hey! Those things were delicious!"

"I could tell." Seiya smiled at the distant memory. They'd walked around all day eating cotton candy, riding roller coasters, and screaming over creepy paintings in one of the funhouses. Everything seemed so carefree and fun back then.

At least for a little while, until Sailor Iron Mouse showed up and ruined the rest of their date. It seemed like sailor guardian stuff always got between them. Back then, and now. It was just a different time and place, but the same old song and dance.

"Seiya? Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Seiya shook away the memories, unaware she had spaced out. "Oh, nothing. I was just...thinking."

"About what?"

 _Everything._ Seiya sucked in a breath of air. "Um, Bun Head?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering for a while now about something, but..."

"You can ask me anything," Usagi whispered encouragingly.

She swallowed. Seiya felt as nervous as she had when she was trying to tell Usagi she was Sailor Star Fighter at her house. She stumbled on her own words and blinked several times faster than usual. She hadn't wanted there to be secrets between them and she didn't want there to be any now. Secrets created distance. And there was a big one discovered recently that was putting miles between them.

"What's Chibi-Usa like?" she asked.

The room fell silent.

Usagi sucked in a sharp breath of air. Seiya bit down hard on her lip and resisted the urge to fidget with the comforter.

Usagi had never really talked about Chibi-Usa with Seiya before. It seemed like a touchy subject for everyone. She told the four of them what she had to about the future and time travel, but Seiya knew nothing about her as a person. She didn't even know what Chibi-Usa looked like. She deserved to know that much.

A memory of the smiling preteen flashed in her mind. Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"She's Hotaru's age and is pretty short. She looks just like me, but she's got crimson eyes and pink hair."

"Pink?"

"Yes, pink." Usagi smiled weakly.

Seiya furrowed her brows. "But you have blonde hair and Mamoru has black, right? How do you get pink out of that?" Her tone was light, playful. She didn't want Usagi to get sad talking about her daughter that was on the verge of disappearing.

Usagi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm not really sure how all that works." Nobody had ever given it much thought before. Leave it to Seiya to notice something like that.

"If it is, I bet it's from you. Pink seems to be your color." Seiya paused. "Wait a second - don't tell me... If she looks just like you, does she wear her hair in Bun Heads too?"

"Yes, she does. But they're a little bigger and cone-shaped."

"What? You're kidding me! I suppose I'll have to call her Chibi Bun Head then."

"Seiya!" Usagi snickered.

"What? That makes sense, doesn't it? Chibi-Bun Head... I like the sound of it already!"

"I bet Chibi-Usa would just love that," she said sarcastically.

"If she's anything like you, then I know she will."

Usagi giggled.

Seiya thought back to her day as a police officer on Earth. How she found Chibi Chibi and jokingly asked Usagi if she was her daughter because of their resemblance. Usagi's strange reaction now made sense considering she already had one daughter in the future.

"So what else? Do you two share the same coordination skills and appetites too?" Seiya playfully poked Usagi's stomach with her finger.

"Hey!" She squirmed and laughed, swatting Seiya's hand away. "Sorta, but she's more graceful than I am. She gets that from Mamo. She's also a really good drawer and painter, unlike me, and gets better grades in school than I ever did. But she loves sweets like I do."

"Like Chibi Chibi?"

Usagi paused to recall the adorable toddler with red, heart-shaped Bun Heads and big blue eyes. Usagi remembered the look on Seiya's face when she told her she'd been hoping Chibi Chibi would lead them to a house of sweets.

"Kind of. But Chibi Chibi was much sweeter than Chibi-Usa. It's a shame those two never met. I love Chibi-Usa, even though she gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Like me?" Seiya joked.

"Yes, like you, Seiya. I think you and Chibi-Usa would get along well."

Seiya snuggled in more so their foreheads touched. She moved her leg over Usagi's, unintentionally easing her nightgown up higher with her thigh. Usagi's heart did two and a half somersaults off the high dive and landed in her stomach.

"Even though we haven't met, I think I'd like her too," Seiya whispered softly. "I really want to meet her someday. Do you think I can?"

"Seiya..." Usagi swallowed. "Really? Do you...mean that?"

"Of course. What makes you think I wouldn't, silly?"

Usagi squirmed a bit in her arms. "It's just... She's me and Mamo's kid. I can't imagine that he's your favorite person in the world. Plus, she's what's keeping us from being together. I'd understand if you don't like her for a lot of reasons."

"Bun Head, that's crazy. She's a part of _you._ Of course I'm going to adore her. Besides, Mamoru and I probably have more in common that we'd like to think. But you're right, he's not my biggest fan and I'm not his either."

"I'm so sorry, Seiya, for putting you in this position. It must be so weird." She couldn't even imagine how jealous and hurt she'd feel if she suddenly found out Seiya had a daughter with another man. Her eyes prickled.

The fact that the Starlight was so kind and accepting about it all hurt even more. ' _I really want to meet her someday. Do you think I can?'_

Usagi's teeth gnashed together in frustration. _Why? Why isn't she upset? I know I would be..._ _I don't_ _deserve someone as good as Seiya._

A teardrop trickled out. Usagi turned her head away, suddenly aware of the thunder outside and concrete darkness around them.

"Hey, Bun Head, don't cry," Seiya said soothingly, drying her tears with the brush of a hand. "It's okay. I told you, I'm fine with it. Really. Besides, it's not your fault. I know you didn't ask for any of this to happen."

"I know, Seiya, but..." Usagi sniffled. "I can't help it. What's gonna happen now? What'll we do?"

Seiya was quiet for a moment. She hugged the blonde and massaged her hand in circles on her back. "We could...go back to Earth if you wanted," she suggested, "and talk to the others after we see what Taiki finds. Maybe with some new information we could find a solution."

Usagi remained silent. She took Seiya's hand and tried hard to block out the storm. It boomed so loudly, she could feel the echoes in her ribcage like she was at a firework show.

Seiya was right. Staying on Kinmoku wouldn't save Chibi-Usa. They had to go back. Tomorrow, they could all return to the blue and green planet. But when they got there, what would they do? What else could they possibly come up with that the others hadn't already considered?

Was it... _hopeless_?

There had to be something obvious they were missing; a piece of information or strange event that nobody had ever questioned before and just overlooked.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. What, if anything, had happened that could possibly help her out in a situation like this? She thought hard, but drew a blank. She wanted to believe that in the end, fate couldn't be cruel enough to make her choose between her lover and her daughter, but she wasn't so sure.

Usagi sighed and rolled from her side to her back, staring up at the blackness where the ceiling would be.

"I just want this all to be over with already and everything to be okay," she whispered tiredly, sick of thinking. Her head felt worse than if she'd gone through a hundred of Ami's study sessions straight in a row.

Seiya rested her head on top of Usagi's chest, her ear to her heart. "I do too, Bun Head. I do too..."

She focused on combing Seiya's hair. It was a gesture she loved when Seiya did to her.

In that moment, as Seiya's breathing slowed and she drifted asleep on her chest, Usagi felt oddly blissful. She stroked the side of Seiya's face. How could someone who resembled a fearless prince be so innocent like a princess, asleep in her arms?

Adjusting the blankets over them, Usagi rested her head back onto the pillow. Her eyes drifted shut.

The sound of drizzling rain watering the ground became a melodic lullaby. She could feel herself being swept into dreamland. She welcomed the escape.

There was a legend that if you fell asleep holding your lover's hand, you would share the same dream. Usagi wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she'd always liked to believe it was. She wanted to share beautiful dreams with Seiya.

They would run, hand-in-hand, into the sunset while joyous music blared. Everyone would approve of their relationship and let her do as she pleased. To hell with Crystal Tokyo! They'd create their own utopia. A harmonic world in which Chibi-Usa existed too. A world where everyone could follow their own dreams instead of sacrificing them for her destiny too. It would be a perfect world...

"Seiya! Get up, _now!_ "

Usagi frowned. In her new rosy future, Yaten did not yell. She was a magnified version of the kindheartedness she'd seen when she had spoken with her earlier. Why was her voice filled with such gravel and clamant all of a sudden?

Usagi groaned. Blonde eyebrows knit together, blue eyes slowly peeled open. The bedroom lights were on, harsh and bright. Disorientation clouded her brain and blurred her thoughts. Although she didn't know what time it was, she knew it couldn't be morning yet. She hadn't dreamt long enough. It left her feeling unsatisfied and a bit irritated.

"Yaten... Seriously, what time is it anyways? Get out..." Seiya groaned and stuffed a pillow over her face.

Yaten tore across the room. She was still in her pajamas. An eyemask was pushed up in her side-swept bangs, her hair looking uncharacteristically disheveled.

"You don't understand, Seiya!" Her green eyes were big and a frantic edge wavered in her voice.

"Mmm..." Seiya muffled something incoherent and rolled over.

Usagi pulled herself into a sitting position. 3:21 AM, read the nighstand clock.

Yaten grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and ripped it off their cuddling bodies.

"Geez, what the hell?" Seiya sat up. Her shorts were wrinkled and the sleeve of her tank top slid down her bare shoulder.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, suddenly wide awake.

"They're here," Yaten said breathlessly.

"They?" Seiya frowned. "Whose 'they'?"

Usagi's stomach flip flopped.

"Uranus, Neptune... Everyone. They're all here. At the palace."


	42. All is Fair in Love and War

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 42: All is Fair in Love and War

* * *

 _"What?"_ Seiya's eyes bugged out.

Usagi stared at Yaten in disbelief. She tried to wrap her mind around what the smallest Starlight was saying. Her friends were back. They were here. On _Kinmoku._ As the words settled in, anxiety gnawed at her belly _.  
_

Seiya glanced over at Usagi. The moon princess's face had gone ashen. Her hands were shaking in her lap.

Yaten shifted her weight from one side of her body to the other impatiently.

"We're supposed to go meet with them," she said, looking directly at Seiya. "The Princess's orders."

"Is Taiki down there?" Seiya swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood.

"I don't know. I don't know anything, the Princess just woke me up a minute ago."

"Where are they?" Seiya asked sharply.

"The entry room." Yaten backed towards the door, nearly tripping on the blanket that she'd animatedly stripped from the bed a minute ago to get Seiya up. Yaten lowered her chin. Her pretty face was scrunched up in fear.

"Hurry, Seiya. This doesn't sound good."

"Right. Thanks."

Yaten beelined out of the bedroom, almost crashing into the dresser on the way. She yanked the door shut behind her, but it didn't close completely. It creaked back open, groaning in protest until it came to a stop against the wall. The sound reminded Usagi of a haunted house.

Seiya eyed her apprehensively. Usagi still sat there in the middle of the bed in a daze. Seiya could only imagine what was going through her head right now.

Usagi bit down on her lip so hard it drew blood. She ran her tongue across the inside of her mouth. It tasted metallic.

"Well, I guess we won't have to go to Earth tomorrow after all," Usagi mumbled. She forced an uneasy laugh. An ache of dread wormed its way through her abdomen.

Seiya watched her, pained.

Usagi scrambled across the bed and got to her feet. "Maybe they have news about Chibi-" Her voice choked up as panic washed over her face. She raised her trembling hands. "Oh no. What if she's... What if they've come to tell me that she's..."

"Bun Head, just stay calm. We don't know that," Seiya touched her arm tentatively.

"Oh my god, Seiya." Usagi's knees felt like spaghetti noodles. She had to grip onto Seiya's forearm to stay upright. "Why else would they be here?" she squeaked.

"Maybe they're here to check on you," Seiya offered. "You left without telling them, right? I'm sure they're just worried. Let's not get carried away."

Usagi tried to keep her breathing in check. "But Yaten looked..." She struggled to find the right word. "Well, she lookef terrified! How can everything be okay?"

Seiya looked away, but didn't answer. Yaten _had_ been pretty shaken. Seiya wondered if she was just emotional about seeing Minako again. She hoped that was the case, and it wasn't because she felt something terrible was about to happen. Yaten's sensitivity could occasionally foresee things, just like the way she could feel when new starseeds were born and died out.

Seiya's heart was throbbing wildly in her chest. The last time the others had shown up, they'd taken Usagi away. Cold anxiety bubbled inside her.

Seiya dove her hand into the pocket of her pajama shorts and fished around. Her fingers brushed against cool metal and soft feathers. Clutching the winged star piece, Seiya whipped her transformation wand out.

Blonde eyebrows knitted together. "What're you doing?"

"This qualifies as our duties. The three of us need to be on our toes."

"Oh. Right..." Usagi's head felt funny, like it was stuffed with cotton balls _._ She tried to shake off the sluggish, disoriented feeling of just waking up. Now of all times she needed to be alert.

_"Fighter Star Power! Make...UP!"_

Usagi watched as vibrant colors washed over Seiya's body, eroding her clothes as her leather Starlight uniform materialized in its place. It happened in the blink of an eye.

"Should I transform too?" Usagi asked dizzily, her hand already reaching to her brooch at her chest.

Fighter nodded.

Usagi took a deep breath. Although Seiya was used to walking around as Sailor Star Fighter during her duties around the palace, the only thing Usagi had ever associated transforming with was battles. It seemed uncanny to transform just to talk to the others. But since everyone else was in their guardian forms, it only made sense for her to be too.

" _Moon Eternal! Make...UP!"_

Sailor Moon opened her eyes as the pink lights and warm feeling fizzed away. She was complete; puffy pink sleeves, golden miniskirt, angel wings and all.

Four blue eyes met, and both guardians nodded. They were ready, for whatever may face them.

Fighter took a step close, the scent of her rose perfume tickling Sailor Moon's tiny nose. Black gloves reached out and interlaced with white gloves. Neither one of them said a word as they walked side by side out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Sailor Moon's white boots echoed off the floor with each nerve-racking step. She tried to remember what the entry room looked like. It seemed like a year ago that they first arrived on Kinmoku.

As they passed the dining room and made a left into a door-less entryway, her memory was jogged.

The marble floor rolled out in front of them at their feet. It was so glossy, Sailor Moon could see her reflection in it. Her eyes had a crazed look in them, like a feral animal. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so anxious.

Bringing her focus up, she saw the tall walls that stretched out and curled around endlessly. They looked like they should belong in an ancient library with their golden wallpaper. Old-fashioned candles emitted a vanilla fragrance that melted in the olive-scented Kinmokian air. Burgundy furniture was scattered around, serving as a cozy place for guests to wait comfortably if they had meetings with Princess Kakyuu.

The atmosphere was soothing, but Sailor Moon couldn't settle down. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet, almost eerily. Her heart gushed louder in her ears. The second she and Fighter stepped in, her eyes scanned around like a frantic radar.

Sure enough, standing just in front of the palace's main, castle-like doors, were seven sailor guardians looking slightly fraught; Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon cried out. Her worries melted like snow when she saw her friends. She rushed forward without thinking, her hand coming undone from Fighter's.

"Bun Head, wait-" Fighter winced as she slipped away.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Sailor Moon crowed as she neared the cluster of sailor guardians. The closer she got to them, the more she was convinced they weren't a mirage going to disappear. Eyes darting to each of them excitedly, she did a head count and noticed Pluto and Tuxedo Mask were not present. She thought those two of all people would be here to reprimand her for her recent actions. _  
_

"Yeah, well, if _someone_ hadn't run off by themselves..." Mars rolled her eyes, placing her hands on the hips of her red skirt.

Venus nodded in agreement and turned to scold their leader. "Seriously! You had no idea how freaked out I was when you didn't come back! I figured you came here, but how could've I been sure? You really left us hanging."

Sailor Moon's shoulders drooped. "I'm really sorry everyone, I should've said something. I just... I didn't know what else to do! It was a spur of the moment thing."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Mars shot her an annoyed look, but the corners of her mouth slowly upturned into a relieved smile.

"Well," Mercury said, stepping forward. She raised a hand to her ear and pinched her blue earring between her index finger and thumb, making her visor disappear. "What matters now is that you're here."

"And safe," Jupiter added with a warm smile. She gestured over Sailor Moon's shoulder at Fighter, who'd come up behind her.

"Of course I'm safe. The Starlights have been here for me this whole time..." She turned around and smiled, touching Fighter's arm lovingly.

Fighter didn't smile back. In fact, she wasn't even looking at Sailor Moon. Her gaze was locked under Uranus and Neptune's glaring eyes. The couple stood at the back of the group, to the side in a standoffish manner. At first, Fighter was startled to see the three outer guardians here. The last time she had seen them was when they'd regained their starseeds. It hadn't surprised her that they never came to see them off on the rooftop when they departed Earth last year.

They looked nearly the same as Fighter remembered; Uranus appeared mad, Neptune looked unrealistically perfect, and Saturn came off as solemn, like a beautiful, antique porcelain doll.

Fighter had no hard feelings against them, but putting two and two together, it wasn't hard to guess why they were giving her dirty looks like she was nothing more than a human who'd been transformed into a lowly, pathetic phage.

Sailor Moon followed Fighter's gaze, the smile evaporating from her face. She could see the hateful daggers being shot at her lover. Her stomach sunk like it was made of lead.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Listen, I know you're really mad at me for leaving, but I can explain-"

"Save it." Uranus narrowed her eyes on the small blonde. Her words were razor-sharp. "We'll hear your excuses when we're back home again."

Sailor Moon's jaw dropped to the floor. _"What?"_

Fighter took a step forward and thrust her hand out protectively in front of Sailor Moon. "You're _not_ taking her away again," she said firmly.

Neptune's eyes needled into Fighter. Her face was laced with authority. "She doesn't belong here. It's because of you that her future is crumbling. Do the right thing and please stand back."

"No. If she wants to leave, she can. I'm not forcing her to stay." Fighter's gaze flitted to Sailor Moon for a brief second, then back to Neptune. "But I won't let you drag her away against her own will. That's wrong."

"Fighter..." Sailor Moon whispered.

"We'll see about that," Uranus muttered under her breath.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of heels clicking on marble stole everyone's attention. They turned around to see Princess Kakyuu entering the room. Her flaming hair was tied up under her dark green hat, flowing down in its usual fashion to her waist. Her lips were pursed, and her eyes were wide with worry, but she still managed to look collected and in charge, the way a princess should appear.

Trailing at her sides were two of her guardians. Both girls were clad in short leather bottoms, bikini-like tops, and thigh-high boots. Their low ponytails swung back and forth from the nape of their necks with each step.

 _"Healer!"_ Venus tore across the room so quickly, she left everyone standing in a cloud of dust, their hair whipping out around them.

Healer stopped in mid-step. Her mouth popped open like a baby bird. Knowing Venus was here and seeing her here were two completely different things. Healer suddenly felt faint, as if she'd stood up too fast.

Venus crashed into her, throwing her arms around Healer's petite frame. Startled, the Starlight stumbled back a few steps, spinning to regain her balance.

"I missed you so much!" Venus gushed, clutching her tight.

"Venus..." Healer murmured into her buttery blonde hair. She smelled like honey and flowers. "I...can't believe you're really here," she choked out, tears stinging her eyes.

"I know, me neither." Venus pulled away, her hands still lingering on Healer's shoulders. She stared at her pretty face, speechless.

Healer caressed the blonde's rosy cheek. Venus placed her hand over hers and smiled. Through both of their gloves, she could feel Venus's warmth pulsating. The girl she'd dreamt about for the last week was finally standing in front of her, in the flesh.

Maker coughed awkwardly and turned her attention from the reunited couple to the others.

"Mercury- er... _Everyone_ , what brings you here again?" Her plum-colored eyes didn't leave the guardian of water. She remained by Kakyuu's side, suppressing the urge to approach the others.

There was a long, pregnant pause as nobody answered. Mars studied the swirling texture of the floor at her feet. Jupiter tucked a cappicuno-colored curl behind her ear. Uranus and Neptune exchanged somber glances. Saturn remained silent. Mercury nibbled on her lip.

"Is everything alright?" Kakyuu asked carefully. Sailor Moon's situation lingered in the back of her mind. Should she have let them in? She regretted allowing Pluto and Tuxedo Mask in to turn things upside down the night of the party, but because it was the inner guardians this time, Kakyuu felt like she had no choice.

"No. Everything is not okay." Uranus gazed shifty-eyed at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon sucked in a breath of air. "Is Chibi-Usa...?" Her words wobbled.

Another ocean of silence.

"Guys!" Sailor Moon's voice danced up the scale. "Answer me! Is Chibi-Usa okay?" She stumbled forward, tripping on her own boots. Fighter reached out instantaneously, but Mars stepped forward and caught her instead. She helped Sailor Moon upright again.

Uranus shook her head in disgust. "You come back here and have the nerve to ask a question like that? Unbelievable."

Neptune looked disappointed. "I thought higher of you as our Princess. I didn't think you would choose this in the end, but it seems I was mistaken."

"What? I don't...think I know what you're talking about..." She looked to her friends for help, but Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter avoided her eyes. Even Venus, who was still with Healer, had her gaze fixed to the floor.

"You knew that coming here might hurt Chibi-Usa," Saturn whispered sadly. Her purple eyes looked puffy and red as if she'd been crying recently.

"But you did it anyways." Uranus glowered at Fighter.

"What...? No, that's not true! You guys have it all wrong! I didn't come to Kinmoku because I was giving up, I came here to get help from the Starlights."

"She's right," Fighter said, coming to her defense. "We were planning on returning to Earth today. To save her daughter. _Together_."

Uranus walked right up to the lead Starlight. Even with Fighter's heels, the dirty-blonde was several inches taller than her. Intimidating as that was, it didn't stop Fighter from holding her head high, keeping shoulders squared, and tilting her chin up.

"We don't need your help," Uranus growled, more than a tinge of nastiness in her voice. "Especially when you're the root of the problem."

Anger flashed in Fighter's eyes. "What'd you just say?" she snapped.

The two of them glared at each other, electrical sparks zapping between their faces. Uranus could see her reflection in Fighter's inky pupils. She didn't know what it was, but Seiya Kou always rubbed her the wrong way.

Fighter could smell the woodsy cologne emanating off the guardian's body. Uranus was intimidatingly close, their noses mere inches apart.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Wide-eyed, Healer and Maker waited anxiously like track runners anticipating the gun to fire and initiate the start of the race. They rocked on their heels, ready to pounce if things suddenly went awry.

The tension in the air was so strong, Fighter could almost taste the stench on her tongue. She felt like at any given second Uranus might throw a punch that would send her flying the way she had during the Galaxia battle. Body tense, Fighter bent her knees in preparation for the oncoming attack.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, Uranus sorely turned away without saying a word and stalked back to the others. On her way back, she grabbed Sailor Moon's thin wrist and dragged her along like a puppy on a leash.

"H-hey! Stop it... You're hurting me!" Sailor Moon cried, attempting to wriggle out of her hold. Sailor Moon planted her feet on the floor to stay in place, but it was useless. The only thing protesting accomplished was leaving skid marks from her boots on the palace floor.

"Let her go, you asshole!" Fighter reached out and grabbed Uranus's forearm. Uranus swiveled around and jabbed her elbow back, connecting with the Starlight's side. Fighter gasped a jagged breath of air and stumbled back. It wasn't excruciating, but still took her breath away.

 _"Seiya!"_ Sailor Moon cried in horror. She glared up at Uranus, too angry to articulate the unpleasant string of words that had welled in her head.

Mars shot forward, followed by Jupiter. The two of them blocked the way, leering at Uranus.

"I told you before we left," Mars said tightly, her nerves jangling. "I won't let you guys hurt her again."

"Me neither. And if you think so, you're going to have to get through me first," Jupiter bellowed.

Neptune joined her lover's side, her arms folded across her chest.

"This is our duty," she said icily. "It has to be this way. You will thank us someday when the future is as it should be."

"Bun Head..." Fighter reached after them, helplessly. A sinking feeling anchored her to her spot. She wanted to run after her, but her legs weren't obeying. It felt like someone had super-glued the bottom of her boots to the floor. Her mouth suddenly felt as dry as paper, and her ears started to ring like Sailor Iron Mouse's old-fashioned, telephone _. This can't be happening. Not again..._

"Now hold on just a second." Kakyuu frowned and took three steps after them. Uranus stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder at the princess.

"Sailor Moon has informed us of the situation," Kakyuu explained patiently. "I understand that being here with Fighter is endangering her daughter's existence, but surely there has to be another way to cooperate than _this."_ Her voice was taut, as if she was masking how upset she truly was.

Maker crossed her arms. "I wholeheartedly agree. We're involved in this too."

"We should work as one. They can help us," Mercury piped up, eyes glittering at the tallest Starlight.

Sailor Moon nodded quickly. "Yes! We're all sailor guardians!"

Uranus's jaw clenched. "None of you understand. You all seem to have forgotten whose interference is to blame." She jabbed a finger in Fighter's direction. "None of this would've happened if _she_ hadn't forced herself into a position that wasn't hers!"

"That's not true!" Sailor Moon shrieked, a volcano of anger erupting inside her. With her sudden adrenaline rush, she yanked her hand free of Uranus's grasp. "Seiya didn't do anything wrong! Don't you dare blame this on her!" Her breathing was heavy, the way it was when she was late and had to sprint to class. The room fell hushed, everyone was stunned by her outburst.

Uranus studied her for a long time without saying a word. Finally, she let out a tired sigh and tugged her fingers through her pixie cut, suddenly looking much older than eighteen. "Please don't make this harder on us. We're just fulfilling our duty. Can't you see we're trying to protect you and Crystal Tokyo?"

"I know," Sailor Moon said, "but it doesn't have to be this way. I know that you and Neptune fight differently and that you always have. But putting Seiya down and yelling and fighting doesn't solve anything."

"Sailor Moon is correct. Please undo your transformations," Kakyuu coaxed, "we can discuss this here at the palace before we make any hasty decisions."

Saturn wrapped her fingers more tightly around the metal rod of her glaive.

"But...we don't have that kind of time," she murmured faintly. "Chibi-Usa..." She tilted her head away, raven bangs falling into her eyes.

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to speak, but only a dry explanation came out. Saturn was right; the clock was counting down like a time bomb. The worst part was that she didn't know how much longer they had. Dauntingly, Chibi-Usa could already be gone for all they knew.

A hot, consuming fear prickled across Sailor Moon's body. Panic flipped her insides up like a pancake. Where was Sailor Pluto when they needed her? If she knew Chibi-Usa was okay, she could relax. But she didn't know anything, and it made her want to fall to her knees and cry.

Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut. Why couldn't they give her a break? As if this wasn't stressful enough.

"Apparently she doesn't care," Uranus said, her voice dripping with impatience. "Her future, our future, even her own daughter's life are at stake here, and it doesn't phase her." She took a step towards her princess before she could respond. "What happened to you?" She examined Sailor Moon's face as if an answer may lay there. Uranus looked immensely disappointed. "I just can't believe you're that selfish. To let her die as long as you're happy. And with _her_ of all people... It makes me sick."

Sailor Moon recoiled as if she'd been slapped in the face. Uranus looked so crestfallen, Sailor Moon would almost rather she _had_ lashed out than said those hurtful words. She looked away, filled with shame.

"You're wrong!" Fighter shouted. She marched straight up to Uranus with a fiery look burning in her eyes. "Sailor Moon is _not_ selfish! She's the most honest, caring, and loving person I've ever met! How could you say something terrible like that?" Her whole body was quavering with fury. "Sailor Moon is your _Princess_!" Fighter went on, waving her arms dramatically. "Why don't you listen to her for once? I'm not even her guardian and I think I have more faith in her than you do!"

Uranus scowled. "You wouldn't defend her if you knew the half of it."

"Then enlighten us," Healer retorted sarcastically, circling around towards them. Venus hesitated, but quickly hurried after her.

The muscle near Uranus's lip twitched. Her eyes, steady on Fighter, narrowed to green slits. "Her idealistic ways nearly destroyed the world once before," she said bitterly.

Fighter frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut, knowing exactly what Uranus was referring to. She tried to block the memories out, but dreadful images from two years ago flooded back into her mind like a damn had broken; the chaotic destruction, the shaking ground, the dark lightning that set the sky afire. The world had almost ended because of Sailor Moon's optimism and determination that Hotaru could be saved, despite the fact she was possessed by Mistress 9, and was ultimately the soldier of destruction. After she'd handed over the Holy Grail to the hands of the enemy, it seemed to be the end.

Uranus had fallen to her knees in defeat. Her hoarse voice had screamed out, _"Sailor Moon, are you happy now? ANSWER ME!"_

A shiver ran to the end of her spine. Sailor Moon pushed the haunting memories away.

"But the world was saved _and_ Hotaru survived," she pointed out, standing taller.

Uranus scowled, her mouth was pursed as if she was sucking on something sour. "Barely _."_

Neptune nodded. "Regardless of what happened in the end, we have to do what we know is right. So the past doesn't repeat itself... So the future is corrected..." she murmured into her palm.

Sailor Moon stared at them incredulously. _They don't believe in me,_ she realized. _They don't think I can find a way to have both Chibi-Usa and Seiya._

She bawled her fists, feeling insulted. What would she have to do before she could fully win over their trust? How many times would she have to save them to prove herself worthy? Her hope to save Hotaru had succeeded, but Uranus and Neptune couldn't look past the fact that it nearly hadn't. They couldn't look past the fact of working together with the Sailor Starlights against Galaxia either, even though they had a similar enemy. Why did they have to make things so difficult? Why did they always have to challenge her like this?

"You know, the way you treat your princess baffles me," Healer interrupted loudly. She shook her head, realizing just how different things worked on Kinmoku and Earth. She could never imagine Fighter or Maker bossing Kakyuu around the way some of the guardians dictated Sailor Moon's decisions. Healer didn't understand how Sailor Moon took it. If that was her, she would've kicked their asses by now and shown them who was boss.

"Stay out of this." Neptune shot Healer a frozen glare. "This had nothing to do with you."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Healer shot back.

Neptune gave the silver-haired girl a tiny eyebrow-raise. "Oh? Or what?" she mused, a small smile flitting over her glossy lips.

"Knock it off, already!" Venus cried, defending her Starlight.

"Stop it, please," Sailor Moon begged, hurrying between her comrades. "Don't fight anymore! I don't want this!"

"You're right. Enough is enough." Uranus reached towards her. "We're leaving, whether you like it or not."

Sailor Moon shrugged away before Uranus could touch her.

"No," she replied sternly. "If you take me, then you take Fighter with too. That's the deal."

"Bun Head..." Fighter's heart swelled.

Uranus let out a pent-up breath. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, right between her eyebrows, as if she was trying to mitigate a headache. When she finally glanced up, there was a new, searing passion etched on her face.

"I've just about had enough of this. If that's the way you're going to be, you leave us no choice." Uranus looked at Neptune knowingly. They nodded in unison.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fighter demanded.

Sailor Moon paled. Her skin crawled, like it was covered with leeches. She knew that frenzied look aflame in their blue and green eyes all too well, unfortunately. It was the same determined countenance they wore when they'd sought after retrieving a heart crystal.

The duo stood side to side, their faces raw and driven. The inner guardians were dumbstruck, frozen in confusion. Healer and Maker tensed. Saturn gripped her glaive so tightly, it looked like it was going to snap in two.

"What is going on?" Kakyuu asked shrilly.

They ignored her. Uranus manifested her talisman sword out of a soft, amber glow between her hands. Her fingers wrapped around the golden hilt. The razor-sharp edge glinted like a deadly knife. Neptune pulled out her mirror. Raising the powerful reflector away from her body, her elbows bent in a protective stance.

"Stop! It doesn't have to be this way," Sailor Moon pleaded. "Please... It doesn't always have to come down to this! Put your weapons away, I don't want to fight you two!"

"Stand aside," Neptune barked crisply. "You aren't our opponent." Her ocean-eyes glided to the Starlights.

The blood drained from Sailor Moon's face. "What? No! _Don't!_ " She lunged to throw herself in front of Fighter, the same way Seiya had done to protect her from Sailor Tin Nyanko's gun, but Neptune was too quick.

The guardian of the sea held Sailor Moon's petite body in a tight lock, one hand wrapped around her stomach, and the other clasping Sailor Moon's hands forcefully together behind her back. In a swift movement, Neptune had pulled the writhing blonde out of the way and off to the side.

" _NO!"_ Sailor Moon struggled and thrashed, but Neptune was stronger than she looked. Horrifyingly, this seemed too familiar. When they had challenged Sailor Moon to a fight after the Mistress 9 ordeal, Neptune had held Sailor Moon down like this on her knees while Uranus charged at her in full-on attack mode. Only this time, Uranus was running forward with a lethal sword slicing the air, and her target wasn't Sailor Moon.

It was Sailor Star Fighter.


	43. The Light of Hope

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I've been dropping hints for so long, I wonder if anyone will see this coming...

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 43: The Light of Hope

* * *

" _NOOOOO!"_ Sailor Moon screamed at the top of her lungs.

What happened next seemed to unfold in slow motion. Uranus drove her sword at Fighter's side. Fighter twisted, the sharp blade whizzed by, missing her rib cage by a fraction of an inch. Uranus glared and pulled back, preparing to strike again. Fighter sidestepped as the whoosh cut through empty air. The Starlight dove out of the way once more, rolling to her feet. She knew by the gleam of the sword that it'd cut like a knife through butter.

"What's wrong?" Uranus taunted, stalking towards her prey. "I thought you'd be belligerent to fight me."

"Why're you doing this?" Fighter ducked before Uranus could behead her.

"Why?" Uranus brought her talisman to her side. She shook her head and fudged a chuckle.

"How's that funny?!" Fighter shrieked. Adrenaline flooded her veins, making her heart throb humming-bird fast. Her body quivered violently with fear and rage.

Uranus clucked her tongue, a smile crawling across her face. She stepped back, her weapon falling to her side. For a second, it looked like she was giving up. The entire entry room was eerily quiet.

Then suddenly, in a nothing but a blur, Uranus whipped her sword up and thrust it sideways to Fighter's neck.

" _Fighter!"_ Sailor Moon screeched, thrashing around in Neptune's hold. Her eyes were giant blue saucers. A dart of fear streaked through her stomach, catapulting her heart to her throat. Everyone else was too shocked to react.

Fighter froze. The blade felt like ice against the skin of her throat. She didn't dare move an inch.

Uranus's breathing was low and quiet, her green eyes mocking. She eased in. "Back down now and nobody gets hurt." Uranus's hot breath burned like acid.

"Never," she managed through clenched teeth.

Before Uranus could respond, Fighter dropped to her feet and swung her leg around, knocking Uranus's ankles out from under her. The tall guardian crashed to the floor, pain shooting up her hip and elbow. She let out a low, mangled grunt. Her sword hit the marble with a _clank_ and spun in circles, ricocheting across the room until it stopped at Jupiter's feet. Without hesitation, the brawny guardian scooped it up.

"Stop it! Stop doing these terrible things!" Sailor Moon begged. A hot tear cascaded down her cheek. She tasted the salty water on her lips.

Fighter stepped over Uranus. Bending, she pulled her forward by her navy-colored collar so they were face to face once more.

"I don't want to fight you," she whispered. Fighter's eyes flitted to Sailor Moon, then back to Uranus. "I know you hate me, but don't make this harder for her. She's been through enough. Let it go already."

Uranus glowered at her for a long time, hating that Fighter had the upperhand. Her expression was hard to read; a blend of anger and humiliation.

"Let go of me," she muttered at last.

Reluctantly, Fighter released her grip on her sailor collar and stood up. She took tentative steps backwards, eying Uranus like she was a rabid dog.

Uranus got to her feet and returned to the others, stopping before the tallest inner guardian.

"Give me my sword back," she said breezily.

Jupiter clenched the hilt tight at her side. "No."

Uranus's eyebrow twitched, then she outstretched her hand. "Give it to me. _Now._ "

Jupiter took a step back and raised the sword into a stance, the sharp point aimed at Uranus. "I won't give it to you, Uranus, so don't bother reasoning with me. The Starlights want to help, how dare you attack them!"

"That's right!" Mars agreed, stepping up beside her crony. Venus and Mercury joined their sides as well, their faces cross.

Uranus narrowed her eyes, the corners of her mouth crumpling into a scowl. It was four against one. Uranus had socked one to her that day Jupiter had gotten her heart crystal retracted, and she wouldn't hesitate to do so again. But it was too risky, and fighting them was a last resort. She shot a look to Saturn, who was standing quietly in the back of the room, near the big, castle-like doors. The tiny, pretty soldier didn't bat an eye. Saturn wanted nothing to do with any of this, her only wish was for Chibi-Usa's safety. It was clear by her solemn countenance that she didn't agree with Uranus and Neptune at all. Yet, she made no attempt to intervene.

Irritated, Uranus breathed heavily out of her nose and whipped around. This was not how their mission was supposed to go. Why didn't anyone else understand? If Fighter came back with to Earth, it would ruin everything; wiping Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa's existence to zero. Didn't they care?

"Uranus..." Sailor Moon whimpered as she stormed by.

Fuming and hot, Uranus ignored her. She marched right up to the Starlights and Kakyuu.

"Well?" Fighter shifted her weight. "Are we done being childish now?"

"This is your last chance," Uranus warned. "Stay away from Sailor Moon for good. If you can't, we'll settle this for good here and now. It's up to you."

"With all due respect, Sailor Uranus," Kakyuu interrupted. "I do not care for this behavior. I allowed you in because you're friends of Sailor Moon. Do not harm my dear Starlights again. Is that understood?"

Uranus pursed her lips and avoided Kakyuu's eyes. "Well?" she said to Fighter, ignoring her princess completely.

Fighter's eyes shifted to Sailor Moon. The blonde guardian was forced on her knees, her chin trembling and cheeks glistening from tears. All the pain and suffering everyone had put her through marred her face. Seeing her look so vulnerable and mistreated sent a hot frission of anger through Fighter's muscular body. She snapped her gaze back at Uranus.

"It's not up to you what she does with her future. You may be her guardian, but you're not in charge of her. The problem is that you think too highly of yourself. You believe that what you're doing is somehow helping, but it isn't." Fighter took a deep breath. "And you can't tear us apart anymore. I'm in love with Sailor Moon, no, Usagi Tsukino, and I'll do anything to protect her, even if that means risking my own life. So there you have it, that's my answer."

Uranus made a sour face. "If you loved her, you would've backed down when you learned the truth. But you didn't. Face it, you're selfish, Seiya Kou. You've messed with her emotions and manipulated her since you first fled to Earth, and have caused her nothing but confusion and pain. And now the perfect future that was laid out for millenniums in advance will soon be destroyed, and her only daughter will perish. And you're to blame."

Fighter gnashed her teeth together, the muscle near her jaw visibly flexing. Uranus's words swarmed around, stinging like bees. Fighter never meant to hurt her, or to cause this destruction. She fell in love with Usagi - was that such a horrendous crime after all?

But there was no turning back now; they were past the point of no return. Fighter bawled her fists and looked away, trying to remain calm. _She's lying. She doesn't know the half of it. Don't let her provoke you, that's what she wants._

"Mamoru is destined to be with her for a reason," Uranus went on, gesturing vaguely. "Their love didn't cause chaos like this. What you're doing is testing her fate, and it's unacceptable."

"You're wrong!" Sailor Moon screamed, her voice echoing across the large room. She struggled harder, but Neptune pinned her down more tightly, making her wince. "Me and Mamo's love wasn't perfect! It was just as flawed, ask anyone!"

"Be quiet!" Uranus snapped. "You're sputtering nonsense now. You know damn well that you and Mamoru is the _only_ way it's supposed to be."

"Whoever said that anyway? Who made that stupid rule?" Sailor Moon asked shrilly. "Is it just because of our past? Is that the only reason? Me and Serenity are nothing alike! We're two completely different people! This is _my_ life this time around, and I can choose my own destiny. Fate isn't chance, it's choice!"

Fighter blinked hard. Those words were exactly what she'd said to Usagi that first night she'd come to Kinmoku, out on the balcony. A realization hit her like a brick, squashing all the seeds of doubt Uranus had planted in her mind; Usagi loved her. That day Pluto and Tuxedo Mask dragged her away could've been the last time they'd ever seen each other. Usagi could have patched up things with Mamoru and everything would've been okay again. But she hadn't. She'd come back to Kinmoku; to Seiya, because she loved her, and because she had faith everything would work out in the end.

Fighter squeezed her eyes shut, a powerful, identifiable feeling moving within her. They couldn't give in, not after everything they'd been through _._ She couldn't bare to lose a love like this.

"Your past doesn't have to define your future," Healer interrupted, her green eyes zeroing in on Uranus.

Maker nodded. "I believe so, too."

"Now let's please," said Kakyuu. "Let's put our weapons down and talk this over."

"Just let it go, Uranus," Fighter said. "We need to move forward saving Chibi-Usa. Bun Head's with me, that's that."

Uranus turned back to the Starlights, livid. It looked like she was about to spontaneously combust. "Be quiet! You know nothing about her past. We're not wasting any more time standing around talking. This ends now!" Uranus threw her gloved hand in the air. Golden energy rays began to collect in her palm. Closing her fist, an orange ring formed around her feet and shot up to her palm, creating a globe-shaped mass of light in the shape of the planet Uranus. It crackled with electricity.

 _"World..."_ With a flick of the wrist, Uranus thrust the powerful orb to the ground. _"...SHAKING!_ "

Digging into the floor, the sphere spun side to side like a bowling ball bouncing off both bumpers, then dove up, airborne.

" _Fighter!_ Look out!" Sailor Moon cried. The attack was heading straight for the Starlights!

"Princess!" Healer threw herself at Kakyuu, knocking her out of the way. They hit the floor together, hard. Healer lay on top of Kakyuu, shielding her from the blow.

Maker made an attempt to get out of the way, but she was too late.

"Maker!" Mercury cried.

Fighter watched as the yellow light enveloped them, knowing it was futile. The pain washed over her, paralyzingly. She'd felt the wrath of Uranus's attack when she'd acted under Galaxia's power. It hurt just as bad now as it had back then.

The next thing Fighter knew, she was lying on the ground, staring up at the tall ceiling. It was so far away and seemed to teeter to the left and right. Perhaps it was her head spinning.

A white flash burned her eyes and she wondered if she was dead. Fighter blinked and realized it was only lightning outside one of the entry room's glass windows. Illuminating the starless sky, the bolts struck the ground like white bony fingers. The storm had returned.

Perhaps it never left.

Boots clicked across the floor, growing louder with each step. She couldn't decipher which direction they were coming from or who they belonged to. Maybe it was Uranus coming to finish her off. Fighter groaned and tried to sit up.

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon dropped to her knees. Her eyes were big and frantic as she inspected the Starlight's injured body.

"Bun Head?" Fighter said dizzily. The air smelled repulsively like blood. "How did you... I thought Neptune had you..." She pressed her hand to the back of her skull. _I must've hit my head..._

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon was asking. Her voice sounded far away, like she was talking into a fishbowl.

Fighter grunted. "Yeah..." She looked down to find her entire body was covered in scratches. A nasty cut dribbled blood down her elbow, splatter-painting the floor. The side of her shorts was tore, slit all the way up to her hip, revealing her yellow panties underneath. Her hair was messy around her shoulders, her ponytail completely undone. With one glance up, Fighter realized she'd skid from the blow and was now fifteen feet farther back than where she'd stood before. The marble floor was torn up in a zig-zagged path from the attack.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sailor Moon pressed, touching her arm lightly.

"Yeah." Fighter looked past her under thick, black lashes. How dare she attack them inside of the palace? And in front of the Princess?

Fighter gasped. _The Princess!_ She looked all around, a sinking feeling forming in her stomach. Her eyes landed on Kakyuu, safe and sound off to the side, with Healer knelt over her. She looked fine, just a little dazed. Fighter let out a breath of relief.

Uranus stood smugly with her arms folded across her chest. Her lips were carved in a mocking frown, her eyebrows pulled together in a V.

"You've grown much weaker than I remember," she taunted. "If a single attack can take you down, this will be too easy. I can't believe you think you've got the strength to protect Sailor Moon when you can't even protect yourself or your own princess. Pathetic."

Fighter got to her feet. She sprinted head on at Uranus, ignoring the sharp pains searing up every limb. Vertigo struck in a disorienting wave, throwing her off balance and nearly knocking her from her feet. Blotches of color dotted her vision. Fighter shook it away and pressed on. She'd been through much worse than this before.

 _Whoosh._ Fighter threw a punch. Uranus easily dodged it. "I won't forgive you for saying that!" Fighter shrieked. _Swoosh._ Another miss. Then another.

"Stop it, now!" Sailor Moon ran after them. "Please! Fighter, don't - you're hurt!"

"Sailor Moon!" On the other side of the room, Mars darted forward. She couldn't allow Sailor Moon to be injured in the mist of this battlefield. If that meant stopping Uranus herself, she would. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter hurried close behind.

Neptune instantly stepped between them, blocking their path. "Don't make me do this," she warned, lifting her talisman mirror.

"Move!" Jupiter clamored. Fortunately for them, Uranus's sword just so happened to land before someone who knew martial arts. Jupiter expertly poised the weapon to prove she wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"Tsk. Tsk." Neptune raised her mirror in front of her flawless face. Spinning in a graceful circle, she bent the mirror at an angle and flipped it around, shoving it in the direction of the inner guardians.

_"Submarine Reflection!"_

Glittery light discharged from the glass, springing at them in a single beam.

"Watch out!" Jupiter grabbed Mercury's hand and yanked her out of the way. Mars hit the floor, realizing a second too late who was still standing in the pathway of the oncoming attack. She watched in horror as the glitzy gust rocketed into the one person she cared about most.

" _Mina_ _!"_ Healer scrambled to her feet, tearing across the room like she was on fire. Nobody had ever seen her move so fast before in her life.

Maker hurried over to Kakyuu and ushered her princess out of the way. It was clear by the way Maker limped that she too had suffered immensely from Uranus's attack.

"I'm...okay. Really, I'm fine," Venus repeated when Healer reached her. She got to her feet slowly. Her knees wobbled like a baby deer's, and she looked pale. Her skirt was ruffled, and the red bow in her hair was torn.

"I shoulda got here faster." Healer steadied her girlfriend, making sure she really was okay. She then turned to Neptune. Her insides felt hot, then cold. Rage roiled inside her, spreading to every muscle in her body.

"You'll regret that!" Healer manifested her Sailor Star Yell and thrust it above her head. She opened her mouth when someone cut her off.

_"Mars! Flame... Sniper!"_

A burning arrow shot by at bullet-speed, striking Neptune below her left rib. Neptune gasped, her blue eyes enlarging to the size of tennis balls. She looked up at Mars in horror as she staggered back, and let out a cry.

Still enraged, Healer took the opening.

_"Star Sensitive Inferno!"_

"Neptune!" Uranus froze at the sight of her injured lover. Realizing her mistake, she turned back just as Fighter's punch connected with her shoulder. Pain spread down her bicep, sending her stumbling backwards.

"Damn it." Uranus cursed for allowing herself to be distracted, and turned her focus to Fighter again. Dodge. Kick. Evade. Punch. Unlike the others, she and Neptune had made a promise to never let their emotions for each other get in the way of duties. Battles shouldn't hold sentiment, that was the major difference between them and Sailor Moon.

"Please stop it, Uranus!" Sailor Moon tried to get between her and Fighter, but it was impossible. She stood with her hands shaking, unsure what to do, watching as the scene played out in front of her eyes. Fighter kept prancing back, trying to shake off Uranus, but it wasn't working. It was obvious Fighter was holding back for Sailor Moon's sake by making more defensive moves than offensive.

Uranus on the other hand, was relentless. Her additional dislike of the Starlight in general just added fuel to the fire. Neither one of the guardian had been seriously injured. _Yet._ Even if Sailor Moon crystallized her tier, what good what it do? The silver crystal was powerful, but there was no enemy to cleanse. How could she stop this from going on any longer?

"Say it!" Uranus growled, managing to twist Fighter into a headlock. "Say you'll stay away from Sailor Moon for good!"

Fighter gasped, choking for air. She used every ounce of power she had left to try and escape.

"Well?" Uranus wrapped her other arm around Fighter's stomach and pulled her close. "Say it!"

"I..." Fighter's fingers pried at Uranus's forearm, but she wouldn't budge. She kicked at Uranus's shins, but it didn't make her loosen her grip.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon threw herself at them and pulled on Uranus's arm. "You're hurting her, Uranus! Let her go, she can't breath! Fighter, hang in there!"

With a single push of a hand, Uranus shoved Sailor Moon off. The blonde hit the floor hard, landing on her bottom.

"I...won't..." Fighter croaked. "...lose...her again." The world started shaking. Uranus's cologne wafted around like a poisonous cloud in the air, making it harder to breathe. She had to break away, but she couldn't. No guy Fighter had ever been tackled by in football had this kind of strength. The previous attack had drained her energy.

Fighter could feel her face turning blue from lack of oxygen, and all the shouts and screams swirling around them droned on and on, melting quieter as the world started turning white. _No,_ _I've gotta hang in there. If I pass out, she'll take Bun Head away forever..._

_"Deep Submerge!"_

_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

_"Star Gentle Uterus!"_

Sounds crashed together like a bad orchestra. More yelps. Somebody else threw another attack. Another person screamed in the distance. Fighter couldn't tell who it was. Maybe it was coming from her own mouth. She felt disconnected, like she was floating outside her body.

"You're a selfish bastard!" The husky voice belonged to Sailor Uranus, she knew that much for sure. Fighter could feel Uranus's lips close to her ear as she strangled her. The prickly heat from her mouth burned as she yelled, but Uranus's voice sounded like it was a million miles away. She was losing it, her lungs were on fire and she was sure they were going to burst soon. It felt hopelessly like the end. _Bun Head..._

 _KABOOM_! The whole world felt smashed open by the most earsplitting crash of thunder imaginable. Everyone flinched, stupefied and frightened.

The candles along the wall eerily burned out in a line, one by one. The chandeliers shook, the crystals clinking together like giant wind chimes. A chill ran down Sailor Moon's spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood erect. She scrambled to her feet. What was going on?

Uranus froze, her gaze darting all around. Something was off; she could feel it in the air. Fighter took advantage of the opportunity and slithered out of her grasp. To her surprise, Uranus let her go. She didn't even go after her as she stumbled back to Sailor Moon. As she filled her lungs with air again, her mind became clearer.

"Seiya! Are you okay?" Sailor Moon threw her arms around the Starlight and nuzzled her face into her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Fighter assured her. The dizziness subdued and was quickly replaced with tenseness. A switch clicked on inside her and she was back in guardian mode, alert and on her toes.

There was a flickering of light to their left. It came out of nowhere, forcing everyone to squint. It was like looking directly into a giant, floating sun. On cue, another crash of thunder shook the world, making everyone wobble on their feet as if it were an earthquake.

"Stay close!" Mars commanded. Jupiter bent her knees and raised the sword protectively. Mercury flipped open her compact computer and analyzed the strange, growing light.

"What the...?" said Healer. Venus flitted closer and clutched her arm nervously.

Uranus's eyebrows knit together. Neptune appeared at her side, and they exchanged bewildered glances. Saturn hurried past Maker and Kakyuu, emotions bubbling up inside her.

Then all too quickly, the illumination began to fade. Sailor Moon lowered her hand from her eyes and gasped.

Two tall silhouettes stood side by side. One was a man suited with a top hat and cape. The other was a woman. She held a long rod in her right hand and entwined a shorter girl's hand in her left. The smaller girl was nearly transparent, like a ghost. She flickered, like a light bulb on the verge of burning out. Perched on her shoulder was a small kitten with a crescent-shaped bald spot. A mechanical ball with a familiar face and antenna rolled out by her ankles.

"Chibi-Usa...?" Sailor Moon's heart skipped a beat. Was this real or was she seeing things? The overwhelming urge to run forward and throw her arms around her daughter engulfed her. She felt her feet walking forward.

A high-pitched giggle rang through the air, and everyone did a double take. The culprit squirmed around in Tuxedo Mask's arms. Ever so slowly, he bent and let the smaller child toddle out from his arms. She wandered straight to Sailor Moon and Star Fighter.

The child cocked her head and blinked. She touched a chubby finger to her chin, and cooed cluelessly, "Chibi Chibi?"


	44. We Are One

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 44: We Are One

* * *

"Chibi Chibi...?" Sailor Moon said slowly. Her eyebrows shot up as she started from Chibi-Usa to Chibi Chibi. She stopped mid-step, confusion paralyzing her.

Chibi Chibi toddled forward, right to Sailor Moon and Fighter. Her large blue eyes swept over them, bright and excited. She squealed delightfully with recognition.

Sailor Moon eased to her knees. Chibi Chibi reached out and touched her wrist. Her skin was so warm. A tingly sensation rippled where their skin met, washing away the tension in her system.

 _Chibi Chibi... Why are you here again? How is this possible?_ She didn't hesitate to hold the child close, like a long lost friend.

Sailor Moon felt like she was transported back in time. She remembered Chibi Chibi curled up in her bed at night, falling asleep under the blankets together like it was just yesterday. She remembered Seiya holding her in her lap after softball practice, staring up at the stars. She recalled searching for her that first day she'd appeared, only to find that Chibi Chibi had wandered straight to Seiya, who'd been working as a one-day police officer. Had it been an entire year since then?

It wasn't until now, as Sailor Moon held her in her arms, that she realized just how much she'd missed her.

Chibi Chibi looked just like she remembered. Her vibrant, strawberry hair was still tied in two, heart-shaped Bun Heads, with little ringlets springing out. Her cheeks were adorably chubby, and she seemed as smiley and energetic as ever. She wore a baby-blue dress that could pass as a nightie.

As Sailor Moon hugged her close, the fragrance of pomegranates and roses wafted off her small body. She was surprised that Chibi Chibi didn't smell like sweet olives and baby powder like she remembered.

Sailor Moon's eyes popped open. Why did she smell just like Seiya? She hadn't even touched her yet.

"Um... What's...going on?" Fighter swallowed nervously. She flitted her eyes from Tuxedo Mask and Pluto to Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi. Her gaze couldn't help but linger a bit longer on the transparent, pink-haired preteen at Pluto's side. It was Chibi-Usa, it had to be. She looked just like a mini version of Usagi.

Chibi-Usa stared back at the Starlight with an equally peculiar expression. She tilted her head to the side. Her ruby eyes took Fighter in from head to toe. It was the first time they'd ever seen each other before.

"Small Lady," Pluto said quietly, "this is Sailor Star Fighter." She went to place her hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder, but drew back, realizing it would have gone right through her. A flicker of pain crossed her face, then vanished.

Everyone's eyes reverted to Fighter, awaiting her reaction. Sailor Moon shifted Chibi Chibi to her hip and stood up apprehensively.

Fighter looked embarrassed that the attention was turned to her. Everyone was waiting for her reaction.

She retied her ponytail and tugged on her torn shorts. After the brawl with Uranus, she was a mess. _So much for first impressions_. Fighter took a deep breath and strode towards Pluto and Chibi-Usa, ignoring everyone's stares. When she reached them, she bent to Chibi-Usa's level.

"Er... Hey there. It's great to finally meet you, Chibi-Bun Head."

Chibi-Usa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The Starlight's deep blue eyes seemed kind enough, and the smile on her lips looked genuine. Could this nice woman really be the monster who'd torn her family apart and threatened her very existence? The woman her mother loved more than Mamoru? As much as she wanted to hate her for ruining her life, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Chibi-Usa looked to Sailor Moon. Her future mother watched their exchange with anticipation.

Chibi Chibi curiously peeked at them too from Sailor Moon's arms. Chibi Chibi looked so comfortable, like she and Usagi had known each other for years. A pang of jealousy rang through Chibi-Usa. She shook off the gut-wrenching feeling and turned back to Fighter, realizing the Starlight was waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"My name's Usagi, you know," she said.

"You really are Bun Head's daughter, aren't you? You're just like I imagined, _Usagi_."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa's eyes brightened. She quickly bit her tongue and looked away, torn between emotions.

Diana, who was perched on her shoulder, meowed in her ear and licked her cheek. Her sienna-colored cat eyes curiously moved around the room, taking in the new scene. It'd been a while since she'd seen the 20th century versions of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. They looked so young compared to their Crystal Tokyo-era selves. Her eyes lingered on Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn for a second, then stopped completely on the Starlights. She eyed the silver-haired one next to Venus with curiosity and purred appreciatively in Chibi-Usa's ear.

"I... I don't really get what's going on." Sailor Moon scratched the back of her head as she approached them. How did they get to Kinmoku? Was Chibi-Usa okay? Where had they been for the past few days?

"Sailor Pluto and I agreed that it was time to do act," Tuxedo Mask explained. "The two of us went to the 30th century. When we got there, we didn't exactly have any other choice but to take Chibi-Usa back with us."

"What...do you mean?" Sailor Moon shifted her weight, hiking Chibi Chibi up on her hip.

Pluto replied, "Crystal Tokyo was changing rapidly, in many ways. Inside the palace, everything around us had started shifting, right before our very eyes. It was too dangerous, we had to act quickly."

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Neo Queen Serenity granted us permission to take Chibi-Usa and flee. We did, just in the nick of time too. If she'd stayed in the future any longer, she would have died. As we left, this pink aura appeared and _she_ ," Tuxedo Mask gestured to Chibi Chibi, "led us here."

Sailor Moon looked confused. "But bringing Chibi-Usa here to the present won't stop her from disappearing. Even I know that. Also, wasn't Chibi Chibi just Sailor Galaxia's starseed? I thought she disappeared when I defeated Chaos. Why would she appear again now?"

Pluto and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other, holding a brief, silent conversation with their eyes. Pluto looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes... We can discuss that later," said Pluto. "Right now we have more important matters at hand. Mamoru has connected his life force to Small Lady's, allowing her to live outside of the timeline. But unfortunately, he cannot sustain her much longer or he will die himself."

Sailor Moon's eyes went large, horrified. This was more serious than she'd imagined _._ Mamoru had supported Chibi-Usa's life when Mistress 9 had stolen her heart crystal. She never imagined they'd have to do it twice. She gulped.

"Then we've gotta find a way for Chibi-Usa to live here in the present on her own!"

Pluto nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could say another word, Chibi Chibi wriggled around in Sailor Moon's arms, begging to be put down. Absentmindedly, Sailor Moon bent and let her go. The toddler wobbled over to Fighter, giggling. She grabbed a hold of the Starlight's ponytail and yanked playfully, like it was a jump rope.

"Ow- Hey!" Fighter protested. She bent her knees and tried to untangle her hair from around Chibi Chibi's chubby fingers.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi giggled gleefully.

"Hey now..." Fighter patted the top of her scarlet hair. "You haven't changed a bit, now have you?"

"Have...you?" Chibi Chibi repeated. She tittered again and touched Fighter's thigh-high boots, fascinated. She gazed up with big puppy-dog eyes and tugged.

"What is it?" Fighter asked, bending slightly. "What's wrong?"

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "I think she wants you."

"What? _Me_? W-why?" Fighter blushed at once. Chibi Chibi nodded eagerly and pulled harder on her leg. Fighter shot Tuxedo Mask a surprised look. By the tone of his voice, it almost sounded like he was being _nice_ to her. What the hell?

"She probably remembers you from before," Maker offered.

Fighter glanced down at the toddler. It was definitely true she and Sailor Moon had spent the most time with her on Earth. Just looking at Chibi Chibi washed a sense of nostalgia over her like a tidal wave.

Chibi Chibi raised her arms over her head and stretched up and down on her tip toes. Fighter's heart swooped at her cuteness. She couldn't take it, Chibi Chibi reminded her too much of Usagi. She caved.

"Alright, alright. C'mere..."

Chibi Chibi let out a delightful squeal and toddled into Fighter's arms excitedly.

Feeling somewhat self-conscious, Fighter rose on her feet, awkwardly coddling the child against her. Besides her nephew Kazuya, she didn't have a ton of experience under her belt with children. But as she eased Chibi Chibi up, all her worries blew away like dust in the wind. When she brought Chibi Chibi close, it was as if someone had snapped in the last piece of a puzzle.

Fighter gazed at the toddler in bewilderment. The strangest sensation pulsed throughout her body, leaving her feeling relaxed, despite the chaos that had gone down just minutes before. _This feels so eerie, like I've held her like this before, but not just on Earth..._

Chibi Chibi's hair smelled like strawberries, just like Usagi's. Fighter closed her eyes, forgetting where and when she was. Time seemed to come to a halt. She let the warm feeling consume her willingly.

"Um, hate to ruin the moment, but does someone wanna tell us what the heck is going on?" Mars asked. She was crossing the room, limping slightly. A part of her red skirt was torn from the fight, and scratches tattooed her exhausted body.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Jupiter agreed. She passed Uranus and Neptune with caution. To her relief, the couple paid no attention to her, Mars, or the other inner guardians bringing up the rear. Their eyes were glued to Pluto and Chibi-Usa.

"Just when I didn't think it could get any weirder..." Venus mumbled under her breath.

"You think?" Healer brushed her side-swept bangs out of her eyes.

Saturn, who was standing silently on the sidelines, squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed by everything. A smile of relief whispered across her lips. When she opened her violet eyes, they glittered.

"Chibi-Usa..." she breathed, her frail voice cracking.

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa's face lit up when she spotted the beautiful, fair-skinned guardian of silence. She wanted to dash over and throw her arms around her best friend. But she had to stay near Mamoru for his energy to flow to her.

Everyone got closer, their eyes steady on Chibi-Usa and questions running through their heads. The last they'd seen of her was when she'd left for the 30th century after Nehelenia's return nearly two years ago.

Mars cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. Jupiter scratched her chin. There was something vaguely different about Chibi-Usa though, _besides_ the fact that she was transparent, like a ghost.

The cotton candy-pink curls sprouting out of her cone-shaped buns were an inch or two longer than they used to be, just grazing past her blossoming chest. Her face had lost some baby fat, and her shoulders and hips were slightly broader. She wore a simple pink dress and demure flats. She was almost thirteen years old now, the same as Hotaru, and just over a year short of Usagi's age when Luna had first come and told her that she was Sailor Moon. Although she was far from the teenage Chibi-Usa of the Dark Moon's magic, she wasn't the bratty little child they'd remembered; Chibi-Usa had grown up before their eyes.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Chibi-Usa picked up her Luna-P to busy her hands. She fiddled with the antenna and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Sailor Moon's heart felt choked up. A tingly sensation rippled in the back of her throat, and her nose twitched, and she knew she was about to cry. Standing mere feet away was her daughter; her very own flesh and blood. Even though it was selfish, she was partially relieved Chibi-Usa wasn't returning to the future any time soon. She wanted her to stay in the present, with her, forever. She would spend as much time with her as she could, and never would take what she had for granted ever again.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon wiped away a sparkly tear. With Fighter taking care of Chibi Chibi now, she strode straight towards her future daughter and threw her arms around her, something she'd been waiting desperately to do since the second she'd appeared.

"Usagi..." Chibi-Usa's voice was muffled, but the emotion hanging thickly on each word was loud and clear. She sounded like she was about to burst into tears herself.

"God, I'm so stupid. I never meant for this to happen to you, Chibi-Usa. I really didn't, please forgive me." Sailor Moon's words gushed out uncontrollably. She squeezed her eyes shut, spilling tears onto her daughter's shoulder. Chibi-Usa was touchable, but in some places Sailor Moon's hands went right through her body. The poignant memory of cradling her as she disappeared to nothing but air in Nehelania's tower burned in her mind.

"I won't let you disappear again," she said firmly. Sailor Moon pulled away and touched Chibi-Usa's face lovingly. "I promise."

"But...how can you say that?" Chibi-Usa sniffled and pointed to herself. "I... I'm not supposed to exist anymore! You and Mamo won't be together in the future, so I won't be born. It's over, Usagi." Her lip quavered, and she hugged her Luna-P closer.

"Oh, Small Lady..." Diana's whiskers drooped.

"It's not over!" Sailor Moon cried. She put her hands on Chibi-Usa's shoulder's and looked her in the eyes. Chibi-Usa was slightly older, but the frightened look on her face made Sailor Moon feel like she was speaking to the five-year old girl who'd fallen from the sky. Sailor Moon's heart split in half.

"Listen to me, Chibi-Usa. You mean the world to me, and I love you with all of my heart. Everything's going to be fine, okay? I caused this mess and I'll fix it!"

"Usagi..." Just as a tear cascaded down her face, Chibi-Usa begun to glow. Her body flashed on and off like a lighthouse. She let out a small squeak.

"Chibi-Usa!" Prickles rose on Sailor Moon's skin, and her heart started chugging fast _.  
_

"Small Lady!"

"Chibi-Usa!" Tuxedo Mask and Pluto bustled around her.

"What's going on? No! This can't be! Not so soon-" Sailor Moon whispered, panic rising in her voice. "No!"

"Small Lady!" mewed Diana. As Chibi-Usa faded in and out, the wall behind her became more visible. Diana sank right through her owner's shoulder and hit the marble with a meow.

"Diana!" Chibi-Usa bent to pick her up. She gasped when her fingers ghosted straight through the purple kitten. Chibi-Usa stared horrified at her hands, as if they didn't belong to her. She was becoming nothing but air with each passing second.

"It's okay, I've got her." Healer appeared out of nowhere. She scooped up the kitten and shuffled out of the way, cradling Diana lovingly in her arms.

"This is bad," Uranus said tensely. She balled her fists open and closed.

"Something has to be done, before it's too late," Neptune murmured into her palm.

"Mamo! Usagi! Puu!" Chibi-Usa's cries wilted like dead flowers. Her eyes flickered to each of them. "Help me!"

Sailor Moon grabbed her daughter's hand tightly. It felt like holding onto air, but she refused to let go. Tuxedo Mask took Chibi-Usa's other hand with his right and offered his left to Sailor Moon. Without hesitation, she wrapped her fingers around his, creating a three-person circle.

"No matter what, don't let her go!" Sailor Moon shouted. "It's you that's keeping her alive!"

Tuxedo Mask nodded. "Try lending some of your power to her too, Sailor Moon!"

"Got it." Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut and tried to clear her mind. Everything suddenly sounded loud and disoriented, like a waterfall was gushing inside her ears. A crash of thunder rocked her concentration, and a brilliant flash of lightning burned the back of her eyelids. Sailor Moon shuddered. _Why does it still have to be storming out there now of all times?_ She exhaled, pushing away the sludgy feelings the best she could.

This _had_ to work. There were no second chances. If they lost Chibi-Usa now, there would be no way of ever getting her back. Failure was not an option.

Sailor Moon licked her lips nervously and forced herself to relax. A bubbly sensation tickled her body and her insides shimmered. She allowed a warm power to overflow from her chest and pump to every vein in her body. It spread down her arms, wrists, and to every finger. It flowed from her hips to her knees, to her ankles, and to every toe; completely engulfing her. It was the same magical feeling she felt when she transformed.

Although she couldn't see it, she felt a cool rush of air flowing to her right hand, and she knew it was Tuxedo Mask emanating his power too. She accepted it gratefully and directed their combined magic to Chibi-Usa.

 _Please,_ please, _let this work,_ she thought to herself. Her jaw locked and her heart thudded faster. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

After a few agonizing minutes, it grew tiring. Slowly, Sailor Moon opened a blue eye and gasped audibly. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or scared at what she saw.

Chibi-Usa wasn't flickering any longer, but she remained translucent. A pink and golden glow radiated off her body, pulsing like a heartbeat. Sailor Moon could feel Tuxedo Mask's power slowing too. Chibi-Usa still had a long way to go before she could sustain herself, and they'd both used up a good portion of their strength already. She had no idea it would be this difficult.

Sailor Moon grimaced. _This isn't good. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up! I hoped it wouldn't come down to this, but_ _I'll have to do it. I've got no other choice!  
_

Sailor Moon lolled her head slightly and rolled her shoulders back, puffing her chest out. Piece by piece, with a hot, white glow burning under her collarbone, the silver crystal crystallized. The floweret of diamonds sparkled bright, like powdery snow glistening under sunlight.

Mercury gasped. "Sailor Moon!"

"What're you doing!? If you use that, you'll die!" Uranus yelled.

"Don't do it!" Venus begged, her baby-blue eyes enlarging. "Please!"

"Princess..." Pluto's tan skin paled.

With a smile born on her lips, Sailor Moon opened her eyes. The bright light glittering on her chest blinded her.

"It's okay," she said over her shoulder in a calm voice. With the light glistening on her eternal uniform and wings, she looked like an angel. "I can do this. It's the only way to save Chibi-Usa. Please everyone, don't worry. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Fighter gazed at Sailor Moon, frozen by many emotions. Fighter parted her lips, but her mouth went sandpaper-dry, making words impossible. She shut it and held Chibi Chibi tighter, feeling helpless.

"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi's voice skewed up with concern. She could sense Fighter's distress.

"Don't worry, Chibi Chibi," Fighter whispered. "Everything's going to be okay. Sailor Moon knows what she's doing."

"O...kay," she sounded out. "Okay... Chibi Chibi...?"

"Yes. That's right." Fighter bit fretfully on her lip and finger-combed Chibi Chibi's bangs absentmindedly. She couldn't take this. Just standing there doing nothing while Sailor Moon poured out the awesome power of the silver crystal was making her stomach do somersaults. Her heart thrummed like an out-of-control needle on a sewing machine. What if this didn't work? What if Chibi-Usa lived but Tuxedo Mask or Sailor Moon didn't? Fighter clenched her teeth. This was torture.

"It's...not...working...Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask grunted. His hand around Chibi-Usa's started to come undone. He was rapidly loosing the strength he had left after sustaining Chibi-Usa's life for so long. He wasn't a sailor guardian and didn't have the power the others did.

"Don't give up! We can't lose her now!" Sailor Moon gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Mamo..." Chibi-Usa's voice was small. Her bangs fluttered to and fro above her eyes. As the raw power of the silver crystal increased, the floor under their feet started trembling. Wind gusted around their three-person triangle, snapping their clothes against their bodies and whipping their hair around their faces.

A deafening crack of thunder sounded, clanking the chandeliers together. The lights flickered on and off, creating a strobe light affect. Chibi-Usa whimpered.

"Everyone, I-" Sailor Moon's chest suddenly tightened, cutting of her breath. Sharp pains began to splinter out under her skin. She was straining the silver crystal. If she kept this up, it would shatter into a thousand pieces and she would die.

The lights above flickered back on, accompanied by a blazing streak of lightning illuminating the room. The shadows of trees outside the large windows whipped dangerously. It felt like the whole world was going to blow up.

"Stop it, Usagi!" Mars shrieked. "You're pushing yourself too hard! It's too dangerous!"

Nausea rippled through Fighter's gut. _No..._ She couldn't allow this to happen... She couldn't watch this any longer!

Without thinking, she set Chibi Chibi down and hurried to Sailor Moon's side. Fighter rested her left palm over Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's intertwined hands. She could feel the warmth and power flowing through their gloves like a current.

"Fighter?" Sailor Moon's eyes searched the Starlight's face. "What...are you doing?"

"I can't lose you again," Fighter whispered, her voice wavering. She didn't attempt to hide the tears welling in her eyes. They blurred her vision like rain on a windshield. She quickly blinked them away.

"But it's not safe! I-I don't even know if-"

Ignoring her protests, Fighter shut her eyes and concentrated her energy to their hands. She wasn't sure how much it would help, but it was the only thing she could do.

Just as she felt Sailor Moon start to accept her power, a prickly feeling tickled the back of her neck, and like a sixth sense, she knew someone was behind her. Fighter glanced over her shoulder.

"Chibi Chibi! You shouldn't be-" Fighter stopped. Chibi Chibi reached her tiny hand risen in the air. Her eyes were full of determination. She wanted to place her hand in over Sailor Moon's, Tuxedo Mask's, and Fighter's, but she wasn't tall enough.

Fighter hesitated. Chibi Chibi... Questions surfaced in the back of her mind. How had she known to guide them to Kinmoku? And why? Could they trust her? Who was she? _Really_?

But there was something in those innocent blue eyes that made Fighter believe. When she'd held the toddler close before, she'd felt a connection. It couldn't have been meaningless. There was definitely something more.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi demanded, waving her hand. Her blue eyes enlarged even more, willing the Starlight to trust her.

And in that moment, Fighter knew she could. She outstretched her hand towards Chibi Chibi at the same moment Tuxedo Mask did.

Chibi Chibi wrapped her fingers around Fighter's with her left and Tuxedo Mask's with her right.

A band of pink light instantly exploded across the room. It was a warm, sublime feeling; the kind of magic typically generated from Sailor Moon or Sailor Chibi Moon. It washed over everything.

Hit by the light, Chibi-Usa begun to sparkle. Her insides felt shiny and glowing. "W-what's happening?" she cried.

Fighter couldn't bring herself to speak, but the amazement in her eyes said everything.

"It's so strong..." Tuxedo Mask murmured, squinting behind his mask. All he could see was a scorching flush of rosy light. He held Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi's hands more tightly, not sure what was happening.

Uranus took a step back. "What the..."

"Incredible," Neptune said.

"Chibi-Usa!" Saturn clutched her glaive close.

"What's going on? Why'd this happen when Fighter and Chibi Chibi joined in?" Jupiter yelled.

Mars shielded her eyes with her hand, feeling numb. "I don't know, but it seems to be helping!"

"Everyone!" Venus commanded, taking charge. "Let's lend them our power too! C'mon!"

"She's right! Collect our minds as one!" Saturn added.

Mercury turned to Maker. "You too."

"Us?" Maker gave a tiny eyebrow-raise and pointed to herself and Healer.

Mercury nodded. "Yes. We're all sailor guardians, aren't we? We are one."

They stared at each other for a few beats. Maker pursed her lips. The Starlights were definitely different from the Earth guardians, from their uniforms to their fighting style. They'd only worked alongside them when they absolutely had to. But things were different now. Their destinies had been woven together. Differences aside, weren't they one in the same after all?

The tiniest smile flitted across Maker's lips. Her amethyst eyes sparkled.

"I guess you're right," she admitted finally, offering her hand.

Color rushed to Mercury's cheeks. She grinned and entwined her fingers with Maker's.

"Of course I am," she said slyly.

Jupiter took Mercury's other hand with her right and Uranus's with her left. Uranus stood beside Neptune, then Pluto, who was by Saturn. Venus was linked to Mars and Healer who was by Princess Kakyuu, who connected back around, forming a ten-person circle of guardians around the smaller circle of Sailor Moon, Fighter, Chibi Chibi, Tuxedo Mask, and Chibi-Usa. Everyone closed their eyes and offered their power. Their astronomical signs glowed on their foreheads. Individual colors radiated off each guardian, melting together in a kaleidoscopic rainbow.

The pink light continued to expand outwards like an inflating balloon. It swirled with everyone's energy, soaking it up. Then, like dropping a lit match on gasoline, it ruptured in a silent explosion.

The pressure blew out the windows, blasting light out into the dead of night. Shards of glass danced in the air like snow. Gusts of wind snapped in, carrying the fresh, wet scent of rain. The storm pelted in from outside, drenching everyone. Thunder roared, lightning sizzled. Light burned everyone's eyes.

And then, all at once, the lights faded and everything was quiet.


	45. World Shaking

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

_A/N : 12/14/20 - Sorry if Neptune and Uranus come off as jerks! My interpretation of them when I wrote this was based of the 90's anime. And to be fair, they are quite jerks occasionally in the original anime, though I still love them. Now that Crystal is a thing, I realize they are much more likable in that version, but I had not seen Crystal at the time I wrote this story because it didn't exist yet ;)_

Enjoy! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 45: World Shaking

* * *

The air smelled like spring after a long, frozen winter; cool and crisp.

Sailor Moon could taste the sweet raindrops on her lips. They were sprinkled in her hair and clung to her clothes like snowflakes. A gentle breeze swirled around, raising goosebumps on her arms. It was eerily quiet. Where was she again? What happened? It felt like she was moving in a dream, everything was so surreal.

Raising her eyelids required a surprising amount of strength. It took a full minute for her surroundings to soak in. And bit by bit, it all came flooding back: the fight, Pluto appearing, Chibi Chibi, forming a circle, the silver crystal almost breaking, and an explosion of pink light.

Shards of glass sparkled around her white gogo boots. She didn't remember exactly, but she was positive that when the pink light had erupted from their circle, the windows of the entry room had exploded from the pressure. Glass had swirled around everyone in a tornado formation, slicing their skin and tearing their sailor uniforms. But now, as she sat among the aftermath, she was miraculously unscathed.

 _The mystical silver crystal...did it protect me?_ Aside from the disorientation clouding her brain, she felt fine. The warm light must have healed everyone when it expanded.

If that was the case...

"Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Moon said, her voice soaring with hope. She scrambled to her feet and looked all around for her daughter.

All of the other guardians were getting to their feet, looking as dazed as she felt, but there was no sign of Chibi-Usa. A streak of fear darted through her stomach. _Oh no. Where is she? She can't be gone!_ Whipping around frantically, a flash of pink hair caught her eye.

Super Sailor Chibi Moon stood a few feet away, clothed in her guardian uniform of pinks, reds, and yellows. She wasn't transparent any more, and looked as healthy as ever. White feathers and red reflectors adorned her cone-shaped buns. Barrettes were clipped in her pale pink hair. A golden tiara, pink boots, and a choker with a heart in the center completed the look.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were cradling a glowing, flower-shaped crystal in front of her body. In the center of the crystal was a crescent moon shining bright. The mystical piece radiated hues of pinks so strong, Sailor Moon could feel the warmth from where she was standing.

"Is that...the silver crystal?" Tuxedo Mask said, appearing at her side.

Sailor Moon placed her hands over her heart and shook her head. She could feel the power pulsing within her and knew that the silver crystal had disappeared back into her locket. The crystal that Chibi Moon held was different.

"It seems your power has birthed a new crystal for Small Lady," Pluto observed. She strolled towards them and rested her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled. "Well done, Princess."

"Does that mean Chibi-Usa's going to be alright?"

"Now that she has obtained the Pink Moon Crystal...yes," Pluto replied jovially.

"The Pink Moon Crystal?" Tuxedo Mask echoed.

"Yes. It is the evolved form of Small Lady's own silver crystal. I heard legends of it in the future, but I did not realize it actually existed. It takes an incredible amount of power to crystallize it."

The pink crystal floating in Chibi Moon's hands hovered towards her chest and faded into her body. Chibi Moon opened her eyes.

"Everyone," she announced, "thank you so much for saving me." Her gaze swept around the room, lingering long on each guardian and Princess Kakyuu with gratitude. A tear threatened to escape her eye and slide down her cheek. Her hands were shaking slightly from where she'd held her new crystal.

"Chibi-Usa...?" Sailor Moon took a hesitant step in her daughter's direction. She watched Chibi Moon's expression change. Something lit up in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Usagi!" The distance between them closed in a matter of seconds. Hugging Chibi Moon tight, Sailor Moon didn't ever want to let go. Everything about her was so real, from the heat radiating off her body, to the raspberry-scented shampoo in her hair, to the tiny freckles on her cheeks. Relief flooded her system realizing that she didn't have to worry about her disappearing anymore.

"I thought I was gonna lose you for good!" Sailor Moon burbled, tears streaming down her face. "I haven't been able to eat or sleep right ever since!"

"Usagi..." Chibi Moon said in a wobbly voice, squeezing her eyes shut. "You risked your life to save me... You really are my hero."

"It wasn't just me." Sailor Moon pulled back from their embrace and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "It was Fighter and Tuxedo Mask and Chibi Chibi and everyone else too."

Chibi Moon sniffled, her lips upturning in a gentle, grateful smile.

"Small Lady!" Diana meowed. Healer smiled at the kitten in her arms and stroked her fur one last time before letting her down. The tiny kitten galloped straight to her owner.

"Diana!" She opened her arms and scooped up her kitty. Chibi Moon cuddled her close, relieved she wasn't ghost-like anymore and could physically hold her.

"Oh, Chibi-Usa!" Saturn appeared and threw her arms around her best friend, nearly knocking her off her feet. "I'm so glad you're okay! I don't know what I would've done if I lost you!" she cried.

"Hotaru!" Chibi Moon hugged her back, breathing in her friend's distinctive fragrance of sweet vanilla and lavender. "I missed you too. But... I can't...breathe!"

"Oh!" Saturn pulled away, her fair skin turning pink. "I'm so sorry! I'm just...so happy!"

"That's okay, I'm happy too." Chibi Moon grinned and gave her friend's hand a squeeze.

"It's truly a miracle." Mercury wiped her eye.

Maker, standing beside her, smiled. "Indeed."

Sailor Moon watched her friends circle around Chibi Moon like she was a celebrity, hugging her and gushing out words of relief and rejoice. The wind and rain dancing in from the nightfall slopped their hair into their eyes, and clung their uniforms to their skin, but nobody cared. All traces of scratches, bruises, and burns from the brawl before had been erased. Every torn bow and ripped skirt had been mended miraculously when the pink light had washed over everyone.

Bliss bottled up inside Sailor Moon. She was grinning so wide her cheeks hurt, but she didn't care. Chibi-Usa was okay. Her friends were okay. For a second, things were starting to look up. She could finally see this storm blowing over and the sun starting to break through the clouds at last.

As if reading her thoughts, Uranus sauntered into sight. _Crunch. Crunch._ Her boots came down over broken glass with each step.

"Pluto," she whispered, "you can't tell me that you're okay with this just because Chibi-Usa is fine now, are you?" A pleading, almost desperate tone had found its way into her husky voice. "What's to become of the future?"

"Only time will tell," Pluto answered vaguely. Uranus's green eyes felt like barbs on her skin, but the guardian of time showed no emotion.

"Pluto," Neptune chided softly, "what will happen now? We cannot leave it at this. It's not over yet."

"But it is," Tuxedo Mask interrupted, stepping up beside Pluto. Their gaze met briefly with a furtive smile that vanished as quickly has it had happened. He then stared long and hard at Uranus and Neptune, his deep voice booming with a glint of authorization.

"It's over. The future has changed, but it is safe. Don't worry about it any more."

Uranus stared at him, new expressions contorting her handsome face. Anger. Confusion. Fear, perhaps. Why was he okay with this? He'd lost his wife and future kingdom, and had nearly lost his daughter. And yet, he looked content. What the hell was wrong with him and Pluto? What was with those smug glances?

Uranus ground her teeth together. The irritating way Tuxedo Mask spoke left no room for arguing. It was easy disobeying orders from their Princess, but not from their Prince. Or ex-Prince for that matter, considering they didn't know what Crystal Tokyo, if it even existed anymore, may become.

Looking to Pluto for help, Neptune brushed a curl out of her face and pressed her glossy, peach-colored lips together tightly. "I suppose you wouldn't tell us what the future holds even if I asked, now would you?"

Pluto smiled. "You know me well."

Neptune nodded ruefully, narrowing her eyes. It was hard to tell with Pluto, but Neptune was certain she was hiding something. She was much too calm after everything. Had she known all along what would happen? Was she peeking into the future at this very second? And why were her sienna eyes smiling every time she looked at Tuxedo Mask? What was going on between them? What was she keeping from them - and why?

Neptune discreetly raised an eyebrow at her. Pluto offered a tiny smile and lifted her shoulders ever so slightly as if to say, 'Sorry, the future was never intended to be disclosed'.

Neptune turned to her lover and touched her arm gently. Uranus didn't seem to notice. Eyes flickering at Tuxedo Mask, she opened her mouth, and clucked her tongue before snapping it shut. She finally turned away and ran her fingers through her wet hair, blowing out a hiss of air.

"Whatever," she muttered.

Watching them silently, Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief. Uranus was angry, but something told her that she'd get over it...eventually. There was nothing else she and Neptune could do, and thankfully, it looked like Pluto and Tuxedo Mask wouldn't let them if they tried. Now that Chibi-Usa was okay, they had no reason to tear her and Fighter apart. Their mission had failed, yet had succeeded unexpectedly. If they hadn't come to Kinmoku to take her away, the other guardians wouldn't have been here to contribute their power. Without their help, Sailor Moon couldn't have done it on her own without the risk of shattering her silver crystal. In a roundabout way, Sailor Moon was grateful.

Fighter sashayed over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. Sailor Moon let out a surprised, "Oof!"

"Looks like you did it, Bun Head. You saved her. I knew you could..." Fighter pulled her close and nuzzled her face into her golden hair. The scent of fresh-picked strawberries wafted around her nose, and she inhaled the sugary fragrance in a large gulp of air. She pulled back and gazed at Sailor Moon, too ecstatic for words.

"Fighter..." Those sultry blue eyes... Would she ever be able to look into them without her legs turning into noodles?

Fighter trailed her hands up from Sailor Moon's pink shoulder pads and caressed the skin of her neck, just below her golden star and moon earrings. She toyed with a blonde curl before tucking it lovingly behind Sailor Moon's ear. Fighter cupped her face in both hands and planted a tender kiss right on her lips.

Sailor Moon melted. It was the first kiss in a long time with Seiya that she wasn't drenched in guilt over. Now she could kiss her as much as she wanted without anyone telling her otherwise, and she milked that fact happily. She felt like a bird released from its cage; finally free.

She knotted her fingers in Fighter's glossy hair, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Fighter's lips were moist and warm against her own, moving just right in a rhythm that made her head spin. She let Fighter's hands wander down her hips and pull her body even closer, so every part of them touched. Sparks zipped to her toes, which curled instantly in her boots.

Snickers erupted around them, a reminder that they had spectators. Sailor Moon yanked away like Fighter was suddenly on fire. She already felt her face growing hot, and shot Fighter an accusing look, as if she was entirely to blame.

"Get a room!" Mars joked. Venus doubled over in giggles. Chibi Moon smirked, amused.

Sailor Moon turned red. "Rei!" she hissed. Fighter flushed at the mere thought and quickly turned away, a reaction that made Healer snort in laughter. Even Kakyuu couldn't hold back her smile.

"I'm just kidding, Usagi." Mars closed one eye in a playful wink.

"No you weren't!"

"Chillax, I was too."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Mars stuck out her tongue.

"Girls, let's try to get along..." Mercury's voice drowned in their bickering. Maker touched Mercury's shoulder and gave her a look that said, 'don't bother'. They both smiled.

Jupiter leisurely stretched her arms behind her head. "Here we go again..."

"Go... again? Here we go?" The high-pitched voice caused the room to fall silent. Sailor Moon and Mars immediately stopped quibbling and stared.

A little girl toddled forward wearing a blue sailor collar, a matching miniskirt, and round, white shoulder sleeves. Her hands were sheathed in tiny gloves, her feet in little boots. A red bow with a pink heart in the center fanned out on her chest, matching the hearts on her earrings, necklace, and reflectors in her heart-shaped hair buns.

"Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon...?" said Sailor Moon. She'd almost forgotten Chibi Chibi was a sailor guardian too. When the light exploded and transformed Chibi-Usa, it must have transformed Chibi Chibi as well.

"Chi...Chibi Moon!" Chibi Chibi Moon jabbed her finger in Chibi Moon's direction excitedly.

"Me?" Chibi Moon pointed to herself.

"Chibi!"

Sailor Moon giggled. "I think that's a yes."

Chibi Moon smiled and approached the tiny girl. She got on one knee and waited as Chibi Chibi Moon eyed in her in fascination. Chibi Moon smiled and touched the toddler's face, caressing her chubby cheek. Her skin was as soft as rose petals. In fact, she even smelled like flowers.

A tingly sensation tickled the back of her throat. Chibi Moon quickly pulled the toddler into a hug and buried her face in her shoulder before anyone could notice. She promised herself after what she saw in the future that she'd be strong about it.

"Thanks for taking care of Usagi when I was gone," she whispered, almost silently.

"Chibi..." Chibi Chibi Moon murmured. When Chibi Moon pulled back, she touched her hand and smiled.

"And thanks for saving me," Chibi Moon said aloud, ruffling her curly, scarlet bangs. "I owe you one."

Chibi Chibi Moon giggled and laced her fingers through Chibi Moon's.

Sailor Moon's heart swelled in her chest. Seeing them together, they looked like long lost sisters. She sometimes wished Chibi-Usa hadn't gone back to the 30th century and had been around to meet Seiya and Chibi Chibi the first time. They all would've gotten along together so nicely.

"You know," Chibi Moon said suddenly, in a loud voice. Her ruby-eyed gaze shifted from Chibi Chibi Moon to Sailor Moon, "It's funny how much she looks like you, Usagi."

"What? Who, me? Oh. Yeah, I guess she does!"

"I always thought so too," Fighter said.

"So who is she exactly? Puu said you two took care of her last year. I can't believe you replaced me that quickly!" she joked.

Sailor Moon chuckled. "Well, you know... It's kind of a long story..." Chibi Moon listened intently, waiting for her to go on. Sailor Moon scratched the back of her head, unsure what to say. "Chibi Chibi was...Sailor Galaxia's starseed. In human form. She was the Light of Hope. I know you weren't here for the battle, but basically, when Galaxia sealed Chaos inside herself, she sent out her starseed and it reached me through Chibi Chibi. She helped us win the fight."

"She also guided me to you when I got my own starseed back," Tuxedo Mask reminded her.

"Right. Then after that...well, she kind of disappeared. I never really thought about what happened to her, but now she's here again."

"Maybe Sailor Galaxia sent her here?" Jupiter suggested. "Maybe she knew we needed her help."

Mercury shook her head. "If she was her starseed, it's unlikely she could survive without it."

"Then who is she?" Chibi Moon asked again, more impatiently. Tuxedo Mask sent her a stern look.

"Does it matter? She's here, so that's that," Healer said indifferently. She was too preoccupied with the kitten rubbing up against her ankles to care. It seemed like Diana was as crazy about her as Luna was. Smiling, Healer bent and scratched behind Diana's ears, making her purr loudly. She didn't seem to mind one bit.

Venus nodded. "Healer's right. She helped save Chibi-Usa, I think we should just be glad she came back."

"So... What do we do?" Mars eyed the tiny guardian. "Keep her around and pretend like nothing happened? Just say she's Usagi's sister like before if people ask questions?"

"It seems like we don't have much of a choice," Mercury said.

Sailor Moon crouched down and patted Chibi Chibi Moon's head. "You know, I wouldn't mind that at all. I really missed having her around." She smiled knowingly up at Fighter. "It'll be just like old times."

Fighter smiled back weakly, her gaze fixed on Chibi Chibi Moon. Eyebrows knit close together, she tilted her head to the side in a pensive expression, only half-listening to them.

"What's wrong, Fighter?" Sailor Moon asked, standing up. "You look worried. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just...I don't know. Never mind."

"What?" Sailor Moon persisted.

Fighter sighed. "Chibi Chibi."

"What about her?"

"That's just it, I can't put my finger on it. But I don't think she's Sailor Galaxia's starseed anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because when I was holding her before, I felt something. Almost like a connection of some sort... I mean, I always felt a link to Chibi Chibi back on Earth, but I thought it was just because she had the incense burner that held our Princess. But now..."

Fighter looked over at Pluto and Tuxedo Mask suspiciously. "Is there something you two aren't telling us?"

Tuxedo Mask fiddled idly with his black top hat. The only sound was the flapping of his cape in the chilly breeze that cut through the palace's entry room.

Sailor Moon held her breath. Thunder rumbled faraway among the stars. Two of Kinmoku's three moons hung low in the sky like giant orbs. The sun would rise in a few hours.

"We haven't been completely honest with you, Princess," Pluto admitted finally.

"About...what?" Sailor Moon's voice wavered. After everything that had happened, she didn't know if she was game for any more surprises.

"About certain things..." Pluto looked at Tuxedo Mask before continuing. "The truth is, your destiny lies in your own hands. Or _destinies_ , shall I say. There is no such thing as a 'destined path'. It never existed. The future is solely the outcome of present decisions, and always will be."

"Wait a sec," Uranus interrupted, raising a hand, "are you saying she doesn't have a destiny? Of course she does! As guardian, we all do. No matter what life we've been reincarnated into, she'll always hold that fate."

Pluto nodded. "Yes, that much is inevitable. But what she does in that life is entirely up to her. And seeing that she and Endymion were together in the past, I understand why it is easiest to believe that there is a greater force linking them together time and time again. But that is not true. Contrary to belief, her 'fate' was not altered when she came to Kinmoku recently. The changes begun as early as when Fighter initially crossed her path."

Sailor Moon flinched. "You mean... Me coming here isn't what did it? It was way back when we first met...?"

"Of course your visit to this planet only solidified the changes, but this was not sudden by any means."

Fighter's eyes closed. She'd always known that day was magical. She'd recalled it so often, every detail at the airport where the story began was practically etched permanently into her brain. From the smell of burnt rubber, coffee, and air conditioning, to the girly squeals of the crowd of fans she'd been desperately trying to get away from, to the way time seemed to move in slow motion. In that moment when she'd passed by the beautiful blonde for the very first time, everything had changed.

"Seeing that I was not to interfere, I chose to ignore the fact that another path was being formed for her as long as I could. And little by little, that future starting taking shape."

Sailor Moon swallowed. "You mean...me and Seiya's future?"

Pluto nodded. "The closer you two got, the more an alternative path for you unwound. Granted it had not been entirely fulfilled back then, or I would have seen signs of Small Lady disappearing much sooner."

"What does Chibi Chibi have to do with this?" Fighter asked skeptically.

Pluto pinched her lips together. "You see, when Galaxia sent out her starseed, it needed to take a physical embodiment to reach you."

"Yeah. She said, 'to someone who will embrace you warmly', if I remember right," Sailor Moon added, combing back through her memory. "And it did. Reach Chibi Chibi, I mean. She was the Light of Hope."

"Correct. But do you have any idea what made her of all things the Light of Hope?"

Sailor Moon paused. To be honest, she'd always thought that Chibi Chibi was just chosen for the job, just like she was chosen to be Sailor Moon. But she had a feeling that wasn't the answer Pluto wanted to hear.

Pluto didn't wait for a reply. "Princess," she said, "you're much more powerful than you know. You are one of the strongest guardians in the galaxy apart from Sailor Galaxia herself."

"I am?" Sailor Moon squeaked. Somehow that thought was a little terrifying.

"Of course. And knowing that now, do you wonder why the starseed did not simply fly to you rather than Chibi Chibi?"

"Because...Chibi Chibi is a strong guardian too?" she guessed.

Pluto narrowed her sienna eyes, a glint of mystery glowing in her inky pupils. "Or perhaps because the same power within you pumps through her veins as well."

"Huh?"

Tuxedo Mask chuckled at her dullness. "Usako," he said slowly, as if speaking to a kindergartener, "your name is Sailor Moon. Chibi-Usa's name is Sailor Chibi Moon. And Chibi Chibi's name is Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. Are you seeing the pattern?"

"Yeah, but...that's just a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Or is it?" Fighter said quietly, hand to her chin.

Sailor Moon shot her a quizzical look. Did she know what Pluto was getting at? Was she the only one who didn't know where this was going? Her jangling nerves rattled even more nervously.

Pluto cleared her throat before continuing. "Chibi Chibi was a futuristic child born from the protectors of the Star and Moon; an everlasting and powerful combination. It is no wonder why Sailor Galaxia's starseed was drawn to her of all things in the universe. Your bond with Fighter was so strong last year, Chibi Chibi's existence materialized, much like how Small Lady was born in the future from you and Mamoru. And because Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon is a lunar guardian like yourself, the starseed was drawn to her power, giving her the ability to actually exist in this world for the time being."

"Until just recently, that is, when the future shifted and she became an actual part of it," Tuxedo Mask added. He blew out a breath of air past his lips. "And I lied about before. Chibi Chibi didn't appear and lead us to Kinmoku, we brought her back from the 30th century, knowing she could help save Chibi-Usa. You - er, I mean, Neo Queen Serenity, gave us permission to."

"W-what?" Sailor Moon stammered, her head spinning. "Why was Chibi Chibi in the future? What are you saying?" _Thump. Thump._ Her heartbeat gushed loudly in her ears.

Fighter stared, the realization sinking in. Her face slowly paled to the color of sheets. "I-I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong. Because to me, you're making it sound like Chibi Chibi is me and Bun Head's child or something."

Pluto opened her mouth, then closed it. "She is."

" _What_!?" Sailor Moon squealed, her mouth popping open like a fish. Eyes bugging out, she waited for Pluto to say she was kidding. But she'd come to learn that Sailor Pluto never joked. And especially not about something like this.

Sailor Moon looked at Fighter. Fighter looked at Sailor Moon. Everyone stared at them both. A moment passed, and no one said a word.

Mars was the first to break the silence. "So this whole time Chibi Chibi was, or _is_ , Usagi and Seiya's daughter...from the future?"

"In simpler words, yes," Pluto replied. "But just as how Small Lady could not exist if Sailor Moon chose Fighter, Chibi Chibi could not exist if Sailor Moon chose Tuxedo Mask. Out of the infinite destines possible, those two were the most prominent and likely to occur."

"But...that's impossible! Seiya's a girl!" Healer interjected. "They can't have a kid together!"

Pluto brushed an imaginary fleck of dust off her garnet rod. "Yes, well, please keep in mind that the future at the time took shape when you three physically embodied men."

"Yeah, but not any more!" Healer gaped at them, pieces clicking together in her mind. "So what are you saying then? That sometime in the near future Seiya's going to, like, turn into a dude for one night and...?"

"Healer!" Maker shot her a disapproving frown.

Pluto looked uncomfortable. "Possibly..."

Fighter pressed her hand to her mouth, looking distraught as her face rapidly flushed pink, then red.

"No... She can't be my..." Staring at Chibi Chibi Moon in awe, the resemblance was as clear as day: Usagi's big eyes, bun head hairstyle, and high-pitched voice. Then she begun to see herself in the child: curly hair, blue eyes, and crooked, curious smile. Even the toddler's personality was a mixture of them both, from Chibi Chibi's love of sweets like Usagi, to her playfulness and fearlessness like Seiya.

"Oh my god." Fighter felt faint. _She really is our child. My child with Bun Head... This whole time...  
_

"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi Moon cocked her head to the side, her way of asking Fighter what was wrong.

"Chibi Chibi is my daughter? Me and Seiya's...daughter?" Sailor Moon's voice trailed off. Her insides flipped over like a chocolate chip pancake, and her legs dissolved to Jell-O. At the same time, a bubbly, happy feeling fizzed up inside her.

"Oh my gosh, no way!" Venus's baby-blue eyes enlarged and twinkled. "That means Seiya and Usagi will have _that_ kind of future together! I'm so jealous!" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Venus... Now is not the time." Mercury shook her head.

"What?" Venus asked innocently. "It's totally true! _"_

Everyone's voices started to mesh together before they met her ears. Sailor Moon felt like she was floating outside of her body. _Is this really happening or am I still lying in bed curled up with Seiya, sound asleep?_ Sailor Moon pinched her forearm and winced. Wide awake.

"Bun Head..." Fighter's eyes were steady on her. She took a step facing Sailor Moon, then stopped. She could feel the bloom of warmth in her face spreading to her ears and down her neck and chest. She suddenly felt exposed, and blamed her Starlight uniform for making her feel naked. She was sure she and Sailor Moon were thinking about the same thing... And when Sailor Moon smiled bashfully and blushed furiously, Fighter knew she was right. They both quickly looked away.

"Well!" Sailor Moon fudged an uneasy laugh. "I guess this explains a lot of things. Haha...ha."

"Yeah." Fighter smiled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She busied her hands by untying and retying her ponytail, even though not a hair was out of place. "I suppose it does."

They fell into an awkward silence. Sailor Moon stared at the tips of her boots, thinking back to all the times she, Chibi Chibi, and Seiya had spent together on Earth. The time they'd hid in the cupboard together, to the time Chibi Chibi had splattered cake on Seiya's face, to the time Chibi Chibi had opened the cabin door, pushing Seiya to fall on top of her. It put everything in an entirely new perspective.

As exciting as it was, it certainly would take some time getting used to - with both Chibi Chibi and Seiya.

"Why are you two so shy all of a sudden? You should be happy everything's gonna work out! And congratulations on Chibi Chibi!" Venus gushed, throwing her arms around both of them and pulling them close together.

"Thanks, Venus," Sailor Moon said, rolling her eyes. Her gaze met Fighter's.

The Starlight bit her lip, then broke out into a shy smile that made her look utterly adorable. Sailor Moon managed to grin back, her heart galloping faster.

Watching the scene unfold from the sidelines, Uranus and Neptune made their way to Pluto.

"Why did you tell them this?" Uranus asked. "What happened to not wanting to reveal the future?"

"They deserved to know," Tuxedo Mask said coolly. "Besides, if we wouldn't have told them, Chibi-Usa would have."

Neptune's perfectly-arched eyebrows shot up. "She knew about this?"

Pluto nodded regretfully. "She was with us when the future changed before our eyes, unfortunately."

"And how's she taking it?" Uranus said frostily. "She must be thrilled knowing that her mother has a new child to love in her place."

"Uranus," Neptune chided.

Uranus looked at Pluto in disbelief. "I thought you were fighting for her. How could you let this happen?"

"Please stop," Pluto said, sounding tired. "What happened was beyond our control. The important thing is that Small Lady is safe now with the extraordinary power of her Pink Moon Crystal. If we hadn't brought Chibi Chibi back, we wouldn't have been able to-"

"I get it. But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it." Uranus folded her arms across her chest and walked away. Her eyes fell on the others again and she paused to watch as Sailor Moon scooped up Chibi Chibi Moon in her arms and handed her to Fighter. Chibi Moon said something and they all laughed. From where they were standing, it looked like Chibi Moon was doing a good job of concealing any hard feelings she had for Fighter or her new sister fairly well.

"You know, they look like such a happy family," Neptune commented, a smile whispering across her lips. "I'm a little envious."

Uranus's features settled into a scowl. "How can you say that, Neptune? That woman nearly wrecked everything we live to protect. I still fear what Crystal Tokyo will become. Don't you?"

Neptune's slender shoulders rose in a nonchalant shrug. They watched the others in silence for a while. Chibi Chibi Moon had climbed onto Fighter's shoulders and they were all laughing. Mars said something that upset Sailor Moon, leading them to squabble for a while before Jupiter intervened. Sailor Moon then turned her back to Mars and took Chibi Chibi Moon's hand and swung it playfully before leaning forward and pecking Fighter on the lips. Neptune noticed the muscle in Uranus's jaw tense out of the corner of her eye.

"Uranus," she said quietly, so only they could hear, "what are you really upset about here? The fact that Sailor Moon fell in love with someone else, or the fact that that person is Sailor Star Fighter?"

"The latter of course."

"Is that so? Because I'm beginning to believe that deep down you are simply jealous."

Uranus scoffed. "Jealous? Jealous of what? Of who? You're wrong."

"Am I?" Neptune rested her head on Uranus's shoulder, inhaling her woodsy scent and welcoming her warmth. "I think you're in love with her, just a little bit at least, and you're upset that someone you don't like loves her back."

Uranus chuckled. "You think I'm in love with kitten? That's crazy. _Y_ _ou're_ the jealous one here, Michiru."

Neptune fluffed her violinist fingers through Uranus's hair, pretending to brush out a piece of dirt.

"I was only messing with you," she said in a silky voice, before pulling away.

Uranus smirked, her green eyes trailing back to the couple. She focused hard on Fighter. She'd never understood why, but she couldn't stand the Starlight for some reason. She had everything; looks, talent, and a way with women. Maybe it was because she'd caught her in Michiru's dressing room, but she couldn't stand knowing that Usagi was choosing a future with her. She deserved so much better.

Uranus stopped herself just as the thought rang through her head. She bit down hard on her lip, eyes lingering on the beautiful blonde cuddling with her new daughter and lover _._

_I'm not jealous... Am I?_


	46. Speak Now

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Well, we're on the downward slide for this story! Only a couple chapters left to go...

Thanks for the reviews, I cherish every one! =)

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 46: Speak Now

* * *

"You are welcome to stay here at the palace for as long as you please," Kakyuu offered. Her coral-colored lips formed a gentle smile.

"That's kind of you, thank you very much. We will consider the offer." Setsuna smoothed her long pencil skirt. She and the other guardians had all detransformed into their civilian selves.

Mamoru mussed his fingers through his jet-black hair and stretched his arms behind his head, stifling a yawn. The bags under his eyes showed that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Worrying about his daughter, traveling to the future to rescue her with Pluto, and sustaining her life force had drained all his energy. Now that this whole mess was over, the only thing he could think about was crashing into a nice, warm bed. He was desperate enough he was willing to sleep at the Starlights' palace.

"I think that's a great idea," Mamoru agreed quickly. "We all could use a little R & R."

"Splendid," said Kakyuu. "I shall call for the maids to prepare guest rooms." Pivoting on her heels, she looked at the others. "Will you all be joining us for the next few days?"

Michiru sensed a palpable wave of tension radiating from her lover. Turning, she could see the protest blazing in Haruka's eyes like flames. Just standing in the entry room of the Starlight's home was painful. The thought of having to sleep here made Haruka's skin crawl as if it was covered in earthworms.

Haruka cleared her throat. "No thanks, we-"

"Would really love to," Hotaru interrupted. "It's _so_ nice of you to offer, Princess Kakyuu. It's just as Mamoru said, and I think some sleep and food will do us good. Earth will still be waiting for us all when we get back. And leaving so quickly wouldn't be polite. Right, Michiru-mama?"

Haruka pinched her lips together so hard they changed color.

"I think so too," Michiru said, biting back a smile. Haruka could be so stubborn, she almost found it humorous.

"We can share a room together, Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa said, linking her arm through her best friend's. "It'll be just like a sleepover!"

"Really? Oh, I can't wait!"

"It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Won't it?"

Haruka's eyebrow twitched. It felt like everyone was celebrating but her. She remembered the way Mamoru had spoken before; it was over, it truly was. As much as she wanted to have the final word, she knew it was useless. Raising the white flag was more difficult than she'd ever imagined. Sticking around Kinmoku would be torture, but seeing that she couldn't teleport back to Earth without the others, did she have much of a choice? Refusing would just make herself look like more of an ass than she already had.

Seiya smiled smugly in her direction. Haruka shot her a poisonous glare.

"Chibi!" Perched on Seiya's shoulder's, Chibi Chibi's eyes widened as Seiya moved. She grabbed tiny fistfuls of the Starlight's hair to hang on.

"Ow - hey! Watch it," Seiya joked, holding Chibi Chibi's ankles so she didn't fall.

"Watch it!" Chibi Chibi giggled.

"No, _you_ watch it!"

"You watch it!" Chibi Chibi parroted. Seiya and Usagi burst out laughing.

"Aw, aren't they _so_ cute, Yaten?" Minako cooed, resting her head on her Starlight's shoulder. She couldn't help but marvel in jealousy at the three of them. They'd always looked like a family together.

"Cute?" Yaten wrinkled her forehead. "That's _not_ the word I had in mind, Mina. I mean, Seiya as a parent? She can't even take care of herself! This'll be a nightmare, but..." Yaten smirked as she watched Chibi Chibi yanking on Seiya's ponytail. "...I think we'll get a few good laughs out of it."

Minako smiled and closed her eyes. Fair blonde locks tumbled down Yaten's back as she snuggled her cheek against the satin of her pajama shoulder. She loved that they were the exact same height.

"Well, I think she'll make a good mom," she said.

Yaten's heart softened. She wrapped one arm around Minako's hip and pulled her body close.

"Yeah, I think she will too." Realizing how mushy that sounded, she bit her tongue. "But I swear, if you tell her I said that, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Minako teased.

"Mina..."

"Why not?" she said innocently. Minako took one look in Seiya's direction and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Because I'll never hear the end of it, that's why not."

Minako narrowed her eyes mischievously. "Then you'd better stop me before I tell her you said that..." She slithered out of Yaten's grasp and tiptoed away.

Yaten frowned and crossed her arms. She knew Minako was just messing with her, but she also knew that the blonde was a total blabbermouth. She'd have to watch what spilled out around her, or everyone would think she was soft. But she couldn't help it, whenever she was around Minako, all the ice on her heart melted. Minako was the only person who had that effect on her

Minako peeked over her shoulder to see if Yaten was following her. A smile played on Yaten's lips without permission, and she felt her arms coming uncrossed and her feet moving forward. Grabbing the blonde's wrist, she spun her around and pulled her close before she could take another step. The last thing Yaten saw was Minako's surprised blue eyes before lips met lips in a smiling kiss.

Minako's hands danced all the way down her back to the dimples at the end of her spine. The skin of her fingers tickled through her shirt, making Yaten arch her back slightly. Minako pulled her even closer and cupped the Starlight's face between her two hands. A stifled moan escaped Yaten's mouth. She tasted amazing.

"I've gotta hand it to her," Makoto said with a sigh as she watched the lovey-dovey couple. "Minako beat me fair and square."

"What do you mean, Mako?" Ami asked.

"Oh, you know. We've always had this competition going on to see who could get a boyfriend first. Looks like she won! Sort of. Does it count if she has a girlfriend instead?" Makoto joked. "'Cause if not, then I still can win!"

"Win? And with whom do you have in mind?" Taiki raised a chestnut brow.

Makoto flushed. She scratched her head. "Well, I dunno yet! But I'll find someone. Someday..."

"Good for you, Mako. I think there's someone out there for all of us," Ami said, her eyes on Taiki.

Rei, standing beside her friends, swallowed hard. She hadn't heard a word they'd said. It felt like a sinkhole had opened up in her chest and her heart was being sucked into it.

"Earth to Rei!" A hand fluttered in front of her face. It took a couple seconds for her to realize Makoto was trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"What's up? You're acting like a total zombie!"

Rei smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Makoto frowned and stepped close. "Hey. What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie, Rei."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. You look like you're going to cry..." Makoto followed the raven-haired girl's gaze, and suddenly, a door opened in her mind.

"Forget it." Rei shook her head. "I haven't slept in a few days, that's all."

"Would you like to rest?" Taiki asked. "Your room is still available. The maids haven't touched a thing since you girls left."

"Terrific." Rei plastered on a smile and headed towards the hall. She could have sworn she saw Makoto reaching after her, but she couldn't bring herself to look back.

Getting to the hallway meant having to pass by Minako and Yaten, which was the last thing she wanted to do. But sticking around would just be even worse. She needed to get away and clear her head. A cold, hard realization had surfaced, and she wasn't ready to deal with it. Not here, not now, not ever. Biting her lip, she strode past them as casually and as quickly as she could, praying she didn't look as insecure and small as she felt.

The couple was cuddling now, whispering in low voices, and she was grateful she couldn't make any of it out. As she passed by, neither one batted an eye. They were so infatuated with each other now that they could finally be together again, Rei was sure that if she'd walked by butt naked they wouldn't have noticed.

Setting her jaw, Rei turned her head away and stared out the broken windows, suddenly wanting to just go home.

The sky was pitch-black, thunderclouds drowning on the horizon. The moons dipped lower behind the rustling trees. A damp, chilly breeze blew in from the night, cutting to the bone. Rei shivered in her priestess robe. She'd been wearing it when they'd left Earth at the Hikawa shrine, and the thin white and red material offered little to keep her warm. She tightened the bow at her waist and buried her hands in her sleeves to conserve heat.

 _Crunch. Crunch._ Her wooden sandals ground against the glass shards and rubble. The entire entry room was a mess. She knew Ami and Taiki would stick around and help clean up like model citizens, but it looked like they'd be the only helpers working alongside the workers and maids. The room was quickly emptying.

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had already taken off after Mamoru and Setsuna to their own rooms. Chibi Chibi was doing the potty dance and Usagi said something about taking her to the bathroom down the hall. Seiya joked about going with so she didn't get lost.

Wherever Haruka went, Michiru went. The couple reluctantly started for a room of their own. Nobody wanted to talk about what had happened before, especially them. The past was gone, and the only thing left to do was look forward, as difficult as that may be. Haruka couldn't wait to finally get away from everyone and have some time alone before the sun rose on a new day; a new future. She wasn't ready to face whatever would happen next, but she hoped some sleep and time to cool down would change that. After all, she had nowhere else to go on this alien planet, so she held her tongue and stuck by her lover's side.

Reaching her guest room, Rei heaved herself inside.

The air was a few degrees cooler than the hall and smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. She ran her fingertips across the wall and flicked the lights on.

Nostalgia settled over her. It was just as she remembered with its teal-colored walls and wooden furniture. Her sandals sunk into the plush carpet, so she kicked them off near the dresser and pulled the heavy door shut behind her. Exhausted, Rei collapsed onto her bed. It was perfectly made, just as she'd left it, unlike Minako's on the other side of the room. The ravioli-shaped pillows and white lace comforter were strewn in a careless heap.

Rei's insides twisted like someone was stirring them with a fork. She laid down, her head hitting a stiff pillow near the headboard. Suddenly, the blankets felt itchy, like they'd been spread too taut and tucked too properly. Heaving herself up, Rei crossed the room and crawled into Minako's bed. She unraveled a ball of blankets and slipped between it and the mattress. Finding a pillow, she let her head sink into the downy material and pulled the comforter to her chin.

They smelled like flowers, vanilla, honey. They smelled like Minako.

Heat swelled behind Rei's eyes, and when she blinked, a tear slipped out. It ran down her cheek and absorbed into the pillowcase. Grinding her teeth together, she pulled the blanket over her head and rolled over.

_What's wrong with me? I should be happy for Usagi and Seiya right now, and relieved that we rescued Chibi-Usa. And I am... So why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I just got hit by a train that I've seen coming for miles? But now it feels so real. So final. It's really over, isn't it? Seiya and Usagi have a future now, so that means Yaten and Minako do too...  
_

"Rei?" A husky, yet feminine voice called. The door opened.

Rei winced. It was Makoto. She quickly wiped her eyes and yanked the blanket off her head. It frizzed her hair, but she didn't care.

"Yeah? What's up, Mako?" She hoped it was more convincing that it sounded.

The brawny girl shut the door and approached her friend. Hesitating for a second, Makoto lowered herself onto the edge of the bed. Outside in the hallway, they heard footsteps thudding past the door.

"Chibi Chibi! Get back here!" Usagi yelled.

"Back here!"

"Come on, it's past your bedtime! You can sleep with me and Bun Head, so let's go!" Seiya said.

"Chibi Chibi!"

"Running like that's dangerous! You'll trip!" Usagi sounded out of breath. She stopped outside the door. "Oh, honestly! Seiya, _you_ go get her! I hate running!"

"Me? Why me?"

The toddler's footsteps grew quieter. A faint giggle echoed down the hall before she rounded a corner. Usagi groaned. "Great, now we lost her!"

"Good going, Bun Head." Seiya chuckled.

Rei managed to smirk. Chibi-Usa may have been a handful, but at least she complied to Mamoru. Chibi Chibi on the other hand, was all giggles and play around both of her parents.

"Sounds like they're having a good time," Makoto said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah. We're lucky it all worked out."

Makoto smiled distantly. "So...what do you think will happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

Makoto shrugged. "Are we all going back to Earth together? The Starlights too...?"

"I imagine so," said Rei, avoiding her eyes. She picked at the fibers of the blanket in her lap. She could picture everyone back home already; Seiya and Usagi chasing Chibi Chibi around the CROWN fruit parlor, Taiki and Ami studying together at the table by the window, and Yaten and Minako sitting side by side sipping from the same milkshake while playing footsie under the table. She didn't even need her psychic powers to foretell that.

"You think they'll be able to do that? Leave Kinmoku? This is their _home_... And Princess Kakyuu? What if she doesn't let them go? Who'll protect Kinmoku?"

Rei pursed her lips together. To be honest, she was wondering the same things. It all was happening so quickly. While it looked like everything was falling apart, it was actually falling into place. It was overwhelming to even begin to think about, and it was starting to give her a headache.

"How would I know? Go ask Yaten or something," she muttered.

Makoto flinched. She tilted her head away, allowing a curl to fall into her face.

Rei opened her mouth, but only a dry explanation came out. She looked down.

"Sorry. That didn't come out right, Mako."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't," she insisted. "I'm taking my anger at Yaten out on you, and you didn't do anything wrong. Forgive me."

Makoto put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "It's okay. We've all been through so much in the past few days. I don't blame you for being snappier than usual."

"Thanks, Mako. For understanding."

"Not a problem." Makoto pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the wall. "So...why're you mad at Yaten?"

The corner of Rei's mouth twitched. "I'm not mad at Yaten."

"You just said you were."

"Oh." Rei sweatdropped.

Makoto leaned closer, the scent of pine cones tickling her nose. "So what happened? I saw you shooting her daggers earlier."

Rei pressed her lips together. Makoto's eyes were the color of trees in the summer; a sincere shade of green. She couldn't tell her. She couldn't.

"Do you realize that me and you are the only ones who don't have someone?" she blurted.

Makoto blinked. "Eh?"

"Think about it, Mako! I mean, Usagi's got Seiya, Minako has Yaten, and Ami is with Taiki. We're outcasts. Complete rejects."

"Oh, come on, Rei! Don't say it like that." Makoto's eyes widened. "Wait a second. You think Ami is acting weird around Taiki too?"

"Of course I do! And can you blame them? It's like they were practically custom-made for each other. _"_

Makoto clucked her tongue. "I knew it! All those times she said she was going to the library here at the palace, I bet she was going just to see Taiki! Isn't she sly! And when I asked her about it, she said-"

"Mako!" Rei raised a hand. "I think you're missing the point."

"What point? That Ami is keeping secrets from us?"

Rei heaved a sigh. "Well, that too."

"I can't believe it... _Ami_ , the late bloomer, fell in love before I did! Unbelievable." Makoto rolled up her sleeves. "It's too bad they weren't the Five Lights, instead of the Three Lights. I want someone too."

"Tell me about it," Rei said quietly. "And if we hadn't come to Kinmoku, none of this would've happened. Usagi would still be with Mamoru, Ami's love would be her studies, and Minako..." Rei's heart slipped up to her throat. Although she was looking across the room, all she could see was Minako running her hands over Yaten's small frame and their lips against each others. "Minako...she'd be..." Her voice sounded wobbly. She could feel Makoto's worried eyes burning on her. Her pulse began to race.

Makoto's hand came down over hers. Rei's skin was hot and dry, and she could feel the trembling in her fingers. "I think... I think I know what this is about now."

"You...do?"

Makoto nodded. "Rei...you're upset with Yaten because...you like Minako, don't you?"

Color rushed to Rei's cheeks. Tears clouded her eyes, but didn't fall. "How'd you know?" she asked.

Makoto pursed her lips together, looking pained. Her eyes traveled to Minako's bed they were sitting in, but she said nothing. To make it even worse, Makoto didn't look all that surprised.

Rei squeezed a fistful of sheets in her hand and looked away. It was embarrassing to think that someone other than herself knew, but it was also comforting at the same time. Makoto was a good friend. She'd understand, and maybe could help. It'd been torture keeping it inside for so long, and now she'd reached her limit.

Rei sucked in a gulp of air and blew it out slowly between her teeth.

"I just...don't know what to do." Squeezing her eyes shut, words starting rolling off her tongue. "Ever since I met her... I wanted to know her better... We just had something so special, you know? I really thought it might lead to something more. But I...I never actually told her how I felt, and she moved on... God, I'm so stupid." Hot tears trickling down her face, a sob escaped the back of her throat. "I'm just so stupid."

Makoto pulled her into a hug. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Holding Rei close, she stroked her back softly, making soothing circle motions. She'd never seen her like this before; so unguarded and hurt. To think that this was tearing her up this badly, it made her own heart squeeze.

"It's selfish," Rei mumbled into Makoto's shirt. "She's happy now, and that's all I've ever wanted for her. It just kills me that I can't be the one who brings that smile to her face." She sniffled.

"I think you need to tell Minako how you feel."

"What!?" Rei pulled away fast. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, smudging it with watery mascara. "Are you insane, Mako? I can't do that! Not now that she's with Yaten!"

"Rei." Makoto put her hands on Rei's shoulders. She spoke slowly, patiently. "If you don't tell her, this feeling is never going to go away. You won't be able to move on. You _need_ to do this."

"But it's too late! I don't want to mess things up. She has no clue I feel this way, and it'll make things awkward between us if she finds out now. I can't do it."

"You can't or you won't?"

Rei squirmed. "Don't look at me that way, Mako. I just can't!"

"Why not?"

"B-because! She might not believe me. Or worse, she might laugh. You wouldn't understand..."

"Right. Because I've never been in love before," Makoto said sarcastically. The sempai who broke her heart floated to her mind. Frowning, she quickly brushed the thought away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," Rei was saying. "It's just... Hey- Mako, where're you going?"

"Stay here. I'll be right back," she said over her shoulder. And with that, Makoto left.

"What the heck?" Rei said aloud. She crossed the room and peeked her head out, but there wasn't a soul around.

"Mako?" Her voice reverberated down the long corridor. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, casting shadows over everything. Shivering, Rei pulled the door shut. She closed her eyes and leaned her weight against the door frame and let out a shaky sigh. The mirror on the back of the door felt cool against her skin. She turned and caught a glimpse of her reflection.

The pretty girl looking back had the same inky violet eyes and shimmering straight hair, but something was different. The whites of her eyes were dull with a tinge of melancholy. Her priestess robe was wrinkled.

She realized the chirping of crickets in the distance was the only sound. Usagi and Seiya must have finally chased down Chibi Chibi. Right now the three of them were probably snuggling up in Seiya's ginormous bed under the covers together.

In the mirror, Rei gazed at Minako's bed on the other side of the room. She wouldn't be surprised if Minako didn't sleep in their room tonight. She was most likely with Yaten at the very moment.

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open, jostling into Rei. She stumbled back, trying to get out of the way, but the door clipped her hip, shoving her backwards.

Tripping over her sandals that she'd kicked off near the doorway, she saw the room spin in a blur. Air whistled through her hair. She hit the ground, pain shooting up her side. Her cheek was pressed to carpet and her elbow throbbed. Groaning, she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Thanks a lot, Mako," Rei grumbled, rubbing her side. "I really needed that."

"Oh my god! Rei! Are you okay?" a high-pitched voice asked shrilly. A flash of blonde hair caught her eye. Then a red bow. _No._ Rei glanced up in horror as Minako's cute face swam into view.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't know you were standing there!" Dropping to her knees, Minako hovered over her gingerly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Rei's head started spinning, and it wasn't from the fall. The sweet fragrance of honey and vanilla swirled around her nose. If Minako got any closer, they'd be breathing the same air.

"Which one?" Minako asked, looking confused. "Yes it hurts or yes you're okay?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Rei's mouth. "Both."

Minako rolled her eyes. She extended her hand. Rei took it, trying her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when their skin met.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm seriously such a klutz," Minako said when they were both on their feet again.

Rei finger-combed her long hair and fluffed her bangs.

"Yeah, no worries," she said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Hold on." Minako took a step close. Her hands fluttered to Rei's midsection as she straightened the bow on her robe. Rei froze. Her posture went so rigid it looked like someone had replaced her spine with a metal rod.

Minako's fingers crawled up from her stomach to her ribcage as she adjusted the material. Near her collarbone, her fingertips accidentally brushed against Rei's chest, tingling her bare skin as she straightened the collar. Rei didn't move. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her toes.

"There." Oblivious to the exchange, Minako smiled and stepped back, satisfied with a job well done.

"Th-thanks." Rei's cheeks were hot.

"No problem! So what'd you wanna talk to me about?" Minako chirped.

Rei blinked hard. "What do you mean?"

"Mako said you had something super important to tell me. That's why she came and got me, isn't it? And it'd better be good, 'cause Yaten and I were totally in the middle of something, Rei."

Rei's stomach squeezed. She hadn't noticed before, but standing there now, she could see that the blonde's cheeks were flushed and her shiny lip gloss was smeared. She and Yaten had definitely been in the middle of something. Her heart sunk.

"Oh. Well... It's nothing." Rei rubbed her elbow even though it didn't hurt anymore. "Mako's just being stupid, that's all. You can go now, forget about it. There's nothing to say."

"Are you sure? She made it sound like it was urgent."

"Yeah, definitely. It's not important. She shouldn't have interrupted you. Go on." Rei shooed her away. Minako raised an eyebrow and Rei fudged a laugh for good measure. It sounded dry and unnatural, like it belonged to someone else.

"Well then, okay..." Minako glanced at her one last time before turning to the door. Rei swallowed a lump in her throat. Something in her deflated like an untied balloon. Although the idea of telling her was practically a suicide mission for their friendship, letting her walk away didn't feel right either.

Minako clasped the doorknob, jangling it all around. Frowning, she gave it a good tug. It wouldn't budge. "Hey, what's up with our door?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"It won't open!"

"Sorry!" Makoto's muffled answer came from the other side. "You two aren't going anywhere until Rei says what she needs to. I'll wait here until morning if I have to."

"Technically, it's already morning," Minako pointed out, glancing at her watch.

"Mako, I swear you'll be sorry if you don't open this door!" Rei warned.

Makoto lowered her voice. "Rei, _you'll_ be sorry if you keep running away like this. Trust me, it's for your own good."

Rei gritted her teeth. Heat rose in her face, burning her ears. She balled her fists and pressed her forehead against the mirror on the back of the door. She listened hard as Makoto's footsteps grew further and further away. They were really alone now.

"Rei? What was that about?"

Rei closed her eyes. Makoto's words lingered in her head. She inhaled and exhaled three uneasy breaths before turning around. When she brought her eyes up, Minako was giving her a look of concern.

"Minako..." Rei's voice wavered. "There's...something..." She sighed. "...I need to tell you."

"Oh." Minako clapped her hands together. "Okay, shoot."

Rei's hand fell to her belly. Nausea rippled through her gut. Was she really going to go through with this? What would she think? Sweat collected in the grooves of her palms. Her legs felt too weak to support her weight. Her heart was chugging so fast behind her sternum, she was worried it might explode.

"I... I..." Her tongue felt welded in place. It wouldn't form the words.

"Rei...?" Minako closed the distance between them. One more foot, and they'd be touching.

"What's wrong?" Minako's voice was silky and smooth. So caring. So gentle. She looked like an angel with her innocent eyes. She was close enough that every time she blinked, Rei could see her eyelashes grazing just under her blonde eyebrows. _I have to do this. I have to._

"Minako," Rei whispered meekly. "...I like you."

Minako's eyes moved around her face. A bird cawed in the distance. The lights hummed above them. Then, a small smile played on her mouth.

"I like you too, Rei," she said cheerfully.

Rei pinched her lips together. She shook her head. "No. I mean, I _like_ you."

Minako arched her eyebrows. Rei nodded slowly, her cheeks turning red. Then, the realization hit her. It was as if her thoughts had short-circuited and her brain needed to be rebooted. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out. Her hand found a random tress of hair and started twirling it around her index finger.

"Oh," was all she could say. " _Oh.._."

Rei looked at the floor. Awkward seconds snailed by. All Rei could think about was how much she'd rather be anywhere but here. She kept waiting for Minako to say something, but she was taking forever. What could she possibly be thinking? Why wasn't she responding? The anticipation was shredding her apart from inside to out.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic, don't you?" she said at last, desperate to shatter the ocean of silence.

"No, I don't," Minako said quietly. "I'm just...shocked."

Rei couldn't bring herself to look up and see her expression, but her voice sounded even. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She couldn't tell.

"I...I wanted to tell you for so long, but I never did. And I know it's too late now. Yaten makes you so happy. And I just want you to know that I truly am happy for you and I don't want to get in between you two. I just needed to tell you so I could move on."

"Rei..." Minako licked her lips nervously. "I didn't know you felt that way about me. I can't believe...this whole time...you've been holding that in... I can't even imagine how that must've felt..." She unwrapped the lock of hair around her finger and let her hand fall to her side. "I wish you would've told me earlier, but I'm glad you did now. Better late than never, right?"

"Yeah. I guess..."

Minako gazed at Rei. She looked completely heartbroken, but was trying incredibly hard not to for her sake. She'd always looked up to Rei. She was beautiful, intelligent, and graceful; everything she longed to become. To think that Rei saw something special in her was so flattering, and made her stomach jump involuntarily. Had she not been with Yaten, maybe this confession would have been the curious start of something. After all, the lines between friendship and love were never clear.

Without thinking, Minako took another step closer. The distance between them was only six inches, and shortening. Rei's eyes widened. She could feel the heat snapping off the Minako's body as she leaned in. Her sweet fragrance grew stronger, intoxicating her brain and freezing every muscle in her body.

The next thing she knew, Minako's lips were touching her cheek. It was short. It was sweet. When the kiss came to an end, Minako lingered there, so close their noses touched. And for a split second, they breathed together.

Warmth rose in Rei's face. Electricity coursed through her veins instead of blood, and she wondered if she was going to pass out.

"What...was that for?" she whispered.

Minako smiled sheepishly and took a step back. "Just a way of saying thank you."

"For...what?"

"For saving me at the party. You know, when you let me wear your dress onstage. I never did get the chance to tell you how much it meant to me... While Yaten was acting like a total jerk, you were there for me, Rei. You always were. I'm so sorry I never noticed until now."

Rei nodded. A weight settled in her chest, like every sentence she spoke was piling there. She knew by the feather-light pressure in the kiss that it was nothing more than an act of friendship; a farewell. As painfully bittersweet as it was, a sense of closure rose above all other feelings attached to the notion. Something lifted off her shoulders, a weight that she hadn't known was there until it was gone.

"Thank you, Minako. I feel...better somehow," Rei said honestly.

"You're my best friend, Rei, and you always will be. Thank you for that. Even though I can't be that person for you, I know you'll find him or her someday."

Rei's eyes flooded with happiness. She was suddenly engulfed with the urge to throw her arms around the blonde and never let her go. But she didn't. She couldn't.

"I'll try," she said tightly.

Minako tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So. Um, I guess I should get going. Yaten's probably wondering where I am. You know how impatient she gets..."

"Yeah. That's for sure..."

Their gaze met and both girls grinned. Minako flipped her hair over her shoulder and pulled the door open with ease, not surprised to find it was unlocked.

"Oh! One last thing, Rei."

"Yes?"

"You're gonna have to come up with a good excuse for Yuuichiro on why we suddenly disappeared at the shrine. You know he's probably worried sick about you right now."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You know what? He probably is. He's _such_ a goofball."

Minako's features softened. "You should give him a chance, Rei." She smiled and stepped out into the hallway, her voice echoing into the blanket of night. "You never know, people are full of surprises."


	47. Racing Thoughts

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I was watching Pretty Little Liars and thought this was interesting and pertained to Usagi and Mamoru.

 _"Don't confuse fate with really bad luck." -_ Spencer Hastings

Enjoy :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 47: Racing Thoughts

* * *

Moonlight spilled through the glass windows, dancing shadows on the walls and floors of the palace's corridors. In the distance an owl hooted.

"Knock. Knock." Usagi rapped her fist against the ajar door to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru's room. Everyone was in bed, and the only people she'd passed in the halls were a maid carrying a stack of towels, and Minako, who stumbled out of her and Rei's room, wearing an unreadable expression.

"Usagi?" Chibi-Usa said groggily. She pushed the blankets off herself and sat up in bed. Her hair was undone, cascading in unruly pink waves down her back.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were sleeping. Can I come in?"

Chibi-Usa rubbed her eyes and nodded. Usagi stepped into the room. The floorboards were cold and creaked under her slippers. Chibi-Usa raised a finger to her lips and motioned to Hotaru, who was fast asleep on the other side of the room.

Usagi tiptoed as quietly as she could to her daughter's bed. She lowered herself on the edge beside her.

"What's going on?" said Chibi-Usa, "is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I just came by to see how you were. It's been a crazy night."

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so."

"I can't believe you can sleep after everything that's happened. I just can't believe it all. I mean, you're here now. And so are the others. Heck, Haruka is sleeping just a couple doors down! On _Kinmoku_! It's too weird, like a dream. My brain is still struggling to catch up to all the surprises."

"You mean Chibi Chibi?" Chibi-Usa said quietly.

"That too. I still can't come to accept that she's my daughter. Your _sister_." Usagi let out a pent-up breath. "I'm worried how Seiya and I are going to handle her, but I think we'll manage... But more importantly, how are _you_ taking the news, Chibi-Usa?"

Chibi-Usa fiddled with the sleeve of her pajamas. One of the maids had stopped by and given them to her a little while ago. They were soft and comfortable, but smelled overpoweringly like olives, as the rest of the planet did. It made her homesick...for whatever home _was. S_ he didn't know anymore.

"It's...different," Chibi-Usa answered. "It was lonely in Crystal Tokyo, and I always wanted a sister. Chibi Chibi is cute and l like her already. I'm gonna miss Crystal Tokyo like crazy, but I like it here with you guys. I always have. And I've got Puu and Diana too."

"Speaking of Diana, where is she?" Usagi looked all around, but didn't spot the kitten. She almost never left Chibi-Usa's side, so she found it odd she wasn't curled up in her lap at that very moment.

Chibi-Usa tapped her chin. "She's with the really pretty Starlight...I don't know her name. The short one that Minako's all over."

"Oh, Yaten?"

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa wrapped a tendril of hair around her finger. "She must be a nice person if she likes cats that much. If Diana likes her, than I do too."

Usagi bit her tongue to keep from laughing. If only Chibi-Usa knew her before.

"Yeah, Yaten's... _something_ , alright. All of the Starlights are good people though; Yaten, Taiki, Seiya..." Usagi held her breath. "Are you...are you okay with...Seiya?" she asked tentatively.

Chibi-Usa cast her eyes downward. So there it was. She should have known Usagi would corner her at one time and ask her something along those lines. She just hadn't thought it would be so soon. She still needed time to think things over.

"She seems nice. And she called me Usagi," she mumbled, vaguely.

Usagi pinched her lips together. She touched one of Chibi-Usa's hands to find they were trembling. "I understand that you'd rather I was with Mamo. I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Chibi-Usa whispered, her voice fluctuating.

"I...I don't even know how to explain. In your eyes, it must've seemed like we were perfect for each other. This all came as a big shock to you, didn't it?"

Chibi-Usa's shoulders rose and fell. "I _am_ surprised, but at the same time, I'm not. I always sensed you and Mamo were growing apart, but I didn't believe it. No, I didn't _want_ to believe it," she corrected herself.

"I don't think any of us wanted to see the cracks in our relationship." Usagi chewed on her thumb. "But ignoring a problem doesn't make it go away."

"Yeah, but you were naive," she said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"When Mamo was gone, you let someone else take his place. And I get it; love is a powerful thing, and Seiya's handsome and kind and funny - definitely your type." As Usagi started to interrupt her, Chibi-Usa raised a hand. "Let me finish. Please," she begged. Usagi clamped her jaw shut and nodded for her to go on.

"You and Mamo have always been together. I knew it wasn't perfect, but I never thought you'd walk away from it. Plust Seiya's a _woman_ _._ She's from a whole 'nother planet. And that's what I don't get. If there were so many struggles to be with Seiya, why'd you try so hard to make it work? Why didn't you choose someone else to be with? Like that nerdy friend of yours with swirly glasses or that cute blonde guy who works at the arcade? Anything would've been easier than _this_."

Usagi swallowed hard. "I forget you're still just a kid, Chibi-Usa, but surely you remember what being with Helios was like, don't you? Wouldn't you do anything you could to be with the one you love?"

Chibi-Usa set her mouth in a line. "Yeah, but..."

"That's why I never gave up on Seiya; because what we have is special. And I would do almost anything to be with her - _except_ lose you, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa squeezed her eyes shut. "I know, but... I-I don't know what to feel right now. I'm mad at you _and_ Mamo for letting yourselves drift apart. But I'm mad at myself for being angry, because I want you guys to be happy, and if that's not with each other, then I guess I should accept that, right? But it's just _so_ hard. You're my parents. My entire life I saw you two together... Now my whole world feels smashed open, and I don't know what to do."

"It's okay," she said, touching her shoulder. "Some things don't always go as planned, but it's not always a bad thing."

Chibi-Usa nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. Usagi sighed. "Has Mamo talked to you yet?"

"No, not really. Puu said we'd talk tomorrow, though. I'm sure she meant with him too. Those two are always together now," she said.

"We all deserve to be happy, don't you think?"

Chibi-Usa picked at her fingernails. She scraped off a fleck of Crystal Tokyo nail polish and watched it flutter to the floor.

"Speaking of being happy, I was watching you around Seiya earlier."

"Oh?"

"Anyways, it was super weird the way you were acting," Chibi-Usa went on. "It was like you were just being your normal, goofy self, and weren't trying to impress her or anything. I've never really seen you that way before."

"That's because it's _Seiya_. I don't need to impress her. I know that she loves me as I am."

"Huh." Chibi-Usa hesitated. "So you really love her, don't you?"

"Yes," Usagi said without skipping a beat. "I do."

"I see..." Chibi-Usa was quiet for a while. She fingered a loose thread on the blanket in her lap. Taking a deep breath of air, she exhaled slowly.

"Then I should probably say that I'm happy for you, or something like that, I guess. Watching you and Mamo crumble was hard enough here in the present, and even more miserable in the future. I guess I'd rather see both of you happy, even if it's not with each other. At least that's what I keep telling myself." She glanced up, her chin wobbling and her eyes looking moist.

Usagi's heart split in half. There was a pause that Usagi desperately wanted to fill, but her mind was blanking on a response.

On the other side of the room, Hotaru rolled over in bed. The blankets shifted and crinkled around her dainty frame. She mumbled something incoherent into her pillow, and to her relief, made Chibi-Usa crack a smile. Usagi met her gaze and grinned too, and in seconds, they were both suppressing giggles.

The tension diffused from the moment. Chibi-Usa flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You know what? In a way, I'm sort of glad you found someone else."

"Why's that?" she asked cautiously.

A sly expression crossed Chibi-Usa's face. "Because it means I get Mamo all to myself," she sang.

The corners of Usagi's lips twitched, then edged up in a wide grin.

"Chibi-Usa!" She snorted and gave her shoulder a playful push. Chibi-Usa laughed and whacked her with a nearby pillow. "You know, I was going to say that you've matured a lot recently, but I take it back!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know," Chibi-Usa said, rolling her ruby eyes. "I've grown up since you girls saw me last. And I'm a lot stronger than I look." She slapped the pillow against the blonde's side with more force.

"I know. And I'm proud of you, Chibi-Usa." Usagi rolled up her sleeves. She was wearing a pair of Seiya's flannel pajamas and they were a little big. "And just because Mamo and I aren't together anymore doesn't change that fact."

Chibi-Usa stopped in mid-swing. She lowered the pillow to her lap. "Really?" she said, her tone turning serious again.

"Yes. I love you, Chibi-Usa, and I know Mamo and Setsuna do too. Chibi Chibi and Seiya love you as well."

Chibi-Usa pulled on her collar nervously. She studied the pattern on the bedspread, feeling heat well behind her eyes. She could hear Hotaru's faint breathing on the other side of the room. The clock on the nightstand ticked.

"Mamo will always be my daddy. I know... I know you might want me to see Seiya that way now, but I don't think I can," Chibi-Usa blurted. She turned away. "Sorry."

Usagi looked shocked. "I... I would never ask that of you, Chibi-Usa," she said quietly.

Chibi-Usa nibbled on the inside of her cheek. "I know, but I just had to say it."

Usagi's mouth felt dry. She didn't know what to say, so she leaned over and pulled her daughter into an embrace. Chibi-Usa fell into it, wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders tightly.

"You can think of Seiya as whatever you'd like," Usagi told her. "You can see her as my lover, or as your aunt, or just as a friend. You don't have to see her that way if you don't want to. I think she'd understand, too."

"Usagi..." Chibi-Usa inhaled a large gulp of air, sucking in Usagi's strawberry scent. Because she was wearing Seiya's pajamas, a hint of the Starlight's rosy fragrance tickled her nose. "It's not that I don't like Seiya - I _do_. It's just... I wanna be a part of your family, but I don't know if I'll fit in. Now that you've got Chibi Chibi, I thought you might not want me anymore," she admitted.

"Chibi-Usa, that's nonsense! You'll _always_ be my daughter. Nothing has changed, don't you see? Now I can give my love to _two_ children. And trust me, there's plenty of love to go around."

Chibi-Usa pulled back, sniffling. Feeling silly, she smiled and wiped her eyes. "I guess I just got a little jealous when I saw you and Seiya and Chibi Chibi all together, having fun. And knowing you spent time with them last year while I was gone made me feel even more left out."

She gave Chibi-Usa's shoulder a squeeze. "I had to put up with you for _years_ , Chibi-Usa. If anyone should be jealous of spending time with me, it should be Chibi Chibi."

Chibi-Usa smiled weakly. "I guess you're right."

Usagi touched Chibi-Usa's hair, brushing a pink curl out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"Can you promise me one thing, though?" she asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Seiya's a really important person to me, and believe it or not, she's been eager to get to know you. Don't shut her out, okay? Can you promise to at least give her a chance?" Usagi raised her eyebrows hopefully. Behind her back, she crossed her fingers for good luck.

She nodded slowly, a bashful smile flitting over her lips. "I can do that."

Usagi's heart swelled. She let out a breath of relief and laced her fingers through Chibi-Usa's. "Thank you," she managed in a wobbly voice. "I know you'll like her, too."

Chibi-Usa swallowed hard. "You're welcome."

There sat there for a few comfortable beats, no need for words. A feeling of serenity swept through Usagi. This was a good start. There would be rough patches, inevitably, but she was confident they could surpass them. Touching Chibi-Usa's hand and knowing she was safe and sound made her feel invincible. They'd come this far, they could get through anything else, she was sure of it.

"Chibi Chibi!"

Usagi and Chibi-Usa's heads snapped up to see Chibi Chibi bursting into the room as if she were trying to escape someone. Seiya appeared at the doorway, looking slightly out of breath.

"Sorry, she got away from me." Her gaze flitted to Chibi-Usa's glistening eyes and their intertwined hands. "Oh. We're interrupting something, aren't we?" Her face was apologetic.

"It's okay, we were just finishing up," Usagi said with a shy smile.

Seiya hurried forward and scooped up her daughter. Chibi Chibi squirmed and let out a high-pitched giggle. "I just about had her to sleep, but I think she wants to say goodnight to Chibi Bun Head first," she said. Her eyes moved to Chibi-Usa and sparkled knowingly.

"Chibi Chibi, you didn't have to come all the way down here for that," Chibi-Usa said. Seiya sat down beside Usagi on the bed. Chibi Chibi tumbled out of her arms and crawled across the bedspread to her big sister's lap.

"Chi...Chibi." Chibi Chibi opened her hand and touched Chibi-Usa's face. Her little fingers were soft, and a little sticky, but Chibi-Usa didn't mind. A smile whispered across her lips. Chibi Chibi was so close, she could smell her fragrance; a blend of fruit, flowers, and olives. A peaceful feeling washed through her.

"Goodnight, Chibi Chibi," Chibi-Usa murmured. Something about Chibi Chibi's presence was mesmerizing.

"'Night-night..." Chibi Chibi's mouth stretched into an "O" as a yawn slipped out.

"I think it's past someone's bedtime," Seiya mused.

"It sure is." Usagi stretched her arms dramatically. "I've been _so_ exhausted ever since Yaten barged in and woke me up this morning, I could fall asleep any minute!"

Sweatdrops rolled down both Chibi-Usa and Seiya's heads.

"Bun Head, I was talking about Chibi Chibi," Seiya said, trying to keep a straight face. Chibi-Usa snickered into her palm.

"Oh." Usagi blinked, stupidly. "Well, I knew that."

Seiya leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sure you did," she whispered.

Usagi's face burned. She hadn't had a chance to tell Seiya that maybe they should tone down any affection in front of Chibi-Usa for a while, and let her get used to the idea of them together slowly. But when she stole a glance in Chibi-Usa's direction, she was shocked to see that her expression was far from upset - in fact, she looked amused.

"W-what?" Usagi stammered, suddenly feeling all sorts of self-conscious.

"Nothing, nothing." Chibi-Usa grinned like a Cheshire cat. She remembered how she used to spy on Usagi and Mamoru kissing when she was younger. It felt so immature now at her age, but she couldn't help but feel a little triumphant watching Seiya kiss her up close without any hesitation - affection she'd never witnessed before between her parents.

"Okay, can you _please_ stop staring at us like that?" Usagi turned redder.

"Like that?" Chibi Chibi parroted.

Realizing what they were arguing about, Seiya flushed and ducked her head. "So, um, I think I'm going to take Chibi Chibi back to bed now..."

"Good idea," Usagi said quickly. "I'll be there soon."

"Chi... Chibi! No...!" Chibi Chibi protested. She squirmed away before Seiya could snatch her up, crawled back across the bed towards Chibi-Usa, and snuggled up beside her.

"Come on, Chibi Chibi," Seiya chided. "It's bedtime. We can play more tomorrow, 'kay?"

Chibi Chibi giggled and shook her head vehemently.

"If it's okay, she can sleep in here with me and Hotaru," said Chibi-Usa. She'd already peeled back the quilts and draped them over Chibi Chibi's shoulders.

"That's a great idea!" Usagi beamed. She wasn't looking forward to leaving Chibi-Usa all by herself, and this would be a perfect opportunity for her two daughters to bond. It also meant she and Seiya could have some time alone.

"See you in the morning, then." Usagi stood and leaned over the bed. She caressed Chibi Chibi's face and gave Chibi-Usa one last hug.

"'Night, Usagi," Chibi-Usa whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight, Chibi-Usa. Oh! And by the way..." Usagi lowered her voice. "...the chefs here at the palace make _amazing_ pancakes. You'll have to try them at breakfast tomorrow."

Chibi-Usa's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep."

Her eyes glittered. "Awesome."

Usagi pulled back and Seiya stepped forward and reached across the bed.

"Night, Chibi Chibi," she said, pulling the covers to the toddler's chin. Chibi Chibi was fighting to keep her eyes open. She rolled over and curled up to Chibi-Usa, who draped an arm around her small body.

"Sweet dreams, Chibi Bun Head." Seiya ruffled Chibi-Usa's pink hair, right where a cone-shaped Bun Head would be if she'd had her hair done up.

Chibi-Usa pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "Goodnight, Seiya," she said.

Usagi crossed the room. Her hand lingered on the light switch. She gazed at Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi together, her insides turning to mush.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Seiya said in a low voice, suddenly at her side.

"Yes, they are." Usagi smiled and flicked the light switch. A stream of moonlight poured in through the window on the far side of the guest room, giving everything a beautiful glow. She watched the steady rise and fall of their chests as both girls drifted into dreamland.

"Come on, Bun Head. They'll be fine." Seiya wrapped an arm around Usagi's hip.

"Yeah, you're right," Usagi said, pulling the door in place with a _click._ She stepped back and let out a breath of air, feeling good for the first time in a long time.

Seiya nudged her. "Hey."

"Hey what?"

She squinted down the hall, as if trying to decide something.

"I'll race you to the bedroom," Seiya whispered, a familiar gleam in her blue eyes.

"What!" Usagi looked at her like she was crazy. "You're kidding, right?" She could tell by the look on Seiya's face that she wasn't. Anything fast and competitive, the Starlight was always up for. "No way," she said firmly, folding her arms across her chest. "I _hate_ running. And besides, we both know you'll win. It's hardly fair, Seiya."

"C'mon, Bun Head, I'll even give you a head start. First one there wins."

"Wins? Wins what?" Usagi asked curiously.

A playful smile spread across Seiya's face. Her hands fluttered around Usagi's waist and tickled down her stomach. "Whatever you like," she purred in a hot, raspy whisper.

"Tempting." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it?" Seiya chuckled and kissed her neck. She moved lower, pressing her lips to the groove of Usagi's shoulder. She slid the baggy pajama top off to the side, down her arm, giving her more access. Slowly, teasingly, she trailed the kisses down the tender skin of her collarbone.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it!" Usagi stepped away quickly, before Seiya started undressing her right there in the hall. And before she allowed her to.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I get at least a ten second head start since I can't run in these things." Usagi rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas.

"Deal." They turned and faced the long tunnel of darkness. Seiya's bedroom was at the very end on the right. "Okay, Bun Head, on the count of three you can go. One..."

Usagi took off like a rocket, leaving Seiya standing in a cloud of dust. She blinked. Twice. Her expression shifted quickly.

"Hey! I said on three!" she called after her.

"You snooze, you lose!" Usagi taunted over her shoulder.

An amused look settled over Seiya's features. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that!" She launched after the blonde like a cheetah after a gazelle. Pumping her arms and gaining speed, she was on her tail in no time.

"Don't look back now," Seiya teased. Her confidence soared.

Usagi glanced over her shoulder and squealed. She picked up the pace, giving it everything she had. Wind whistled through her hair. Seiya's feet pounded behind her. Her lungs burned, her legs were exhausted, and her heart felt like it was going to explode. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. Usagi felt good. She felt _free._

The bedroom was coming up fast. Seiya pushed forward with a final burst of speed, surpassing her lover.

"Hey!" Usagi made a pouty face as the Starlight blew by. Seiya grinned and threw her a wink before pressing on for the win.

They skidded to a stop together, Usagi red-faced and out of breath, Seiya hardly winded.

"I...can't believe...we just...did that," Usagi panted, her hands on her knees. She choked out a giggle. "I mean...I feel like such a kid!"

Seiya laughed. "It's nice though, isn't it? Letting go every so often."

"It is." Usagi stretched her arms, then her legs. Her face twisted into a grimace. "Except the part where my legs are totally exhausted. I don't think I can take one more step," she joked.

"No problem. I'll carry you to bed." Before Usagi could object, Seiya swept her off her feet and hugged her close, like a prince carrying a princess to safety.

"Seiya! What're you doing? Put me down!"

"Geez, Bun Head, you don't look it, but you're kind of heavy."

Usagi slapped her shoulder. "Hey!"

"Only kidding," she teased.

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but Seiya kissed the side of her lips, drowning out the words. Before she knew it, Usagi was kissing her back, long and deep, and they were making out right there in the hallway outside their bedroom.

The door eased open, and step by step, Seiya carried Usagi into the moonlit bedroom, kissing furiously the whole time.


	48. Winds of Change

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 48: Winds of Change

* * *

"Seiya!" Usagi giggled, her words muffled behind the taste of Seiya's lips. "We really...need...to go to bed!"

A smiled tugged at the corner of Seiya's mouth. "I can't help it," she breathed between kisses. "I'm just...so... _happy_!"

Usagi gently pushed Seiya's body off her and sat up on the couch. They'd been kissing for so long, she'd lost track of time. The sky was the color of blackberries and the stars twinkled like glitter thrown in the air. Morning would rise soon.

"Please, Bun Head, just a little more," Seiya begged, kissing her neck. Her hands pressed against her back, inviting her closer.

A shy smile spread across the blonde's face. She turned her head to the side as Seiya blew ticklish air into her ear.

"You're being so silly, Seiya..." she murmured. "You're acting like this is the last time we'll ever be with each other, when it's the complete opposite."

"Exactly. That's why we should celebrate, don't you think?" Seiya's fingers circled the top button of Usagi's flannel pj's. Her other hand slid up the moon princess's thigh. "Just think about it, Bun Head, there's nothing keeping us apart any longer. Chibi-Bun Head's safe. _We're_ safe. It's finally over, isn't it?"

Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip. "Yes, but... Well, there's a lot we have to think about yet..."

"Like what?"

"Like what're we going to do about Chibi Chibi? Should we keep her here in the present or send her back to the future where she belongs?" Usagi shifted nervously. "She's technically not supposed to be born for a while yet, you know? I mean...I don't know when, obviously, but a couple years from now at least, right? Or something like that... You- you know what I mean!" Usagi ducked her head.

Red appeared on Seiya's cheeks. She coughed and looked away. "Yeah, um, well, I don't mind having her around. I'm more than willing to take care of her if that's what you mean. We did before, didn't we?"

"Yeah. It's just, I've been in this position before, finding out I have a daughter, but you haven't. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. I mean, it all happened so suddenly..."

"Of course I'm okay with it, why wouldn't I be? Sure I'm still shocked, and a little nervous..." Seiya blew out a breath of air. "Okay, a _lot_ nervous," she admitted. "And the whole idea of being a parent is nerve-racking, but I think we'll do just fine. We make a great team, Bun Head."

"We do."

Seiya caressed the side of Usagi's face. "So you've got nothing to worry about. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I promise."

"Thank you, Seiya. You're way too good to me..." Usagi rested her head on the Starlight's shoulder. She drank in Seiya's soothing fragrance. They fell into a comfortable silence, and just held each other for a while, waching the start of the sunrise out the bedroom window.

"Where are we going to live from now on, Seiya?" Usagi whispered into her bluish hair. "On Kinmoku? Or Earth...?"

Seiya's stomach squeezed. She paused and cleared her throat. "I'd like to come back to Earth with you," she offered.

Usagi pinched her lips together. "I don't want you to give up your home for me, Seiya," she said, a serious look settling over her features.

"Same goes for you."

Usagi opened her mouth, but clamped it shut. Her posture sagged. What were they supposed to do? Sure she liked Kinmoku, it was a beautiful planet, very similar to Earth, and she wouldn't mind living there forever if she could be with Seiya. But she knew instantly in her heart that she'd miss her family and friends way too much to just leave them behind for good. Naru, Umino, her parents, even her brother, Shingo. Making trips back home all the time to see them would be exhausting, even for her. But sacrifices had to be made when it came to love, and for Seiya, Usagi would do almost anything.

Seiya noticed her expression. "Bun Head, please don't torture yourself. I'm confident in my decision."

"Huh?"

"I'm coming back to Earth with you," she declared. Seiya's eyes glittered as she took her hand. "Let's raise Chibi Chibi and Chibi Bun Head there together, okay?"

The way Seiya said it made her insides tingle. Usagi's heart slipped up to her throat. "Are...are you sure?" she said in a wobbly voice. "That's a big decision..."

"I am."

By the way Seiya spoke, she knew the Starlight was serious. Tears sprang to Usagi's eyes. She cast her gaze downwards. "But... But what about your friends here? And your family?"

"Yaten and Taiki would come with of course."

Usagi shook her head. "That's not what I meant..."

"They _are_ my family, Bun Head. I've always thought of them that way, even though we aren't related. As long as I'm with them, I'll be just fine."

"But...what about your brother and sister? And your mother and father? Won't you miss them?"

"Of course I'll miss Kallen and Misaki... But with duties here at the palace, I've never been able to see them much anyways." She rolled her sleeves up. "And as for my parents, I've been independent for so long, I don't really mind. They're always busy, so they won't care."

"Are you sure about that, Seiya? Living on Earth is different than living here at the palace. It's a lot farther away," Usagi pointed out. "I can't imagine that not bothering them."

"They didn't even bother coming to the party, Bun Head. Trust me, it's not a big deal at all."

Usagi was quiet. She shifted her weight. For just how long had the three Starlights been living here at the palace? How long had they been sailor guardians for? Something told her that Seiya had been training much longer than she had, and Usagi had only been fourteen when she first discovered her powers. Is that why the Starlights were so incredibly devoted to their duties and princess? Because that's what they've always known their whole lives and not much else? Even their own families?

A pang of guilt rang through her stomach. Usagi lowered her eyes to her lap. She hadn't realize how easy her life had been before. Back home, they didn't have regular duties or training. They weren't always in battle uniform and on their toes. In fact, she and her friends mostly hung out like normal teenagers, reading manga, doing homework, and playing video games, only transforming when a bad guy occasionally appeared.

It didn't surprise her all that much, but it was something to think about. Seiya pretty much did what Seiya wanted, regardless. She'd always acted on her own, even back then. Now it made sense why. It also explained Yaten's inability to trust many people and Taiki's standoffish attitude. If sailor duties were all she thought about, she might end up that way too.

"I just..." Usagi closed her eyes. "I don't want to put you through any more pain, Seiya. If you're truly okay with leaving Kinmoku, then I won't argue. But if there's any part of you, no matter how small, that wants to stay here, please don't ignore it. We can figure something else out. You don't have to be the one to give up everything for me."

Seiya hugged Usagi close, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's petite frame. "What're you talking about, Bun Head? You _are_ my life now. I'd go to the ends of the universe for you."

"Seiya..."

"And need I remind you that I _like_ your planet. It's always felt like a second home to me. But I don't care where we're at, as long as I'm with you. That's all that matters to me."

Usagi's mouth curled in a bashful smile. She kissed Seiya's cheek in response, before snuggling close to her on the couch.

"My thoughts exactly," she murmured.

Seiya tightened her arms around Usagi in a hug and closed her eyes. So this was it. She was confident Yaten and Taiki would agree with the decision too. It was time to move forward and this was how.

Questions swam around in her head like fish. Where would they live? What would Usagi's family think of her? Would people still recognize her from the Three Lights? Should the three of them reprise their roles as idols? Even if they did, there was no way she was using her powers to disguise herself as a man again. It was too uncomfortable. She knew Taiki didn't mind it, but Yaten would never go for it again. It'd been hard enough trying to talk her into it the first time around. They would have to cross dress if they decided to do music professionally again.

But out of the endless questions popping up in her brain, there was one problem that rose above all that Seiya kept coming back to.

_Princess Kakyuu._

* * *

"I thought I might find you here."

Ami flinched and slammed shut the leather-bound journal in her hands. She snapped her head up, heat burning her cheeks. She felt like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Taiki stood before her with two china cups of steaming liquid in her hands and a curious smile playing on her lips. The early morning glow shining in from the window made her chestnut hair glisten. Taiki set the cups down on the mahogany table between them and pulled back a chair. The scraping sound reverberated in the palace's deserted library.

"I thought you would like some tea," Taiki offered.

"Yes, thank you." Ami reached for the cup and took tentative sips. The delicious, leafy aroma wafted around her nose in a moist steam of air. She gazed over the brim at the Starlight, her heart hammering fast.

"Do you always read first thing in the morning?" Taiki raised her cup to her lips. Her amethyst eyes never left Ami.

"Yes, I do. What better way to start the day?"

Chirping of birds sounded through the open window behind them. The sun hadn't risen yet, but by the cloudless indigo sky, it was clear the nasty storm had passed.

"I couldn't fall asleep after everything," Ami admitted. She and Taiki had stuck around the entry room and offered to help clean up a bit, even though the workers insisted they needn't. Ami's back was sore and her body was exhausted, but her brain was wide awake.

"Me neither."

"Mako is in our room and I didn't want to wake her, and I didn't know where else to go, so I came here. I know you said no one else is allowed here except you three... I hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all." Taiki's eyes glided to the journal. "Reading anything interesting?"

Ami blushed. "Yes..."

"May I take a look?"

Ami chewed on her bottom lip. She managed a nod and gently pushed the journal in the Starlight's direction. Her eyes fell to her lap. She realized she was still in her pajamas and suddenly felt a little self-concious.

"Ah," Taiki murmured. "You're reading my poems." She sounded amused, flattered even.

"Yes... I'm sorry I didn't ask permission." Ami tugged on the sleeve of her nightgown. "But I noticed that you added a few since you showed them to me last."

Taiki nodded slowly, leafing through the pages. "That, I have. Experiences inspire poetry and music, you know. Both good and bad, unfortunately."

Ami noticed that most of Taiki's recent poetry was pretty grim. They were all about longing and devastation, and Ami couldn't help but notice by the dates scrawled in the upper corner that they were written around the time she and the others had left Kinmoku. She knew it was conceited, but she wanted to believe the girl Taiki wrote about missing so badly was her.

"Ami," Taiki said gently, resting the journal on the table.

"Yes, Taiki?"

Taiki pursed her lips together. Her expression was impossible to read.

"What is it?" Ami leaned closer.

Taiki studied her tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The birds chirping outside the window suddenly hushed.

"When you all left our planet, we did not know when, if at all, you were returning. Needless to say, it was not easy for any of us. Especially Seiya, but for Yaten and me too."

Ami lowered her eyes. "I understand Setsuna and Mamoru's intentions were good, but I believe there would have been an easier way. It was certainly difficult for a while."

"For Usagi?" Taiki tilted her head to the side. "Or for all of you?"

Ami paused. It felt like there was more behind Taiki's words. "For Usagi especially. She was quite upset," she replied slowly. "Minako didn't take it well, either. Which is to be expected considering her relationship with Yaten..."

"And you? Were you okay with leaving?" Taiki pressed.

They stared at each other for a few long beats. Ami pressed her tongue hard against the roof of her mouth _._

"No, of course not," she said finally. "I missed your planet. It's so peaceful here, and the literature is wonderful. Being away was difficult, and I..." Ami tried to take a breath, but her lungs felt cinched tight with a string. Nerves slashed through her chest. "...and I missed you."

Taiki's eyes flicked up to hers. A smile tugged at her mouth. "I missed you too, Ami," she said back.

Ami exhaled, a relieved feeling sweeping through her. Taiki pushed back her chair and slid into the one next to her. When she sat, their knees touched under the table. Butterflies danced in Ami's stomach.

"To be perfectly honest, those poems _are_ about you," Taiki admitted. "I never thought I'd see you again, and I was utterly devastated. Writing is my outlet, and I spent most of my time here in the library when you were gone, praying that we could have more wonderful dances together like we had at the party." She inched closer, her hand crawling towards Ami's. "And when I saw you today, for the first time since then, I realized something important."

Ami's heart quickened. She moved her hand closer to the Starlight's, willing their skin to touch. "And what was that?" she asked nervously.

"I realized that I didn't want to lose you again."

Red traveled from Ami's neck to her cheeks. Her heart felt like it was bound to beat out of her chest.

"That's funny, because I think I felt the same way," she murmured.

Taiki smiled even wider. She touched Ami's hand, resting hers completely over it. Ami was so flustered, she didn't know what to say, so she turned her hand over and gave the Starlight's a gentle squeeze. She meant to give it a little more force, but all her strength had suddenly vanished and her knees felt weak. Taiki's skin was dry, but warm.

"Let's make a toast," Taiki proclaimed, raising her glass.

"Alright." Ami picked up her cup with her free hand, focusing hard so her trembling hand didn't spill the tea over the side. "What shall we toast to?"

"To...us," Taiki declared.

 _Us._ Ami loved the sound of that. And by the look in Taiki's eyes, she knew Taiki did too. _Clink_.

"To us."

* * *

Haruka was awoken by a cool breeze kissing her hair. The world slowly came into view, and for a moment, she'd forgotten where she was.

Blinking off the sleep, she forced herself into an upright position and kicked the hot blankets off her body. The room was bright and she knew it had to be sometime in the late morning.

"Michiru...?" she murmured, turning to find her lover's spot beside her cool and empty. Green eyes flitting up, she spotted Michiru on the other side of the guest room, standing before an open window. The cool ocean breeze tussled her sea-blue hair down her back.

Silently, Haruka padded over to her. The salty air popped on her tongue with each inhale, crisp and delicious. She let the wind flow through her, energizing her mind and body.

"Haruka," Michiru said jovially. She turned in a graceful circle to face the Uranian princess. Her blue eyes were bright.

"What is it?" asked Haruka. She didn't know why Michiru looked so elated, especially after what had happened. Haruka had barely gotten a wink of sleep. She'd kept tossing and turning into the morning, playing everything over and over in her head, trying to decipher how she should feel. Happy because Chibi-Usa was safe? Frustrated because the situation was out of their hands? Relieved because she didn't have to fret over it anymore? Haruka wasn't sure. Her head throbbed and there were dark circles etched under her eyes. Yet here was Michiru, perky and wide awake, not a hair out of place, smiling like she couldn't contain her excitement.

Michiru's eyes fell to the mirror in her hands. The way the sunshine hit the gold rim was blinding, yet beautiful.

"I caught a glimpse of the future," she trilled.

Haruka's heart skipped a beat. "You did?"

Michiru took a step close, her hand lingering on the taller girl's arm. "Yes. Everything's going to be okay," she said, beaming.

"What... What do you mean?"

"The future... It truly is safe. Pluto was right all along. It's different now, with Sailor Moon and Fighter united, but what will become of Crystal Tokyo and our futures will be alright. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Haruka ran her hand through her pixie cut, letting air whistle between her teeth.

"I... I don't know how to feel about that," she admitted. "I mean...that girl as our ruler... As our Princess's companion... It just doesn't seem right to me."

"Again with the jealousy..." Michiru fluffed her lover's messy-from-sleep hair. "Don't worry yourself. Believe me, this could have turned out much worse."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right about that."

"Of course I am." Michiru's features settled into a satisfied expression.

If the future was bright and Chibi-Usa was safe, their interference was no longer needed. Haruka wasn't happy with the way things had turned out by any means, but she was smart enough to know when to give it a rest.

Michiru flipped her flawless hair over her shoulder and sashayed away.

"I'm going out to the ocean for a bit." She tipped her head to the side, knowing she looked best at that angle. "Would you care to join me, Haruka? Perhaps for a swim?" she said in a silky voice.

She knew Michiru was making an attempt to get her mind off of things. Although Haruka couldn't easily accept Setsuna's words when the guardian said the future had corrected itself, she did believe Michiru. And knowing so lifted a heavy weight off her shoulders she hadn't known was there until it was gone.

A soft zephyr eased in from the window, tickling her face and tousling her sandy hair. Haruka closed her eyes, breathing in its salty, relaxing scent.

"Sure," she answered finally, "that sounds nice, Michiru."


	49. Let Her Go

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 49: Let Her Go

* * *

"Could you pass the syrup, Rei?" said Usagi.

The priestess nodded, her mouth full of scrambled eggs, and handed the bottle of maple syrup to her friend.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Everyone was gathered around the rectangular table in the palace's dining room for breakfast. It was noon before everyone had woken up and wandered out with grumbling stomachs, but Chibi-Usa insisted on having pancakes for lunch, so breakfast it was.

Everybody was seated in their usual spots; Kakyuu at the head, surrounded by Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. Usagi usually sat next to Seiya, but this morning Chibi Chibi was between them, with Chibi-Usa on Usagi's other side. Diana was perched on her owner's shoulder. Next to Chibi-Usa was Hotaru, then Setsuna and Mamoru. Haruka and Michiru were on the opposite end, the furthest away. Across the table were Ami, Makoto, Rei, and finally Minako, who was beside her girlfriend as well.

Usagi drizzled the sweet liquid over her stack of flapjacks, passing it back to Rei when she was finished.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood this morning, Rei," she chirped. Usually by this point Rei would have jabbed at her about how much food she was eating. But all through breakfast she hadn't uttered a single mean comment. In fact, Usagi had even heard her humming to herself, a song called "Flame Sniper".

"Oh yeah? Do you have a problem with that, Usagi?"

"Of course not," she said quickly. "I'm glad. You should act this way more often, Rei. I like it."

Rei lowered her chin. "Ha! Don't count on it. I'm only being nice 'cause you went through so much yesterday, I figured you could use a break."

It was half true. The real reason for Rei's high spirits was because she'd finally confessed to Minako. She was no longer tied down with the burden of carrying those repressed feelings around anymore. Sure it still stung knowing she couldn't have Minako for herself, but she'd be lying if that kiss didn't make her crave more, but nonetheless, she felt free. All she ever wanted was for her best friend to be happy, and she knew Yaten was the only person who could do that for her. Rei had accepted that graciously.

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're in a good mood." Usagi shoveled in a forkful of buttermilk pancakes.

"Good mood," Chibi Chibi echoed. She nibbled tiny bites from the chocolate doughnut in her hand.

"That's right, Chibi Chibi," Usagi said, patting the toddler's strawberry-colored hair.

Chibi Chibi giggled appreciatively, waving her little hands wildly in the air. The doughnut slipped out of her fingers and soared through the air. Over the pitcher of juice and across the plate of toast, to the other side of the table... _Splat_!

Yaten blinked. Her mouth popped open as the pastry slid down the side of her face. It landed on the table with a _plop._

Usagi gasped and Seiya burst out laughing. Taiki slapped her hand over her face, sniggering into her palm. Even Kakyuu bit back a smile. Everyone else was speechless.

"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi squealed delightfully, giggling and pointing at the silver-haired Starlight across from her.

"Not funny." Yaten reached for a cloth napkin and wiped the chocolate frosting off her cheek. The corner of her lip edged up a bit, and it was apparent even she was fighting a smile.

"Chibi Chibi, that's...not...nice." Usagi tried to scold her, but laughter crept into her voice.

"Nice throw," Chibi-Usa snickered. "She should join the softball team when she's older!"

"Takes after Seiya," Usagi joked.

"Hey! You say that like it's a bad thing, Bun Head!"

Meanwhile, Minako turned to her girlfriend beside her. "Missed a spot," she cooed, motioning to her face.

"I did? Where?" Yaten whipped out a compact mirror from her pocket and examined her face. She fluffed her bangs and trailed her fingertips down her cheek, scanning for any imperfections.

"Only kidding," Minako teased. "You look perfect."

Yaten smiled bashfully before cutting her gaze away. She took a quick sip of juice so she didn't have to reply. She knew she was blushing and hated it.

Taiki set down her silverware and cleared her throat. "So, Seiya, what did you want to talk to us about? You said you had a proposition of some sort...?"

"Er..." Seiya nervously glanced around the table. She hadn't run the idea of moving to Earth by Taiki and Yaten yet, though she was planning to later that day. But she'd rather drop the bomb to them alone than in front of everyone.

"It's not that important, we can talk about it later," Seiya said, avoiding Kakyuu's eyes.

"Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of us," Haruka deadpanned.

Seiya winced. She had a point.

Usagi licked her lips and poked the remains of her pancakes around on her plate. She could sense how uncomfortable Seiya had become, and it was making her nervous too.

"Well..." Seiya stalled. "I was just thinking about the future. You know, what we should do from here on out..."

Taiki nodded, encouragingly.

"Obviously, they can't stay on our planet forever." Seiya motioned to the others, more specifically the outer guardians. "They belong on Earth, and it goes without saying they'll have to return soon."

Yaten raised a brow. "What are you getting at, Seiya?"

"I-I was just thinking, well, that Bun Head doesn't belong here either, you know? She has a duty to protect her own planet. It wouldn't be right for her to stay here."

There was a loaded pause as everyone let the reality sink in.

"So where does that leave us?" Minako murmured. Her eyes flitted to Yaten. The thought of being separated again made her nauseous.

Ami shifted uncomfortably. Taiki folded and unfolded her hands.

"The only thing I can think of..." Seiya held her breath. "...is maybe we should go back to Earth with them."

"You mean permanently," Taiki finished. It wasn't a question.

Seiya held her breath. "Yes."

"Have you lost your mind?" Yaten pushed her chair back and slammed her hands down on the table, rattling the silverware. "How can you _say_ that, Seiya? In front of the Princess?"

Everyone was shocked. Seiya had thought that because of Minako, Yaten would be eager to leave. Seiya opened her mouth, trying to find her voice. "Yaten, just hear me out-"

But Yaten wasn't listening. "Our Princess is our life! Our purpose is to protect her! The only reason we even went to Earth was to find her. We can't just abandon her like that! What's wrong with you?"

Seiya's cheeks burned. "That's not what I meant! I know that as much as you do! But things have changed now. We need to look into other options."

"Other options my ass!" Tears sprang to Yaten's eyes. "I know how much you want to be with Usagi - believe me, I understand that feeling too." Her gaze flicked to Minako for a brief second. "But it's our duty as guardians to protect our Princess. And duty comes before love!"

And with that, it was quiet. The only sound was Yaten's breathing as she'd gotten herself worked up. A palpable tension rippled through the room.

"She's right, you know," Taiki said quietly.

Seiya squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach suddenly feeling upset. _What was I thinking? I should have known this would happen. Of course Yaten wouldn't want to leave the Princess. She's the most loyal to her out of any of us - she always has been that way. Maybe this was a bad idea after all..._

"Princess," Seiya said to Kakyuu. "Please understand! I didn't mean to disregard you in any way. I was just throwing something out there. Yaten's absolutely right. We would never abandon you! I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Kakyuu's features softened. She reached over and took Seiya's hand gently.

"Fighter..." she said in a voice like butter. "I understand how you must feel. Do not be upset with yourself for having these conflicted thoughts. I know you love Sailor Moon dearly and I have seen you prove that time and time again. And you do have a valid point, things _have_ changed. We will have to find a way to approach this situation delicately. I had made the decision long ago that I would not hold you three back."

"What do you mean by that, Princess?" Taiki asked.

"Starlights, I wish for you to understand something important. You three are sacred, wandering stars. And that is to whom you belong; the stars. I am indeed your princess, but it is not in my desire to keep you three bound to this planet forever if that's not what you desire."

"But Princess," Yaten cried. "We belong here with you! We were chosen to be your guardians, and that's why we've lived at the palace all these years - to protect you! If we go, that leaves you defenseless!"

"I almost find that insulting, Healer," Kakyuu said, her eyes smiling. "But I am very capable of protecting myself. Need I remind you, I am a sailor guardian too."

"You are?" Usagi blurted. She quickly pinched her lips shut and shrank back in her chair, feeling embarrassed for interrupting them.

Kakyuu nodded. "Yes. I am just like you, Sailor Moon," she said.

Usagi's insides felt shiny and glowing. _Just like...me?_ If anything, Kakyuu seemed more like a princess than she did. To be compared to such elegance was a compliment. But to think that they were both sailor guardians allowed them to connect on the same level. _Maybe we have more in common than I thought._

Seiya shook her head. "Even so, that alone isn't enough. The four of us couldn't take on Galaxia before she destroyed our planet. What if something like that were to happen again? You couldn't defeat it yourself, Princess, even with your incredible power."

"Fighter... This planet has seen nothing but peace after the war with Sailor Galaxia. I have no doubts that there are more malevolent forces out there, but for the time being, we are indeed safe." Kakyuu gave Seiya's hand a squeeze. "And who is to say that you three are my only guardians?"

"W-what?" Seiya sputtered. "I don't understand. You mean there's...more?"

"No way..." Yaten felt hot, then cold. "That's not true."

A weird smile swam across Kakyuu's face. Seiya's stomach flip-flopped. She glanced around the table and saw ten sailor guardians and Tuxedo Mask, all with one duty; to safeguard their princess; Sailor Moon. If Usagi had that many guardians to protect her, couldn't Kakyuu? Who was to say the others hadn't been awoken yet? The three Sailor Starlights may only have been the beginning.

"I have always known this time would come, and I am fully prepared for it." Kakyuu raised her head, pausing for a moment. Her tangerine-colored eyes glittered with warmth. "Fighter... Healer... Maker... You three are to leave this planet for Earth."

Seiya's heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her fingertips. "You _want_ us to go?" she asked, almost hurt.

Kakyuu smiled sadly. "Yes, I do."

"Princess..." Taiki breathed. A lonely feeling swept through her.

Yaten's face scrunched up as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She took a step away from her chair and knelt before Kakyuu. "Y-you don't have to do this, Princess. You don't have to do this for us."

Kakyuu's heart melted. She leaned over and took Yaten's dainty hand, raising it to her face and kissing it softly.

"But I do, Healer. I could see the misery in all of your eyes this past year. And when Sailor Moon arrived on our planet and I saw how overjoyed my precious Starlights were, I knew it right then what had to be done. I love you all and because of that, I knew I would have to let you go someday. And now that time has come."

"P-princess..." Yaten wept. Teardrops dribbled off her chin and onto Kakyuu's hand. She didn't even care how emotional she was being in front of everyone. The sadness overshadowed all else. Princess Kakyuu was her everything, and although Minako was the one she loved, it was still a huge sacrifice to be made in exchange.

"I love you too, Princess," Yaten whispered to the floor. She took a deep breath, wishing she would never forget the fragrance of sweet osmanthus blossoms that Kakyuu always smelled of. "I wish...I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"The same here," Kakyuu said gently, stroking Yaten's hair. The tresses felt like silk between her fingers.

Seiya watched their exchange, feeling like she'd swallowed a stone. Like Yaten, she didn't want to leave Kakyuu either. She didn't know which was worse; entrusting her princess to the hands of future guardians or leaving her altogether. Over the years they'd come to see their princess more than just as a friend, but like family; as a sister. Saying goodbye would be heartbreaking, but Seiya knew it was what had to be done. Her future with Usagi awaited them. _Earth_ was waiting for her. For all of them.

"I won't ever be able to express how I feel in words," Seiya said finally, her voice choking up. "But thank you, Princess. For everything."

"Fighter..."

"We won't ever forget you," Taiki added. "If you are ever in danger, or need us for anything at all, do not hesitate to call for us. We'll be there. Always."

"Maker..." Now _Kakyuu_ was holding back tears. "Visit often, alright?"

"We promise," Seiya answered, her voice wavering. There was a prickly sensation in the back of her throat and she knew she was about to cry, too.

Usagi noticed how badly Seiya's fingers were shaking so she rested her hand over the Starlight's. Seiya turned and sent her lover a grateful smile and Usagi saw her eyes were moist.

"So this is it," Rei said quietly to herself. "The Starlights are really coming home with us."

"It's strange, isn't it?" Makoto agreed.

"Yippee," Haruka muttered.

Setsuna cleared her throat. She spoke in a voice so quiet, everyone thought they were imagining it at first. "Please forgive me for interrupting, but I feel the need to inform you all of something that may be of use in this situation."

"Oh," Kakyuu said. "Then, please, if you will..."

"Thank you. I am not certain how to go about explaining this, but I shall do my best making it as concise as possible."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged bewildered glances. What was this about?

All eyes on her, Setsuna continued. "I was recalling the time of the Silver Millennium just now. I remembered how I had created a special door in the Moon Kingdom's castle, under Princess Serenity's wishes. This passageway was used between she and Endymion for instantaneous travel between the Moon and the Earth. It was quite useful, if I do say so myself. Granted, I still obtain these powers today. If desired, I could construct a transportation door here at the palace that connects Earth to Kinmoku."

"Really?" Yaten scrambled to her feet, a tiny candle of hope burning inside her. "That's possible?"

Mamoru nodded. "It is. I recall using the passageway many times in my previous life. It would be much faster than teleporting, allowing you to travel quickly between planets for emergencies or even just leisure visits without expending any energy."

Everybody exchanged glances.

"We could see the Princess and our families when we wish, and still live on Earth with everyone else," Taiki said. "It's brilliant."

"Truly the best of both worlds!" Ami beamed.

"You...you would do that for us?" Seiya asked skeptically. This was above and beyond. If Setsuna was serious, then Seiya couldn't help but forgive them for everything. And then some.

Setsuna looked confused. "Of course," she said. "I could have it completed today if you would like."

Seiya was speechless. "Oh, wow! I-I don't know what to say..."

"Huh, maybe a simple 'thank you'?" Haruka said, a splash of sarcasm in her voice.

Seiya exhaled for a moment, swallowing down a retort. She then smiled down the table at the outer guardians.

"Thanks," she said. "This really means a lot to us and the Princess."

Haruka was taken aback. At first she thought the Starlight was mocking her, then she realized Seiya was being serious. The butch crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "Yeah, well, whatever. You're welcome, I suppose," she muttered under her breath, looking the other direction. Michiru chuckled silently at her lover's flustered reaction.

"Isn't this great, Seiya?" Usagi crowed. "It's like our homes won't be trillions of miles away anymore! We can come back here and go shopping or visit the ocean and pick rozamokus whenever we want!"

Seiya was grinning ear to ear. "It sure is, Bun Head!" She was so happy she wanted to kiss her right there in front of everybody.

"Bun Head!" Chibi Chibi parroted, a giggle leaking out. "Chibi Chibi Bun Head!"

"Got that right, squirt." Seiya scooped her out of her chair and set her in her lap, bouncing the toddler on one knee. She pried the sprinkled doughnut out of Chibi Chibi's fingers when she wasn't looking, not wanting to take any chances. "We're gonna go home soon, are you excited, Chibi Chibi? You, me, Bun Head, and Chibi-Bun Head."

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you for the thousandth time, my name's Usagi!"

They all laughed. Chibi-Usa's annoyed look melted into a grin, too. She was just giving Seiya a hard time. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked having a special nickname from the Starlight like Usagi did. In a way, it was like saying Seiya had accepted her. Now all she had to do was find a way to let Seiya know _she_ was accepted.

"Alright, then I get to give you a nickname too," Chibi-Usa declared.

"Oh, really? Whataya got in mind?"

Chibi-Usa scratched her chin. "Well, um... I was thinking something like... Er... Let's see..."

Seiya patted one of her pink, cone-shaped buns. "You think about it, 'kay? Let me know when you got something interesting." Seiya winked so only she saw.

Chibi-Usa brightened. "Alright! I'll come up with the most ridiculous name ever! Just you wait, Seiya!"

Seiya grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."


	50. Flowers

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

I honestly don't know how I've written this story so far. Just writing "flirt" or "held hands" or "kissed" makes me blush like Ami! It's so embarrassing. I hope no one I know ever comes across my stories. Ever.

I don't know why, but this is my favorite chapter for some reason. It is the last chapter, in a way, because the next one will be the epilogue!

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter 50: Flowers

* * *

An enchanting floral scent floated in the air. Flowers of all shapes and colors sprouted from the ground, waving in the gentle, sweet-tasting breeze. The only sound was the lapping of ocean waves in the distance and the harmonic buzzing of cicadas. Usagi twirled around like a child in the palace's outdoor garden.

"It smells _so_ good out here!" she exclaimed. The sunset warmed her back and made her golden hair shimmer.

Seiya fingered the petals of a baby romantica rose.

"Doesn't it?" She brought the mango-colored flower to her face and breathed in its delectable fragrance.

"So why'd you decide to bring me out here, Seiya?" Usagi chirped.

Seiya's face began to glow. She stood up and brushed her hands off on the seat of her shorts. "I just wanted to be here with you again, one last time," she said.

Everyone else was in the palace preparing for the journey home. The transportation passageway was complete; a tall wooden door with a star and crescent-shaped moon carved in the center. Everyone except Kakyuu was scheduled to depart at nightfall.

The Starlights didn't plan on taking much, just a few personal belongings. Seiya was taking her very first football, Yaten her favorite makeup kit, and Taiki her poetry journals. Everything else they would need was on Earth. Seiya wasn't very good at goodbyes, and decided not to call her brother and sister all the way to the palace. She knew she would see them again soon.

Yaten on the other hand, felt like she needed to say bye to Saeko, her bratty little sister. Of course, when the nine-year-old arrived, all she did was tease Yaten about eloping with Minako to some city far, far away. While Minako was flattered, it led to a whole lot of shouting and blushing on Yaten's part.

A yellow butterfly danced by. Usagi smiled and tried to catch it, but it flew off into the trees.

"Well, thanks for bringing me out here one last time, Seiya. It's really lovely."

"You're welcome." One glance in her direction, and Seiya's stomach was fluttering. Usagi looked so beautiful standing among the greenery, it put the flowers to shame. She was wearing a strapless, colorful sundress she'd bought at the boutique and it flowed appealingly over her curves she'd developed in the past year, stopping mid-thigh.

A pleasant gust of air drifted past, disheveling the blonde's pigtails and swishing Seiya's ponytail over her shoulder. It felt like spring in more ways than one, everything blooming beautifully after a frozen winter.

Usagi turned slowly to face the Starlight. Time seemed to slow at that moment, the two girls gazing at each other with shy, knowing smiles.

Seiya pinkened, cutting her gaze away. She took a few steps in the other direction, over to the patch of rozamokus. She knelt to the ground, eyes scanning for the most beautiful one. She plucked it gingerly from the earth, and carried it back to her lover.

"Seiya?" said Usagi, when the Starlight rounded the corner.

"For you," Seiya answered softly, offering the flower.

"Oh!" Usagi's eyes fell to her hands. Its vibrant red petals fanned out like water lilies, but curled in a rose-like formation. It truly was one of the most gorgeous flowers she'd ever seen in her life. Its sweet, fruity scent wafted to her nose, instantly reminding her of Seiya.

Seiya's blush deepened as she shifted her weight. She usually wasn't bothered getting all mushy and sentimental - when she loved someone, she had no shame in showing it. But there was something about the way Usagi was looking at her that made her legs feel weak.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked nervously. "Do you not want it?"

"No, that's not it. I was just thinking... you know, back to the first time you gave me a flower like this. We were standing right here. In this exact spot."

Seiya smiled coyly. "I remember." Distant memories flooded her mind.

"Thank you, Seiya." Usagi took the flower from the Starlight's hands and began to fasten it around one buns.

"I'll treasure it forever," she promised.

Seiya's heart bounced. She raised her chin and said, "Of course you will, when it's from someone was important as me _._ "

Usagi just rolled her eyes. It had never occurred to her until just now, but maybe the reason Seiya acted so full of herself sometimes was because she was actually just nervous and it was her way of covering it up.

"Well, since you're always giving me nice flowers, I want to give you one too before we leave," said Usagi.

"You don't have to do that, Bun Head. You've already given me more than I deserve."

Usagi shook her head vehemently. "I _want_ to, Seiya," she insisted.

And with that, Usagi set off through the garden. She wanted to find a unique flower for Seiya to take with; her little bit of Kinmoku to remind her of home. A patch of purple petals caught her eye. Usagi dropped to her knees and examined them. She almost hadn't seen them because they were hidden behind some daisies.

Choosing the prettiest one of all, Usagi cradled the plum-colored flower in her hands. It smelled almost good enough to eat.

"Finally made a decision?" Seiya teased when she saw her coming.

"Yes." Usagi stepped close and thrust her hands out. "Here," she trilled. "For you."

A smile spread across Seiya's face. "Bun Head," she said, trying to keep her voice even, "you do know that that's a weed, right?"

"Huh?"

Seiya tried not to laugh. "It's okay, it's hard to tell sometimes..." But Usagi saw the way her lips turned up and suddenly she felt like an idiot.

"How was _I_ supposed to know?" Usagi said defensively, crossing her arms and looking away. _It looks like a flower to me!_

"Oh, go ahead and laugh, Seiya. I don't even care."

Seiya smiled. She didn't want to hurt Usagi's feelings, so she took the weed and fastened it around her cloth ponytail so it stayed in place.

"There!" she said. "It doesn't matter if it's a real flower or not. It's special because _you_ picked it for me, Bun Head. And I love it. Thank you."

Usagi didn't know it was possible to feel embarrassed and happy at the same time. She stared down at her feet. Back on Earth, nobody would be able to tell the difference since it was a Kinmokian flower, but still...

"C'mere," Seiya said, pulling the moon princess into a hug. She wrapped her hands around Usagi's body and held her tight, so their shadows became one in the sunset.

"When we get back to Earth I'll get you a real flower," Usagi mumbled hopelessly into Seiya's chest. A patch of red had crept up her neck and spread across her face. She grabbed fistfuls of Seiya's shirt and buried her face in it.

Seiya just chuckled softly in response. She pulled back and tilted Usagi's chin up with her index finger, so their eyes connected. Usagi couldn't help but smile, and before she knew it, she was stretching up on her tiptoes with her eyes half-lidded and Seiya was leaning in too.

Their lips brushed against each others once, twice, then three times before they indulged in a full kiss. Seiya's hands wandered down to the small of Usagi's back, pulling her tiny waist as close as possible. All she could smell, taste, and feel was Usagi, and it was enough to send her spellbound.

Usagi decided right then that the kind of kisses where you were smiling at the same time were the best. With one hand cupping Seiya's cheek, she let the other slide down Seiya's neck and linger on her breast, right over her galloping heart, which was palpable through her blouse.

It was one of their most romantic kisses. The serene twilight, the whispering of plants, and the fragrance of flowers wrapped them up in a world of their own.

"We have to go soon," Seiya whispered, her lips grazing Usagi's ear. "They'll be looking for us."

"Yeah. You're right..." Usagi unwillingly pulled away. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were supposed to be babysitting Chibi Chibi, but she knew that would only last for so long. Seiya interlaced her hand with Usagi's and they started back towards the palace.

"Tell me, Seiya," Usagi said as they walked past a trickling fountain. "Are you nervous? About Earth?"

Seiya took her time answering. "A little," she said finally. "But in a good way."

Usagi's mouth curled in a smile. "Me too."

The palace had just come into view when they walked past the entry to the hedge maze. Seiya couldn't help but snicker. She remembered how Usagi had gotten lost and how she'd had to come in and rescue her. Usagi had been so scared, she'd ran for her life and plowed Seiya right over.

Usagi must have been thinking the same thing when she saw the tall green bushes, because she started laughing too.

"Hey, Bun Head, do you remember-"

"Don't even, Seiya! I'm telling you, it only happened 'cause Rei abandoned me," Usagi said, reading her mind.

Seiya chuckled. "You nearly took me out when I came looking for you."

"Puh-lease. I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

"You knocked me over, Bun Head!"

"I did not!"

"Did too! You had me laying on the ground like this..." Seiya dropped down and sprawled out on the grass. It'd been manicured recently and felt like a cool bed of green against her back.

"Seiya, what're you doing!" Usagi squealed.

"Showing you!" Seiya grabbed Usagi by the hand and dragged her down on top of her. The blonde let out a high-pitched giggle as she fell, steadying herself when she collapsed on the Starlight's body. The sweet scent of fresh-cut grass tickled her nose.

"Remember now?" Seiya purred. Their faces were nearly touching. She could smell the peach gloss on Usagi's lips and wanted to run her tongue along them and taste it.

"I don't think this is how it happened," Usagi teased. Their bodies were curved together in a way like never before.

Seiya blushed a little at the position they were in. "Really? Because this is how I recall it happening."

"Idiot," Usagi said with affection. She leaned down just an inch and kissed Seiya on the nose.

 _Snap_!

Usagi froze. "Did you hear that?" she hissed, popping her head up.

"Hear what?"

_Tap. Tap._

"That," Usagi said. She didn't see anything...was she imagining it? The sun was dipping into the ocean and the opposite end of the sky was darkening. Was something hiding in the shadows?

"It's probably just a bird or something." Seiya coaxed Usagi back down again with her skillful guitarist hands. Their lips were just about to collide when they heard it again.

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Snap._

Usagi shot right up. "That's it!" she whispered. "There's someone else out here, Seiya!"

She sat up. She'd heard it this time. "Okay, let's just go back to the palace. It's probably just a jackalope, they like to nibble on some of the plants."

"Those aren't real!"

"They are on my planet."

"You're just teasing me."

"No, I'm not, Bun Head!"

They were brushing the grass off their clothes when a figure slithered out from behind a tall plant.

Usagi screamed. Seiya screamed. They both grabbed each other and screamed together, like they had at the amusement park.

"It's okay! It's only me!" The man raised his hands innocently. "It's just me!"

Usagi stopped shrieking and Seiya did soon after. Usagi realized who it was and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Mamo!" she scolded. "What're you _doing_ out here? You scared the crap out of us!"

"I thought you were a burglar or something!" Seiya exhaled, pressing her hand to her heart. It was fluttering hummingbird-fast.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright," Mamoru said with a chuckle. "Princess Kakyuu said I could find you two out here. I was wondering if I could speak with you before we leave. If that's okay."

Seiya and Usagi looked at each other, then back to Mamoru.

"Okay," Usagi said uneasily. "What's up?"

Mamoru looked uncomfortable and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Er, I was thinking in private, perhaps..." He glanced apologetically in the Starlight's direction.

"Oh, okay. No problem..." Seiya took the cue to go. "I'll be over by the fountain," she told her.

"Alright." Usagi's hands felt chilly. She wiped them on the seat of her sundress, but it didn't help. When Seiya disappeared out of sight, she turned her attention to Mamoru.

Awkward seconds ticked by. Things had grown stale between them in the last year, so she was used to the silence. And ever since the Chibi-Usa fiasco, they _really_ hadn't talked to one another. But that was over now, and there was no reason to be upset with each other. After all, it was thanks to Mamoru and Setsuna that Chibi-Usa had even made it out alive. She was relieved when Mamoru finally spoke.

"Well...things sure didn't turn out as planned," he stated obviously and let out a nervous laugh.

Usagi pulled on the hem of her dress. It felt too short all of a sudden. "Yeah, but I don't think it's a bad thing..."

"No, not at all." Mamoru's smile wilted a little. His voice became soft. "Sometimes... Sometimes, I have dreams, Usako. About the Moon Kingdom and our previous lives. Even though I want to, it's hard to just forget the past."

"Who you loved was Princess Serenity," Usagi said softly. "Let's face it, Mamo, I'm not her anymore. She was mature and wise and graceful; everything that I'm not. That's probably why we didn't work out in this era. We aren't the same people that we were back then."

Mamoru was about to say something, but stopped himself. It was clear in his cobalt eyes that he knew Usagi was right.

"Be honest with me," Usagi said. "If destiny hadn't interfered, would you have still chosen me? The rash, crybaby middle-schooler? Or would you have picked someone smart and mature? Someone like Setsuna, for instance..."

Mamoru's face turned as pink as bubblegum. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The answer was obvious.

"I care about you, Mamo, I always have. You and I both deserved better. Let's accept that and move on on good terms, okay?"

He was quiet for a while. "...I've always loved you, Usako. But like family. Like Chibi-Usa, even. And I think you're right, that was the problem." He sighed. "At twenty years old, I didn't like the idea of my life being laid out for me without my consent. I had so many dreams, so many things I wanted to accomplish before I even _thought_ about settling down with someone. I guess I became bitter because it was thrust in my face. I'm sorry about that."

"It wasn't fair to either of us," Usagi agreed. "We both should have found love, whether that was with each other or not. That's the way life's supposed to be."

Mamoru smiled distantly. "And in the end, it looks like you had no trouble finding someone who treats you right."

Usagi blushed and scratched the side of her face. "Seiya's been good to me all this time. I never meant to betray you, Mamo. But once Seiya became a part of me, it was really hard to live without her. I'm sorry for not breaking it off before Seiya and I happened."

"I understand. And I'll admit I got angry and did some pretty foolish things I'm not proud of. But when I cooled down and thought things over rationally, I realized it wasn't that bad after all. For one, I'm no longer a marionette. I can pursue my future without the pressure of ruling a kingdom. And now that Chibi-Usa's safe, I can look back and say I don't regret what happened. In the end, I'm glad you chose to listen to your heart, for both our sakes."

"You really mean that?" she whispered.

Mamoru nodded and patted her shoulder. "Yes. Be happy, Usako. Even if it's not with me."

"Thanks," she said, tucking a hair behind her ear. "You too."

They stood there for a few beats in silence, but it was no longer awkward. Usagi was so overjoyed, she felt like crying.

"Hey, Seiya!" Mamoru called out.

A few seconds later, the Starlight stepped into view. "Yes?" she said, immediately at Usagi's side.

"Take care of her from here on out, alright?" Mamoru's eyes crinkled when he smiled. Her pulled out a rose from his green jacket and held it out for her. "From one guy to another." And winked.

Seiya looked surprised for a second, then broke out into the largest, proudest grin and accepted the flower.

"Of course," she said dutifully. "I understand."

Usagi watched their exchange, a jubilant feeling bubbling up inside, from her toes to her head. She grabbed Seiya's arm excitedly and hugged her close. Seiya wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"We should be heading back," Mamoru said, looking to the dusk sky. "The others are waiting for us."

"You go on ahead, Mamo. We'll catch up," Usagi said.

"Take care." With a two-fingered wave, he disappeared, the only sound his fading footsteps into the twilight. _  
_

Seiya turned to Usagi with a puzzled expression. "Did I miss something?" she joked, fingering the red rose in her hand. Seiya rolled the stem back and forth between her fingers, shocked there weren't any thorns.

"I don't know," Usagi replied honestly. "But he gave you a flower, so I think it's his way of finally accepting you, Seiya. Accepting _us_."

"I'm glad." Seiya was surprised how good she felt about it, too.

And suddenly, just like that, she felt homesick for Earth. A new life awaited them, full of endless adventures. She didn't know whether they'd become the Three Lights again or even where they were going to live. But there was one thing Seiya knew for sure - that she'd be by Usagi's side, forever and for always, no matter what.

Seiya pulled Usagi close and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home, Bun Head."


	51. When Destiny Wavers

Wavering Destiny  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

So we finally made it! A year later, exactly. This is the final chapter of _Wavering Destiny_. I don't even know what to say. Most people write a one-shot as their first fanfiction, but no, I had to go and write a novel! This whole experience has been great, and I've learned so much. When I first started, I had no idea I'd invest so much time into writing it. I'm not proud of this story by any means, but I'm proud of how far I've come as a writer. (And believe me, those of you who have been with me since day one and read the very first versions of the first couple chapters, you know what I mean.)

Seiya and Usagi have always been a couple that I really connect with. I found it heart wrenching how the anime ended and was inspired to write this story when I came across this breathtaking Seiya & Usagi AMV to the song "White Flag" by Dido. There's a link to it on my channel, I highly encourage you all to check it out after this. This story is also just the first in many Seiya and Usagi fanfics to come, so if you'd like, follow me to keep updated :)

_A/N: 12/16/20 - I am currently writing another Seiya and Usagi fanfic (so if you like the maturity of this chapter, you'll like this next one! I wrote Wavering Destiny when I was 17 or 18 in high school, and I'm 25 now so my writing has matured as well. Can't wait for you all to read it!)_

_After you read this chapter, go to my instagram art account: taylorlynn04art and say hi! I meeting fellow Sailor Moon fans. I've made so much Seiya/Usagi fan art and future fics and previews will be announced there!_

This story was inspired by a lot of music, but mostly by that of Roxette.

Also a huge thank you to every single one of you readers who follows, favorites, and reviews! It means more to me than you know, and yes, I read and cherish every one. And those of you who haven't left a review yet (you know who you are) this is your last chance! So in the name of the moon, speak up! :)

So this final chapter is _really_ long and sort of split into two parts. Be aware that this chapter alone might bump the rating of the story up to M. There's nothing really all that explicit, but just so you know. (And yes, I almost died of embarrassment while writing it.) ;)

And with that, I leave you with one of my favorite quotes...

 _"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves"_ -William Shakespeare

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Final Chapter 51: When Destiny Wavers

* * *

_Three months later._

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Unazuki piped, setting the chocolate milkshakes on the table with a _clink_. She hugged the silver platter to her chest and smiled brightly.

"I think we're good. Thanks, Unazuki," said Minako. She leaned in and took a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie at the same time Yaten did. They were sharing one together, two straws bent in opposite directions, around a table at the Fruit Parlor CROWN. Their foreheads touched, and when she looked up, Yaten's emerald eyes were gazing into her own. They both grinned and pulled away.

"Aw, you two are so _cute_!" Unazuki crowed. "Minako, you're lucky! I still can't believe you snagged Yaten from the Three Lights. I want a cool boyfriend like him someday." She sighed dreamily.

"Oh, Unazuki, stop! You're making me blush." Minako giggled.

Yaten pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. Little did Unazuki and the rest of Tokyo know, when the Three Lights had made a comeback debut last month with a single that topped the charts (the song she and Minako had wrote and performed at the party), they were no longer boys, but secretly cross dressing girls. Yaten loved being able to fool everyone and still be herself at the same time. And when they weren't in public, she could even wear makeup and her own clothes. It was like old times, but even better.

"If I wasn't on the clock, I'd ask for an autograph," Unazuki joked, brushing her orange bangs away from her face.

"Maybe some other time." Taiki smiled over the book in her hands. Her amethyst eyes flitted to Ami, who was sitting beside her, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

"That'd be wonderful." Unazuki beamed and flounced away.

Under the table, Taiki was rubbing the edge of her foot against one of Ami's. Ami kept blushing and fiddling with her glasses, pretending not to notice. But when she was certain nobody would catch her, she would touch Taiki back. They hadn't come out as a couple yet, but everyone already suspected it.

"Geez, is Usagi ever gonna join us?" Rei complained. She spooned some vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

"She's always late, I wouldn't worry, Rei." Yuuichiro plucked the cherry off the top of Rei's sundae.

Rei gave him a look and whacked his shoulder. "Well, yeah, but this is different! There's food involved."

"Oh." He mussed his fingers through his long brown hair and laughed sheepishly.

Rei sighed and reached for a napkin. "Sheesh, if you're gonna steal my food, at least don't make a mess! Here..." She leaned close and dabbed the corner of his mouth, wiping off a miniscule drop of chocolate syrup.

"Th-th-th-thanks, Rei!" His face turned redder than the cherry he'd just eaten.

She smiled. "Don't mention it, you idiot."

Rei had finally realized that chasing after someone she couldn't have was pointless, especially when there was somebody there all along who was crazy for her. Reluctant at first, she decided to take Minako's advice seriously and give Yuuichiro a chance. A real chance. Beneath his unkempt hair and chin stubble, she started to see how his brown eyes resembled chocolate drops and his handsome cheekbones. And there was _some_ chemistry between them, seeing as she'd kissed him years ago, even if it was only on the cheek. For now, they were just friends, but tomorrow was a mystery.

"So speaking of Usagi, where is she?" Luna asked curiously. She and Artemis were seated between Yaten and Minako. Diana sat proudly on the Starlight's lap, purring like a motorboat when Yaten would stroke behind her ears and under her chin.

"Downstairs in the arcade with Seiya." Minako tossed her blonde hair. "Probably still playing that racing game. Who wants to bet Seiya is kickin' her butt?"

"If they're playing video games, who's watching the kids?" Rei raised a brow. Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi were with their parents the last they'd seen.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Should we go check on them?" Ami said nervously.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Taiki assured her. "I'm sure they are having a blast."

* * *

"Faster, Usagi! Faster! Seiya's gonna overlap you!" shouted Chibi-Usa.

"I'm trying! It won't go any faster!" Usagi jerked the steering wheel to the left, then the right, avoiding a boulder at the very last second. The wheels spun and she struggled to maintain control.

"I'm gonna win, Bun Head!" Seiya taunted. She pressed her foot to the floor, feeling a surge of adrenaline.

"Gonna win!" Chibi Chibi parroted. She was sitting on Seiya's lap, hands on the middle of the steering wheel, helping. Or at least thinking she was. Even with a toddler blocking her view, Seiya was nearing a new record, one that had been set years ago by Haruka.

"Oh, no you don't!" Usagi leaned forward, giving it her all. The simulated trees passed by in a green blur. The finish line came into view on her screen, and just when she thought she had a chance, Seiya let out a victory cry and pumped both fists in the air. The game lit up with flashing lights, accompanied by jumbled beeps and blurps that sounded like music to Seiya's ears. Her ego inflated like a balloon. "Yes!" she cried.

Usagi pouted when the words "GAME OVER" flashed on her screen. She sank forward in defeat.

"You stink, Usagi! Seiya even had Chibi Chibi in her - I mean, _his_ lap, and still won!" Chibi-Usa said, correcting herself quickly. Having to pretend they were guys still took some getting used to.

"Oh, can it! I'd like to see _you_ give this a shot," Usagi retorted. She looked over at Seiya, who was grinning like a fool, and stuck out her tongue. For just once, couldn't Seiya lose at something? Was it too much to ask for?

"Good game, Bun Head. Maybe next time I'll let you win." Seiya leaned over, pulled her close, and kissed her on the mouth. Usagi flushed instantly, a smile crawling across her lips when the Starlight pulled away. Every time Seiya kissed her in public, it gave her even more butterflies than usual. She was still half-expecting paparazzi to jump out and catch them, but so far dating a superstar was as easy as it had been before. And she liked that.

"You need to give her a handicap, it's the only way Usagi even stands a chance of winning!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Why, I outta-" Annoyed marks popped on Usagi's forehead. She shook her fist in the pink-haired girl's direction.

"How about this?" Seiya said. "You and me, Chibi-Bun Head. Right here. Right now. Let's see how good you really are."

"You're on!" Chibi-Usa declared boldly.

Usagi slid out of the seat, offering it over to her daughter. Seiya passed Chibi Chibi off to Usagi and they stood on the side to watch the match.

Seiya fed the machine a few tokens. _Clunk. Clunk._ Within seconds, they were choosing their cars.

"I won't go easy on you, Chibi Bun Head," warned Seiya, curling her fingers over the rubbery steering wheel.

"Good. I want to kick your butt fair and square, Sei." Chibi-Usa turned and faced the screen, anxious for the race to begin.

She could see her reflection in the screen like a mirror. A cute, yet mature, twelve-and-a-half-year-old girl looked back at her with wide ruby eyes. If someone had told her that in the future she'd be sitting where she was now, having fun with her new mom and little sister, she wouldn't have believed it for a second. But then again, that was life - sometimes you had to close your eyes and see what happened. And she was perfectly happy with where she ended up.

The countdown appeared on the screen. _3...2...1...GO!_

"Oh my, those four are still going at it?" Motoki said with a laugh. He stood in the nearby row of games, cleaning down the monitors. Since he and Reika had broken up months ago, he'd spent a lot of time at work. The arcade wasn't too busy for a sunny Saturday afternoon, though all anyone could hear was the ruckus Seiya, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Chibi Chibi were making.

"Oh, I bet you they'll be here till dark!" said Makoto. She was engrossed in a video game and was barely paying attention. Eyebrows knit together in concentration, fingers flying, her face was almost pressed to the screen. The new Sailor V video game had come out last week; _Sailor V Crystal_ , and she still hadn't managed to get past level four. Every time she got to the end, a giant green monster with four arms would appear. So far, she couldn't defeat it.

"Almost...!" She grunted, feeling a bead of sweat form on her forehead. If Makoto didn't win this time, she didn't know what she'd do.

"You've got to use the attack button and jump at the same time." Motoki paused from cleaning to peer over her shoulder.

"What! Impossible! I can't do that _and_ dodge the missiles!"

"What are you talking about? I've watched you clear through almost every game in this arcade. You definitely can do it, Mako. Don't give up." Motoki plopped down in the chair beside her and watched. But when she got to the green monster at the end, she panicked.

"Jump! Shoot!" Motoki said encouragingly.

Makoto flicked her wrist, causing Sailor V to jump just as a missile was launched. She pressed the fire button quickly, but it was too late. The blast hit her and the blonde character fell over with X's in her eyes.

"Rats!" Makoto cursed, banging her fist against the counter.

"Aw, and you almost had it!" Motoki inserted a coin into the slot for her. "Mind if I help you this time? Two is better than one."

Makoto looked over and was surprised at how close he was. She could smell the peppermint gum in his mouth and woodsy cologne on his neck.

"S-sure!" she said, quickly facing forward.

The game started up again, and she blew through the first three levels like cake, despite the nervousness growing in her tummy. When she entered the unbeatable level, Motoki leaned even closer, putting his hands over hers and guiding her through the moves.

"See? You have to predict when the shots are going to be fired, or you'll be too late. Like this..."

"Got it." Makoto's green eyes were locked on the screen. They were so in sync together, it was as if they were one.

When the monster popped up, Makoto felt her jaw lock. She pushed forward, dodging the missiles with time to spare.

"Now, jump!" Motoki instructed. And Makoto jumped. She pressed the fire button and lasers zipped out, annihilating the beast to moondust.

"Oh my god!" Makoto stood up in shock. "I...I did it! I mean, _we_ did it! We beat level four!" She was suddenly overcome with the urge to hug him.

"I know! We make a great team!" Motoki said jovially.

Makoto smiled, a tint of pink coloring her cheeks. "Yeah, we do..." Was she imagining it or did Motoki kind of look like the sempai who had broken her heart?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, and went back to buffing the game monitors. "Level five has your name all over it! Go for it."

Makoto grinned and turned back to the game. "Thanks, Motoki," she said, suddenly feeling shy.

He paused and looked up, longer than necessary, his eyes glimmering under his sandy-blonde bangs. "Anytime, Mako."

* * *

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Isn't that Ami and the others?" Hotaru stopped walking and pressed her face up against the parlor's large window outside.

"Is it?" Michiru came up behind the raven-haired girl. "Oh, you're right, Hotaru. It is them. Should we go in and say hello?"

Hotaru brightened. "Oh, can we?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. We don't have much else to do, might as well kill some time."

"I'm not bored when I'm with you," Michiru said with a sly smile.

Haruka chuckled and guided her lover towards the door, hand at the small of her back.

When the family of three entered the parlor, the bell jangled and they were hit by the sweet scent of lemonade and ice cream. The radio was playing quietly, and the announcer was talking about the Three Light's upcoming tour which was already sold out. One of their new singles came on, filling the room with positive energy. They made their way to the usual booth in the corner by the windows. There sat Taiki, Ami, Yaten, Minako, Yuuichiro, Rei, and the cats, talking and eating.

"Haruka! Michiru! Hotaru!" Rei looked up in surprise. "What a coincidence seeing you girls here!"

"How is everyone?" Michiru greeted them in an airy voice. She adjusted her shawl, showing off an pretty pearl necklace.

"Good, how are you?" Ami replied. Her eyes moved to Hotaru. "My, how you've grown, Hotaru! You're almost as tall as Usagi now."

Hotaru smiled shyly. "Is Chibi-Usa here?" she asked politely.

"Yep, down in the arcade with Usagi and Seiya," Minako chirped. "Why don't you go join them, Hotaru? I'm sure they can squeeze in a game with you if you ask."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm not really into video games. I think I'll just go say hi to Chibi-Usa. Thank you!" Hotaru waved and wandered off excitedly.

"So," Michiru mused, sliding into the booth beside Taiki. "I hear the chocolate parfaits are on special today. Is that true?"

Yuuichiro licked his lips. "Yep. But if you ask me, anything here's good!"

"I second that." Yaten took a long sip of her fruity smoothie.

"Hey, don't drink it all!" Minako yanked the glass back in her direction. Everyone laughed.

Michiru looked up over her shoulder, to her lover who was still standing. "Haruka? Do you want anything, dear?" she asked, touching her shoulder daintily.

"Maybe later. I'm gonna hit the arcade. It's a been a while. Maybe Kitten needs an opponent..."

"You should challenge Seiya while you're down there. I would pay to watch that," Yaten said.

Haruka paused and tossed the idea around in her head. She _was_ a formula one champion in real life after all, and she'd always set the high scores in simulated races too. How could she turn down a perfect opportunity to kick Seiya's ass?

Haruka's lips edged up in a grin. "Why not?" she said, "sounds interesting."

"This I gotta see," said Rei.

* * *

And with that, everyone raced down to the CROWN arcade, milkshakes in hand, anticipating the showdown. Haruka lead the way, everyone following her like a pack of anxious wolves.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa were at the claw machine, trying (but failing) to pluck a Sailor Mercury plushy from the pile. Hotaru stood next to her best friend, cheering her on. Seiya was nearby, helping Chibi Chibi press the light up buttons on a children's game.

"Seiya Kou," Haruka thundered, standing behind the Starlight with her arms crossed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Seiya helped Chibi Chibi for a bit longer, taking her time, not even bothering to turn around. When the voice didn't say anything more, she glanced up over her shoulder. Her eyes grew as large as grapefruit when she saw who was addressing her. "Oh," she said, masking her surprise. "I didn't know you were here. Something wrong?" She got to her feet.

"I challenge you to a race," Haruka declared, ignoring her question.

"A race?"

"Yeah." Haruka nodded in the direction of the machines.

"Why?"

"Because I need a worthy opponent, and I hear you're pretty good."

"Then you heard right." A smile crept across Seiya's face. She cracked her fingers. "Alright. Challenge accepted."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Usagi noticed everyone enter the arcade so she and Chibi-Usa and Hotaru hurried over to see what was going on. She grabbed Chibi Chibi and gathered around the racing game. Even Makoto and Motoki had come over to watch.

Haruka took her usual place, Seiya to her right. It felt like just yesterday to Usagi that she'd stood nearby and watched Haruka race Minako in the very same spot. Haruka really ticked the blonde off by giving her a handicap. But Seiya really was good, and Usagi knew Haruka wouldn't be able to pull a stunt like that now. No, she could see the fire in Haruka's green eyes; a hunger for competition with a tinge of excitement. She wouldn't fool around.

"It's been years since I've played this." Haruka stuffed two tokens into the slot. "I may not be up to par."

"They didn't have these kind of things back on Kinmoku, but Bun Head drags me here after school a lot, so I've gotten the hang of it quick." Seiya cocked her head. "But no worries, I'll go easy on ya."

Haruka just chuckled and faced forward. She sat up straight, her hands loose at ten o'clock and two o'clock. While the game started up, she closed her eyes, picturing herself inside a real car. She could almost feel the vibration from the engine, smell the leather, and taste the wind. She had this. She knew she did.

Seiya bounced her legs anxiously. She really wanted to win. Bad. But something was different this time. She knew that even if she lost, she'd still win. Because here she was, playing Haruka Tenoh, someone who had hated her guts since forever, in an arcade, for _fun._ Things sure had come a long way since the encounter in the dressing room with their hostile handshake. Seiya wasn't sure what exactly had changed in Haruka, or when, but little by little she'd started to come around after the Chibi-Usa ordeal became a thing of the past. She didn't make snippy comments or shoot daggers when she saw Seiya with Usagi, but they barely even acknowledged each other, which they were both okay with. She wouldn't go as far as saying they were _friends_ per se, but at least they could be in the same room without going at each others throats. It was a start. A good start.

"Good luck, Haruka," Michiru purred.

Haruka smirked. "I won't need it."

"Go for it, Seiya!" cheered Usagi enthusiastically. "You can do it!"

Seiya winked in the blonde's direction. "Got that right. Thanks, Bun Head."

Usagi blushed happily. "No problem."

The countdown appeared on the screen. _3...2...1...GO!_

The race began and both their cars took off like rockets, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust at the starting line. Energizing arcade music blared from the systems, drowning out their thoughts. They sped down the curves in the dirt road and around the bends at 350 kilometers per hour.

Seiya swallowed. She flitted her eyes to the map for a second. The blinking dot showed Haruka was in the lead, but not by far. Seiya gave it a little more gas. With ease, she caught up to Haruka's green racecar.

"You got this, Sei!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Chibi Chibi!" crooned Chibi Chibi.

"Gosh, they're both good," Motoki murmured. "I've never seen two people get so intense during a game."

"I'm getting nervous just watching them," Makoto said back.

"Me too," agreed Ami.

Taiki adjusted her glasses. "I don't know, Seiya might lose this one..."

"Don't count on it, she's coming up fast," Yaten said, eyes glued to the screen.

And she was. By this point, they were on their second lap and Seiya had caught up. Head to head, they zipped around the corners. A beeping sound indicated a new record was being set. By who, they didn't know. The speedometer climbed to 400 kph.

Haruka panicked for a second when she spotted Seiya gaining on her tail. Was she really going to lose? To _Seiya_? She couldn't think of anything more humiliating than that. Just the thought fueled her motivation to win. She gave a burst of acceleration, surpassing the Starlight's vehicle.

Seiya clenched her teeth. _How did she do that_? She gave it more gas, but too much, and when a rock suddenly appeared she had to swerve and nearly lost control. But she regained it quickly and crossed the white line.

Haruka glanced over at her opponent. "Final lap. Think you can catch up?" she taunted.

"Just you wait." Seiya had never been so focused in her entire life. This was more than just a game to her. Anything competitive always was. And because it was against Haruka, the stakes were high.

Both cars zoomed around the track. They reached the final stretch, Haruka in the lead. Seiya gritted her teeth, nerves slashing through her chest as the finish line approached. With each second, she was closing the distance between them, and finally she was at Haruka's rear. _More! Just a little...bit...more!_

Her car inched forward, creeping up alongside Haruka's. Haruka panicked, her heart pounding like crazy. _Impossible!_ She floored it.

"It's gonna be a close one!" Rei cried nervously.

"You have this, Seiya!" Yaten practically shouted.

The finish line was here. And as if it played in slow motion, everyone watched as the green car took the lead, breaking an all-time new record. The game lit up, a jumble of music bleating out in celebration. The high score flashed in giant numbers. Noise erupted around them as everyone congratulated the winner.

Seiya exhaled and sat back in her chair, half-smiling. _I lost._

Haruka sat there for a moment in her seat, letting the adrenaline in her system settle down. Nobody had seen her grin so wide before. She turned to Seiya and stuck out her hand. "Good game."

Seiya blinked in surprise. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was some kind of trick. But then she saw the sincerity in Haruka's eyes and she smiled too, taking the butch's hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

"You too," Seiya told her. And at that moment, she felt happier than she would have if she'd won.

"You did great, Seiya," Usagi said when the Starlight stood. "In my eyes, you're still a winner!"

Seiya couldn't help but laugh. She ruffled Usagi's hair with her hands, making her bangs stand up in every direction. "Bun Head, do you have any idea how corny that just sounded?"

"Hey!" Usagi finger-combed her hair back in place. "You know what I meant..."

"I know, I'm just teasing you." Seiya gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How should we celebrate Haruka's victory?" Chibi-Usa asked, bouncing on her heels.

Usagi's eyes lit up. "I know! Who's up for some ice cream at the new shoppe that opened down the street?"

Rei looked at her incredulously. "We just ate!"

"What?!"

Rei scoffed. "You were busy playing games, so we ate without you. It's your own fault."

Usagi pouted. "Rei! You're so mean!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

Before they could argue anymore, Haruka stepped between them. "You know what? Ice cream sounds pretty good right now. We haven't eaten yet either, so it's fine."

"Yay!" Usagi cheered. She stuck her tongue out at her friend. Rei just rolled her eyes and looked the other direction.

Everyone gathered their things, tossed their empty smoothie cups in the trash, and spilled out of the arcade. The automatic glass doors opened for them.

"Come again!" Motoki called.

"Oh, we will," Makoto trilled with a tiny wave.

The group gathered on the sidewalk, chatting as they made their way to the ice cream shoppe at the end of the block.

Just then, a blue and white motorcycle vroomed by, down the streets of Tokyo. Chibi-Usa wasn't sure why, but she paused and looked. The rider wore a dark jacket and a white helmet, and judging by the frame, it was a man in his twenties. Hanging onto his back, with her arms wrapped around his abdomen was a tall, slender girl with long legs the color of cinnamon. She too wore a helmet, with long, forest-green hair whipping out behind her.

Chibi-Usa smiled and waved. The couple was going too fast to see her, but she didn't care.

"Oh, do you know them, Chibi-Usa?" Ami asked.

"I guess you can say that."

* * *

"Aw man, I'm stuffed!" Usagi patted her belly. "I shouldn't have ate that whole hot fudge sundae by myself!"

Seiya laughed. "I offered to help you finish it, but you insisted that you could eat it all."

Usagi groaned. "Don't remind me!"

The Starlight was walking her home later that night. Everyone else had gone their own way after going out for ice cream. Chibi-Usa was spending the night at Hotaru's, and Rei and Minako had offered to babysit Chibi Chibi. Luna was off with Artemis, and Diana had gone with her owner. Everyone else had gone home.

The sun was setting. The sky was the color of apples and oranges. It was a warm summer night, the crickets chirping in the trees.

 _Crunch. Crunch._ The pebbles of the sidewalk ground beneath their sandals. Usagi took a deep gulp of air. She loved the sweet scent of fresh-cut grass and cherry blossoms.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way home, Seiya," Usagi said. "Your apartment is across town. Now I'll be worried about _you_ walking back."

"Don't sweat it. I'd never let a pretty girl like you walk home at night all by yourself, Bun Head."

"You're a pretty girl too." Usagi giggled. "So I can't let _you_ walk home alone."

Seiya chuckled. "But as far as anyone knows, I'm a guy. So I think I'll be fine."

They had reached Usagi's house now, the two-story building looming before them. The red roof shone where the sunset reflected on it. Seiya opened the gate for her chivalrously, and they made their way up to the porch, past a couple of lush bushes. Inside the tall pink and white fence, it was quiet, and they felt alone in the midst of Tokyo.

"You want to come inside for a bit?" Usagi didn't want her to leave just yet. It'd been a great day and she didn't want it to end. She saw the hesitation on Seiya's face and said quickly, "It's okay, my parents aren't home. Dad's doing a photography project for work and Mom went with. Shingo's at a friend's house this weekend."

"Okay." Seiya leaned against the door while Usagi fished around in her pocket for the key. "So...are you ever going to introduce me to your folks? We've been going out for a long time now, shouldn't they know who I am?"

Usagi jammed the key into the lock, fiddled it around, and pushed the door open. "Everyone knows who you are, Seiya. You're famous."

"You know what I meant."

"I'm just worried how Dad will react. He's always been really freaky about me dating... But Mom will love you and Shingo will be impressed. I guess you're right. We should do it soon."

Seiya stepped out of her shoes in the entryway, steadying herself with a hand on the wall. "It's okay, Bun Head, don't worry yourself over it. You can introduce me to them whenever you want to."

Usagi closed the door behind them. "Thanks, Seiya," she said.

"No problem."

There were a couple seconds of silence. "You want anything to drink?" Usagi asked, heading to the kitchen. On her way, she flicked the lights on and felt better. After all, she hadn't been home alone with Seiya since the Starlight had spent the night as her bodyguard. But all of their friends had shown up, and Chibi Chibi and Luna had been there too, so did it even count? Now it really was just the two of them.

"No, I'm good." Seiya casually leaned against the wall, her hands in the pockets of her baggy mens jeans.

"You sure?" The kissing sound of the refrigerator opening sounded through the kitchen. Usagi stared inside, waiting for something to jump out at her.

"Yep."

"Alright then..." Usagi finally settled on a soda pop. She cracked the metal lip and tipped her head back, letting the carbonated drink sizzle her tongue and trickle down her throat. She grabbed a bag of potato chips from the cupboard and headed into the dining room.

"Actually, do you wanna go upstairs?" Seiya asked. "It's more comfortable."

Usagi shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

The two girls climbed the stairs to Usagi's room. Seiya hadn't been in her house for a while, but it looked the same as she remembered. Usually when she'd stop by late at night, she never came inside. She'd just stand outside the gate and throw rocks at Usagi's window until she came out onto the balcony. They'd talk for hours out there, under the dome of stars.

Usagi plopped down on the corner of her bed, the bag of chips in her lap. She tossed a handful into her mouth. _Crunch. Crunch._

Seiya sat down at the little table nearby. "I can't believe you're still hungry," she said lightly. "I thought you said you were stuffed from the ice cream."

Usagi gave her a look and went on chomping.

Seiya got up and sat down beside her. The bed sank a little at both of their weight. Seiya dove her hand into the bag and pulled out a single chip.

"You're real quiet, Seiya. It's not like you. Something wrong?" Usagi took a swig of pop.

"Nope. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Seiya blushed a little. "Just about...stuff," she said quickly, and took another chip.

"Oh." Usagi chewed for a while. She glanced over her shoulder, out the window. The sun had vanished behind the buildings. Even if Seiya left now, it'd be dark by the time she reached the apartment that she and Yaten and Taiki were sharing. No matter how tough Seiya thought she was, Usagi wasn't going to let her walk home at dark alone.

"Seiya, it's getting late. Why don't you stay the night?"

She looked pleasantly surprised. "Okay, cool. But I'll have to call Taiki and let them know I won't be home."

"The phone's in the hall," Usagi offered.

Seiya nodded and stood. "I'll be right back..." The Starlight sauntered across the room, her glossy blue-black ponytail swinging behind her back with each step she took. She left the door open and Usagi could hear her footsteps thudding down the stairs.

Usagi set her drink down on the table and brushed the crumbs off herself _._ The second she was alone, the realization sank in: Seiya was going to spend the night and they were going to sleep together in her bed. But they'd done it all the time in Seiya's room at the palace, so why did she feel so nervous about it now?

But it felt different this time, more intimate, somehow. It was in _her_ bedroom, with her pink walls and bookshelves full of manga. In _her_ bed, with her pillows and blanket with the little rabbits and crescent moons on them. Usagi's stomach did somersaults.

"They said it was fine," Seiya said, entering the room. She plopped back down beside Usagi. "But I'll need to borrow some pajamas."

"Do you want to wear some of mine? They might be small, but..."

Seiya's face lit up. "Sure."

They went over to the dresser and Usagi opened the second drawer for her. She pulled out the first thing her hand touched for herself and headed downstairs to the bathroom to change while Seiya dressed in her room.

Once she was in the bathroom, Usagi locked the door and unzipped her dress, letting it fall into a heap at her ankles. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside. She'd ended up grabbing a lacy nightgown. It was silky and thin, sort of see through in the light, but she yanked it over her head anyways.

Usagi turned to face her reflection in the mirror. She felt sort of high and nervous, like she'd drunk twelve cans of soda. Was it noticeable? She fluffed her bangs and adjusted her space buns. She slathered some cherry blossom and peach lotion onto her hands. Then she grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Twice.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been gone. What if she walked back into her bedroom and Seiya was still getting dressed? Just picturing her standing there partially naked made her go pink in the face. But knowing Seiya, she'd just laugh it off.

Just to be safe, Usagi waited two more minutes before she padded upstairs and down the hall to her bedroom. She creaked the door open and hesitantly stepped inside, holding her breath.

Seiya was lying in her bed on her side, one elbow propped up against the side of her head. She was wearing Usagi's pink button-up pajama top and bottoms that she'd had for years. They were tight across the chest and short on her ankles, but she looked so cute in them, Usagi's heart swooped.

Seiya smirked when the blonde met her gaze. "I was starting to wonder if you fell in," she teased.

Usagi stuck out her tongue. She closed the door and crossed the room. When she crawled into bed, the springs creaked. She slid under the comforter.

Unlike Seiya's king-sized bed, Usagi had had hers since she was a kid, and it was only a twin. They had to snuggle real close or she'd fall off the side, which she did sometimes when she'd shared it with Chibi-Usa. But neither of them seemed to mind the closeness one bit.

Usagi studied Seiya's face in the twilight. The dying sunset poured in from behind her, making the edges of her hair look as blue as her eyes. Her eyes, which looked so captivating, both loving and protective, drew her in like a magnetic force. She waited and waited for Seiya to say something, but she didn't. She just gazed at Usagi, a faint smile gracing her smooth lips.

Usagi tugged on the sleeves of her nightgown. _What is up with her tonight? She's acting weird._

"I love you, Bun Head," Seiya whispered. She caressed her girlfriend's cheek with the back of her hand, using feather-light pressure.

"I love you too, Seiya."

Seiya opened her mouth to say something else, but shut it. She scooted closer, so their bodies touched in every place under the blanket, from their knees to their stomachs to their bosoms.

"I... Um... I want to show you how much I love you." Seiya's voice sounded kind of tight, almost high-pitched. Her breath was hot against Usagi's cheek. It took her a minute to realize what Seiya was saying.

Usagi's heart quickened. She tried to speak, but had to swallow first for the words to get out.

"Okay," she said shakily.

"I just..." Seiya closed her eyes, as if it made it easier to talk somehow. "...I just want to make sure you want that too. If not, that's okay. We can wait."

"No," Usagi said quickly. "I _do_ want that. I want you, Seiya. All of you." She was half-expecting Seiya to laugh at how corny _those_ words were, but she didn't. Usagi had never seen her so serious before.

Seiya opened her eyes. She was blushing so fiercely, she was sure Usagi could feel the heat radiating off her face.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she asked again _._ It almost sounded like she was asking herself.

Usagi nodded. "Yes." Somehow she'd known from the moment she'd invited Seiya into the house that this would happen. She'd hoped for it, at least. She couldn't count the number of nights she'd spent fantasizing about it. They'd known each other for years. And it was finally going to happen.

"Okay..." Seiya inched closer at a snail's pace. Usagi eased onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, waiting patiently. Nerves gnawed at her belly. Her heart was hammering so hard, she could feel it in her fingertips and toes. Dryness crept up her throat and her palms began to sweat. She wanted it so bad, she couldn't believe how anxious she felt. Seiya finally leaned in, and for a second, they were breathing the same air.

It started with a kiss.

They'd done it dozens of times before, but this was different. Seiya was moving at a much slower pace than she usually did, as if trying to savor every second like it was the last. Usagi's lips were wet and warm against her own, and together, their mouths danced.

Seiya's hands deviated from her neck. She trailed them down Usagi's shoulders to her forearms, making the blonde shudder involuntarily, then back up again. She massaged Usagi's neck, working her fingers into the blonde locks behind her ears as she kissed her sweetly, passionately.

"Mmm..." A soft moan of pleasure escaped Usagi's lips. She realized she'd never known what it was _really_ like to kiss Seiya until now. The Starlight had been holding so much back, she was taken by surprise.

She felt Seiya's tongue pressing against her lips, begging for access. She granted it, tilting her head back and letting Seiya explore the tenderness inside her mouth. Seiya tasted like the ice cream they'd eaten earlier.

Usagi pressed her hands down on Seiya's shoulder blades, encouraging her to come closer. She wanted to feel her body so close that their hearts would beat as one. And Seiya did just that, locking one leg over the blonde's hip, then easing over until she was fully on top of her.

They'd been kissing for so long, neither one knew how much time had passed. When they paused to catch their breath, Usagi gazed up into Seiya's eyes, a shy smile flitting over her lips. Her heart was beating double time and they hadn't even started yet!

Seiya smiled back, a bloom of pink appearing on her cheeks as her hands crept down the moon princess's body and toyed with the end of her nightgown. She rubbed the lace between her fingertips, her hands brushing against the skin of Usagi's thighs. She massaged her leg, wanting to touch her all over.

Usagi sat up a little, and Seiya gently eased the nightgown up over her head. She tossed it aside and it fell to the floor. Usagi flushed a flaming pink and laid back down, feeling naked in her lingerie while Seiya was still fully dressed.

The amazement was written all over Seiya's face and she didn't try to hide it.

"You're so beautiful," Seiya murmured, leaning forward to kiss the skin near her neck. The scent of strawberries tickled her nose as she kissed every part of her with lips that felt like butterfly wings to Usagi; her elbows, her wrists, her hands. Seiya worked her way down, trailing tender kisses from the top of her breasts, then down her stomach, stopping once her chin grazed against the hem of her panties.

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered, almost begging.

"Yes?" Seiya looked up. Her eyelashes were so thick and long they nearly touched her eyebrows.

"You too..." Usagi managed in a quavering voice. She motioned for the Starlight to come up, and she did.

Usagi reached up and started to unbutton her shirt. Or at least tried to. Her fingers were trembling so bad, she fumbled over and over, like they were numb and she couldn't feel what she was doing. She was relieved Seiya didn't laugh at her inexperience, but looked down at her with caring, patient eyes that said, _it's_ _okay._

It took her twice as long as it should have, but one by one, she managed to get each button out of the slot, exposing a little bit more of Seiya, like she was unwrapping a present. The more she got undone, the faster her heart thundered. She felt a surge between her legs and wondered if Seiya was getting as excited as she was.

The shirt fell open to the sides, and Seiya shrugged it off, leaving her in a silky blue bra with lace trim.

Gazing up at the Starlight above her, all Usagi could think of was how soft Seiya's breasts would feel under her hands and how much she wanted to touch them for the first time, and how much she wanted Seiya to her everywhere. She slipped her hands down Seiya's bare abdomen and tugged feebly on her bottoms, which the Starlight helped her remove, revealing a matching pair of panties.

Seiya's skin was a creamy pale, the color of moonlight. Her legs were long and toned, Usagi could feel them dovetailed against her own, as soft as rozamoku petals. Her shoulders were bare and her arms looked strong.

Usagi ran her hand down the girl's back, lower and lower, making the Starlight shiver in pleasure. Their eyes met and they both felt warmth rise in their cheeks. The moment was so intimate. This was the most she'd ever seen of Seiya, and she was embarrassed to find herself wanting to see even more.

Before she lost the nerve, she felt up along Seiya's back and fingered her bra strap. She unhooked the row of teeth and the bra began to slide down her shoulders. Seiya looked stunned for a moment, shocked even, that Usagi would do something so bold, so enticing. She grinned and shrugged it off entirely.

Seiya went to work at Usagi's straps, guiding them down each shoulder teasingly, making the blonde squirm under her ticklish touch. Usagi was wearing a cute bra with polka dots on them that suited her perfectly. It was a shame it was coming off.

Seiya unlatched the single hook in the back and removed the garment off her lover with ease. It too hit the floor.

Their lips found each others once again and their bodies slowly pressed together. It was so warm, from both the skin on skin and the feelings inside them. Usagi's heart thumped madly. It almost hurt, pounding against her bare chest.

"Seiya..." Usagi said when the Starlight had worked her panties off. "This...is...my first time. So please be gentle..."

"Of course," Seiya whispered, kissing her collarbone. She felt her cheeks burn, and she couldn't even bring herself to look up. "I...I haven't really done this before either," she admitted.

Usagi was kind of surprised. She figured Seiya was confident when it came to everything, including sex. Knowing that the Starlight was probably as nervous as she was made her feel a whole lot better.

As Seiya reached over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, Usagi caught her wrist.

"Y-you _want_ the lights on?" Seiya said in disbelief.

Usagi nodded.

Then she chuckled. "Wait, don't tell me you're afraid of the dark, Bun Head."

Usagi's features settled into a smile. "It's not that... I just want to remember this night perfectly, Seiya. All of it."

Seiya gazed down at her for a moment longer, then grinned. "Me too..." she purred into her ear.

* * *

Stars splatter-painted the dark sky. The wind carried the cricket's tuneful melody. Moonlight poured into the window, casting shadows on the bed where the couple laid naked, facing each other, trying to catch their breath.

Usagi couldn't stop smiling. Seiya looked pretty thrilled herself. Like anyone's first time, it'd been exciting and awkward and amazing, all at the same time.

They had gone soft and slow, moving together and taking the time to explore each others bodies before building up the passion. It wasn't perfect like in the movies, but they'd learned together as they went along. From the giggles to the moans and cries, to the arching and writhing and warmth of tongue and caress of fingers, Seiya knew she would dream about it all over again when she fell asleep.

And now they snuggled together under the blanket, basking in the moonlight. Their hair had come half-undone during the lovemaking, so they'd untied each others completely. Blonde and blue tresses flowed freely in waves, mixing together on the sheets.

"What are you thinking, Seiya?" Usagi studied her face in the dark.

"That tonight was the best night of my life," she said honestly.

Usagi managed to blush, even after what they'd just done. "Same."

"Bun Head..." The name sounded different after the variety of ways she'd just used it, from a weak whisper to a plea to a rugged scream. Seiya reached over and touched her cheek. "I'm so glad that you're here with me. There's so much... so much ahead of us to look forward to and worry about, but I've never felt happier."

"Seiya..." Usagi rested her hand over the Starlight's, interlacing their fingers. They were quiet for a while, no need for words. Then she felt the sheets stir and the fragrance of spicy pomegranates and roses grow stronger as she leaned in.

"Can you promise me one thing, Bun Head?" Seiya whispered.

"Anything."

"Promise that you'll marry me someday."

Tingles shot from Usagi's head to all ten toes. Happiness expanded like an explosion inside her, so extreme that she wasn't sure she'd survive it. Usagi's eyes felt prickly for an instant and she had to blink to keep from crying. Her mouth wobbled into a smile.

"I promise, Seiya," she said, and leaned up and kissed her.

Seiya wrapped an arm around her frame and hugged Usagi close so their foreheads touched. They eventually fell asleep that way, breathing in each others scent.

A shooting star glistened through the night sky, right across the full moon. And like their celestial symbols shining over them as they slept, they would always be together; the stars and the moon.

THE END


End file.
